


ENDGAME

by prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BangKon, BobbyBI, M/M, PINKON - Freeform, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, iKON - Freeform, winkon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 139,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike/pseuds/prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike
Summary: Hanbin and Bobby are infact each others ENDGAME....
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. UNSPOKEN ATTRACTiON

**Author's Note:**

> this AU was originally from my old account "chokoc0ne"(deleted) since i can no longer use it to update so i figured to just create another account to continue all my unfinish works.. 
> 
> and its really been a while..

🍀

Maybe it's the couple shot's of tequila along with some whiskey and JB’s that makes KiM HANBiN worthy for snacking much more to Bobby's liking for the night ..He cannot believe there's actually a guy who's unattractively beautiful it makes him mad it's almost deadly..Those rough edges along with his almost feminine physique that exudes grace without the guy even knowing it..His smooth and subtle (suave) way of carrying himself..There's the striking confidence beaming in every fiber of his being,the guy is just effortlessly stunning and Bobby can never deny that..He knows..He has known HANBiN since he was just two..They've shared countless of toys,clothes,snacks and even bathed together when they were younger..BUT they were never closely to being called FRIENDS..What caused that to happen..?? It's their difference in nature..

Bobby has always been the happy virus while HanBin is aloof..While Bobby loves to socialise on the other hand HanBin prefers the comfort of silence..

Bobby is chill and cool,HanBin however is like a ticking bomb..

Two guys that co-exist in the same place at the same time but not FRIENDS..As they grow older they grew apart as well..NO HURT FEELINGS since they're not emotionally invested with each other..They still talk every once in a while with casual hello's and long time no see's..But there was never the how have you been or I'm really glad to see you,neither those let's hangout together or how about a sleepover..?? Well,they're not FRIENDS so it's alright..it's ok..

He's still gawking over the oblivious guy sitted in one corner without realising his friends we're already all around him..Everyone's confused with his behaviour but no one tried voicing out any of their curiosity..They knew too well when he's not to be messed with and this time they just let him do what he does without questions asked but of course in every group of hormonal teenagers there will always be that one person who no matter what will do whatever he please with any given circumstances..

Hyunsuk's amusedly watching his hyung who's physically present but obviously,mentally not with them and being the playful maknae that he is he knows he needs to do some action afterall the night is way too young to spoil..He must do something,something fun..And that starts with his Bobby hyung ..

"Hyung's do y'all know how to figure out when there's a gay in your group..??" HyungSuk started..

"How..??" The guys asked in a chorus.

"Surprise him.." And without warning he hit the table in front of Bobby where both his arms we're loosely rested with a loud thud surprising the older guy in shock he almost curse with a yelp..Making everyone in their table laugh like fools..

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to hit a dongsaeng Hyunsuki.." Bobby retort regaining himself from his earlier trip to oblivion and recent surprised shock..They're all still laughing at him..GREAT.

"Mi-AN hyung I didn't know you're a fright freak..But at least you're a CONFIRMED straight..You should've seen your face hyung it's hilarious..First you look really enchanted then next thing you're a scaredy-cat.." He continued teasing while grinning along with his signature hyped talking which never fails to make him getaway with anything specially with his hyung's when he's misbehaving..

"You little piece of shit.." He immediately headlocked the younger caughting him off guard..Almost choking him in the process..One of their usual brotherly muscular show of affection as they always say TOUGH LOVE FOR THE REAL MEN..

"H,hyung______i,I quit i q,quit...." He's struggling to get away from Bobby's firm arms and non of his other hyungs want to help as they're all having the time of their lives laughing from his misery..His cry for help we're ignored,thrown in the bin out of the window..Great..

"H,Hyung i,I really quit....stooopppp p,please....??" 

"Convince me.." Bobby teased tightening his grip over the latter's narrow shoulders snaking both his arms around struggling the younger.

"I,I'll d,do any....thing h,hyung..A,anything.." He's gone breathless from the tight grip making his knee week as well..TOUGH LOVE INDEED..But he's not even a man yet,He's just their hyped always energetic playful maknae who loves to bully his hyungs whenever it's convenient for him so maybe HyunSuk really deserves their tough love afterall..

"Did y'all heard that..?? HyunSuki will do anything for me..WOW,I'm touched.."

"You're gonna kill him like that.." HanBin from out of nowhere is now beside Bobby,With his sudden presence the older almost panicked,like seeing your drop-dead-gorgeous-crush-kind-of-panic but he didn't have to let the others know that..Luckily he can still manage to look cool even if his heart rate is literally failing..No one has to know that as well..But without him realising his tight hold against the poor maknae is the only proof how crazy HanBin affects him..

"Oh Hanbin,Hello..??" Bobby with his usual greeting to the younger who obviously didn't come to play long time no see with him..Eye's were fixed on HyunSuk..Bobby is just uninteresting for him to pay attention to..But it's alright,really alright Bobby figured.

"Let him go Bobby.."

"And if I don't..??" He asked sparing a smirk turning his eyes into crescent that makes him look more adorable than cunning..Hanbin didn't say anything he just stood there before him wearing the same cold straight expression in his face..Not even intimidated at all with Bobby's strong presence..Struggling HyunSuk long gone forgotten..

"You might really just accidentally choke him to death dude..He's turning purple as your hair.." Mino middled almost freaking the hell out that's when Bobby pulled away from the now coughing HyunSuk..

"HyunSuk-ah,drink this.." DongHyuk handing a glass of water to their maknae while rubbing his back to soothe his abused lungs.."

"I hate you Hyung.."

"You asked for it.." Bobby exclaimed,eyes following the now leaving HanBin,There he is..just like that HE COMES AND GOES not even with hello's or goodbye's..He's such an unpredictable complicated guy and Bobby has no interests figuring him out..He'll just let him be..SO NO HURT FEELINGS,THEY'RE NOT EVEN FRIENDS..When the latter is out of his sight that's when he decided paying attention to his friends who're now fixed in a circle doing their own things with their drinks on except for JUNE,DongHyuk and HyunSuk since they're still minors..But JinHwan has already spoilt them with some sodas with nacho's and pizza.

"Did y'all see that..???? HanBin hyung come to rescue me when none of you did..I'm so disappointed with all of you hyung's..But if not for that he wouldn't notice me..I guess I owe you one Bobby Hyung.." He refrained smiling (overjoyed)..JUNE rolling his eyes at that..The hyung's are so done with him as well..Bobby didn't care.

"If he's a girl,I'd totally date him.." He heard Mino saying that,referring to HanBin for sure..Bobby deadpanned it's not like his duty to respond to their talking hormonal impulses.

"Even if he's a guy,if only HanBin likes me back I would definitely date him..He's fucking gorgeous..He's ethereal.." Hoony responded almost drooling,sipping his glass of The Godfather after.

"HanBinie hyung is so out of your league ajussi's..Stop dreaming...." HyunSuk again back to his teasing..The kid sure recovers fast..He's even munching over pizza like his life depends on it..

"This kid really has an awful mouth,you should stop feeding him before he bites you back Jinan.." Hoony fires back giving HyunSuk a deadly look but the younger just laugh at him ususual.. 

"He doesn't even hang out with us..He only talks to the sunbae's..Even my brother says he rarely speaks with him even if they see each other everyday..He only talks to Jiyong hyung.." 

"Your brother isn't even a talker himself what do you expect..??" YunHyeong finally speak up..He seemed quiet not likely his usual self.

"HanBin Sunbae is just reserved but he's actually decent..Everytime he see's me at school he'll greet me or ask what I'm doing..Y'all just haven't had the chance to meet him since you're all attending University now hyung but he's really nice.." DongHyuk sharing his encounter with HanBin..He really admires the older,he's always been really nice to him that's why he can't process things when he hears about HanBin being this and that..He wants to prove them all wrong..

"We even had lunch with him for straight four days except friday's cuz the Student's Council's pretty busy.." JUNE can't help but brag knowing the hyung's will be surprised with the information..

"JINJJA..??!!" Hoony and Mino in disbelief..For them HanBin has always been a star,too far too precious and too difficult to reach,You're lucky enough if he walk pass by you in the streets or hallway..And you can die in peace if he ever spare at least one single glance or said hello..So hearing their dongsaeng's claims and stories about The Almighty HanBin is just unbelievable..It's like hearing North and South Korea being reunited for once..fucking impossible..

"Wait,so where am i when you're having lunch with him..?? why wasn't I informed..??" HyunSuk again with his unlimited antics..There's never a time where this kid actually shut himself out of any conversations their group is having,Be it argumentative or purely uninteresting topics..

"Dude,you're in Middle School we're High Schoolers.." JUNE responded munching on a pizza that he snatched away from DongHyuk..If anything,annoying HyunSuk is one of his past time and like the latter he'll get him all worked up whenever there's a chance to do so..Afterall they're both fighting for the maknae position..

"Are you kidding me..??!! I'm in High School too HYUNG.." Dragging the sarcasm with the last word to bite back JUNE but of course the guy wouldn't loose over one shot..

"Right First Year High School fresh from Middle School hm,such a baby HyunSuki.." Sparing a nasty grin towards the latter who's now throwing death glares his way..The HOE is now laughing out loud..

"Oh how I hate you now Hyung and I really hate that guy too.." His eyes are fixed to the entrance looking more irritated than he already did before....

"Jung ChanWoo..??" Asked JinHwan,eyes following the Jung Brothers entering the crowded room.

"Aha' and that Jung JaeWon too.." Bobby and JaeWon shared a brief eye contact that none of the boys noticed..Much more to his annoyance the bastard smirked and Bobby just glared until the Jung's completely gone out of their sight..

"What'd they do to you..??" Mino surprisingly curious paying full attention to the youngest in their group..

"He bullied me once.."

"You let him bully you..??!! I can't even with you..!!??" Bobby rolling his eyes stupefied with the information..Looking unimpressed as he emptied the glass he's been holding since HanBin left.

"Cut me some slack hyung he deceived me that's why he got away with it..He's tall right,So I thought he's a Senior since he talk really well too..On the first day of school I mean,this school year after he finished lunch he left his tray on my table and said it's on me but before he left he took my milkshake too..So annoying..Then the next day I found out he's just a year older than me.." A sulking HyunSuk informed them..Earning a bear hug from the softie hyung's JinHwan and YunHyeong..

"PABOYA.." Hoony in a mocking tone and playfully whack their maknae in the head and another laughter from their table echoed through the night..

"Enough of the teasing let's play.." Bobby proposed completely changing the topic..He's had too much bummer for the night..He wants to have fun with his friends and he'll get that tonight.:

"I AM KING..Game..??" DongHyuk suggested excitedly..Face full of enthusiasm like always....

"GAME.." They all answer in a loud chorus along with their contagious laughter..

"Hoony hyung,shouldn't you be the one dealing the cards..?? You're our MATHYUNG afterall.." JUNE suggested..They all glance towards the subject.

"What are we cavemen..?? That is so outdated,I'd rather have Nani or Dongi dealing the cards for me..Pallyi,we don't have the whole night to spare dorking for card games.." Their Mathyung(oldest) insisted way eager to start the game..

"Dong,it's on you.." Mino handing the deck of cards to the younger after he shuffled it a couple times which he gladly accepted..They played for almost an hour with their nonstop teasing,undying grandpa jokes,some series of game punishments for those who failed to their tasks and challenges..It was a great night worth spent with each other..It has been almost a year since they get together like this..And it's not so bad returning into being their kids self again that's for sure..College has taken most of their time and that alone makes the older guilty for not being able to look after their dongsaeng's and opportunities like this don't happen all the time that's why they're all glad agreeing to show up besides it's Saturday night..means Boys nights..

🍀

Later that night,Bobby found HanBin by himself in the balcony watching the city lights accompanied by the cool warm breeze in a soothing kind of peace..The Guy didn't even notice him approaching..With a subtle head-shakes and his famous bunny smile that hasn't left his face for hours now Bobby realised,The younger is really a sucker for the impossible things..Like the calmness of the night,the deafening quietness,the solitude..Everything here seemed to be in such perfect harmony..It's all too peaceful it makes him cringe..This is definitely not Bobby's jam..God he's glad they're not friends at all..And as much as he wanted to leave without getting noticed he has better plans..

"HANBIN,KAI BAI BO.." Surprising the latter who flinched but managed to sign for a SCISSOR but too bad Bobby's out with a ROCK..Grinning wide knowing he won Bobby could've been more ecstatic.

"I cannot believe I can finally call you a LOSER.."

"I cannot believe you're still a child.." HanBin replied back way too calm for Bobby's liking..

"Hm,who cares..?? I won..you're still the loser.." 

"Sure..as long as your happy.." He sounded more sarcastic than the way he looked gaining a pouting Bobby beside him.

"Wow,I cannot believed you get dozens of girls with that face.." HanBin uttered sarcasm evident in his face gaining a Bobby with raised brow..

"What do you mean..??"

"You're ugly.." He responded like it's as normal as saying good morning..Bobby's jaw dropped with both eyes wide open while HanBin frowned at his expression looking as much surprised as him..

"You don't know..??!!" He continued..The older is still speechless from the blow he never expected to happen.

"I cannot believe auntie's been lying to you all this years and you're too stupid to believe it..Don't you have mirrors at least..?? I mean look at you,DISASTER at its finest.." He retort eyeing the latter with unintentional mocking face..Bobby felt even more offended with the look on HanBin's face more than the insults he gave him earlier.

"YAAH..!!!!! KIM HANBIN...."

"Wae..??" He deadpanned..

"You're an asshole.." That's when the miracle happen,for the very first time in Bobby's life he has finally seen the impossible,KIM FUCKING HANBIN SMILING..With fucking dimples too..He can die from there he wouldn't mind that so Bobby thought but immediately tossed it to the bin,out of the window..He's too hot to die right now..

"Y,you're smiling....." He said nonchalantly smiling like an idiot his eyes increased twice it's size unbelievable..HanBin even giggled from his reaction..Bobby fished out his phone he has to record this rare phenomenon..who knows..?? it can never happen again..

"What are you doing..??" A now confused HanBin asked but the smile remained unchanged..

"Are you an idiot..?? of course I'm recording this,who knows I might become a billionaire..What if somebody's out there hunting for your smile and willing to pay me big time..??" That's it the final straw that cracked HanBin out of his shell..His laughter has gone contagious,He almost flop on the floor while holding his stomach and Bobby's still recording him while snapping some photos along with it..What has he done in his past life to deserve this..?? It's all surreal..Who would've thought his reckless approach will end up making HanBin a laughing mess..?? Even Bobby couldn't..

It took them a minute to calm down,HanBin from his laughter and Bobby to recover from the unexpected event..Now they're both slumped to the floor back resting over the glass balustrade shielding them from the chilling wind that serves as a reminder of the fading night..Both in a daze looking nowhere fathomable..

And Bobby has to break the defeaning silence between them before it kills him..

"Why didn't you want to be friends with me..??"

“I should ask you the same question..” HanBin asked back staring at him as if he's the most interesting human being on Earth right now..

"PABOYA...." Bobby pouted,Retreating himself with their staring competition..He sure is manlier and tougher than the guy beside him But HanBin always has a way to make him go weak on his knees thank god they're slumped on the floor he wouldn't have to watch his legs wobble and make a fool of himself all over again..Atleast not infront of HanBin..

"I cannot believe you forgot what you told me when we we're little.." His expression is nothing but subtle..A glimpse of his timid smile still plastered in his angelic face..Eyes glowing and sparkling like the North Star..He sounded calm with a glitz of enthusiasm..And Bobby's having a hard time to not get drown and lost in those eyes..

"Remind me then.." He almost whispered,A series of twisted strange feelings started to creep inside his system..It felt so weird and too unfamiliar that he couldn't decipher..And looking into each other's eyes isn't helping either..His insides a total chaos while the latter seemed at ease and comfortable with Bobby it's becoming a torture..But What has he done to deserve these stupid mix feelings..?? He barely know either..

"Ok,"

"It's my fifth birthday,you we're playing with my puppy Obangi..You're so happy I've never seen you laugh like that and I don't want to miss out the fun so i joined you asking what made you laugh so hard....You ignored me,but I really wanna know so I keep asking you but you just keep playing with Obang as if I don't exist I got really mad about it and cried,that's when you started paying attention to me..I remember you hugging me then, was even sitting on your lap while you're patting my back..It felt good,I didn't stop crying tho'....Thinking if I stop,you would also stop caring for me and you'll ignore me again..So I continued crying even if you keep asking me to stop..I didn't want to....And then suddenly you stopped asking me to stop,you stopped patting my back and then you said You don't want to be friends with a cry baby,You wished you shouldn't have met me and you left....And that's when I stopped crying without me even realising because i just turned five Bobby,I cannot process what you told me....I don't know how to deal with what I heard while crying..I was only five.." The whole time he's told his version of the story Bobby's eyes never left his face..It's as if the older was bewitched or was hypnotised..And learning such a story he's part of or moreover the centre of it is something Bobby wasn't prepared for..Those informations are like daggers digging right through his skin crawling up against his very depths..It left a fang he's not gonna lie but there's also a side of him wanting to deny what's been said and done..He knows too well he's not the nicest person..He has a fair share of the goods and the bad,high's and lows but as a six years old kid at that time and said those things GOD HE'S AWFUL Bobby thought.

"Y,you're making this up,right..??"

"Hm,I wish I was....But it wasn't,More than anything..I wish I could forget the things you said..I was just five then but i remember everything like it just happened yesterday..I wish I could forget you not wanting to be friends with me,You not wanting to have met me...Too bad I couldn't..I tried,but couldn't..And here we are tripping back to MEMORY LANE..How ironic,you're the one who forgot but I have to remind you all about it when I'm the one wanting to forget every details of it.." He finished with a bitter smile over his face..He never once glance at Bobby he just sat there next to the older eyes fixed on the open door leading to the hallway where they came from earlier..He heard a heavy sigh from the guy beside him that's when he finally averted his gaze from nowhere and just concentrated on the rips of his jeans as if it's the most interesting in the world.

"I'm sorry.." Bobby dropping his head low voice full of emptiness if that's even possible..He felt awful,NO HE FELT DISGUSTED OF HIMSELF..

"Don't be....You don't have to feel sorry for the things you want or you don't want in your life....Besides it's all in the past now....We're grown ups.." He deadpanned for the nth time that night,And that timid smile still crept up his face,Maybe it's there permanently..Who knows.

"And we grew apart HanBin....WE DRIFTED APART.." The sound of agony,self loath and regret are all there in every word he spoke..So how come HanBin still manage to smile after what he had done..?? It makes him mad,No infact it makes him so angry..

"Hm,that's the choice we made,There's no one to blame on that..People grow up and grew apart..That's inevitable.." His words are firm yet soothing..As much as Bobby want to feel bad for the outcome of his unintentional mistake he was also young then,they both are..He regrets it but it can't be undone..All he can do is ask for forgiveness and maybe make up for it,But if only the younger allows him to do so..

"Do you hate me then..??" Bobby can't help but ask,He's infact going nuts to know the answer..Maybe that'll make him less guilty if HanBin resented him..He'll gladly accept it.

"Do you..??" Then he look back at Bobby,the first time after things got serious between them from their unexpected nostalgia..

"I don't know.." He sounded more like growling those words,leaning back against the glass balustrade behind them disheveled from being slumped on the cold floor..Totally out of character,He felt all his energy left his body..Crampling his whole face with his two palms..HanBin watching him all along.

"To be brutally honest I hate myself right now,I hate myself for all the things I said to you..You don't deserve any of it..You're just five....FUCK IT WAS EVEN YOUR BIRTHDAY,I'M SUCH A FUCKING BASTARD..!!!!" His claims gained another series of laughter from HanBin.. 

His giggles is nothing but infectious..

"I cannot believe I'm such an asshole at six..FUCK..!!!!" And again HanBin looses it....He's literally laughing his ass off dropping his head on Bobby's broad shoulder as he can't keep himself still and the older gladly lend him what he needed and ended up laughing together....They're almost mopping the floor with their positions..Too reckless and too happy to care..

🍀

"You know what,come with me.." Rushing to stand up tagging HanBin along with him..

"Where are you taking me..??" Totally confused but followed Bobby since the guy's holding his hand firmly..And he's not gonna lie he likes the warmth on Bobby's tight grip..

"It's getting to crowded in here and I know crowd makes you sick..And i know a place you'll love.." He's now beaming with enthusiasm..The happy virus that he is is back in action and HanBin might get infected if he let his guard down for once..Who knows,maybe he's already been Bobby infected..

"B,Bobby.." Somehow he's hesitant and it showed in his face..They come to a halt and shared a knowing look..

"Trust me..You'll love it.." Sound so reassuring eyes never left HanBin's doubting ones....He meant to gain the younger trust and he'll make it happen..He got the whole night to prove himself and that's what he's going to do..

"What if I don't..??" 

"Name your price then i'm all in.." Bobby trying his best for the younger..It's really now or never..Right now he has nothing left but bravado..If all else fail at least he tried..That's all keeping him to go further..Cuz he knew if he don't try he'll regret it,This is a one in a lifetime chance..And he won't blow it..Mustering the courage left from him,Bobby managed to smile,the smile that leaves a crescent moon and a crooked bunny teeth on display all over his face..That even a Kim HanBin can't say No to that..

"Let's go.." Hand in hand they walked out of the crowded place..

A half an hour drive from their previous location Bobby's car stopped..They're sorrounded with trees and tall grasses everywhere..It's too quiet,too peaceful and too solemn out there..They're in a cliff,HanBin realised upon seeing the impeccable sight above them..The view of the overlooking is enchanting,it's beautifully harmonising through the darkest depths of the mysterious night..The vibrant twinkling colours of its city lights flattering the entire ocean of buildings as the center and dominated by the woods on its every end giving it a wonderful contrast and balance..From a distance a man made lake mirroring the night sky to its glory..HanBin can't help but admire the entire scenario before him..And before Bobby knows it..the latter was already running out of his car to have a better view..And for once,He felt proud of himself..He then followed a wandering HanBin,watching the younger lovingly admiring the beauty presented by Mother Nature just for them to enjoy for the whole night..

"Ooh.my.GHHHOD....!!!!__________H,how do you know places like this..??" HanBin beside him gasping from his never ending admiration looking at him with sparkling eyes..He must've really love the place.

"I'll tell you,but then i'll have to kill you.."

"Tss....A WALK TO REMEMBER,Jamie Sullivan..RIGHT.." They smiled at each other with the corny dialogue impromptu..HanBin was breath taken by the scenery..

"This place is beautiful....Thank you.." He gave Bobby an adoring look making the latter shiver from the sudden gesture that gained his cheeks veet red all over lucky enough it's too dark to get HanBin to notice his stupid look at the moment.

“WHOAH..??!! That’a a first..”

"I mean it Bobby,Thank you for this...Maybe trusting you for once isn't really that bad afterall.."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment..?? Or you're literally insulting me without actually being aware of it..??" And again he raised a brow subconsciously.

"It could be both,Who knows..??" He joked..Smiling sheepishly..

They sat on the hood of Bobby's car..backs resting over the windscreen looking at the blanket of stars up in the sky..Bobby with a can of beer on hand and a smiling HanBin on his side..

"So tell me about yourself.." Bobby started..

"What do you wanna know..?" 

"Anything man,i'll take anything you care to share..Just tell me something.." His voice hoarse and husky.. 

"Like how have you been all these years..?? What have you been doing,Who are you friends with,What do you guys do together..?? Or do you even have friends..??" He asked with a mocking tone but smiling..HanBin's smiling as well..

"Right,when I almost believe i am being an asshole here you are proving yourself one.." HanBin attack back also grinning and head shaking at the same time Bobby chuckling on his side..

"I can't believe you're that oblivious how infamous you are for being a PROFESSIONAL SNOB..The whole town knows about it..Why can't you..??" He continued,now comfortable throwing shades against the latter who doesn't seem to mind either.

"Are we really gonna spend the entire night with this I CAN'T BELIEVE wordplay Bobby..??"

"Why not..?? It's fun.." And it was silence between them for a while..Just enjoying the night with the now chilling breeze,calming scent of pine trees,serenity of the shy moon hiding its wonder beneath the clouds and a whole sky of twinkling stars above them..Bobby emptying his third can of beer..

"So........."

"Any interesting story you want to tell me..?? You're previous hookups or past relationships maybe..??" Bobby's curiosity seemed no ending and he has no problems voicing them all out whether HanBin appreciates it or maybe not..

"Is hookups even a word to describe relationships now..?? I feel offended..It's as if you're referring me into a fish or something..Don't you know that fishes are hassler cheaters and players when it comes to mating category..?? I don't think I would classify myself one.." He felt strange but he felt comfortable fooling around with the older..It's like he can say anything without using filters at all..He felt free..He needed that,HanBin wanted that..

"You know they say there's many fishes in the sea..You're too sensitive....Chill baby.." He jokes,nope he's tongue slipped there's no other way to explain what he just said..Opening another can of beer on hand,HanBin remained mum and so Bobby continued talking.

"And mind you,I intend to be nosy....I BELIEVE(making HanBin roll his eyes in the process with the over used word but they're both grinning together) you said something about fishes being cheaters and players and you refused to be on the same category so i'm assuming you're the IDEAL BOYFRIEND MATERIAL..correct..??"

"Does that even make sense..??" HanBin raising a brow,He still hate Bobby's guts and persistence..

"Comeon man,you can't be serious....We're all hormonal teenagers in our best years..So,how many girlfriends have you had..?? Are you in a serious relationship right now..?? Do I know her..?? JUST FUCKING TELL ME...." He sounded more excited than what he intended to be..Eyes again disappearing into a Crescent moon.

"I have none..I'M SINGLE AS FUCK..that's all i'm telling you.."

AFTER A WHILE.....

"So,why are you still single..??" Bobby back at it again and HanBin's getting sick of their never ending Q&A.

"Dunno..Maybe that person who'll blow my mind isn't born yet,or maybe is but we just haven't met..Who knows..?" He shrugged hoping Bobby will get the memo and leave him alone..He just want to enjoy the view..He's not so fond of conversations after all..If only Bobby knows how to shut up everything would've been perfect..

"Or maybe that person is beside you right now.. (Eyes locked towards the younger as he started leaning forward in a generous pace HanBin remained still) and now he's in front of you thinking of ways to blow you away.."

"I bet you've used that line countless times to get girls into your pants.."

"Maybe,who knows..?? (He shrugged) It could make wonders to get me a guy through my pants this time..What do you think..??" A coy smile rising to his lips. 

"I don't think so.."

"I might kiss you.." Bobby uttered in almost a whisper intently staring over HanBin's flashed face but the younger managed to recover immediately thinking he shouldn't really let his guard down infront of Bobby..The Guy seemed too dangerous for Hanbin's curiosity.. 

"You should stop using movie lines now Bobby,They're great not gonna lie but there are people who appreciates originality over a copy.." Ignoring the pink blush creeping through his flashed cheeks,the rise of his heartbeat and the whole safari all over his system..He didn't need to feel this things just because Bobby's fucking affecting him..

"I mean it tho'.." Suddenly he sounded seductive not to mention the way he’s biting his lips while staring at HanBin who now want's to runaway before he does something stupid but HOW..?? He can't even move..more over he can't look away from Bobby's mesmerising gaze..

"Which part..??" 

"This part." Grabbing the latter's nape and leaning himself for a kiss..A kiss that literally blow HanBin away in ways he never imagined....He never thought about kissing anyone before,Moreover kissing another guy..And for the record KISSING BOBBY his childhood playmate who broke his tiny five years old fragile heart..He doesn't even know what he's doing..And to be fair he doesn't even know what he's supposed to be doing..Should he push him away or maybe kiss him back..?? BUT HOW..??!! Somehow he wished he's experienced,he wished he could make Bobby feel how he's making him feel at the moment..Too bad he's just a clumsy inexperience self deprived of skinships and affection..However,Bobby's kiss is like a breath of fresh air for HanBin..It makes him feel good in a way he's never experienced and felt before..Is he really missing out a lot of the good things in life..?? Is kissing has always been this wonderful..?? Is kissing and being kissed by someone really this amazing..?? Cuz if it is then HE IS MISSING SO MUCH IN LIFE..

"Did that blow you away or should I try harder..??" Their foreheads are still invading each other’s spaces..Both lacking of air from their first kiss that they somehow don’t ever want to end if only they can..Too bad humans need to breathe to be able to live..if not their lips wouldn’t have to part..HanBin remained silent filling his lungs with the air it needed to continue functioning but his eyes are indulging over Bobby’s now swollen lips that’s devouring his just a few minutes ago..God,he want those against his over and over again..

"Hyeah....It did.." He whispered breathless after the kiss his forehead leaning over Bobby's jaw..Both raggedly breathing..He felt Bobby's lips brushing against his forehead after..

"Good..."

"Drink with me..The booze will keep you alive from the coldness of the night.." Bobby has recovered from their over whelming,nerve racking kiss and now holding another can of beer offering one to the younger.

"I don't drink.."

"Hm,there are a lot of things you accustomed with DON't,don't you.?? i'm not asking here i'm telling you,DRINK...." Forcing the beer on HanBin’s that the letter took without any further protest..He learned that saying NO to Bobby is also saying YES no matter what.

"And we're not leaving unless you finish it.." Certainty evident in his voice..HanBin can just comply and believe it or not the moment the taste of beer reaches his throat he felt like his stomachache turned upside down making him gagged in the process and Bobby caught on that trying not to laugh but rather failing.. 

"You're beautiful when you're gagging I don't know how you do that but it makes me think about a lot of things....I wonder what else will make you gag..??" Eyeing the younger with a sinful grin plastered on his face gladly HanBin's too innocent to notice his growing tent underneath his ripped jeans..Blame the alcohol and a very oblivious appetising Kim HanBin.....

"You think too much just go fuck your beer..I'm leaving once i'm Done here.." Bobby giggling his ass off..He again tried to take a sip from the can he's holding but still felt and taste disgusting as his first try..It'll surely be a long night for them..

“Kombe..” Bobby gestured,It took HanBin a little pause before clinging their canned beers together and ended up emptying their doze of booze at the same time while the only witness from their reconciliation we’re the countless stars and the full blooming moon showering them a silent blessing..

-🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀-


	2. SEXUAL TENSiON

🌠🌠

"OHMYGOD..!!!!" Bobby woke up from a head banging headache and thank goodness to the blinding rays of sun that's literally shining down on him at the very moment forcing him to finally sit up on his bed as he lazily lean back over the head board for a better support still wincing from his aching head..

"You're finally awake dear..I see.." His mom standing a few steps away from him he barely even noticed he got company..

"Hmmm,morning mom.." Bobby responded sloppily massaging his temples still not fully aware with his sorroundings..

"Morning too honey,You maybe want to take a shower to freshen yourself up before the big reveal..??" She proposed with a flat tone which Bobby noticed that's when he turn towards his mother's direction to get a full view of her..Bobby looking all confused.

"What big reveal mom_____HANBIN..??!!" He almost jump out from his bed the moment he realised he's not alone,infact a more confused and almost terrified Hanbin is sitting on the other end of his bed.

"Hello Bobby," He greeted with the most disoriented look Bobby has ever seen from the younger as if he's enduring something..

"What do you doing here in my room and why are we______(peeking underneath the duvet that's been covering his lower body the whole time as he almost choked the word Naked)..Eyes beaming with shock..He heard a cough from across the corner of his room and as he lifted his head from the same direction his second shock for the day happen..right in front of his parents,HanBin's and HanBin himself..

"A,auntie....Uncle.....????" His natural small eyes grew bigger twice double the size in disbelief, embarrassment,bewilderment and all possible feelings he can only imagine in times like this..And the memories from last night came flashing back on him.

"By the looks on both of you right now i came up with just two options..And I meant to have it one way or the other.." HanBin's mom uttered..Cold voice and firm it makes Bobby shiver down to his spines..He has never seen this intimidating tone and expression from the woman who's like his mother over the years..

"Go ahead..Don't mind us..We're alright whatever you propose.." Bobby's mom replied calmly,too calm it makes Bobby scared for the first time..

"Its either you marry my son or you go to jail JiWon.." HanBin's mother said without beating around the Bush leaving HanBin's jaw dropped speechless and Bobby in full blown shock..

"Wait____WHAT..??!!!!" Bobby shaking his head consistently,It's as if he wanted to laugh it off but there is nothing funny about it.. At one point he thought this is all a prank and everyone's ganging up on him but then he glance at his parents and his father is looking back at him with that certain look only Bobby knew he's being serious..And figured he fucking screwed..

"A,auntie____A,are you kidding me..????....I....I,didn't raped him.." He tried to reasoned out..HanBin however remained silent, looking more fragile than he already is..

"But people don't know that..They wouldn't.." She imposed,But Bobby won't lose without a fight that's so he thought..

"What happened between me and HanBin is purely consensual..I can prove it.." He insist turning towards the younger who immediately vowed his head avoiding his eyes looking defeated and Bobby can't believe it..He's fighting this alone, all by himself and the other culprit decided to pretend invisible..GREAT.

"But your ways of meaning them to be consensual is vaguely unexceptional ..You got him drunk,He don't engage himself with alcohol JiWon..He knows too well what his little recklessness will take him..And I don't know how it does to you as much as I am aware with my son but in his condition right now moreover the blood stains left in your bedsheet clearly proved yourself guilty with my son's lost innocence.." The woman stated almost accusing and Bobby can't find the right words to further explain himself the way he know they'll understand..His head voluntarily hang down low as if he has lost all the strength left in his body..He feel like running away but even his feet can't even move..

"You're dearly like a son to me..But I won't ignore what you two did under the influnced of alcohol or being it consensual as you say....What's done is done and I insist you either take responsibility for your actions or otherwise YOU let me take actions for it myself and you wouldn't like it son.." She continued, Bobby can only close his eyes in fury, palming his face harshly and bit his lip to avoid himself from saying something he might regret later..

"You better be smart on this JiWon.." Suddenly his father speak for the first time, He forced himself to look at the older man..

"Dad...."

"More than anything,I wouldn't want a Rapist for a son..You better get all your acts together..DON'T BLOW IT.." His father retort in full authority, Bobby feeling too small all over again..He respects his father more than anybody else, and he always want to make his father proud of him eversince he was little, he want to always live up for his father's expectations.. Moreover he seeks for his father's acknowledgement of his own rights and authority as a son and of the man he's grown to be..But right now, he failed him,He disappointed him..He's a disgrace not only for their name but in their family..

"....I'm sorry...." He almost whispered, he couldn't even bring himself to look at his father again..He felt unworthy,He just gritted his teeth when he heard the door shut close hard enough for him to flinch knowing his father finally left the room..He can even feel the restlessness resonating from the other person on his bed..And he hated it..

"H,Hyung....." HanBin has nothing left to say..Just as much as he wanted to defend the older he's not gonna lie after what happened and realising how it all happened he cannot bring himself to say it's indeed CONSENSUAL..He has zero knowledge of what they did, and how or when it happened..The only lying proof of their unfortunate mistake is his aching body crying out loud for mercy and the visible blood stains on the messed up bedsheet and underneath his marked and abused hidden thighs under the douvet..Everything's already turned out bad and to make things even worst they let themselves get caught..

"I'm still waiting for your answer JiWon but i'll give you time until dinner.." HanBin's mother spoke once again pulling Bobby back from realisation..Realisation where he literally fucked up big time..And as much as he don't want to think about it, He just want them to just leave him alone..He's had too much stuff for the day..This is all too much for him.

"Auntie there's no need....I made my decision,I'm MARRYING HanBin.." He responded loud enough for everyone to hear,That's when HanBin snapped his head towards the older..

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND..??!!" HanBin has completely break away from his silence after hearing Bobby's answer.Their parents however seemed relieved but he didn't bother knowing what they're possibly thinking..Jiwon's gone insane and he wants a better idea than the crazy proposal-blackmailing his parents desperate solution to get this all over with.. This is all a minunderstanding in the first place.

"Are you really sure about that honey..??" Bobby's mom asked livelier than earlier and as much as Bobby want to be suspicious about a possible Conspiracy going on with their parents he decided not to probe..He's too tired and his headache keeps fucking his brain.

"Mom you heard dad..Who's parents even want a Rapist son..?? Neither I would want being called one.." Irritation evident in his tone, even his expression changed drastically from looking defeated to uninterested.

"I understand,It's been a tough morning for all of us..We'll leave you two to rest..And I want you to know how much I love you honey..I'm always here for you,ok..??" She said reassuringly while patting her sons shoulder, little did she know Bobby caught on the knowing look his mother shared with HanBin's mom but they don't have to know about that either..

"Sweetie,you rest well too ok..?? I'll get you painkillers...." HanBin's mom cooed, giving hos son a peck on the forehead the latter just nodded still looking helpless and pained..

And then they left, Leaving the two energy drained yet still hormonal teenagers to rest.

🌠

"I guess we're really the END GAME afterall.." Bobby uttered then suddenly a pillow landed straight to his face..

"WADAHELL..??!!" He growled turning violently over the younger who refused to answer.. Not even sparing him a glance which annoyed Bobby even more..

"DAFAK IS THAT FOR..??!!"

"Are you that eager to marry me..??" HanBin asked instead giving Bobby the unimpressed look that he perfectly mastered as the older called it.

"Oh you wish..!!!!" Bobby bite back still furious, He can take any physical beating but never ever throw a pillow on his face whoever you are..

"They gave us time to think til dinner and you blow every tiny chance we have to get a proper solution.." The younger lashed out fiercely, He doesn't seem to mind Bobby's intimidating rage..

"MARRYING YOU IS THE ONLY SOLUTION HANBIN.." He urged, getting more pissed by the second..God he hate explaining..

"And you think you're THE MAN after you agree with that..?? You really think marrying me is the better way for us..?? you clearly didn't think.."

"It's better than going to jail and be tagged as a Rapist my whole life.." He mumbled, Focedfully laying back on his bed to get a better position but Hanbin heard him loud and clear earning a suppressed growl from the younger obviously against it.

"If you're that resistant to marry me then why didn't you tried convincing our parents that we both wanted what happen..??"

"I didn't Bobby.." He finally confessed what he really felt..He's not gonna lie Jiwon is charming, good looking and very attractive even but he never wanted to be in this situation, He didn't want to be in this mess, Yes he admired the guy but what happen between them is beyond Hanbin can ever imagine..

"I'm a FUCKING RAPIST then..!!!!" He snapped, He felt disgusted of himself for the first time, He has never felt rejected like this his whole life and he felt worse.. HanBin saw it, he felt the self disgrace Bobby has and he felt guilty about it..

"I didn't mean it like that..I swear.." Hanbin tried to reach out but Bobby's quick enough to pull away distancing himself generously away from the latter..

"You could've said something you know,instead you not saying anything at all.." Bobby can't help fuming.. He felt like his pride has been consistently stepped on by the person who he never thought would be able..Hanbin on the other hand feel like he needs to get away from Bobby..He barely know what the older is capable of doing given that he's mad like this.

"I,i need a shower.." Pulling the duvet up until it covers his chest tagging along the fabric as he struggled getting up from the bed..Bobby just let him take the whole thing even if he's completely naked without it..Bobby's eyes are just wandering all over HanBin his fragile limping body trying to get into the toilet..He watched amusedly his rage slowly fading away....The weird part is that their situation is supposed to be dramatic but somehow, someway Bobby think it's quite entertaining.... Just seeing the younger really trying so hard to get away just like that, well what can he say..?? He got him really good, thank you very much....

"HanBin wait," The younger stop in a halt slowly turning back to face him but didn't say anything..Much more to Jiwon's liking Hanbin looks so lovely being confused and unsure and pained..His natural innocence just makes Bobby feeling light headed and he don't even know why..Its almost funny how the latter can turn him on obliviously but he really don't have to know that, atleast now for now....

"What happen after I left..??" Bobby randomly asked referring to their Unintentional separation when they were kids just to avoid his (hormonal) perverted mind from crossing the line of his sanity not to jump the still appetising guy all over again..

"You stop coming.." HanBin replied timidly still hugging the duvet up against his chest subconsciously biting his bottom lip.. That got Bobby thinking he should be the one doing that..Alright maybe some other time..

"Did i.?? But i just cum last night..twice at that and even once before you pass out_____" A picture frame flying towards his direction in an instant from a now as red as tomato Hanbin looking scandalised, embarrassed and in disbelief..

"ASSHOLE..!!!!" HanBin hissed violently banging the door close and locked leaving a laughing Bobby behind.

"Good lord I could get use to this.." He confessed getting a better position on the bed while smiling like an idiot..

🌠🌠

"I swear Bobby's gonna get it from me once we're back at the dorms..He can't just ditch us like that after insisting to take one fucking car all together.." Hoony rants first thing in the morning closing the door behind him heading straight to the bed where the rest of the guys were comfortably chilling..

"He must've reasons Hyung..He'll never bail on us.." Jinan tried defending his dongsaeng sitting pretty on the single sofa that's almost taller than him..

"He just did Jinan,He just did.." The older replied with his usual stoic face that getting more annoyed by the minute..

"The motherfucker is not even answering my calls.." The oldest sustained his annoyance still fidgeting over his phone trying to get in touch with their missing member..His facade however is just a show off to hide his worried ass and yes the kids don't really have to figure him out.

"JiWon is not the type to go MIA all of a sudden.. Something's really strange here.." YunHyeong retaliate gaining everyone's attention..They stared at him for a sec as if he's proven a point and then back to their own business' right after.

"Or that bastard got lucky last night.." Hoony retort,Still trying to contact their groups resident Lady's man..The old guy's getting more and more antsy..

"That's more like it..Still it doesn't explain why he ditched us last night and still MIA today..Well I hope he's alright tho'.." Mino pondered lying lazily on the bed using DongHyuk as a human pillow which the younger didn't complain..

"Sunday's never been so boring til today..Bobby really owed us big time..Where could he be tho'..??" Again Hoony prodded, stirring back on forth from his position..

"Morning hyung's.." HyunSuk sandwiching himself to his hyung's who're filed up in one bed in a violent thud almost crashing the three guys faces gaining constant aaww and yaahh here and there..

"I know this is your house and we're all really grateful for letting us stay but can you start growing your own backbone and stop leaning to your hyung's all the freaking time..??" Mino half heartedly scolded and of course the little monster is more than happy to give them discomfort anyway, any how and anytime looking satisfied with his bone crashing intrusion..Or maybe that's a little too exaggeration.

"But I love snuggling with all of you hyung's.." He pretended pouting scooting himself even more closer to them making Hoony get up cringing and a DongHyuk laughing in glee..

"But I don't.." Mino blocking every love assault their maknae trying to initiate now making DongHyuk his human shield from the attacker the guy hated skinships not unless its from somebody else..JinHwan as well is laughing just watching from a good amount of distance still sitted in his throne like sofa..

"Let him be hyung..He's love deprived by Top hyung don't break his heart.." DongHyuk chimed sparing his loveable giggles once again..Such a ray of sunshine.."

"Hyung's I just received a call from Yedam...." A panting JUNE came in rushing to their pack wherever he came from that they don't really know and don't really mind at all.

"What about Yedam..??" JinHwan asked all eyes on JUNE who immediately made himself comfy trespassing the older's space sandwiching him in the process..

"RaeSung told Yedam that he saw Bobby Hyung leaving last night.." He informed flantly with the natural sass finding JinHwan's tiny fist more interesting..

"What's the catch.??" Hoony deadpanned looking more uninterested ususual standing in one corner both arms resting on each side of his waist comically.

"Y'all gonna be SHOOKETAH after hearing this.." He chirp in the most lame way Hoony can HANDLE now wondering why JinHwan thinks JU-NE has a good sense of humour cuz he's not getting any of his vibe but he won't say that outloud,Their pretty boy might be tiny but Jinan's scary when angry he'd rather get JU-NE instead.

"DEMMET JUNE just fucking say it already..!!!!" He faked screamed that had Mino THE REALLY NOW HYUNG look on his face who's at the moment shoving a booster on HYUNSUK's face.

"He left with HanBin hyung and take note HOLDING HANDS_____" Gesturing with his hand holding JinHwan's smaller one

"MWEORAGO....????!!!!" Hoony, Mino and HyunSuk in unison, the two idiots even fell from the bed due to their constant goofing around while their mathyung went back dramatically to the bed to sit as if he lost all the will to stay firm..However JinHwan didn't say anything but noticed the younger still holding his hand that he pulled back with vigour slightly blushing in the process and as sharp as JUNE caught on that he secretly snickered that ofcourse the sharpest DongHyuk witnessed and he literally had the last laugh for it..

"Yap,They're all gone SHOOKETAH JUNEYAH.." DongHyuk exclaimed giggling Hoony and Mino long gone muted and little HyunSuk nursing his aching ass off from the recent fall..

🌠

HanBin's still laying on Bobby's bed occupying the right side of it while the older on the other..He's quietly eyeing the sleeping guy in front of him, They're both on each end side of the King size bed..He's been watching the latter for more than an hour now without exaggeration..HOW CAN HE SLEEP IN TIMES LIKE THIS..?? UNBELIEVABLE that's so he thought..He cannot even bring himself to nap ..He's taken pain killers earlier..The literal body pains has subsided but his worries just keep getting more and more severe but he might hate to admit it but watching a peaceful sleeping Bobby somehow eases his anxiety..There's something about the older's presence that makes him feel relieved..He still finds him annoying but his carefree wild nature gives HanBin a strange comfort..He just feel safe with Bobby..He don't even know why..Well he's yet to figure it out..

"You're done for Kim HanBin.." Bobby muttered eyes still shut the latter flinched as he was caught red handed so he retreated his gaze blushing crimson red..

"I appreciate the attention but staring at me for more than an hour now is not a normal dude thing to do..You're creeping me out I thought you should know that.."He continued,HanBin rolling his eyes for the nth time today he believed..

"And pretending your asleep just to prove yourself right isn't creepy..?? DUDE you're a creep yourself.." He countered wearing the I DON'T GIVE A FUCK face Bobby super hate but he refuse to falter this time and ended up laughing at the comment instead.

"What's so funny..??" Hanbin is now again a confused looking child with his pouty plump lips on display and Bobby just want to kiss them away but he wouldn't.. They have a lifetime for him to tease the younger.

"You just called me DUDE,dude..I find it funny.." He explained in a singsong recieving multiple head shakes from Hanbin with both arms crossed against his chest leaning on the headboard of their bed..

"I'm taking back what I said,You're not a creep..You're an idiot Jiwon.." Annoyance evident in his tone and Bobby's enjoying every tidbits of it sparing his ladies killer crooked smile that HanBin's growing to hate..

"Props to you then....You keep impressing me everytime you open that little pretty mouth of yours.." Grinning with all his might from the hidden meaning of the words he just said that only a perverted hormonal creature like him can get..

"Don't talk like that..I feel sexually abused with that tone you're using.." The younger complained feeling more harrased than from the unintended verbal assault or rather intentional..He no longer know the difference when it involves Bobby who at the moment is smirking like a maniac.

"Hm,suddenly you care about that now..?? I was sucking your dick last night before you pass out____" But before he can finish a mad Hanbin storming at him in full rage beating him here and there and it's a lie if he says it doesn't hurt cuz no matter how slender his figure look Bobby's certian his fist is one of a boxers..

"YAAH..!!!! You're becoming physically abusive..There's not even at least 24 hours in this relationship.." The older whined not able to fully dodge every hit the latter tried to connect..And obviously he's not getting the end of it the way Hanbin is pouncing at him in satisfaction..

"I didn't know you were that sensitive since you talked about how you manhandled me as easy as ordering a pizza.." The younger continued still assaulting the foul mouthed guy underneath him, yes he was straddling the older who is surprisingly not forcing himself out of HanBin's hold when obviously he's much more stronger and physically muscular..Well,little did Hanbinie know Bobby's enjoying every second of it..

"Then stop acting like a virgin_____" Avoiding a hit over his chest thank goodness to his quick reflexes he was able to grab HanBin's wrists and finally he pinned the younger down on the softness of the mattress while laying on top..Their eyes meet in a silent intimacy,Bobby's sure the youngers eyes are sparkling in fact he can get lost just by looking at them,Hanbin seemed stunned barely moving almost not breathing..A hue of pink blush starting to creep over his cheeks and Bobby took all the chance to leisurely detour the beautiful features of HanBin's face from his doll eyes to his aristocratic odd yet attractive nose and right through his gorgeous plump inviting lips that he devoured the whole night as he recall it.. But ofcourse he has to kill the mood to break the sexual tension that is now naturally accustomed to them whenever they're too close to each other..He wouldn't want to deal with another boner for the day Bobby mentally check listed.

"Oh,right you we're still a virgin since last night before i fucked your brains ou______" And that's his cue to runaway in a flash trying to avoid another picture frame being thrown at him from a completely irritated blushing Hanbin..

"Seriously,can WE NOT..!!!! talk about that everyTIME..???? I understand you're enthusiasm regarding my CELIBACY but it's rude and not funny.." He pouted almost desperate its as if he wants to dig a whole and hide their crying his heart out from the never ending embarrassment he felt cuz of their last night drunken activity that he barely even remember the juicy details....

VERY GREAT.

"Who say's i'm making fun of your sexual self depravation..??!! You have no idea how ecstatic I am knowing i was your first Bin.." Bobby proudly expressed slowly approaching the bed reaching out for the younger who's now looking even more adorable pouting with his head hanging down low..

"And i'm sorry if I offended you in any way..I,a.....t,there's too much going on and I don't know how to deal with them all at once..We we'rent even friends to begin with and then shit happened a,and now i'm gonna have to marry you because I was being an asshole that I keep doing stupid things and making stupid decisions without even thinking or thinking how you feel..I'm so sorry HanBin.." Sincerity evident in his tone and face..HanBin lifted his face to look at him, his pout already gone but his eyes screaming uncertainty and weary.

"A,are you really not gonna change your mind..?? I,i mean MARRY....ING ME..is MARRYING ANOTHER DUDE Bobby,it's not that simple.." He mumbled biting the insides of his mouth in a way cuter than what he's supposed to be.

"I'm not that simple either..And i'm a Kim,I am true to my words whatever the costs there is..And i insist to stand with what I said.." Bobby said firmly feeling more sure compare to his earlier encounter with their parents..Maybe a one on one talk with HanBin helps a lot for him to feel better, He felt ease to be exact..Maybe they can actually make this work, who knows..??

"You'll regret this.." Hanbin whispered restlessly playing the hem of Bobby's over sized shirt he's wearing at the moment..

"Do you..??" Bobby asked back all eyes on Hanbin..The guy just stared back at him not knowing the right words to say but looking guilty as well..And that gave him away..Bobby nod in understanding.

"Then it's OK, If regrets ever come knocking my door one day at least I know i'm not the only one..For now we should somehow make it work.." He suggested but rather more like convincing himself.

"I don't want you putting yourself in a compromise,I can talk to mom and convince them that i am alright,That they didn't have to take such measures for what happened..It's just sex really everyone else is doing it_____" He paused in a halt when Bobby stood out from the bed away from him with a piercing look.

"I cannot believe you....Of all people,specially to a person who just lost his virginity,to a person who refused to engage himself in alcohol and sex,to a person who's practicing Celibacy religiously and now talking like it didn't matter anymore.....WOW JUST WOW HANBIN..You're really really beyond my expectations,I never felt so disappointed in my life at one person and why does it have to be YOU..??!!" He is beyond upset now..And he's not going to hide it from the younger..Again he felt used and thrown away right after like a dirty doormat.

"You know what..?? If you don't want me in your life just FUCKING SAY IT..I will just figure out how to deal being THE RAPIST..I'd rather have a criminal record than having a person who doesn't want me to be part of their life..And if you FUCKING HATE ME,JUST FUCKING SAY IT..!!!! I'm an adult I can take whatever you have to say about me..But YOU don't FUCKING TREAT ME LIKE THIS..!!!!" Bobby has lost it, word filters and consideration for the latter's feelings long gone forgotten..Hanbin remained silent,Bobby slumped back to their bed once again but chose to distance himself cuz he's on the edge of breaking down, breaking things and on the verge of wanting to attack HanBin's tempting lips and just get a use of his sinfully appetising body..

"GO....D..!!!! you can't even say sorry...." Bobby palming his face again..Still upset, upset that they younger didn't even tried persuading him even just for pretend..Well that's fucking childish but at least he could've done something more than just breathing in and out just to prove he's still alive and kicking.

"You're being dramatic.." He responded sporting his infamous snob face instead.

"I know..it's not like I can control my hormones all the time ok,I have moments too....i'm Pretty sure you do too.." Bobby defending himself but more feeling offended from the youngers savage behaviour and audacity.

"I just wanna stay in bed with you right now.." Hanbin chirped in making himself comfy on his side of the bed,now it's Bobby's turn to blush like a sunburned chihuahua if that is even possible..He managed a grin to mask his excitement or the flustered look he don't want to entertain cuz whether he admits it or not,That one smooth line from Hanbin got his heart obnoxiously pounding might as well even summersaulting.

"Hm,you can't fall inlove with me as easy as 1 2 3 Jiwonie.." Hanbin teased because of Bobby's lack of response from his attempt to scare the guy.

"Fuck you...." Bobby hissed not really meaning it to be offensive and HanBin's aware of it..Guess they're getting really comfortable around each other..The older took his time to lay on his back as well..His bed has never felt so welcoming before, he wonder why he can't seem to get enough of it today..There must be some sorcery going on that he don't know about..But he could care less fully surrendering to the softness of the mattress before leaning on his side to face Hanbin..

"I don't fall inlove HanBin,Don't be too full of yourself.."

"Good.." Hanbin agreed just staring at the figure beside him,Then as natural as can be he reach out for Bobby's locks and raffled them slowly and gently but more like petting the older who leaned over from his touch as if it's meant to be the way they should be..

"You feeling better now..??" He whispered still running his fingers across Bobby's hair.. pulling them in a certain pace and enough fource not to hurt but subtle enough to make him relax.. Bobby seemed to like it, he scooted himself closer while hugging himself, eyes closed and looking content.

"I just wanna sleep..Observing you watching me pretending to sleep takes too much energy..And I like how warm my bed with you in it..Come closer I want to cuddle.." His voice deep and horse just the way Hanbin liked it..Letting Bobby spoon him as if they've been doing it for years..The feeling is actually soothing and its even better that they don't have to do it by force..He loves skinships eversince and he doesn't mind if he shared them with Bobby..

"Do you normally act like this..??" They converse through whispers, quite intimate yet adequate..

"What..??" Bobby whispered back more raspy this time but audible.

"You're being clingy.."

"Only with you.." He confirmed cuddling the younger tighter and closer keeping his eyes closed nuzzling the crook of HanBin's collarbone filling his lungs with the younger's natural scent..He really can get use to all these..

"And do you usually talk without filter..??" Hanbin proceed asking, his hands doing magic and wonders on Bobby's scalp..Helping him ease the headache that's been residing due to his previous hangover..

"I say what's on my mind and I don't see anything wrong with that..Do you..??" Ghosting his lips on HanBin's exposed skin making the latter shivers gulping and biting his lips in the process but trying his hardest not to make the obvious..

"No,I just wanna make sure you're ok with all this.." Almost lacking air from the contact of his over sensitive skin to the warmth of Bobby's lips and teasing breath..

"We can talk about it but let me sleep first...." A drowsy Bobby replied sleepiness taking over Hanbin just let him be this time..He as well want to drift off cuz why not..?? He's exhausted from their earlier drama and there are a lot more to come for sure..They'll take advantage of the moment for now..

"And don't sneak out while I sleep..Stay cuddling with me ok..??" Bobby sounding more like lost in a trance on that, Hanbin didn't say anything but curled up to his human pillow instead, eyes already shut..

And a few minutes passed their insync breathing and subtle snores are the only noise resounding in the quietness of the room that caters the comfort and freedom the pair needed for the day....

It'll be a roller-coaster journey ahead for them....

Finger's crossed..

🌠

"Something fishy was going on right now I swear.." YunHyeong freaking out like the usual grandpa that he is holding his phone over his ears.. 

"Was..??" JU-NE raising a brow..

"I'm pretty sure I dialled Bobby's phone but HanBin answered saying he's sleeping and hangup but even before that I called their house and instead of Auntie answering the phone it's HanBin's mom.." He stated without a pause leaving him breathless right after.

"Are you saying they're having a Reunion without us knowing and US not being invited..??" Hoony exclaimed.

"Do y'all think they spent the whole night together..??" HyunSuk joining the conversation once again..

"Eh,that's not possible..They're not even friends.." Mino disagree.

"But they're childhood...." The Maknae trails in his usual persevering manner.

"SWEETHEARTS..Yeah,we all get that..They wouldn't admit it tho',y'all see how JiWon reacts whenever we go nuts over HIS HanBinie..And nothing changed,He still cared less or maybe he really didn't care at all.." Mino again imposing his point directly to their youngest who just hissed in thin air admitting defeat..

"Well the only person who can give us answers isn't here.." Jinan speaks up..

"Trust me,if anything....He wouldn't share..We've been constantly digging him out for answers and explanations with his HANBIN FREE LIFE and til now we're all still a failure..So I wouldn't expect anything on this one too..The least you know would be less painful I guess.." Again Mino in his very unusual super opinionated self that got everyone surprise but didn't comment either as he's proving some point.. It's just strange how talkative he can actually be when he wants to that even their HyunSuki lost his tongue to retaliate.

"We all can just wait..if he thinks of us like real brothers to him he'll surely come to us one day.." DongHyuk knocking some sense to all of them..He's right, they just have to trust Bobby besides for all the years they've all known each other,There was never a time where the subject of their worries and confusions let them down cuz even if he's (personality-wise) liberated and westernised the dude kept his well manners and good values..

🌠

After the sudden phone call from YunHyeong that HanBin answered not to wake Bobby up he can no longer bring himself back sto sleep so he just watch the older peacefully dozing off beside him while still cuddling like a koala..Streaks of hair covering his face..He need to do something about it Hanbin figured..

He slowly discard the arm on his back that's pinning him closer and gently rested it over his waist just enough for him to move a little carefully getting rid of those annoying hair that's hiding Bobby's handsome features but until then Hanbin won't admit that.. And as if Bobby can hear those unspoken words on his mind the older stirred in his sleep and pouted.

"How I want to kiss that pout away.." Hanbin is sure he didn't say that out loud or does he..??

"Then just fucking kiss me.." Bobby opened his eyes staring at a stunned Hanbin intently..

"If you're just gonna stare at me with those mesmerising eyes I might really just kiss you instead.." Slowly closing the gap between them but HanBin's already palming against his chest by the second..

"Kiss me, I dare you Bin.." Bobby teasingly biting the air near HanBin's lips as if he's provocatively testing the water to see what the latter will do next, Hanbin is just watching his lips obviously wanting them against his just as much as Bobby wants his..

"JUST fucking kiss m_____" Hanbin grabbed him by the nape and crashed his lips against Bobby's waiting ones..Of all the things Hanbin hates is being provoked cuz he will definitely seek for validation, authority and acknowledgement to prove himself..And kissing Bobby is one of them, He want to prove himself he can make him feel needy, he can make him feel good just as much as he could..He started sucking and nibbling the older's bottom lips..

He want to make sure Bobby won't ever forget his lips against his, he will make it certain he'll never forget how he taste like.. He'll take his breath away, moreover he will blow Bobby's mind the way he did to him the first time they kissed..

Hanbin didn't waste any time he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the moment the older gasp for air, devouring the nooks and corners of the olders delicious mouth letting out his moans audible for Bobby to hear making him growl and grants in the process..HanBin smirk at the thought of how he can affect the other guy like this.. He continued fighting with dominance not leaving any part unkissed..

To top it all he bit the older's lips pulling it in before sucking it back to his mouth while giving Bobby the teasing YOU LIKE THAT look flastered on his smirking face and Bobby is completely done for..

THEY'RE both panting when they decided to stop..HanBin still on top, restlessly chest to chest,intimate forheads resting on each other, both breathing the same air over open mouths,intense lusting eyes boring on each others swollen kissed lips..

"T, that was hot.." Bobby can't help but comment,fingers lacing towards HanBin's attractive jawline..

"Do that again Bin.." He almost beg and Hanbin don't need to be told twice..

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	3. UNTOLD STORY

🌠🌠🌠

Bobby carefully layed the still sleeping Hanbin on his bed and he's panting.. The staircase sure is the hardest obstacle he had to face to get where they are now.. HanBin is just a few inches smaller and although he's slender he's still not as featherlight as any of the girls he carried before in different circumstances..

He remained standing on his heels trying to regain his strength while unbottonning his shirt when the younger stirred from the bed and started to scratch on his neck mumbling things Bobby barely understand so he decided to hop beside the younger to have a better hearing..

"Hot....it's too hooot....." Hanbin mumbled unconsciously pulling the collar of his bottoned down shirt and proceed stirring here and there..

"Bin..??"Bobby tried to shake the younger not really knowing what to do..The younger still mumbling in his sleep, scratching and forced pulling his shirt off..

"Hey Bin...." Somehow he hesitates to touch Hanbin further looking at the younger's face that is now full of discomfort..

"Hooooooot......." His voice horse and raspy almost inaudible and fworning while he sleeps..

"Hey Bin, wake up.... I, I think you're dreaming....Bin..??" He got no response..HanBin continued whinning about being hot or getting hot Bobby no longer knew the difference of the two..And he must do something just for the credit of being a good Samaritan or maybe just being" Bobby the most considerate babysitter for a Single bedweiser Knocked out Kid Awardee" or whatever, He must do something.. He gotta do something..

"Bin,you want a help with that..??" He proceeds to converse with the still knocked out kid that keeps tagging his shirt away as if its burning his insides, and Bobby is a softie for him so he's going to help..

"Ok,hyung's gonna help you get rid of that but know that I'm only trying to get you comfortable ah'right..?? NO HOMO'S like I swear to the last ex girlfriend i slept with before we broke up cuz apparently she had a foot fetish and i respect that but it's really not my kind of kink ya' know what I mean..?? So yeah I figured we had to separate ways and I paid my dues on breaking her heart cuz she dope slapped me more than twice saying those slaps are for all the multiple rounds we did it before I fucking ruined US cuz she thought we had really great chemistry and i agree with her on that if only not for the foot Fetish she had.."Bobby almost forgets how to breath as he kind of raps his way to distruct himself while slowly and carefully unbottoning HanBin's shirt with his tell tale of one unfortunate relationship he had in the past..

He's undressed much too many girls before in his track record of getting into their skirts or them getting into his pants but he's never been this nervous before that he's literally shaking like a virgin..Even his first sexual experience with a noona that took his innocence on the 7th grade as he recalled not being this nerve wracking..Or maybe its freaking his balls out because he's actually undressing a guy, a drunk breath taking creature at that..In fact even some of his friends confessed to him of getting off just imagining Hanbin, which by the way he found inappropriate but he didn't have the balls to tell them to fuck off cuz whether he admits it or not he had his fair share of jerking off daydreaming about HanBin underneath him or sometimes the latter riding him like a badass Cowboy..But the best peak for his orgasms were those times where he fantasised about the younger sucking him off real good deep down his throat until he couldn't take it anymore..There were also those nights of having wet dreams of him pounding Hanbin mercilessly while the latter's moaning his name as if it's gonna be the end of the fucking world..And now his visibly rock hard for him without the guy even knowing..

UNBELIEVABLE.

Bobby's done unbottoning til the very last one down but he don't have the audacity to completely get rid of the fabric off of HanBin's..He felt like if he do anything more than unbottoning for him he'll lose it, lose himself moreover lose control..

And as much as he wants to do the unimaginable things he longed doing with the guy on his bed right now he couldn't, HE WOULDN'T..

unless it's fairly consensual Bobby thought..

And he can just keep those wishful thinking all to himself cuz there's noway in heaven and earth neither in hell Hanbin will engaged himself with Bobby in any sexual intercourse given it drunk or sober..

"This is pathetic, You are pathetic Jiwon, fucking pathetic.."He told himself more like scolding himself out loud with constant headshakes being disappointed with how he handles their situation right now only thinking about inhumane things just to serve his needs as the hormonal adult he's become..

" You just got him back in your life don't fucking ruin it..JUST DON'T.." He almost self loath from disappointment to his sinful thoughts.. Blame the alcohol on that he figured, but who is he kidding..?? All the alcohol he consumed for the night didn't ganged up on him saying Hey Bob, drink us all empty and then when you're under influence go fuck your crush.. NO, things doesn't work like that..Alcohols don't talk,alright maybe now he can admit he's a little more drunk than he can manage.. Still blame the alcohols for that.. They made him drunk, delusional, immoral and now emotional..

He has no idea how long he's been staring into oblivion to self reflect sitting down over the carpeted floor back resting on his bed frame, elbows residing through his knees and head hang low....God he look awful, He felt awful and guilty and hard and horny..And it'll be more awful if he actually gets turned on and jerks off thinking of his own miseries..So jerking off is not an option for tonight or today..He's not even sure what time it was..He just closed his eyes and wants to fall asleep....

It hasn't been long when he felt a heavy movement from the bed leaving him in full alert and so he turned his head to check.. There goes Hanbin half sitting half laying while slowly discarding his shirt sloppily that's when Bobby noticed the younger tattoo and like a casted spell Bobby rose from his slumped position to reach Hanbin, to feel his tattooed skin against him..He wonders how would it feel like,It should be amazing..

HE's touching him, He's touching HanBin' s skin..Skin so soft, so smooth, so appetising....He can live a lifetime admiring them and Bobby can no longer get enough of it,Scooting himself closer surrendering to the comfort of his mattress with a seductive Hanbin leisurely laying on it and Bobby just wanna lay on top while doing things to him and hear him moaning.

Then Bobby think again....

"NO HOMO'S MY ASS..!!!!" He hissed, laying on his side admiring HanBin, his finely curved brows, long attractive lashes, rosy cheeks, his nose bridge that Bobby wants to kiss, his jawline that looks so sharp but so captivating and his plump gorgeous lips Bobby want to worship..

"Hanbin...." He called and to his surprise the younger opened his eyes and stares back at him like he's under Bobby's spell or something..

"its so hot...." He uttered.

"You are hot Bin, so fucking hot.."

"You should be illegal.."

"Do something Bobby.." Hanbin whispered trying to reach the older and he cupped his face without hesitance..Bobby leaned to the touch and close his eyes..The latter just staring at him with those sparkly twinkling eyes..

"Bobby I'm hot...."

"I know.." He said stupified..

"I feel hot....please do something.."

"The AC's already on but OK lemme fix the temperature for you.." He uttered, was about to get up but the younger grabbed him by the hem of his shirt..

"Don't go.."

"I'm not going anywhere babe, I'll just____" Hanbin tighten his hold and pulling him forward a little..

"STAY...." He's sounded certain and firm looking staring into Bobby's eyes..

"Cuddle with me.."

"Alright.." Bobby complied, surrendering all his weight to HanBin's waiting embrace..As they lay side by side the younger eliminated all possible space between them nuzzling on Bobby's chest and his heart is now pounding like a drumroll against it.. He bet even Hanbin can hear it..

"You're so warm.."

"No,i'm hot....Bin you're making me feel so hot.." Hanbin raise his head to look at him obviously not understanding what he meant..They're still cuddling.

"I'll explain it to you when you're Sober.."

"I am Sober.." He replied pouting..

"Hm, and I'm not drunk.." Bobby said smiling kissing the top of HanBin's head..God he's loving the scent of it.. This guy is every tidbits addictive he thought..

"What's that..??" Suddenly he asked, Bobby's confused but he didn't say anything but cuddled the younger even closer..

"Bobby..??"

The older turned to look at him.. There's something about HanBin's eye he can't describe.. He knows how expressive they are but right now there's really something indescribable in his gaze..Or maybe blame it all again from the alcohol for making those eyes speak as if its seducing Bobby..

"Bobby, you're hard...." He whispered almost out of breath.

"I know.." Bobby whispered back still holding the younger against his chest.

"Bobby..??"

"Hmmm..??" He hummed resting his chin over HanBin's head.

"I wanna feel you inside me.." He uttered innocently making Bobby get off of the bed full of goosebumps.

"OHSHIT..!!!!" He freaked out, bewildered, extremely shocked and aroused at the same fucking time.

"YAH KIM HANBIN..??!! You don't talk to me like that..!!!!" Bobby scold in denial..getting more harder by the second..And HanBin's tempting figure and innocent doll eyes are not helping..But the latter get up only to pull him closer..

"Bobby..??" HE's dazed Bobby can see it..

"WHAT..??!!" Trying so hard to control his dick from over reacting moreover from swelling and leaking underneath making his boxers damp as fuck but Hanbin don't have to really know about that..

Hanbin effortlessly slid his hands inside Bobby's jeans shocking the older in the process, eyes gone bigger, mouth hang open as if the air got sucked out of his system..He's gasping..But his body's paralysed he can barely move..Just staring back at HanBin's as the younger started palming his precum leaking dick..

Bobby felt like he forgets how to speak cuz no matter how hard he wants to say something to stop Hanbin from manhandling him no words came out of his mouth but he let out a throaty moan instead..And it seemed to please the younger as he managed to spare a shy smile yet almost coy but timid as if he's proud of what he achieved..A messed up Bobby at that..

Much more to HanBin's satisfaction he grab Bobby by the shirt and he let their bodies drop flat to the bed..The older landed on top of him.

"Hanbin...??" He called, they're staring at each other and Bobby's full of uncertainty and confusion.

"Why are you doing this to me..??" Retreating his weight from the younger that doesn't want to let go of his rod and he couldn't find the will to really stop him..

"You don't like it..??" He asked innocently lazily stroking Bobby..They're now lying on the bed side by side not even an inches awar from each other.

"No, but I might just go insane and rip you apart..I'm this close(he gestured with his fingers for HanBin to see) to losing my control and just force you until you pass out.." Trying to control his voice and trying his hardest not to moan like a bitch just cuz he's being dick groped by a wicked innocent creature who's now smiling and blushing in front of him..

"I want that.."

"NO.." He said monotonously.

"Bobby please..??" Hanbin pleaded in a way the older finds really cute and amusing but no he's not gonna fall for that even if he's failing.

Now Bobby's really certain the alcohol is really working insane wonders on Hanbin, cuz the Hanbin who's talking to him right now is so different..Compare to the Hanbin he knows and got used to this new Hanbin under the influence is a monster, a beast.. Fiesty, Seductive, tempting and bold..And he wants this Hanbin so bad right now..

"You're so big.." He continued in a very seductive tone and biting his lips after.. Eyes on Bobby and still stroking him in a very slow torturing pace.

"OHFUCK..!!!!" Bobby hissed still fighting the urge to completely surrender to HanBin's explicit behaviour..He's fucking sure his gonna regret it, they're gonna regret this if they keep playing with fire..But if HanBin is the flame he don't mind getting burned either..

"Bobby I want you.." Desperation is in his eyes yet his tone is commanding..

"A, are you sure you want to do this..?? cuz Hanbin I'm not gonna lie I want you so fucking bad right now....And i swear I will do anything you ask me to just so I can have you.." Bobby spilled just as desperate and needy while HanBin's gripping the only evidence that proves Bobby's not lying to him..

"You'll do anything..??" He teased, pumping Bobby's dick in his hold..Bobby growled.

"Everything.." Bobby replied as if he's being compelled.

"You're leaking so hard...." Hanbin uttered rubbing the head of Bobby's dick choking it even if thats actually possible..

"It's all your fault Bin.." HE's fucking breathless..

"Let me make up for it Jiwon.." And Bobby loses it, pinning the younger under him and devouring his lips hungrily.... HanBin still fisting his shaft and he' s starting to enjoy it.. The friction that HanBin's effortlessly providing to pleasure him.. And the way he's kissing him back is everything Bobby could wish for..Its almost funny how they started earlier and Hanbin has zero knowledge about these things as well as Bobby not realising how crazy the younger can make him..For the first time today he wants to thank the boost and all the alcohols he emptied and to the single can of beer that made Hanbin touchy and needy..If not for them he wouldn't be fiesting on the youngers sweet cavern while exploring even the most private part of the latter's body with his bare hands....Maybe John Mayer is right that there's always that certain someone with a body of a wonderland..That special someone you want to discover while that person's discovering you as well..And if possible he wants to explore Hanbin inch by inch with his fingers along with his tongue..He wants to taste every part of him, be it exposed or the very privates..He wants to mark him as his....At that moment all Bobby wants is to own him..

"Are you still feeling hot cuz i swear you're beyond that.." Bobby growled in between their sloppy wet kisses..Hanbin is now sitting on him with his legs locked against Bobby's waist while the older is leaning on the headboard of the bed and they're rocking each other in a harmonious pace still lip locking and groping one another..HanBin still pumping his cock in one hand while humping on him at the same time his other arm slinging comfortably on Bobby's back ghosting ticklish circles as he multi task..

"I wanna make you feel good too Bin..you want that..??" They're conversing between kisses and groping.

"Aha...."

"You want to feel me inside you baby..??" He sounded so hot and sexy..

"Hm mm.." Hanbin can only hum a response.

"I wanna feel you tightening up on me too, You have no idea how I want to be inside you so bad.." Bobby continue talking dirty keenly observing the younger getting more tense above him..

"But I want you to do something for me first.." They stop kissing and HanBin's staring at him looking curious.

"I want to taste you.." Chasing the youngers lips again..

"Do you think you can do that for me..??" Licking HanBin's lips down to his jaw and the latter submits.

"Will you let me taste you baby..??" He prodded voice horse and raspy..

"Yes please Bobby..??" Hanbin chimed getting lost in the moment.

"....Taste me...."

Bobby waste no time dropping Hanbin in the softness of the mattress kissing him endlessly,nibbling on his now swollen lips earnestly..Shoving his tongue on the latter's mouth dominantly..HanBin is a great provider but Bobby think the younger is the best receiver right now..Very submissive and knows how to please his partner while knowing what he exactly wants as well.. For a virgin, Hanbin sure is worth having, Not only he's beautiful physically..The guy is full of charms and mistery that you just want to figure him out but you'll never going to be..

And if this is all a dream Bobby would rather not wake up for eternity..

Trailing kisses to HanBin's chin down to his jaw all the way to his neck and across his collarbones, leaving love bites in the process..Bobby continued to indulge over the younger's body.. Exploring every corners, edges and curves his tongue can reach.. Not leaving a single part untouched..He can feel the heat flaring from HanBin's..The younger started to get more needy almost neglecting Bobby's still rock hard dick that he's caressing gently..

Bobby licking and sucking his flawless skin making HanBin shiver from the strange sensations he's experience for the first time..If their shared kisses were mind blowing, Bobby's tongue and teeth against his skin is extremely nerve wracking..He's never felt this good his whole life..He's being introduce to all the wonders of the world he could only realised coexist cuz Bobby's so good at this....He didn't lie when he said he'll make him feel good,i fact he felt wonderful.... Maybe it's the alcohol he thought for a sec but there's noway the boost can make him moans like this, there's noway it can make him feel so good like this.. Only Bobby is capable of it..

His kisses started to go further down..

By the time he reached HanBin's chest the latter already is a moaning mess..He took his time cupping one nub while nibbling the other and occasionally sucking and biting on it just to hear the younger gasp for air followed by his OHMYGOD Bobby and that feel so good right after..When Bobby's sure he caters to them fairly and equal until they're both hard and swollen he paved his way to HanBin's abs licking and biting on it leaving love bites and wet kisses until he reach his navel and immediately buried his tongue on the latter's belly button making the guy squirmed violently uttering delicious moans only for Bobby..

"You're very sensitive here I see.." Bobby teased his eyes never left the younger.. Watching Hanbin shudder biting his lips while he's playing his tongue around it drawing soothing circles and licking it slowly..Repeating the process a few more times before Hanbin pulled him up for another mouthful kiss as he multi task in unbottoning the latter's jeans and dragging it down with his boxers all at once..

"I need to take care of that now baby.."

"Bobby.."He seemed hesitant and Bobby caught on his expression..

"Let me taste you Bin.." Pursuing the younger..

"Do you trust me..??" Hanbin cupped his face and nods still blushing.

"I will make you feel great baby, I promise.." Kissing his way down all over again along with his groping hands getting familiar with the soft flaming skin under his palms..Hanbins tensed he can feel it and he's going to take those worries and hesitations away..

Bobby started stroking HanBin's length while tracing kisses down his navel to his V-LINE admiring every letters of the youngers tattoo, He's never had fetish before but he might have one now..Bobby thinks the younger never fails to surprise him..He's had a couple of tattoo's himself but seeing HanBin's body beautifully printed like this just keeps turning him on..

He felt precum leaking from the younger's dick head and he can't wait to taste it..

Licking his way down to its shaft trailing wet kisses in the process..Feeling Hanbin shiver from the contact along with his moans of pleasure..

"You like that baby..?? Bobby teasing him once again as he dotted his tongue inside the slit of the hardening cock..Hanbin reach for the mattress to keep himself from completely losing it, NO one has ever touch his dick before other than himself and now someone's manhandling it, Bobby's worshipping it even..He wants to scream but it feels like the air he's consuming is not enough for him to do so..The tingling feeling of the warm mouth licking him and sucking him up is just too much to handle..But he felt the need for more as well..

As much as he wants to watch Bobby work his magic on his lenght he can't ignore the electrical sensations vibrating from his insides..It makes him restless and weak..If he had known it'll be like this he shouldn't have tried his luck with Bobby cuz right now all he can do is moan for mercy when he doesn't even know exactly if he wants the pleasure to stop or to keep it going..However the older seem to know what he's doing and he's evidently enjoying every second of it..

Bobby lick his balls all the way up to the head then back to his shaft sucking it's foreskin from time to time and constantly pumping it up and down before finally deep throating Hanbin who let out a loud moan while pulling the olders hair subconsciously.

"Jiwon...." Feeling and looking overwhelmed.

"T, too much...." He informed shyly with dazed eyes..His plump lips are still swollen and red..Pink blush painted in his cheeks Bobby is so proud of his masterpiece he can't wait to watch the younger scream for more while calling his name along with that sinfully beautiful face that he will destroy in full blown pleasure..

"Watch me baby.." Bobby ordered seductively..He can see the hesitation drawn in HanBin's eyes and the embarrassment that goes with it..He can't blame him though, This is his first time to experience all these its only natural that he felt lost not knowing what to do.

"Bin,look at me.." He said softly but voice horse and raspy kissing and sucking the pink swollen head onhand witnessing how the latter blushed harder than he already is..He waited, and Hanbin complied looking straight to his eyes affectionately..Embarrassment resonating his face but he didn't retreat his gaze towards Bobby..He watched timidly as the older slowly take him all to his mouth passionately..Then he started moving his tongue to admire the visible veins of HanBin's shaft..How can Bobby look so fucking good and hot at the same time while deep throathing him like that..?? He asked himself trying to fight the moans that wants to escape from his mouth for the nth time today..Their eyes still locked towards each other..

Bobby changed his pace and started to fuck his mouth with HanBin's dick causing the latter to freak out from the overwhelming sensations his warm mouth is providing.. He continued with the faster pace while massaging the youngers balls..Hanbin is twisting and turning, pushing Bobby's head and pulling his hair alternately while whimpering, moaning and gasping for air all at once.. He felt like his body's been electric shocked..His stomach's tightening, toes curling that even his legs lifts from time to time..Wanting Bobby to stop but needing him to go faster, harder as well..

"Jiwon....I__I'm close.." He mumbled in broken voice.. Eyes high in ecstacy..Bobby stop giving him head letting go of his hard cock in a loud pop while stroking it..

"But we haven't even started yet.." Jiwon responded completely abandoning HanBin's lovestick and pulling the latter's thighs.

"W, what are you doing..??" Panic evident in his face..

"Spread your legs for me baby.."

"W,wh____" Hanbin almost had a mental breakdown upon realising what Bobby is doing..He can only bite his lips and close his eyes the moment he felt a tongue prodding against his lovehole seeking for entrance..

"J, Jiwon____OHMYGOD____aahh____" He could swear he's about to see stars swirling above his head..But Bobby didn't care holding him still while rimming him hard making him tremble and weak on his knees..The need to release is making him lose his mind, He reach for his twitching dick to stroke it but Bobby beat him into it swatting his hand..

"I'm not allowing you to touch yourself Bin.."

"Please let me cum Jiwon..?? Please..???? " He pleaded like he never did before..

"Ssshhhh.....Let's take this slow, OK..?? I will make you feel good I promise.."

Hanbin is desperate but he don't want to argue anymore..He layed himself back to the mattress waiting for Bobby to take the lead..Legs wide spread on the bed and he's being pull down again..Although he felt embarrassed just by the thought of the latter eating him out with a whole face burried in his ass is fucking stupid but it does all the magic so even if he wants to complain he doesn't have the guts to call Bobby out for it..He'll just deal with the lifetime shame of being tongue fucked by the most irresistible guy just cuz he got knocked down by a can of beer.. WHAT A STORY WORTH SHARING AND TOO GOOD TO BE TOLD..

Bobby on the other hand has never done this before that although he' s nervous as fuck he think he's managing his nerves better than he expected..He's never thought of engaging himself in this kind of deed even with girls moreover to guys..

He has never dated another guy before, he's not gay, doesn't swing both ways but there's something about HanBin that drives him wild..And knowing a lot of guys even his friends to be specific is crushing on him makes Bobby unsettled..Maybe because he knows what type of guys his friends are or maybe cuz he knows Hanbin by heart.. They might have drifted apart for a long time but that doesn't take away the attachment they have for each other..That's why it's not so difficult for him to be physically attracted to the younger and after their reconcialtion, after all the things that's been said and done and even to the unspoken ones Bobby knew something between them happen,it could really be a start of something who knows what..?? Its physically and mentally exhausting dealing with uncertain feelings so he'll just let everything flow and let every pieces fall to its place as he follows..

HanBin's nails digging on the fabric beneath him..Bobby's skilled tongue spreading him slick and open..He feels so good having a moist and warm firm muscle prodding against his walls sending waves of sensations up to his brain down to his toes....

HE's getting use to the unfamiliar shock possessing his body.. He's getting the hang of it..And he wants more, something bigger to make him full, something harder to fill him up..And he thinks Bobby knows all his needs better than he know himself..Its as if Bobby can read his mind..They're both rock hard and this time the older started prepping him more as he insert a middle finger on HanBin's entrance while still rimming it and since he's already wet it's easier for him to penetrate without worrying about giving him discomfort..He keep a subtle pace to let the younger adjust and relax..

"Feeling good baby..??"

".. More...." He replied breathlessly with half lidded eyes..Feeling dazed than normal and Bobby's happy to comply sliding in another finger while teasing the younger balls with his tongue..HanBin felt the stretch along the pain that goes with it but either way he loved it specially when Bobby suck his balls like a lollipop..

"Fuck..!!" He almost bend when Bobby hit his sensitive spot and to top it all the older keep abusing the nub obviously enjoying how he makes Hanbin squirm almost out of control..

"You like that..?? Oh I bet you fucking love that.." Bobby chirp with his stupid grin plastered on his face still finger fucking the latter who's already lost all the will to think rational from constantly being assaulted explicitly..

"I'im gonna cum____" Bobby caught his lips and devoured it hungrily sucking out the air he's breathing,Everything's all too much for the younger to process..How can he missed out on these things until today. .?? Why does he have to experience all these just now..?? If only he knew it would feel incredible as this he could've done it a long time ago.. But there's a tiny voice inside his head that keeps telling him its not gonna be the same if its not Bobby and by heart he knows that tiny little voice is right..

They continued kissing while Bobby's scissoring his lovehole stretching his walls like they should be..He cum untouched for the first time bursting his seeds over his and Bobby's abs which the older didn't mind but spared him a crooked smile to compensate for his stupid blushing face giving him one last peck before abandoning his lips to cater for his other needs and the only thing he can do is watch him move..

"I think you're ready for the third.." Discarding both fingers inside HanBin's making the younger whine from the sudden loss feeling empty all over again..

"Hm, I love it when you're needy and you have no problems showing it.." He proceed the teasing and HanBin's body is brutally reacting to him.

"Impatient " Bobby snickered seeing how worked up Hanbin is reminding him of the usual I DON'T GIVE A FUCK face that he wears in comfy on a daily basis and it's still surreal for Bobby to really realise that he's with the younger doing abnormal things for straight guys like them..Or maybe they're not really normal, Or maybe they're not exactly straight afterall..

He trace those fingers on HanBin's stomach with his spilled cum lubing his fingers with it and Hanbin has never felt so scandalized more than he is right now..

"W, what are you doing..??"

"Hm, I'm trying to be resourceful you see I didn't plan for us to end like this and I guess you should know by now I don't have a lube so might as well use your cum to spread you slick and open.." He informed much too enthusiastic for HanBin's liking.. Bobby has a fucking way of killing the mood he figured but he prefer to not say it out loud.

"Doesn't it make you feel hot knowing I'll be stretching you out using your own cum..?? Cuz I swear it is and its fucking turning me on you have no idea Bin.." The naughty grin has left his face and his playful eyes turned darker staring at Hanbin as if he's undressing him with his eyes when the latter is already naked.

After lubing his fingers getting the slick consistency that satisfy him he wasted no time putting back two digits inside HanBin's waiting hole that's already stretch and wet yet seeking for more attention, Bobby's dick twitch when he noticed how the youngers watching him with his lusting eyes occasionally biting his lips to suppress his moans..He inserted the third finger the same time he deep throat the younger again making Hanbin growl almost loosing his voice..Body's twisting and turning as he shivers..A series of whimpers escape his mouth from the mixture of too much too many sensations and the inevitable pain of getting stretch further..Getting finger fucked and deep throat at the same time makes him light headed almost delirious not caring how loud he's been making euphoric noises that sounded music for Bobby's ears fueling him up to fasten the pace..

"OHMYGOD JIWON THAT FEELS SO.... GOOD........" Unable to hide the pleasure evident in his broken shaky voice grabbing Jiwon's head in the process pushing him deeper..Bobby almost gag himself but manage to adjust..His abandoned dick hard as rock has been leaking precum by the sight of a moaning mess and overwhelmed Hanbin on display..

Bobby made sure to hit HanBin's sweet spot everytime he dig his fingers deeper into him and he kept a great pace not to over stimulate the younger since the last thing he want is a fainted Hanbin while gaining blueballs for himself..

"Jiwon__P, please....??" The never ending pleading started again,Bobby secretly smirk knowing HanBin's desperate for him.

"Please what..??" He keep his cool to test the younger's limit..

"I, I need____N, need you...." HE's panting,breathing harshly but still left breathless..Desperate for more..

"You need me to what..?? Say it baby..What do you need me for..??" He keep persuading but pleasuring the younger at the same time with his skilled hands..

"..Need you____inside me...." If only despair, lust and innocence all at once had a face..

"P, please....????" He beg again..

"Oh you want my dick now..??" He stop manhandling the younger and fully giving his attention to him,His fingers absence on HanBin's hole left the latter whining and more grumpy and needy..

"You want me to fill you up with my dick..??" He started unbuttoning his jeans, HanBin's watching him like a hawk eyes pinned over his crotch, biting his lips and swallowing..

"Yes Jiwon please..??" Still begging watching Bobby finally getting rid of his jeans and boxers in one go and his massive fucking dick is out on display only for HanBin's eyes and feeling his own dick twitch as if he's saying hi to Bobby's..

"You want me to fuck your little lovehole..?? You want that huh..??" Bobby continued teasing, Stroking his dick as well while secretly getting hornier by the second as if hitting two birds in one stone, or maybe a dick on that matter.

"F, fucking please..????" He swore yet still begging and Bobby is just as needy as much, he's leaking nonstop..Dick as eager as the owner, DOPE..

"OHSHIT..!!!! My baby's so fucking needy.... He's so fucking desperate for me.." HanBin's having enough of the bullshit but he's up for it so he played along with the nasty talking that turns him on as well..

"Should I fuck you with my big fucking dick..?? Tell ME baby.." Pumping his shaft harder putting on a show for HanBin to see and go crazy for.

"I'm begging you Jiwon, fuck me please..?? Fuck me with your big fucking dick.... I want to feel you inside me fucking please..??!!"

"FUCK..!!!!" Bobby growled completely losing it for the nth time grabbing Hanbin by the waist and flipping him in his stomach with full vigour and rammed his dick raw inside HanBin's without warning that made him scream for dear life..Mixture of slick, cum, saliva and blood started to leak from his fucked hole..He started to tremble,started to sob while being pound mercilessly..All he could feel is pain and the way his body is being rock harshly.. Bobby's gripping his waist digging his fingers that will surely leave him marks..The older turned into a monster or maybe he's always been a beast that pretends to be somebody else to lure his prey..Hanbin don't want to ponder anymore..

His sobs subsided but he keep tearing as Bobby pick up a certain pace that hits his prostate with every pound he started to feel better..His pained whimpers turned into moans of pleasure,The older reach for his neck and bit the sensitive spot there marking him again..

"You're so fucking tight baby, so fucking hot.." He whispers while leaving wet kisses over HanBin's shoulder and trails back to his neck for more and this time Hanbin take him by the chin for a kiss that he gladly accepted.. Of all the kisses they shared since their first Bobby figured this kiss is his favorite cuz not only Hanbin initiated it but its also their first kiss while being one physically..The intimacy and their hundreds and thousands more mixed feelings that make his heart swells and skip a bit only to pound like crazy against his chest again is more than enough to prove that there is something between them more than just lust and attraction..It doesn't take rocket science to explain how they make each other feel like no other has ever had but right now the only thing that matters is this moment they're sharing with each other.

"Jiwon I'm close...."

"Me too baby.." He informed pounding onto him harder and faster chasing for their release..HanBin responding to his every thrust with the same pace and intensity..They cum together at the same time.. Both panting,breathless but content..

The younger collapse on the bed followed by the older on top of him with his dick still buried deep in HanBin's lovehole that is now dripping of Bobby's cum, blood stained his thighs.

"You OK Bin..??"

"What happen to baby..??" He asked nonchalantly..Their nakedness no longer an issue..Bodies still as one..

"Ooh,he's fucked up____" Hanbin pushed him off of him in annoyance (that forced the older to pull out) gaining a laughing Bobby on his side..

"You really have a way to ruin things.." He retort unimpressed getting himself a better position on the bed..The idiot is grinning at him..

"Hm, well you didn't tell me you like being called baby.. What a cute kink you have.."

"Shut up.."

"And i cannot believe you cum twice untouched..WOW that's a record right there.." Recieving a hit in the chest from Hanbin making him chuckle gaining more hit but miss from the younger..

"What..??" HE's smiling like an idiot happily annoying the younger.

"Everything would've been perfect if you actually know how to shut up.." He hissed, both arms tucked against his chest..

"Oh trust me if I shut up you'll be the one screaming more....more....(using a sensual exxageraring tone)....HARDER....right ther____"

"YAAAISSSHHHH....!!!!" Hanbin struddle HIM with all his might looking very pissed but Bobby won't let himself lose and being the dominant that he is he effortlessly pinned Hanbin underneath him..Their eyes meet..

"I'm still fucking hard for you Bin,and I am not done with you just yet.." Crashing his lips against HanBin's and penetrating him all over again..Immediately grinding in a violent pace leaving no room for the latter to argue or escape..Bobby cum for the second time not letting the other to do so by fisting the head of his cock firmly as if caging it from getting the friction it needed to release..Kissing the life out of Hanbin to burry all his whispered complains..

"Let's get a good use of my sofa.." Carrying the younger bridal style as he pave their way into the said furniture..Dropping the younger on top of its backrest and pulled his legs apart ready to enter his heavenly hole..Hanbin's too tired to complain or say anything cuz as much as he want to rest he hasn't get enough of Bobby yet.. All he could do is submit, give what Bobby wants and take what Bobby gives..The older put HanBin's legs over his shoulders and using it as leverage to burry himself deeper and harder..The younger reach for him again resting both arms around his nape only to fiest on his lips like its becoming a habit..

HanBin's drained after their last two more rounds.. He don't think he could still last for one.. He wonders how Bobby can still pound him as mind-blowing as their first without being exhausted when he's the one taking all the actions..The bastard is still beaming with lust and enthusiasm when he's about to faint and maybe he could just die from there..Bobby is impossible cuz now he's sucking Hanbin's dick again..And he could swear he' s between being drunk and sober, he's very sure the boost has left his system a long time ago yet he feel dizzy, like the world spinning as quick as the way Bobby's sucking him in and out of his amazing mouth, but he's also sure he's Sober enough to enjoy the pleasure of having his dick going in and out of the fuckers mouth..

Bobby felt the younger's body go rigid, lifting his ass as if he's about to combust..He's going to come sooner than later he figured but the younger's way too spent to even react or say something.. He gave up fighting against Bobby's persistence knowing he won't ever win..He let Bobby instead, he let him discover his limits, he let's him explore his desires, he let's him tends his every needs, he let's him experience things with him, he let's him works his magics and wonders on him..He let's him worship his body and use him just as much as he wants to be used..He let's him into his life.... And if Bobby wants to stay for good he will let him..

Hanbin passed out after his last release.. Exhaustion evident in his face but his timid smile cannot hide the happiness he's feeling inside..He didn't see the tears that rashes down on Bobby's face before the guy kisses him goodnight and tuck him to sleep while whispering "SWEETDREAMS BABY" and smiling contently while admiring his restless beauty..

"Oh fuck I think I'm still drunk.." He told himself a d face palming when he realised he's tearing up..

"I hope you will remember sharing this moment with me when you wake up Bin.." He whispered watching fondly at the sleeping figure beside him..He looks peaceful in his sleep like the innocent child that he is..Bobby can't resist those plump lips and peck on it.. He remained smiling and still watching the younger sleeping until his eyes felt heavy, yet he keep watching him a little more longer....

"Jiwon...." Hanbin called in his sleep frowning..

"I'm here baby.." Voice deep and heavy..

"....Cold...." He mumbled,Bobby pulled him closer and cuddled, Kissing the top of HanBin's head for the last time before he finally drifted to sleep with the younger peacefully tucked in his embrace where the four cornered walls were the only witnesses of their Untold Story.

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	4. MYSTERIOUSLY SUSPICIOUS

🌠🌠 🌠🌠

Bobby and Hanbin almost spent the whole day sleeping as if they're deprived from it..They only abandoned their bed when food is calling..And as much as the pair want to avoid dinner, their parents didn't allow them to do much complaining.... So there they are having a sumptuous family dinner the two can't almost even swallow..

"Sweetheart, don't you like the food..??" Bobby's mom referring to Hanbin,She's always been really affectionate and really sweet since he's little and it makes him more embarrassed after all the things that happened between him and Bobby..

"No, the food is amazing auntie Katherine, I, I just don't have the appetite I'm sorry.." Hanbin immediately feel apologetic vowing his head.

"Hm, its alright dear I understand..I'll have more chances to cook for you now so I guess better luck next time..??" She assured smiling, Making the rest chuckle as well but Bobby look like throwing up and unimpressed,Stabbing the steak on his plate as if his future depends on it..

"You want more steak honey..?? I could see that youre very much into your steak right now.." Bobby's mom secretly nudging him on his side rib noticing how he's been murdering his food..

"I'm all good mom, thank you very much.." He forced a smile that never reach his eyes and he caught his father eyeing him for the first time tonight he felt ashamed and retreated his eyes as fast as he could and decided to just force himself to eat quietly as possible..

Their parents continued talking and catching up for they barely remember how long had it been since the last time they all gathered together for a meal..

It's not a secret for both Bobby and Hanbin that their parents still in touch and regularly see each other but it's different this time because they are both involved..The only son's and heir of both Kim's family.

"Why don't y'all stay for the night Helena..?? Its really been a while for us to have gathering like this..And i really miss having all of you around.." Katherine suggested, her husband seem to agree as well while the younger pair look at each other in horror,Bobby facepalmed almost squishing his whole face in despair.

"What do you think dad..??" HanBin's mom turning towards her husband waiting for response..

"Whatever you like darling.." He replied smiling making his wife a little too happy for HanBin and Bobby's liking..The older lazily shake his head making sure not to be noticed but HanBin's secretly watching him as well and secretly smiling out of amusement.

"Well what can I say..?? The women in our family always gets what they want.." Bobby's father humoured them with his meaningful comment..And he's always been right the women in both families gets everything they want..Make sense..

The pair remained mum while their parents obviously enjoying themselves..Then Hanbin noticed how Bobby avoided the carrot slices on his salad..

"Theyre good for your eyes.." He started, Bobby snorted.. Their parents turn towards them silently while sharing knowing looks.. Keenly observing the pair..

"Not for my taste tho'.." He deadpanned.

"How old are you again..??" Hanbin asked raising one brow..The latter stared back at him with his NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS face.

"Old enough to not eat carrots.."

"Its just carrots i can't believe you're still a child Jiwon.." Hanbin responded trying to keep his cool and Bobby spared him a nasty grin..

"Hm, I can't believe you only realise that now Hanbinie.." He countered back,shoving a slice of steak in his mouth while eyeing the younger as if provoking him to do something or say anything and he did..

"Yah..??!!" Hanbin snapped biting his lips in frustration.

"Mweo..??!!" He snap back..Hanbin just glared at him subconsciously gripping his fork tightly..

"I hate carrots just as much as you hate pickles so don't make me eat it cuz I won't..I'd rather eat you.." He almost whispered the last words but everybody heard it clearly their parents trying their hardest to suppress their laughter..But Hanbin don't find it funny at all..He felt humiliated.

"KIM JIWON..???!!!!" Hanbin yells forgetting their parents presence that little did he know were enjoying themselves watching the duo bicker..

"WAE..??!!" The older yelled back taunting Hanbin some more.

"You're unbelievable.."

"You still like me tho'.." Bobby tease gaining a kick in the shim underneath the table..

"YAAAAAAAH....???!!!!" Bobby snarled after he recover from the assault,sending death glares towards Hanbin, their amused parents long gone forgotten..

"Your ugly is showing.." Hanbin mock before finally ignoring a pissed off Bobby and they didn't talk again until dinner is finally over..

"Young Love.." One of the parents commented grinning..

🌠

Despite of the silly arguments and occasional bickering the dinner ended peacefully..And as observant as Bobby can be he finds his parents fondness towards Hanbin somehow questionable.. He's like their son and so as Bobby to the younger's parents but there's something mysteriously suspicious that's been going around and it bothers him to the core..As much as he wants to talk to Hanbin about it he figured tonight is not the right time cuz he's very sure his mom won't let Hanbin get away in flying colours so he did the thing he thought right for him,He went back to his room leaving the poor Hanbin in their parents uncomfortable care and unentertaining shipping of their only sons..

Hanbin managed to escape their parents trap after almost an hour of conversations he has no idea or interest about..He flopped on the bed immediately when he reach Bobby's room as if they've been sharing it for years..The older just let him be,too busy playing with his phone to pay attention..

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me.." Bobby voice out catching the culprit red handed much more to his liking instead of admitting the bastard rolled his eyes on him while snorting..Fucking Kim Hanbin.

"OK..?? So you don't want to eat me.. That's cool, we're cool.." Bobby cooed sounding more nasaly than normal feeling the needs to explain further..The latter looks just really uninterested..Theyre occupying their claimed sides of the bed,Bobby on the left and Hanbin on the right side..

"I mean, I don't mind you staring at me like a snack, I get that like a lot and even if I am in your shoes I'd probably do the same but I have feelings too you know..I can feel it when somebody wants me.." The older continued gaining a more irritated look on HanBin's face.

"Get over yourself for Godsake.." He gets up and lean towards the headboard while snuggling a pillow that's when Bobby finally drop his phone and turn to face the latter.

"What do you mean..?? So you don't find me attractive..?? C'mon.." He's half ass grinning almost in disbelief and ridiculed at the same time.. HE has never in his existence encountered a guy who can make him feel ten thousand times of dipshit in a minute or two until this guy happen..The audacity is dripping down the brim and he can't even match the contempt it sends towards him everytime the guy opens his mouth.

"I find you ugly REMEMBER..????" Hanbin stated making Jiwon lost all his colours from the blow the other just gave him..He don't have any words to counter for that..He even felt as if he drowned himself five inches his original height..Why does he always feel like losing to Kim Hanbin..?? Bobby wondered not realising the younger already fixed his full attention towards him..

"Don't tell me you're gonna cry over it..??"

"That's alright, truth hurts.. Specially when you realised they've all been lying straight to your face all this time.."

"YAH,KIM HANBIN..??!!" He almost growled and its like their first time talking all over again as he watch the younger giggles in full glee.. And as much as he want to smack HanBin's ass for making him a laughing stock Bobby can't help but admire the beauty of his laughter and the sound of his incontrollable giggles..The beauty of HanBin's dimples boring holes over his kissable cheeks..

"OK.." Bobby let out a deep sigh to calm his nerves from getting fully annoyed, He never planned to be the subject of HanBin's entertainment for the night he told himself..

Alright before i finally lose it.. What do you want..??" They shared a look for a sec which made Bobby felt uncomfortable cuz he just couldn't figure out what the the younger have in mind..

"I need you.." He replied shortly gaining an almost out balance Bobby on his side wearing a nasty grin over his face.

"You're horny..?? I knew it..I make you feel things right..??" He chimed approaching Hanbin and stop when they're shoulders touched, looking more excited than he should be annoying Hanbin in the process as the younger bolted away from him rolling his eyes.

"JESUS JIWON GROW UP..!!!!"

"OK, OK..Don't get mad I'm just fucking with you.." He said chuckling gaining a set of murdering glares scooting himself even closer to the younger once again..

"Its not funny.." Crossing his arms across his chest not even sparing one look towards Bobby.

"I'm sorry OK..?? Sorry..??" Bobby tried approaching again this time leaning his head over HanBin's upper arm that's still tucked tightly on his chest..But he recieved no response from the cold looking guy beside him..The only good thing he's grateful for is that HanBin didn't try to rip his head off of his throat.. The guy must've like skinships so much Bobby thought..

".... Bin.....??" Bobby continued trying after a while..

"I'm listening now, I promise.." He sounded convincing head still resting on HanBin's while playing the hem of the youngers sleeve..

"Tell me please..??"

Hanbin leans forward stunning Bobby with his actions and when the older close his eyes thinking he would kiss him the latter proceed to his ears and whispered something that left Bobby SHOOKETAH for the night..He only regained his senses when HanBin whack his head in a comical way obviously not meaning to really hurt him.

"You look like you just lost your brain..Are you alright..??" Hanbin asked, worry and sarcasm evident in his face.

"I, I think we're being inappropriate Bin.." Bobby responded after getting a grip of his sanity for dear life,The younger keep surprising him everytime..His roller-coaster way of approaching things and situation got Bobby all confused and doubting..Asking himself if the Hanbin in front of him is the same innocent kid he's been trying to figure out over the years and the only guy he willingly owned the whole night..He just don't know anymore..

"You only realise that now..?? WOW.." Hanbin retort wearing his usual cold stoic facade and the older couldn't help himself from getting and feeling offended..

"Yah..??!!"

"Wae..?? You did this to me so suck it up.." The younger imposed but Bobby took a different turn to what he said and gave it another meaning.

"For real..??" His sly annoying smirk face is back looking at HanBin in a very inappropriate way..

"Yaaiiissshhhh..!!!!" He scowled almost panicking as he caught on the desiring glow in Bobby's eyes making him blush a little.

"Let's be serious here shall we..??Atleast act according to your age for starters.?? " Hanbin trying to hide his sulking mood but his betraying pout gave him away..And Bobby just want to kiss it away if only they're not caught in a compromising situation maybe things would've been better for them to go further..But as much as he wants to comply to his unexplainable attraction and desires towards Hanbin he knows better not to act upon them and he can only feel disappointed from it and nobody has to know that.

"You tore me open and I wanna see how worse the damage is..But I can't do it all by myself that's why I'm asking your help.." Hanbin uttered almost whispering, eyes fixed on his track pants lace occasionally pulling them mindlessly..Bobby was laying on his side face resting over his palm eyes pinned over Hanbin..

"Why me tho'..??"

"OK, so do you want me to go to my mom and ask her to check my asshole for me..??!! " The younger exclaimed his patience nearly down the bottom working his hardest not to snap Bobby's head off of his neck.. The latter almost fall out of the bed when he tried to get up in full rage.

"Are you insane..???? Your parents would kill me if they see what I fucking did to you.."

"That's exactly the point..So are you gonna help me or what..??!! " Hanbin prodded no longer hiding his irritation..

"Fine...." The older sighed admitting defeat and settled back to the bed offering a hand to a confused Hanbin..

"What..??"

"You're asking me to take a shot of your crack remember..??" Bobby rolling his eyes in the process..

" So..?? " Raising a brow towards the latter..

" I'm asking for your phone incase you lost your brain..???? " Bobby scorned that he's even surprised how he can lose his cool when it comes to HanBin..

" WOW..I expect you to do better than that grandpa.." He mocked back not taking Bobby's comment seriously..

"Just give me your phone Bin..I'm tired playing Tom&Jerry with you I have better things to do.." He urged but to his dismay the latter just shrugged him off as if he's not the one needing the favour..

"Give me your phone.." He insist..

"Use yours..Mine's dead since last night." He responded coolly and Bobby's having enough of the bitchy attitude..

"You're home the whole day and you didnt even charge..??!! Unbelievable.." irritation resonating his beautiful manly face..

"Incase you don't have a brain, This is your house not mine..??"

"So. .????"

"What..?? Do you expect my charger to have slept over here too.??"

"GOD..!!!!" Bobby left the bed stomping and ransack his drawer, grabbed a charger and drop it in front of Hanbin who's sitting pretty on his side of their bed.

"Charge your goddamn phone if you want me to take a shot of your crack.." He ordered dropping himself back to the inviting mattress.

"DO you think if your charger is actually useful for me I'd let my phone dead until now..??" Throwing back the poor charger towards Bobby landing it straight to his chest with a thud and the older has never been furious but does nothing about it aniway..They shared a look for a sec.

"Bobby not everyone uses iPhone like you.." Fishing his phone inside his pocket and lifts it for Bobby to see..

"Yes, people like me exist.. PEOPLE who uses Samsung..Why..?? cuz I'm a good Korean citizen, I support what my country produce.." Hanbin claimed dropping himself back to the bed as well..

"You're being Racist.."

"You're being an idiot.. An ugly idiot at that.."

"YAAHH..!!!! KIM HANBIN..??!!!" Bobby yelled for the nth time tonight while the brat is having the time of his life getting into the olders nerve.

"Youre cute when your nose is flairing.." Hanbin continued clowning the latter..

"YAAAAIISSSHHHH..??!!" Storming Hanbin on his bed ending on top of him while pinning both the younger arms on each side of his head but Hanbin don't seem to mind.. He looked calmer than he should've..

"Don't cry you'll get uglier.." HanBin muttered sparing a sly grin eyes locked on the guy topping him..

"I'm on the verge of kicking or fucking your ass I swear.."

"Hm, dream on.." He smirk pushing Bobby off of him , Got up from the bed and started to strip down his track pants or more like Jiwon's track pants and to top it all Jiwon's boxers.. The older's quite taken aback from the sight, He swallowed hard and felt his lips drying his heart started pounding twice and all he could do is clutch against his chest for dear life yet can't take his eyes off of undressing Hanbin..

"Are you just gonna stare all night or what..??" HanBin chirped looking unimpressed us usual but Bobby lost his tongue at the moment.

"You're acting like a Virgin.."

"Shut up, I was just fucking you this morn____" Hanbin throw his track pants over Bobby's covering his entire face..

"Fuck off Jiwon no one asked.."

🌠

Hanbin is all on his fours on top of the bed and Bobby is having a brain malfunction standing from a distance contemplating whether to hop on the bed or run for the door..

"You know right now, my ass is literally sucking up all the air alright..?? And it might just learn how to breath for itself if you just stand there looking like a statue.."

"Could you wait..??!!" The older snap looking uncomfortable he even started to sweat.

"I can wait MY ASS WON'T..!!!!" Hanbin snapped back looking like a snack in his position with his proud ass all up in the air..

"Geez you're so fucking bossy.." Scratching his head and occasionally pulling his hair violently Hanbin just rolled his eyes from the comment getting himself a better position..

"AAHH MWEOLLA..!!" Scooting himself closer and hop behind Hanbin forcing his self not to peek.. The younger remained in the same position tilting his head to look at Bobby..

"You can start when you're ready.." He informed Bobby just snorted fishing out the phone inside his track pants pocket..Looking like he was forced scrolling on his phone to open the camera and immediately take a shot of HanBin's without even looking and passing the phone to the younger right after without saying a word..It took sometime before Hanbin breaks the silence..

"This is what your future looks like.."

"What do you mean..?? That's literally your asshole.."

"Its all blurry KIMBOB..??!!" shoving back the phone to the olders grasp followed by his infamous glares..

"Do it again, and please do it properly..?? I'm not gonna be displaying my ass up the whole night for you before you get it right..Do it again.."

"The audacity.." Bobby scowled in the most silent way possible suppressing his annoyance.

"The idiocity.."

"GOD..??!! Have mercy on me.." Bobby trying to compose himself from getting even more pissed from the latter's constant comments.. "

" Make it quick I'm so sleepy.."

"I swear one more word from you I'm done here.." Bobby warned,He's tortured enough from the sight of the latter's inviting ass and don't even get him started with that pink(swollen and obviously torn) little love hole he assaulted multiple times that causes him to be the unintentional slave dealing with a little monsters attitude.

"I swear one more complain from you I'm asking for mom's help.." Hanbin countered with more urgency than Bobby..

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST..!!!!" How he wish to bang his head on one of his room walls until his head cracks just to get away frok Hanbin and his very competitive ego.

"WOW, coming from the very Religious believer..I'm impressed Bobby." He mocked not even sparing a glance towards the guy behind him that's already fuming..

"Hanbin you wouldn't like it when I'm mad I promise you will remember all the things I did to you the whole night.."

"Ooh I'm so scared...." He continued mocking, and Bobby had enough of it.. Grabbing the latter's ass harshly causing the youngers surprise forcing himself to look back at Bobby.

"W, what are you gonna d____" Bobby's glaring at him his tongue's piercing inside HanBin's abused hole.. The younger started to freak out,battling against his own sanity, wanting to kick Bobby away but his body's submitting to the sudden pleasure assaults voluntarily..

"B, Bobby d'dont....."

"Don't what..??"He asked fucking Hanbin with his skilled tongue while he watch the younger fighting the sensations that's crawling up almost overtaking his body..

"... Stoooop____" HE's a complete mess under Bobby's skilled touches, Awakening his sexual desires he barely knows are there all along..To be brutally honest he wanted more than just Bobby's tongue against his hole..He wants to feel full once more..He was licking him so good so hard..He imagined seeing stars..

"You like that..?? You should know by now not to provoke me Binie....But I bet you love being punished like this huh..?? Does it make you feel good having my tongue inside your fucking little hole..?? Or you want me to shove my fucking dick and fuck your brains out until you pass out again ..?? You love that right..?? You love it when I cum inside you like crazy....And guess what, I love it when your so desperate for me and your moaning while calling my name,I love fucking your tight little ass until you bleed..I love it when your fucking hole's dripping my seeds and you're shivering from it.." Bobby proceeds finger fucking HanBin's hole roughly while he dirty talks that causes the younger to get more aroused, hard and wet..He gave those plump butt cheeks another hard slap that imprint his fingers in redish marks gaining sexy moans from Hanbin that sounded music to his ears.

"I bet you want to cum so bad now,Should I make you come untouch like the way I did to you last night baby..??"

"YAH..?? Are you done daydreaming..?? You're about to drool.."

Bobby remained blinking, contemplating whether he literally just zoned out thinking inappropriate things with HanBin or it really happened.. HanBin's just staring back at him unreadable..Both arms tuck against his chest, one raised brow and frowning at the same time,Bobby wonder for a sec how the younger does that possible.

"Did you just thought of perverted things about me..??"

"OFCOURSE NOT..!!!! I was just thinking about about ordering a pizza from Sbarro.." He reasoned with his usual rapping pace he discovered doing only when he's with HanBin however the latter don't look convinced but spared a smirk instead.

"Hm,then how about that boner..?? Guess their pizza's that good huh, good enough to get you all worked up and rock hard..??" He's judging Bobby by the looks in his eyes and he's winning, the older gets fidgety and his eyes avoiding his attempts of eye contacts.

"Can we get this over with..??" Changing the topic immediately but his dick being the dick that it is gave him away..Sometimes Bobby just regrets having blessed on that department cuz there's noway he can hide his massive boner in times he doesn't really need another embarrassment for the night on HanBin's presence.

"J, just get in your ass or whatever.."

"Dont you want to take care of that first..??" Hanbin chimed reffering to Bobby's boner that seems to enjoy attention..

"None of your business Hanbin, My boner my business.." He snarled out of constant shame and restrained arous

"OK, Where are we..??" Hanbin asked, going back to the same position he did earlier but this time he literally bump into Bobby's front in a very slow manner sliding his bare ass down just enough for Bobby to feel him against his crotch down to his thighs..

"Fucking Tease.." Bobby growled gritting his teeth and clenching his fist at the same time, Hanbin smirking in the process..

"Can we proceed..??" He asked again with a little more flirty tone this time.Blending and flexing even more to give Bobby's eyes more access to all wonders that his body possess..And they are both aware how it affects Bobby to the core,good thing the older has such an incredible self control except his dick that's leaking precum with all its heavenly might under his pants..

"Fine, get your ass here.." The older can't hide the irritation in his voice making Hanbin giggle causing him to receive a smack in his ass(making him gasp by surprise) from a fuming Bobby .

"You feeling better after doing that..??" Hanbin asked nonchalantly tilting his head in Bobby's direction.

"Why you have a problem with that..??" He asked back raising one brow subconsciously pulling Hanbin by his thigh for a better angle and position.

"No, but do that again I will fucking kill you with my bare hands.." Bobby can only smile with the threat, He cannot believe what he put himself into..One thing he's certain is that HanBin is indeed one heck of a diva with a little too much of an attitude and yes with a body of a wonderland, a temper of a thunderstorm but with a humour of his future Wife..?? OK scratch that he said and mentally cross checked.

It takes the older a few more shots before Hanbin finally said its a wrap but the younger looks unsettled like there's something he wants to say but remained silent not even bringing himself to put back on his discarded boxers and track pants..Just sitting on the bed eyes boring holes over the wall..And Bobby is not a fan of suspense thrillers.

"Is it just me or you really wanna ask me something out of this world..??" He tried bargaining but didn't get a response.

"Bin for the past hours we've been constantly getting into each others neck I could tell when somethings actually bothering you, And you're really not the type who would rather shut up.. You enjoy verbally assaulting me so whatever it is say it..I won't cry." He imposed trying to really get the others attention.

"Show me your dick.." The younger stated gaining a stupified looking Bobby that only managed to constantly blink trying to process what the other just said.

"I'm really curious how I got torn this bad and I am not even feeling bad about it you know what I meam..??"

Bobby don't know how to react and respond to that, he's still processing what the younger just said and he cannot hide his surprise..Somehow he felt embarrassed and taken aback from the straight forwardness yet he can feel himself getting hotter at the same time, He's aroused just with the thought about HanBin wanting to see his not even wanting him the way he could've or should've..

"Bobby..??"

"Hm..??" He only managed to hum, he felt lethargic all of a sudden..

"Don't get me wrong but I really just wanna see how big it is.." He said without a stress and Bobby can just blink constantly losing all of his senses as much as he wants to voice out his protest he couldn't bring himself to, neither know thale exact words to express so..

"Would you let me see it..??"

"Bin...." He's gone speechless....

"Please..?? I, I have this crazy impulse that If I don't get the answers to my curiousity and confusions I wouldn't be able to sleep until it_____"

"Fine just shut up, OK..?? I don't want to hear anything..i'll show you whatever you want just don't say anything anymore or else I'm going coconuts I'm not even kidding.." Bobby again with his rap talking feeling his cheeks burning while his nerves starting to freak the hell out of his system.. The emotional turmoil creeping inside him just keeps getting more intense and his body can't deny what his minds trying to fight and HanBin's weird talking is not helping him to calm down in aniway possible..

"Fuck this is so embarrassing..i,im not even hard anym____HOLYSHI____" He can only gasp for air while his jaw literally drop as he felt HanBin's warm palm gripping his length as if he's trying to strangle it to death..His eyes that gone bigger by the minute immediately fixed towards the younger but he refused to look back instead Hanbin focused on Bobby's shaft that's still inside his track pants.

"OHFUCK..??!! " Bobby growled tilting his head back and subconsciously closing his eyes when the younger started rubbing and squeezing the head leaking precum of his now rock hard member.

" Good..?? " Hanbin almost whispered still working wonders on Bobby junior eyes never leaving the older crotch that's still fully clothed..

" Please stop talking Bin, it's so fucking weird.. "

" But I'm really curious.. "

" You're squeezing my dick ofcourse its fucking good..." He grumbled but the sensational assault is taking over and it would be a lie if he denies himself the pleasure Hanbin is offering him through his lazy hard strokes and the talking does its magic as well to be honest.

"T,thats good I guess..??" Hanbin commented nonchalantly, his innocent curiosity somehow annoying yet amusing for Bobby..He don't know anymore, God knows how the older wnats to yell his protest but he's horny too..

"How's that supposed to be good..?? You're literally jerking my dick off and I might just come while your tight gripping my shaft..!!!!" He half screamed as HanBin increased his pace looking proud of his work beaming a timid grin and finally lifting his gaze to meet Bobby's eyes and the fucker smiled..Bobby saw something in his eyes that is so familiar..He's certain of seeing that expression before he just can't comprehend when and where exactly but he's sure of it.

"Do you like it..??" Hanbin continued, His tone has become more playful even the way he's manhandling the latter's hardness gotten more aggressive and his eyes, those beautiful yet haunting sparkly eyes..Then Bobby figured it out.

"GODDMANT IT JESUS..??!! ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN..??!!" Raising his voice and getting up at once Hanbin didn't let go tho' gripping him even tighter as if his life depends in it..

"No.."

"Then why are you acting like this____STOP RUBBING MY SLIT..!!!! OHMYGOD..??!!" Bobby's on and off screaming unable to express his lusting desire and protest and the pleasure that keeps building had the younger giggle..Poor Bobby can only mentally facepalmed himself..He's not even sure anymore if Hanbin is trying to toy him or whatever.. He doesn't have the physical strength to argue either and he's getting hornier..

"Bin, if you want me again just fucking say it alright..?? You don't have to be like this.. All you have to do is ask..You don't need to fucking tease me.." He sounded sulky and defeated not even bothered how he's being groped,He learned that HanBin's persistence is never ending..

"I just want to look.."

"You're fucking touching it.. You're jerking it even and You're gonna make ME CUM IF YOU DON'T STOP DOING THAT__STOP____" Bobby can't even finish his complains squeezing his face with both hands completely displeased of how Hanbin never listens to any of what he says..

"I'm hard enough can you just take a look at it now so we can stop this..??" The older whined, no longer hiding his irritation..He doesn't want to end up woth blue balls but he won't tolerate being toyed like this,Hanbin just doesn't seem to care at all..His innocence and curiosity is really scary and Bobby want nothing to do with it if its going to be like this all the time..Finally the younger stop prodding and did what he's been meaning to do,It's fucking awkward how he's peeking at Bobby's dick but Bobby's confident about his size atleast he's got something to be proud of despite of all the embarrassment their stupid activity has been doing for him.. Still it's awkward to have another guy checking out his private part just cuz he said so.

"You're so big.."

"You already said that last night.." Bobby snorted unimpressed removing HanBin's grip from his waistband to keep his private property more private..

"I did..??"

"You did, so can I go now..??" Distancing himself from THE latter looking more grumpier than he did earlier.

"Where are you going..??"

"What..?? You want me to take care of this while you're on sight..??" Bobby barked his frown never left his face eyeing the younger from getting out of the bed heading to his balcony a sif he's looking for something..

"I don't see why not..I've seen it all.."

"I SWEAR YOU'RE REALLY GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME.."

"We're getting married one day thanks to you Bobby.." Hanbin said sardonically entering the room and back to their bed with a can of drink on hand that he just drink from..

"What are you drinking..??"

"dunno, auntie Katherine just offered it after dinner____" Bobby immediately grab the can almost empty and to his surprise it's Hite a mango flavoured beer that no matter how light can still knock Hanbin out for the night..

"Hanbin you're drunk.."

"I am not.."

"This is beer you idiot.." He didn't wait for any more response scooting himself out of the room and paved his way to his parents room.. HanBin just watched the door closed and shrugged lazily leaning his back on the headboard feeling hot he started removing his shirt..

🌠

"MOOOOOOOM.....????"

"MOM..??!!" Bobby banging the door and yelling like there's no tomorrow..It took a minute before the door opens and his concerned looking mom appears in front of him.

"What are you screaming out for dear..?? You're gonna wake the whole neighbourhood like that.."

"I cannot believe you gave Hanbin this.." Raising the canned drink for his mom to see..The older woman however remained calm just hugging herlsef covered with her sleeping robe.

"Whats wrong about giving him a drink..??"

"You gave the kid beer mom.. BEER.." Bobby insist still grumpy and her mom's deadpanning on him just adding up to his annoyance.

"It's just Hite, a mild and very very light beer and you had your first tequila shot when you're barely fifteen..you're over reacting.." She dotted

"OVER REACTING..???? HE almost wants to eat me mom, are you serious..??" Bobby rant in full exaggeration his mom's just watching his big gestures looking unamused.

"Right he's over reacting.." His father appear out of nowhere and Bobby is sure he saw him rolling his eyes before the older leans beside his mom.

"Dad..????"

"What harm can a 2.3% of alcohol can do..??" The older asked, his parents shared a look for a sec before his mom shrugged and they both turn to him curiosity evident on their faces..

"Ooh trust me it works like magic dad, you don't even know.."

"He can't be that drunk.." His father deadpanned way too calm for Bobby's liking compare to the father he remember this the morning.

"He is.."

"How would you know..??" His parents asked in chorus..And Bobby had enough explaining for the night..

".. Aaaghhhh..!!" Bobby stomping away from his parents completely done with people that don't take him and his words seriously.. He felt like as if he's just some sort of a joke, A big ass clown and that's it.. He don't care anymore.

"You're son is such a drama king dad.." Katherine retort while watching their son with his grumpy behaviour like a little kid that didn't get things his way..

"Hm, its in the blood sweetheart.." They stayed their until Bobby disappeared completely before they went back inside their room smiling together.

🌠

Bobby went back to his room with a Hanbin only wearing his boxers laying on the bed like a starfish..

And he can just facepalmed himself..

"Bin...." He slowly(tired and lazy) approach the frailed figure and Bobby felt like they're back from last nights scenario..Now he's convinced such things like DEJAVU really exist..

"Bobby I'm hot...." He murmured while constantly scratching like an old habit..Bobby carefully tried to lift the younger up but to no avail since Hanbin decided to rather be inconsiderate which ended them both in a spooning like position Bobby pinned from the headboard with a wasted HanBin on his hold..

"I know.." He whispered..

"Let's cool you down shall we..??" Almost dragging Hanbin into the toilet, the latter can't even complain almost unconscious.. As soon as they reach their destination Bobby immediately drop Hanbin on the bathtub and on its faucet letting the cold water flow..

".. COLD.. "

" Yeah, you need it..Id rather have you mad at me for doing this than suffering from your horny ass.."

Then his phone ring..

And he realised he hasn't been checking it since last night obviously avoiding any of the guys and their retaliation for abandoning them but the call is coming from someone he can't deny.. That's why he set a different ring tone for her....

"Oppa..why does it took so long for you to pick up..?? You're not having someone lap dancing on you don't you or else I'll be so jealous.." A sweet whiny voice from the other line made Bobby smile crookedly..

"I'm being faithful here don't be ridiculous.." He responded voice raspy and beaming with glee..

"You better,I'll be back soon and I really can't wait to see you.."

"I miss you too boo.." Bobby informed in a very unusual tone he only use to a specific someone dear to his heart..However Hanbin started stirring from the bathtub mumbling words subconsciously.. The older made sure the latter won't drown himself, with one hand he lifted the younger to a better position another hand holding the phone over his ears.. The miles he does for being a good Samaritan and a good Oppa all at once..

"Alright, I just really want to check on you since I haven't heard from you the whole day and it worries me..Turin is really amazing you should've come with me, And I'll make sure when I visit Prague I'm taking you with me.."

"Alright we can figure that out when you comeback.. See I got something right now and it's pretty urgent so ima' call you back yeah..??"

"Araseong.. LOVEU Oppa"

"LoveU too boo.." Hanging up at the same time and Bobby smiling to himself after.. And his attention's back to the shivering guy inside the tub.

"Bin, let's get you to shower alright..??" Finally pouring back all his attention to the neglected semi-concious beer knocked out kid on his bathtub..

"Cold.."

"You needed it..You're drunk as fuck.."

"No I'm not.."

"Sure whatever you say.." Bobby wasted no time and carried Hanbin bridal style heading for the shower and figured he might as well needed one for himself..He's still horny and hard but he's not someone who takes advantage of every opportunity that comes his way..

Their mistake of last nights already took too much toll on him, he doesn't need more on his plate.. But he also cannot deny the fact that whether HanBin is sober or not can make him feel things he never thought he'd actually feel for someone else, moreover to a specific guy who's mysteriously suspicious for his liking..

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	5. UNWANTED CONFUSiON

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

JiWon arrived to his shared dorm with JinHwan and YunHyeong Monday morning..and just across their room resides Hoony and Mino..The moment his back reach the comfort of the sofa he immediately drifted off to sleep..Perfectly unaware of the curious presences not far from him..

"That's not our HAPPY VIRUS BOBBY.." Jinan stated nonchalantly watching the back of their dongsaeng slamped on the couch with a defeated posture.

"I can only agree on that hyung, otherwise we wouldn't be sleeping on that sofa on a Monday morning knowing he's got class in an hour..Something might've happen to him.."

"He looked so tired tho' I don't have the heart to bother his sleep and force him to go anywhere today.." The older added eyes still fix over Bobby's direction..

"But he doesn't like skipping classes, He might play a lot and fuck around but he studies just as much even twice as hard.." YunHyeong chide showing emphaty for his younger friend.

"Yun, if you think letting him skip the day is a mortal sin then I'm giving you all the right to wake him up but don't ask for help when he go Super Saiyan on you.." JinHwan cooed a hint of hesitation resonating his angelic face..His slender tiny figure leaning on their door frame alongside the other guy both watching over their dongsaeng as if they were the very worried parents for their troubled child.

"Are you kidding me hyung..?? I'd rather have JUNE up in my ass than disturb a sleeping Jiwon in my couch.." He claimed gaining Jinan's attention, the older turn towards him with a frown.

"And why would JUNE be up in your ass..??"

"Metaphor..??" YunHyeong responded in a questioning manner, not so sure with his answer as well.

"Your gay is showing, And that kid might be taller than us but he's our baby..You can't be thinking inappropriate things about him.."

"Aish hyuuuuuuung..??!!" He whined protesting from his hyung misunderstanding his point.

"I do not mind your sexual preference alright, I could swing both ways too but I don't do highschoolers more over my dongsaengs trust me even Jiwon will strangle you hearing your JUNE comment.."

"OHMYGOD HYUNG..??!! I already said its just a metaphor.." YunHyeong urge but Jinan wouldn't give him the end of it..

"Then I suggest you start learning vocabulary again cuz your metaphor is a major failure.."

"Hey munchkins were running late for the first subject and it would kill me to skip this one.."Hoony informed the moment they barged in..

"Hyung our first period literally starts at 8:30 and its only 7:15.." JINAN confirmed, confusion apparent on his face.

"Breakfast.." Mino chimed sporting a geeky grin only he can muster..YUNHWAN looked lost in the conversation.

"Believe it or not, He takes breakfast as a Major Subject fam so it's either we head out now or we'll be dealing with a grumpy mathyung the whole day.." Mino proposed waiting for a positive reply from the younger guys..

"Wait a sec is that BOBBY THE TRAITOR sleeping on the sofa..?? What you got him couched..?? Well done..You two are heartless I'm impressed.." Hoony looking too excited for everyone's liking. The three younger guys shared a stupified look before Mino can actually gasp the situation..

"You couched my Jiwon..????" Mino reprimand in shock right after..He cannot believe the two nicest dongsaengs he know could do such a thing.

"More like He couched himself hyung's..Y'all know too well he can just throw us out of the window if he wants to, What makes you think we can actually maltreat him..??" JINAN explained scratching his nape whenever he's nervous and about to freak out cuz he is a softie..

"So I got super excited for nothing..??" Hoony started to pout looking at the back of the undisturbed Bobby from afar..

"Oh please hyung don't pout breakfast is on me alright..?? And coffee.. Let's go fam.." Mino gestured them out before guiding their mathyung out of the youngers dorm to avoid the unnecessary drama..

"Hoony hyung is so cute.." YunHyeong proclaimed as if he found a new life discovery..

"Tell that to his face if you have a death wish Yun.." JINAN putting on a bomber jacket and pocketing his wallet and phone.

"But what about Jiwon..??" The younger asked while JINAN is already writing a note for Bobby.

"I'd still prefer breakfast than disturbing his ass.."

🌠

HanBin's suffering from a stupid headache early in the morning, He's heard about Hangovers and knows its symptoms but he doesn't want to exaggerate things cuz he's also aware that a 2.3% alcohol content couldn't be that critical, It's his alcohol tolerance that sucks so its his fault afterall.

And to top it all dealing with a fucked up ass on a Monday morning is not a Top student's typical starters and limping is not even an option..

The last thing he'd want to do is dealing with other peoples judging looks and answering questions like Are you OK..?? cuz literally he's NOT..

The weekend's troubles and the situation he's been forced into because of his recklessness and irresponsibility has not sink in just yet.. It all feels like a dream for him but all the marks left in his body doesn't lie..The pained muscles, constant body aches and even the occasional chills and shivers crawling and creeping up on him were all too much too distructing to pretend none of them ever happen..Moreover those vivid memories of the intimacy he and Bobby shared has started to keep replaying in his head from time to time, Those sexual noises lingering and nagging on his ears almost everytime.. It even scares him to close his eyes longer than three seconds cuz if he does Bobby's kisses would just keep haunting him all over again, He can even feel the latter's breath on his neck, his lips against his chest, his tongue licking and giving him gentle pecks, his hardness stretching his....

"Babe, are you sleeping..??"

Hanbin abruptly woke up from Jennie's voice..The girl was standing in front of him like a real life barbie doll on her uniform and two high pigtails fluttering her beautiful long hair that screams cute if only her face isn't as ethereal as it looks that it's almost unfair..She leaned closer to Hanbin with a little pout along with her adorable frown, the guy is too close to reach for her plump squeeshy cheeks but he composed himself not to cuz he knew too well how she hates the gesture..

"You look awful..Beautifully awful.." She said,checking HanBin's temperature with her gorgeous left hand on top of his forehead and her left on her own to compare.. HanBin just let her be watching her silently..

"You're warmer than usual babe.."

"And you're red too..OHMYGOD,have i already told you I love it when your cheeks are rosy..?? You look so pretty like this.." Cupping HanBin's cheeks the way she always do before Hanbin casually peel her hands away from his face.

"And I hate your enthusiasm first thing in the morning.. I'm not sick alright,and my temperature is just normal not warmer than usual.." Hanbin informed gaining an adorable eyes rolls from the latter.

"I would love to keep arguing with you but I have more questions that needed answers and I wouldn't take silence or denials..I also know when you're lying to my face..So where were you this weekend..??" Interrogating the guy instantly that she even noticed the shift on his behaviour, the aloofness of his movements and the things he's trying to hide behind those mysterious gaze.

"You're eyes are shaking.." She ponder..Arms crossed against her chest eyeing the latter as if she's judging him.

"Going Detective Conan on me on a Monday morning really..??" Hanbin tried to convert their conversation but to no avail..Jennie is sharper than Bobby's jaw if he recalled correctly.. But why suddenly think of Bobby..?? Erase that he told himself.

"You owe me your perfect life that's just part of the compensation.." Jennie started guilt tripping him and its perfectly working so Hanbin remained quiet not to spill the tea..

"So tell me.."

"Class is about to start in 5.." He tried resisting hoping Jennie won't pick up anything from it but the way she's looking at her right now gave him away.. Jennie knows her like the back of her palm it's impossible to hide anything from her smart little ass that even a professional liar would confess all his sins to her in a minute..What makes Hanbin think he can actually get away with this..?? WHO IS HE KIDDING..????

"Oh no mister you did not..??!!" Her eyes doubled the size looking at Hanbin as if they're boring holes on him..

"Did not what..??" He asked dumbly Jennie rolled her eyes for the nth time.

"Dolce&Gabanna,Mrs. Lee is due today,and the substitute teacher who happen to be her husband as well on the last minute bail out on our class that left the Principal cancel our first morning class..How can you even forget that..??She's your most favorite teacher.." She rant in a singsong manner suppressing her annoyance.

"Really..??"

"What do you mean really..?? As in really cancelled morning class or really she's about to get her vajayjay cut open..??"

"OHMYGOD LADY, LANGUAGE PLEASE..??"

"What..?? Where do you think her baby's supposed to come out of her throat..??"

"Stop it silly.."

"Moving on, where have you been for the last 2 days you've gone MIA on me..??" Jennie prodded again cuz whatever Jennie wants Jennie gets.

"JennieRubyJane we love each other no matter what right..??" Hanbin is now having a semi mental breakdown and a mini panic attack cuz Jennie will never forgive him for this, he's sure of it..

"OHMYGOD, you did not..??!!"

"Did you..??!!"

"COCO FREAKING CHANEL..??!!" She exclaimed horrendously Hanbin was taken aback subconsciously rubbing his chest.

"With who..????" Hanbin refused to meet her eyes.. He can't do this anymore..He felt terrible and terrified..

"If you're not gonna tell me who then I have to see it atleast..Its your choice babe.." Certainty evident in her tone her eyes never leaving HanBin's..

"I can't let you see it.."

"Then tell me who.." She demand looking firmed and cold.

"I can't.."

"Hanbin there's no sole reciever nor giver in this relationship, WE GIVE AND TAKE Equally,FAIRLY..There's no inbetween." She uttered with finality and that leaves Hanbin without a choice..He has to tell her.. HE MUST TELL HER and hopes she understands and won't hate him after his confession.

🌠

DongHyuk and JUNE are having their lunch in the school Cafeteria when a group of fangirls occupied the table behind them with their whining and complains about this and that.. Nothing really special..But little did they know the subject would be the most unexpected yet most interesting topic they'll hear for the day..

"I already told you multiple times those two are an item.. There's noway theyre calling each other babe since the 9th grade if they're just friends.."

"They're childhood sweethearts too.."

"FYI,Jiwon Sunbae and Hanbin Oppa are the real Childhood sweethearts (causing JUNE to choke on his hotbars luckily Dong is quick enough to pat his back and offer him a glass of water) she just appeared out of nowhere and split the two apart.."

"Stop with your gay delusions itll be a waste of wombs if they're both gays.." She added not knowing there were people listening.

"You're the one to talk when you're fanboying over DongHyuk and JUNE that you even made a JUNDONG couple account for THEM..??!!" JUNE can just utter a disgusted "EEWW" as he watch DongHyuk spilling milkshake out of his mouth while some come out of his nose in the process along with his constant coughing catching the groups attention and when they figured who the two guys were they all runaway screaming and mumbling things the duo don't even care about..

"Tell me when your dying alright..??" JUNE hummed as if his friends life is not important.

"You're filthy.." He even deadpanned just munching on his precious hotbar.

"I saved your life when your choking on your hotbars did you hear me say you were disgusting..??" Dong nagged trying to recover from the unfortunate incident blowing his nose with a tissue to get rid of the residue left inside his abused nostrils

"Well i wasn't spilling things from my nose the way you did.." JUNE reprimand to defend himself.

"What a great loving friend you are Koo Junhoe.." He mocked wiping the messy table he accidentally spilled into.

"Here wipe your face atleast, I have a reputation.." Throwing his handkerchief straight to the olders face, Dong just complied without a word and JUNE silently watch him for the next few minutes that seemed like a torture until he finally snap out of it..

"Geez, you're such a baby come here.." Grabbing the handkerchief and tend to Dongi like the great friend that he's supposed to be even if it takes once in a blue moon for that to occur.

JUNE's busy wiping DongHyuk clean when their Sunbae's reach the cafeteria, They didn't even noticed when the pair occupied the seat beside them with their tray of food.

"Annyeong.." Hanbin greeted with his set of dimples..

"Oh Sunbae Annyeong.." Dong vowed followed by JUNE and so did their Senior to his Hoobae's and Jennie being Jennie just wave her hand like a Disney Princess but with a whole lot of attitude.

"Why are you so filthy..??" Jennie spit the words like a gangster but the innocent look on her face meant no harm but mean enough for JUNE's entertainment and humour..

"See, I told you so.." Wiggling his obnoxious brows to DongHyuk not even faking his stupid ass from snickering its just that the subject is too calm and collected to put JUNE in place..

"Did something happen..??" Hanbin inquired noticing the messed up shirt of the younger infornt of him and due to his caring nature he's worried and wants to help.

"Nothing special Sunbae my friend here just figured that maybe inhailing his milkshake instead of drinking it will make him smarter.." JUNE giving them the false heads up which they quickly figured out to be just a joke leaving Dongi into deep sighs..How wonderful blessing it was to have a friend like Koo JUNHOE if only the guy is not being a constant dick.

"You inhailed your milkshake..?? That's dumb.." Jennie commented and HanBin's immediate scolding takes place and she keep herself mum to self reflect cuz HanBin is her precious.

"Koo Junhoe you bastard.." Throwing the crampled tissue over JUNE's face but that doesn't stop the guy from laughing his heart out..Making fun of his friends has always been his number one priority if he's not roasting or insulting them..

"You can't be wearing this the whole day..I have a spare in my locker how about you change..?? Lemme just finish my lunch.." Hanbin offered.

"Really..?? Thank you so much Sunbae..I really want to change but I don't have extra with me..And it's a hassle to go home..This milkshake is really sticky.."

"And you're filty.." Jennie and JUNE said in chorus.. Making Hanbin shake his head followed by scolding Jennie again..Dong can just manage to glare over his so called bestfriend that's obviously having the time of his life right now and surely he wouldn't hear the end of it for a couple of weeks until the idiot find another insult for him..

They continued having lunch with occasional conversations about random things regarding school and stuff..Exchanging opinions with their Sunbae's and asking advices as well..Both their phones beep indicating a new message recieved..And in an insync motion the duo check their phones, Its from their group chat..YunHyeong sent a group photo of him with JinHwan, Hoony and Mino happily making faces with Caption that says..WE HAD BREAKFAST FOR OUR FIRST SUBJECT TODAY along with two heart emojis..JinHwan sent a message as well asking what the kids are doing..

"We have to reply you know since it's JinHwan hyung asking.." JUNE prompted.

DongHyuk didn't answer but move himself closer to JUNE while fixing his hair using his phone screen as a mirror..

"JUNE come here and smile.." Motioning the younger who caught on immediately doing a sassy peace sign ofcourse nothing can beat Dong's aegyo and killer smile..Checking the photo one last time before sending it to their group chat putting a caption that reads JUST DONE OUR LUNCH WITH THE SUNBAE'S HYUNG'S with a wink emoji..Not even a minute after the photo was sent flood notifications keep their phone from buzzing....

"Mweoya..??!!" JUNE remarked already annoyed with all the response his phone keeps recieving.

"THESE lucky bastards always having meals with HanBin.. I'm SOOOO JELAOUS..!!!!" Mino replied followed by Hoony's..

"WADAFAK MY GORGEOUS HANBIN ON SIGHT I'M BLESSED..!!!!"

"AAAAGGGHHH HYUNGS....!!!! WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL INVITE MEEEEEEE..??!!" HyunSuk replied drastically.. They can even hear him screaming from his chat making the duo laugh..

"Dongi, what happen to your uniform..??" JiNAN definitely noticed.

"He deadass inhailed his milkshake hyung.." JUNE replied with laughing devil emoji recieving a whack in the head from DongHyuk.

"Stop clowning me you ungrateful swine.." He scold but JUNE just don't know when and how to stop.

"Dongi..?? Hyung's waiting for answer.." JINAN replied again....

"Ooh MIAN hyung.. Something funny happen I'll tell you later.." Dong replied back.

"You change atleast Dong, you can't go on like that the whole day.." YunHyeong joined their conversation too..

"No worries hyung, Hanbin Sunbae already offered his spare were just waiting for them to finish lunch then we'll head off to the locker and change.."

"SUCH A LUCKY BASTARD!!!!" Hoony typed in.

"I HATE MY LIFE..!!!!" Mino followed.

"I'M EXTREMELY JEALOUS I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING RYT NOW.." Suk fighting his way for the third contender..

"GO DRINK YOUR MILK SUK, U NEED IT TO GROW FAST.." JUNE replied

"Can y'all stop CHAT SCREAMING please..??" YunHyeong pleaded being the nice guy that he's always been.

The chat goes on with JUNE constantly annoying their Maknae and being the irritating person that he is something come to his mind and put his phone on screen recording mode.

"DongHyuki, do me a favour take a photo of me in continuous shot.."

"What for..??"

"JUST do it palyi I'll tell you when to stop.." Shoving his phone on DongHyuks hold while sipping on his watermelon shake..

"Hanbin Sunbae try this one.. Its super good.." JUNE offered to the guy sitting beside him.

"Sure.." Sipping from the drink the younger is holding oblivious of the cunning smile drawn on JUNE's face..

"Wow that was really good.." Hanbin beamed exposing his dimples, JUNE looking satisfied from the reaction and although DongHyuk is having a strange feeling about what they're doing he's still doing his part from the given task as he continue taking shots of his sly friend and their super nice sunbae while Jennie however doesn't care to anything at all focusing on her own phone.

"You can have it..I'm already full but let me have another sip.." His smile never left his face taking another sip from the straw Hanbin just drink from, the latter seem to not mind the gesture.

"Alright let's share it then I'm not that greedy.." Hanbin chimed sparing another infectious dimpled smile anyone would appreciate to see..

"Are you two done flirting..?? Can we go now..??" A bored looking Jennie snap already prepared to take her leave and her storm like mood swings always amused the boys and Hanbin really knows how to deal with her attitude which only proves how the pair share such a great bond that even no one understands will leave them in owe..

"After you Ms. Impatient.." Hanbin cooed gesturing the lady to take the lead while he picks up their empty food trays as he follow ofcourse not forgetting their Hoobaes with them..

"Dong follow me to the lockers.."

"Araso Sunbae.." He gladly complied scooting himself out of the table taking his tray with him JUNE tailing behind but instantly keep up with DongHyuk's pace..

"My phone..??" he demand, DongHyuk gave him a strange look but returned JUNE's phone back to the owner gaining a thoughtful smile from the younger.

"Thank you very much you're such a wonderful friend.."

"What was that for JUNE..??" He can't help but ask recieving JUNE's infamous grin.

"You'll see.."

They followed Hanbin through the lockers even Jennie went along with them and she doesn't seem to get easily intimidated with guys around she even joined them in the guy's restroom and glares at every male students that tried to give her surprised looks when they see her inside sitting on the tiled sink like a boss where the mirrors are placed.

"Stop glaring at people you're scaring them away.." Hanbin scold in the most subtle way anyone can ever imagine..

"Theyre lucky..if only glares could kill.." She deadpanned.

Lucky enough HanBin's spare fits the younger..The two pairs stayed together in a vacant shed near their building right after and only parted ways when their afternoon classes started..They had been hanging out more often for the passed weeks and keeps getting more and more attention from other students..DongHyuk and JUNE were already popular given that they've been friends with the famous Sunbae's like Hoony, Mino and the rest of Bobby's group eversince such students reputations existed and now that HanBin and Jennie's their School's President and Vice President powerduo has also been sharing lunch breaks with them their so called reputations gets even better and unintentionally they're gaining numbers of fangirls and the unwanted yet unavoidable shippers.

🌠

On the other hand Bobby made it to his first class right on time but decided to leave his phone in his dorm to avoid distructions..For the passed two days he spent with HanBin they really haven't talk about their situation, Not even sure if they can actually call what they have a RELATIONSHIP, As much as he wants to get it over with he also don't know how to start talking about it..

The younger left earlier not even saying goodbye or whatever..They slept together for the second time but he woke up alone in the morning not that he's mad or anything but somehow he's disappointed..If only Hanbin tried to wake him up he could've offered him a ride or something but the latter prefer to leave like a thief instead..No matter how much he doesn't want to entertain it his inconsiderate thoughts keep telling him the same thing that "HE'S DUMB AND HAS BEEN DUMPED.."

"I wasn't dumped demmet..!!!!" He scowled all of a sudden only to realised the whole auditorium's attention were on him..Some looking confious, some were frowning there were also those who can't hide their smiling faces from disbelief and amusement..

"Did you have a rough night Mr. KIM..??" His professor asked followed by snickering and whispering on the backgrounds..

"You can say that.."

"I hope you didn't get dumped tho, and even so know that we're all rooting for you..Class let's give Mr. KIM Jiwon a hand shall we..??" She stated motioning everyone to cheer encouragement for Bobby which the whole class happily complied to 

Shouting FIGHTING along with applause and a whole lot of mixed cheering noises that made Bobby finally smile from ear to ear as he stand and vowed to everyone to show them his gratitude for their unexpected moral support..The class ended on such a carefree mood..Throwing jokes here and there, making up figures of speeches out of nowhere, sharing experiences and laughing together how he wish it could be like this forever.. But he's too aware that Nothing lasts forever as well..He's just glad that there were people around who're nice enough to show him the good times like his friends always does for him.

His last class finished at five in the afternoon and knowing the hyung's will be home a little later Bobby decided to head for the gym like the usual daily routine..He's more than relieve none of his friends crossed paths with him the whole day....He doesn't want to avoid them but he also don't want to lie when they ask questions..

Bobby has been lifting weights for 25 minutes dripping in sweat when the last person he wants to see happen and he wouldn't even notice if only the guy didn't seek for the attention..

"Small world huh.." Jaewon started wearing a smile that Bobby would never appreciate nor want to see so he ignored him,Bobby can feel the intense stare from the latter and he knows the guy's checking him out and he's seconds away to punching that stupid face but Bobby kept his cool for the sake of peace and order and God knows how he's really making the effort to not high five Jaewon in the face with a steal chair or maybe the guy deserve a treadmill shove over his annoying face but no Bobby is better than that..

"Do you somehow believe in faith or destiny..??" He proceeds obviously not used to being ignored or treated like a ghost but too bad Bobby's not interested of his existence and kept his focus lifting weights as if the world ends if he even tries to stop which also leads for the other guy to keep pursuing him.

"Cuz I could've sworn, this is no longer just a coincidence Bobby.." Jaewon persist with the sweetest smile he could muster and Bobby could've sworn he saw stars when he rolled his eyes with all his might trying to suppress himself from throwing up from the amount of disgust he felt hearing the latter's claims..It makes him sick in the stomach but it would also be a shame to let the bastard see him shudder from his goosebumps worthy comments.

"Don't you think we're meant to be..??" He added in a more flirty tone and before he could say more Bobby finally stood up and come face to face with him making sure to meet his eyes, Jaewon got the memo and happily complied staring into Bobby along with a sugaree sweet smile that the latter just wants to rip that mouth out of his face if possible but then again he didn't instead Bobby manage a smirk that screams warning for those people who tries to get under his skin.

"Hm, this is pretty cliche' but if only you exercise just as much as you run your mouth, you'd definitely be in perfect shape by now.." And took his leave not even wanting to hear whatever the other guy would reply..Jaewon watch him take his leave, Admiring Bobby's physique..Continuesly checking the sexiest back he's ever seen from a guy..Those ripped broad shoulders armed with a set of pure muscles that looks so hard yet looked so perfect for touching..His ripped tank almost soaked with sweat that exposed both his ribsides giving everyone access to peek on his torso not to mention those complete pack of abs screaming delicious for everyone to see..Don't even start with his ass that shows no mercy when it comes to the sex department Jaewon thought..

"Hm,so fucking fiesty..I like that.."

"See you around Bobby.." He yelled one last time before Bobby completely disappread from his sight..

"Can we start a decent exercise now..?? And will you stop checking out another guy's ass..?? Flexing your eyeballs as if you're trying to undress someone else's body wouldn't give you abs hyung..Don't be a creep.." ChanWoo retort leaving his older brother chuckling to attend to a vacant threadmill for his daily warm up.

Bobby headed straight to his dorm not even taking a shower neither changing his clothes..He simply just couldn't be in the same place and breathing the same air with Jaewon..It gives him the creep no matter how he tries to ignore it..Upon reaching the dorm he immediately run for the shower and stayed there for almost half an hour discarding all his unwanted thoughts before he decided to call it quits and get changed in a comfy track pants and a basic loose white tee..

When he's settled on top of his bed then only he remember to check on his phone..

7 missed calls from JinHwan, 15 from YunHyeong, 3 from Mino and 1 from Hoony.. and tons of message notifications he choose to ignore but he decided to check their GROUPCHAT..Scrolling back as fast as he can when a photo caught his attention..

A photo of DongHyuk with his aegyo along with JUNE strutting a sassy peace sign, nothing really special about it but what caught his attention is the two person on the background..

He don't know what to feel about it or maybe he don't know how should he feel about it..Its just Hanbin being fed by a random girl looking more like a real life barbie while being fed by Hanbin as well....Suddenly he felt like his blood boiling,His jaw tightening, fist clenching and his heart thumping erratically..He almost wanted to throw his phone against the wall but didn't act upon it..Out of unknown irritation he scrolled through his contacts but then he realised he don't have HanBin's phone number..

"AHSHIT..!!!!" Squeezing his face from frustration when he's not satisfied he violently attack his pillows with a couple of jabs and blows and drop himself on top of them when he gets tired rolling back and forth and even kicking the duvet into a pool of mess until he sweat..He reached for his phone once again and browse on social media like Facebook, IG and twitter seeking for something he doesn't even know what specifically..

Subconsciously typing KIM HANBIN on the search box strange enough there's only one KIM HANBIN appread on the search results so he clicked it but to no avail since the acct is on private..

"Fucking Facebook.."

He did the same thing with IG but got the same result adding more fuel to the fire burning on Bobby's dungeon of irrationality..

"Stupid instagram..!!!!" Throwing his phone over His head landing on the very edge of his bed it would've dropped on the floor if not for the side table that's literally keeping the poor phone from falling..Bobby close his eyes ignoring everything around him and not long before sleepiness took over..Fortunately his long gone to dreamland when the notification that will surely set him off and will definitely end his phone crashing the wall arrived..

🌠

Jennie went out of the bathroom wearing HanBin's oversized tee and a mickey mouse boxer shorts..She's been sleeping over from time to time and so as HanBin's when they feel like doing so..She joined Hanbin on the bed..

"Babe are you ready..??"

"To be brutally honest, NO.." Hanbin confessed getting rid of the laptop on his lap to tend to Jennie who's already sitted on her side with the most unreal posture Hanbin couldnt even imagine possible for any normal human being or maybe Jennie is not human at all but he's also certain she's not normal..Well no normal girl would wear someone else's boxer shorts for a sleepover he ponder.

"Do you think i appreciate seeing your abused ass Hanbin-ah..??" Jennie muttered doing exhibition with her body in the form of the almighty yoga as if it's the most normal thing to do on someone else's bed while the said owner is present but mentally absent BUT Jennie really doesn't have to know that and even if she knows hell would she actually care about it,She's an inborn narcissist.

"But this is still weird.." Hanbin gave up watching the girl long time ago, It makes his guts want to throw up seeing Jennie in such dislocating bones positions and as much as he wants to do his own stretching and pull ups his aching, burning ass won't let him so exercising means better luck next time..

"We've seen each other naked multiple times DUH..??" She's now doing a headstand and HanBin's spot on tied her shirt to a knot to avoid from over exposing her body Jennie mouthed a thank you in return keeping her position in place.

"That doesn't make this a little less awkward.." Hanbin prompt returning back to his side eyes now pinned on Jennie.

"Hm, I know.." She admits with a subtle smile eyes still close and remained in the same headstanding position.

"But do you trust me..??"

"That's not even a question Jen, I can take a bullet for you and you know that.." Their eyes meet when Jennie opened her eyes.

"Then show me.." She insist casually dropping herself to retain a normal sitting position facing Hanbin..They remind silent for a while just comfortably staring at each other seeking for a mutual understanding that ends up into a smiling competition.

It didn't take long before Hanbin finally opens up to his confidant not leaving even the tiniest details of the whole story, what happened, how they happen, where and why it happened..His relationship with Jennie is beyond explainable..Yes,theyre the partners in crime like Bony&Clyde even Tom&Jerry most of the time.. being Whitney&Bobby which also they don't mind..Even everyone thinks they're madly inlove for a couple but Jennie don't like guys but he made Hanbin an exception and no matter how attractive Jennie can be Hanbin just don't feel for her romantically..When he lost Bobby she met Jennie and the two didn't part anymore..Instantly they're the perfect pair..Over the years of being together the two shared most of their teenage discoveries, life experiences and literally just everything with one another be it her first montly period or his first boner pop up on the summercamp of their 7th grade after accidentally getting mobbed in the boys locker with Bobby being sandwich behind him to avoid Hanbin from getting assaulted by the rest of the inconsiderate bastards fighting for their turn int he shower..The very first time Hanbin gets super confused with his feelings moreover its the very first time Hanbin ever felt sexually curious that even just the thought of Bobby pressed against him causes unexplainable blood rush and short circuiting shivers all over his skin..its as if Bobby woken up something evil inside him that as much as HanBin wants to ignore will just keep haunting him until today..There were those random times that he can still feel the teenager Bobby's crotch pressed against his lower back.. All those memories he didn't tried hiding it from Jennie his now other half.

They shared everything like a routine on a daily basis.. Even their building sexual frustrations as they grow up but never did they EVER crossed that line in their relationship,its safest to say their love falls on the most platonic non homophobic kind of love that doesn't mind skinships and occasional skin exposures like asking him to check her boobs cuz they seem like growing and even touching them just to make sure they don't have the evil form and symptoms of cancer that will definitely freak the hell out of Jennie,And to return the favour she helped Hanbin nursed his post circumcised little Hanbinie which they both know isn't the most normal thing any friends would do for each other but they did them all aniway.. And again Hanbin decides to finally share and show Jennie his latest self discovery that involves the person that somehow brought Jennie to his life, Bobby..

"Wow, I'm impressed you can still walk.." Jennie uttered helping Hanbin fix his track pants after the TOO MUCH INFORMATION sharing they did.

"I know right.."

"So, when will I meet him..??" 

"Adunno.." He shrugged leisurely leaning on the pillow resting on the headboard of his bed,Jennie on the other side..

"Babe, I have to meet the guy.."

"And what scare him away..??" He banter catching the quiet snarls from Jennie that seriously take no offense because no matter what she does with her face she will still be Angelic and adorable.

"Well atleast I wanna personally thank him for ripping your prudent ass.." She chirped half joking half mocked rolling her eyes that makes her even cuter in every possible way.

"I don't even know if we're ever going to see each other again without our parents getting involve.." Hanbin uttered almost inedible maintaining a blank expression that only Jennie understands the hidden meaning behind.

"Wait,i thought he agreed to marry you..??" Jennie asked frowning cutely emphasising the last word in a fixed pout she keep for a good 10 seconds that causes Hanbin to chuckle..He pulled her closer to his side and let Jennie rest her head over his shoulders along with her arms travelling to occupy his torso..He later leaned his head on top of hers like they normally do whenever and wherever..

"And you believe that..?? I'm not even sure what we are at this point.."

"You haven't talk to him..??" Playing with HanBin's right hand trying to measure and compare the sizes of their palms and fingers clasping them together out of habit.

"No, I left really early this morning.." Guiding the latter into a better position by letting her use his left arm as a pillow while he also plays with her hair swirling them around his fingers..VERY TYPICAL DISPLAY OF AFFECTION.

"Then call him.."

"I don't know his number.." Hanbin admits more than enough ti get Jennie raise her head to meet HanBin's eyes.. They shared a look and that's when HanBin realised HE FUCKED UP(cliche')

"Babe I super love you but you need to hear this.. YOU'RE AN IDIOT.." (touche')

🌠

Bobby woke up at 3:30 in the very morning feeling his hunger taking over and with his one open half close eyes he left his bed to search for his phone that is now poorly discarded on the carpeted floor lazily picking it up and scrolled..Reading YunHyeong's last sent message that informed him about the food he left for Bobby if ever the latter gets hungry and speaking of food God he's dead hungry since he only had a tuna sandwich for breakfast and skip all the following meals to concentrate on re studying the Law Of Gravity and The Forces of Nature which has nothing to do with his major yet it's the most convenient and thoughtful distruction for his loss thread thoughts.

The thought of finally getting food to hopefully function normally lifted Bobby's mood he wasted no time to run for the door and it didn't took him long to reach their little kitchen in search for his almighty food.. He's never been so happy when a box of his favorite pizza residing on their kitchen island caught his starving eyes..And like a cheering squad claiming their teams championship his stomach growled in full enthusiasm making Bobby chuckle like an idiot..Excitedly opening the box with full delight indulging the familiar aroma he likes the most well except for HanBin's natural scent but scratch that.. HE'S FUCKING HUNGRY NOT HORNY OR MAYBE HE IS BUT MORE FOOD HORNY THAN HANBIN HORNY Bobby figured..He didn't even care for a seat to get more comfortable..

He devoured a slice of pizza which he thought had the most cheesiest or cheesiness in it he don't know and don't care anymore..And being the kid that he is Bobby even bust some moves while enjoying his almost frozen called still yummy pizza..He's down his third slice when he realised he also needed a drink and reach for the fridge scanning which drink to pair his sumptuous treat..There were various selections available like Sprite, Pepsi and Coke.. There's even Redwine, Soju and Yakult..To end the debate Bobby ended up with eenie meenie miney moe selection..And no one can judge him for that.

"Pepsi it is.." Taking one can with him and headed back where his pizza's waiting for him popping the can open and chugging it in the process..Fixing himself another slice Bobby swear he's living the best life at the moment..And as he's on the middle of having his own pizza party he decided to check the rest of message notifications he received yesterday and during the night..Most of it were just Mino's constant dramas about Art and Photography, Jinan's motherly nagging.. Bobby didn't skip YunHyeong's unlimited pleads for him to not skip meals which he did but to make up for it he promised in behalf of his appreciation for everyone's effort to solely finish his box of large triple cheese pizza with all his heart..

It's actually cute that even his dongsaeng's keep checking on him and his whereabouts too, Dongi being the most persistent to know what he's been doing ignoring the world and Suk with of course his mischievous antics and complains basically about everything and everyone around him and Bobby wouldn't admit but he also wouldn't lie they all makes him feel a certain way of belonging.. It makes him feel important..And last but not the very least there's Hoony's single guilt tripping message that ended with I LOVE YOU STILL TRAITOR that Bobby finds endearing despite of the sardonic and sadistic use of words and then there's JUNE with his blank message well atleast he sent something out of nothing Bobby snort..

HE's down on his last piece of pizza when he reached the only notification pinned on top of his phone screen that reads "Juneeeeeeeyah posted a new story update" out of curiosity he clicked to open it and ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE....

Bobby barely recalls how many times he replayed the said 15 seconds IG story of JUNE sipping a drink on his hold before offering it to Hanbin that the latter gladly accepted and then back to JUNE taking another sip of the God forbid fucking drink only evil knows what.. One thing Bobby's certain is that the two enjoyed and don't mind sharing the red fucking drink..Bobby tossed the long gone forgotten half eaten pizza that he didn't realised he's holding back to its box, closed it and thow straight to the bin..Chugged his Pepsi in one go ending it on the same bin right after and stormed back to his room in a flash and since he's no longer feeling grateful and considerate he banged his door close that almost drop the dart board behind it..

Feeling the urge to punch the wall but too adamant to spare his hyung's from further worries if they see him injured in the morning..Looking too defeated Bobby slumped down to his bed forcibly scratching his head even pulling his hair and palming his face it almost hurt..until he can no longer contain his rage Bobby heave a deep sigh and smash his phone against the wall splitting the poor case into unconventional sizes and shapes when it landed on the floor..He just watch until the completely broken screen turned pitch black indicating its final goodbye to his heartless owner.

Bobby dropped himself fully on the mattress eyes boring holes over the darkness of his room ceiling.. Clutching his chest feeling his heart that's beating rapidly for reasons he don't even want to know.. How we wants to drive back home and go to Hanbin and confront him BUT WHY..????

He doesn't even know where they stand, He doesn't even know where exactly he stand in HanBin's life.. Does he even stand a chance to be part of the youngers life..???? Bobby don't really know.. GOD HE WANTS TO KNOW..Three days ago He was getting along just fine and then these fucked up fucking feelings happen..HANBIN HAPPEN.. THEY HAPPEN..

**Poor Bobby slept all his unwanted confusions away..**

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	6. WHAT ARE THE ODDS..????

🌠🌠 🌠 🌠 🌠 🌠 

Hanbin and Bobby continued living their lives separately without getting news about their whereabouts or how they're doing..The GROUPCHAT's daily photo update of JUNDONG's shared lunches with HanBin and his GIRLFRIEND (as Bobby thinks) is the only way Bobby knew the guy that's supposed to be HIS or HE DON'T KNOW is still alive and breathing..

His frustrations, anger or whatever MAYBE JEALOUSY left a fang that's gets deeper everyday..

and it's Friday all over again which also means he can go home after class, He can even go to HanBin's if he want but WHY WOULD HE..?? The guy probably don't want to see him anymore cuz if he want he should've reached out to him a long time ago but its been five torturing days without HanBin and God he misses him but he's too proud to admit or do something about it..

"Hyung, I can't take this anymore..We should go and talk to him.." Yun being fidgety seeing Bobby being out of character..

"I'm also worried ok, but we both know how stubborn he can be..If anything he will tell us maybe we just have to wait a little more.." JINAN played it cool but the weary in his eyes and tense body language says otherwise..And Yun is having enough of the same thing he keeps hearing from the older.

"NO offence hyung but you've been telling me that since Monday and it's already Friday today.." He didn't mean to sound rude but that's exactly how his words come out loud that even JINAN was surprised..

"You're tired waiting..?? Then go ahead ask him if you don't value your life anymore..I can't be bothered Yun,Bobby is an adult he can take care of himself stop babying him.." Leaving the younger dumbfounded contemplating whether to follow Jinan and apologise or go to the balcony and talk to Bobby.

" Well atleast he hasn't tried jumping out of the goddman balcony.." Mino appeared out of nowhere that causes Yun to jump in surprise an inch away from having a heart attack.

🌠

Hanbin has been considering the idea of asking

DongHyuk or JUNE about Bobby but what will he tell them if anyone asks why he's suddenly curious with the other.?? He has no idea so even if his curiosity is killing him he can only manage to sulk all to himself but having a Jennie in his life there's always a pro's and con's cuz she can read him like an open book..

"Bobby.." She started gaining the three guys attention, Hanbin didn't expect her to be so bold although he knows Jennie can even ask Bobby himself if he asks for it..He felt alarmed all of a sudden..

"I'm just curious.. How is he doing now..??" Jennie proceeds cutely tapping her cheek that's resting on her palm showing her best curious face.

"You know Bobby hyung Sunbae..??" DongHyuk asked glancing at JUNE for a sec..Hanbin just chose to remain quiet but he's aware that Jennie knows what he's been trying to do and sometimes he wants to curse at her for that.

"He's a family friend well we don't get along cuz i don't tolerate men.." She responded cooly gaining a JUNE raising a brow too intrigued of her claims.

"You can tolerate us tho'.." Voicing out his thoughts.

"Its cuz i don't see you like that, I mean you know.. MEN..??" Emphasizing the last word she uttered raising her brow as she tilts her head a little forward in a subtle but indimidating manner significantly to JUNE's direction.

"Are you for real..????" Raising his voice a little higher for Dongi's liking.. The older gave his arm a quick slap hard enough to shut him up along with a scolding glare..

"JUNE shut up.." Dongi said..The guy just rolled his eyes before retreating back to his lazy position tucking both arms against his chest.

"So how is he..??" Jennie prompt smiling sweetly to DongHyuk it almost looks staged,JUNE tsk-ing and grinning at once in disbelief shaking his head as if he's already lose it.

"To be honest, Hyung is really not talking to us these days.. Even the other hyung's are getting worried cuz he doesn't talk at all.." He informed in a worried tone, Jennie glance at Hanbin across her..The guy has a blank expression on his face but she knew him too well and knows exactly what's been running to his mind all this time.. She felt bad for him even if she don't want to feel that way.

"Family problems maybe..??" Jennie push the conversation to flow to get more details as possible for Hanbin..

"I hope not but I also think so Sunbae cuz the last time we saw him before he disappeared on us someone said he's just home and that's it.." Dong proceeds and he don't know if Jennie noticed how he gave the still mum HanBin a quick look that only JUNE can decipher given that he knows the real story and its not what DongHyuk shared to Jennie..Well somehow someway it's true but he didn't really provide the exact information that involves Hanbin thinking it might complicate things JUNE figured which again only proves that his softie bestfriend is not just a keen observer but a wise story teller as well.. He's impressed but Dongi don't have to know that.

"Maybe heart problems..??" She intend to dig deeper completely aware how smart the younger is, And she didn't mind being nosy on times like this..For HanBin ofcourse..She gained the throne of being HanBin's bestest friend and confidant cuz she deserves it, she worked hard for it.. She earned it.. She's done more than the unimaginable things to have him trust her like this..This in nothing compare to what they've been through together..She'll get something out of this by hook or by crook as the old people say..

"Hyung don't really date.." Dong stated diverting his attention on his food and JUNE take that as his cue to spill some beans since he's been quiet enough and KOO JUNHOE DON'T DO QUIET.

"What does that even mean..??"

"Sorry for the language but hyung is more like He fucks around, You know the classic One Night Stands no more no less..If you get attached that's your problem not his.." JUNE ending the conversation and now it's his turn to glance at Hanbin in a way no one can comprehend unless they know what he actually knows which he's certain THEY DON'T..Jennie gave Hanbin a meaningful look the latter just look away.

🌠

"Babe..??" Jennie breaking the silence between them, The pair is heading to the Library after their depressing lunch with the Hoobae's..It's obvious that the other pair we're giving them hints and warning which Jennie don't know what the real purpose is for..She don't care to be honest cuz her priority is Hanbin and Hanbin alone..The rest of the world don't matter to her.

"I get it Jen, don't worry about me.." Hanbin declare walking faster than the normal pace he's use to..Jennie had to walk putting a little more effort to keep up on his tracks..But she didn't complain since she has no energy left for that..

"Maybe he's just busy that's why until now he still haven't called you..??" Jennie pursuing to cheer Hanbin even if they both know its not working right now.. She witness how the latter force a smile that never reach his eyes..Its a bitter sweet sight to see for Jennie..

"Yeah he's probably busy with some other girls or guys who knows right..??" Maintaining his calm composure but smiling bitterly as they both stop from their tracks and now they come face to face and Jennie almost wish they continued walking until their feet gives up on them..But then again there's no room left for another drama she reminded herself..

"You're being judgemental..and sensitive....and thats not like you..Are you probably on your period..??" She joke trying to lighten up the mood cuz a sensitive Hanbin will definitely cry any minute and she doesn't want that.

"I hope I was.." He bit his lips and tears started breaking down his face shocking Jennie in the process..

"Y, yah dont cry____Baby NO..??" Immediately cupping the latter's cheeks and wipe his tears Hanbin just let her tend to him the ways she's always been all this years..

"You now what's funny..??" He can't even bring himself to face Jennie out of embarrassment,He's still crying even if he don't want to his head hanged down low and she just stood there caressing his cheeks while listening to all his rants..

"He called me baby so many times that it feels so real almost everytime he say it.." Hanbin constantly sniffing to be able to breathe..His chest feels so tight, so heavy but at the same time it also feels hollow and empty..

"But I guess he calls everyone baby when they're on his bed..I just happen to be one of them.." He smiled bitterly at Jennie taking all the courage to meet her eyes that never fails to make him feel worthy specially in times like this, When HanBin just feels like the world is against him there will always be that one person that never leaves his side, that one person that never made him feel like he needs to give all his best, That one person he doesn't need to please.. That one person who appreciates him for what he is..That one person that loves him no matter what..That one person where he doesn't have to pretend or understand, That person is always been Jennie..

"Come here give me a hug.." Jennie pulling Hanbin to her embrace and whispering words he needs to hear, Reminding him how much Hanbin means to her.. Words that are not usually spoken between them but meant everything when they needed it the most..

"Thank you for always getting my back.." Hanbin muttered when they breakaway from the hug.

"I love you so much Binie nothing can ever change that.." Jennie assured wiping HanBin's crying messy face and Hanbin couldn't be more grateful for her.

"I love you too Jen.." He replied sincerely cupping the hand that's been holding his face and stroking his cheek tenderly..Providing him a good moment of tranquillity..She smiled at him lovingly bringing her free hand on the latter's other cheek cupping his face fully and him leaning to her touch..It almost look like another Netflix love story that screams THIS IS NOTHING BUT PLATONIC SO CALM YOUR DICKS CUZ WERE GAY..

"Now I want you to promise me that this will be the last time you'll ever cry.."

"I will try.." Hanbin cooed with a timid smile..Taking Jennies hands thats keeping his cheeks warm and holding them dearly before he pecks on them showing his appreciation for everything..

"We'll get the guy alright..?? I will help you..Even if I have to put him in a sack just so I can bring him to you I would.." Her dry humour made Hanbin nodding that looks better cuz he's still smiling..Their hands still intertwined playfully swaying them cuz it feels good that way, they feel good that way..

"I only want you to be happy, that's always been my number one priority Bin, I will get him for you..Ok..??" Determination apparent on her sinfully beautiful face and when she gave Hanbin a hearty smile how he wish he's actually straight but he's gay and it's showing.. HANBIN smiled back to her.

"Hm,deal.."

"Gosh, I'm glad you're not wearing mascara...We have a reputation.." She sassily remarks making Hanbin chuckle finally showing those alluring dimples again..Jennie missed it, Infact she longed to see them forever if possible it doesn't matter if its cause by somebody else and not her.

🌠

"Its our favorite time of the week so what's the plan..??" Mino inquired while lying on the sofa in a prone position playing some game on his phone..They're all lazying around in one of their dorms after their last morning class and spending the two hours spare time before they get back for the rest of their separate afternoon classes..Exam week is long gone over since last week which gives them more time to play around..And being together is the norm routine that keeps them closer.

"Bob, any idea for tonight..??" Hoony turning towards his quiet dongsaeng

"I don't know man I don't feel like going anywhere tonight.." Bobby admits recieving mixed reactions from everyone and some strange looks from the old ones which is basically all of them since he's the youngest of the five..And Hoony being the oldest and the most vocal when it comes to his thoughts and opinions no one sees what he's about to say coming..

"You're starting to loose your fun, what happen to you..?? The last time we hang out together you threw us out of the bus and someone said they saw you leaving with YOUR Hanbin holding hands so I assumed something great might've happen then and I'm so willing to give up on him for you but here you are looking like shit as if you've been played on big time.." Everyone's paused in a halt with whatever they're doing it's as if its gonna be a crime to actually move at the moment.. But none of them wants to raise their heads or even turn to look at the subject.. It's a shame how they all feel upset and guilty for him..

"Hyung.."Mino dares to break the silence standing along side Hoony and patting the older shoulder nobody knows when did he ever left the sofa..Bobby refused to say anything and remained unreadable.

"You don't even want to tell us what's wrong with you..Do we even matter to you at all..?? Or do you see us as pushovers..??" Raising his voice a pitch higher than his normal making YUNHWAN panic to their guts first time witnessing their oldest brother lash out like that.

"Hyung calm down.." Mino holding Hoony still to keep the older further from Bobby the least thing they want is to get the two physical if Bobby decides to go violent..Theyre all aware that their dongsaeng is the scariest of them all when being provoked and Hoony's doing a great job at that..But the latter is nowhere near his patience limit which is a good thing for now..Hoony also had a change of heart after..Mino felt the older relax under his hold.

"Ji, I love you like my own brother, if you have a problem you can always tell us so don't try pushing us away man,Cuz whatever you do we'll still be here for you even if you hate it.."

🌠

Friday afternoon in the library is quiet us usual the pair has been stuck there for hours determined to finish an essay consisting 10 pages, not for bragging but because they can..The deadline will be next month but HanBin's too eager for things that'll keep him away from thinking things that reminds him of someone he's been trying to ignore but can't avoid thinking about..

The things he learned about the guy in the morning keeps ringing in his head and he's two seconds away from running out, getting a bus to Seoul and Go to Bobby and punch him straight in the face but he's more certain he'll melt like a candle set on fire once he sees the older again..He's scared about the miles he'd be willing to take for Bobby..He might be firm and cold in front of him but deep down he's a sucker for his attention, He don't mind being the sucker for his love too if God permit.

Sometimes he wonder, if Jennie likes men and he's attracted to her romantically will they ever be..?? Will he still fancy Bobby..?? Or maybe he'll end up with Jennie.. But those thoughts wouldn't linger longer than 5 seconds before they vanish like smoke on his trains of stupid crazy thoughts..There are plenty of girls that wants to pursue him maybe he doesn't feel about Jennie cuz she knows Hanbin inside out and so do him to her, Maybe that is one of the reasons why they can't, they don't and they won't be together..Hanbin's always been fascinated with people he can't figure out and eversince they're little that's always been what he's trying to do with Bobby but he's tricky and Hanbin enjoys the mystery moreover he loves it or maybe he's inlove with Bobby..Bacause of unresolved frustration and his uncontrollable nerves he desperately tear his supposed to be 7th page for the said essay like the mad man that he's not.

"You could've just do a back flip when you're that desperate no need to ruin your future like that babe.." Jennie calling him out for his misbehaviour flipping another page of a thick ass book she's working on..The pair looking all cute with their specs on both sporting the nerd charming look..

"Right you knew me to well and figure me out like a damn test paper.." He recall giving her one stupid smile in agreement setting aside the innocent useless torn paper that atleast consists of a thousand words in it before Hanbin decides to waste another one of his hardwork like its no big deal..

"Ofcourse.."

"Thank you for always reminding me I have the bestest girlfriend in the entire galaxy babe.." Hanbin retort conveying two different things sincerity and sarcasm that Jennie understands perfectly abandoning her book completely to give him the attention he didn't ask for.

"I am not just your "GIRLFRIEND" 20 years from now or maybe 15 or whatever if you don't get the guy and I don't get what I want with who I want I'm gonna be your baby mama and we'll probably live happily right after.. " Jennie finished with a shrug, Hanbin nodded fixing himself a kitkat essay already forgotten.

" Right when I finally discover that apparently I'm no longer gay and you're no longer gay for girls.. Sounds fair enough.." Offering Jennie a bite adoring her precious reaction after the chocolate rush hits her sweet spot(no sexual pun intended) making Jennie smile like a Ray of sunshine for HanBin's eyes..

" You're not gay tho'..I don't want to be the one bursting your bubble but I have to say this.." They shared a look longer than its supposed to be..Hanbin just listens wants to absorve her resolve.

"You're only gay for one specific person that doesn't make you a complete gay..Maybe your BI or something or maybe youre just being your own kind which I really admire but you have to do something about that too..If you want him GO GET HIM, you can't just sit hear and wait for the apple to fall on you specially when the tree is not even here.." Putting some sense to his BFF's complicated but more conflicted head and snatching the chocolate bar on hanging his mouth cuz sharing is caring but it's more fun when she does the stealing..Jennie gets away with it all the time if not for her infectious giggles for consolation.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're actually smart or you're too dumb that your Logics make sense of their own cuz you're a goner.." Hanbin watch fondly as she stuff her little mouth fully not caring if she ends up resembling Alvin and the Chipmunks with her bloated cheeks..

"Well I'm not JennieRubyJane for nothing Kim Hanbin.."

🌠

Bobby has been staring at the magnificent view of the entire University below him, he's been standing on one of the University rooftop for a while now just absorbing the solitude he's getting from being by himself accompanied by the defeaning breeze that somehow works like magic that calms his nerves and soothe his wandering thoughts..

HE's always been the mood maker, HAPPY VIRUS even as what his friends call him, the life of every party.. The chick magnet, The ladies man, King of the Youth name it he'll get it..

But what had changed..?? Why is it that suddenly he seeks for comfort in an empty abandoned place..?? What makes him want to be alone..?? When did he become like this..?? Which part of Bobby or Jiwon is so vulnerable that he keeps hiding from the world as if it's too cruel for him to actually live and breathe..?? How can he overcome something so foreign yet so familiar for him..?? He also don't know..

He just keeps staring in oblivion not knowing neither wanting to stop from the trance he's willing to muster.. He likes the idea of being at lost not knowing what to do or where to go cuz either Jiwon or Bobby he really don't like thinking too much..He don't like using his brain cuz he's a geek for THE LIVING YOUNG, WILD AND FREE yet he's on a rooftop as helpless and hopeless as he can ever be..

Bobby has probably built an empire of heavy breaths and deep sighs when a pair of long slender arms cage him into the tightest hug he's ever recieved in his life and even before he can turn his head to check who the intruder of his solidarity could be a pair of red lips made its way to dig so deep on his cheeks as if it intends to bore holes in it followed by the brightest giggles he hasn't heard for a while and then a soft smooth chin went to rest on his shoulder like it always belongs there..

"Oppa this is so good.." She said, savouring the moment of having Bobby on her hold smiling ever so bright so tender..

"Don't you dare sleep on me I'm not your bed.." Bobby pretend to sound annoyed but the smile drawn on his lips tells otherwise..Suddenly he felt happier again.

"GOD...." She hummed..

"Bogoshipo Oppa.." She uttered hugging the life out of Bobby as if her life depends on it.

"I miss you more boo.." Bobby whisper kissing her temple and inhailing the sweet smell of her shampoo while his arms is securing her hands that's still embracing his waist for almost like an eternity..

"You wanna go to my place and sleep..?? You look tired..My bed is really comfy.." He offered concern evident in his face..

"Will you let me cuddle you there too..??" She asked already beaming in glee not planning to let go of Bobby anytime soon she tucked him tighter instead even if she looks like a clingy koala.

"Im all yours and you can cuddle me whenever you want however way you want.." Bobby assured letting her get all the hug she wants besides they don't get to spend enough time together since she's living on the other side of the world and only comes to visit if Bobby keeps pursuing her to come but most of the time she just comes around cuz she misses him so much.

"Sounds promising I like that.."

"You like cuddles tho'.." Bobby relents with a little pout as if he's had enough of it.

"I like you more Oppa.." She exclaimed with her whole body in the cutest whine that keeps Bobby smiling.

"So what 47 are we waiting for..?? Let's go..??"

"Carry me.. Pretty please..??" She pleaded using her cutest aegyo that she knows will never fail to make Bobby comply in default and when his smile didn't falter she figured she wins.

"Hm, bad habits don't really change overnight huh..?? "

"It's my love for you that never change oppa.." She confessed without blinking followed by giggles.

"Sappy.." Bobby chuckled.

"And how did you even know I'm here..??" He bent down so she could hop on his back and get a better position then off they go sharing a good laugh that they haven't done for a long time..

" Oppa I have ways and skills you can't even imagine..Trust me, I'm not your favorite girl for nothing.." She informed confidently sparing her charming smile that Bobby loves to see..And maybe, just maybe She's all he ever need to bring himself back again..

🌠

The crazy gang recieved a sudden phone call invitation from the one and only person they can never say no to and its no other than KWON JIYONG that they all prefer to call GD hyung The most popular alumnus along with Tabi(Suk's brother) in their High School.. He is now one of the top Music Producers that owns the Biggest Music Label in Korea.And apparently his new Bar will be opening tonight which also means it'll be the grandest, craziest, dopest party they surely wouldn't want to miss..The boys all confirmed to attend except for Bobby who never picks up any calls even GD's..But the man don't know how to quit and he definitely know which strings to pull to have his way..

"Oppa..????" The girl answered the call completely shock and confused.

"Why do you sound so surprise..?? And why do you go to Bobby first and not with me when you're already back in Seoul..??" GD sounded intimidating it gives the listener chills even if he's joking.

"Aaaaaaahh Oppaaaaaaa..???? Mianheee..???? I really am planning to see you I promise.." Her constant aegyo whining makes up for it that the older can even imagine her face while doing her cute complains GD can just smile.

"Save it, Its clear to me that you love Bobby more than me.." He pretends to sound upset.

"Ania aaaaaaahh..??!! Oppa you're still my number one I swear...." Stomping her feet like a toddler as if the guy on the other line could see her.

"I'll make it up to you I promise...." Doing the gesture even if GD's nowhere her sight.

"I'll think about it.." He deadpanned and waits for the expected series of her never ending whines.p.And she didn't fail him on that..

"Oppaaaaaaa....????!!!"

"Hm,alright stop wailing you're making me look bad..I need to talk to your Bobby now.." The older finally dropping the topic.

"Waah Oppa youre so mean you called me just to talk to him..????" She managed to fake a hurt in her tone but almost failing cuz she can't keep a straight face..She's always been bubbly that's why she attracts people with her bright personality..

"He left me no choice, that brat won't answer his phone.. Get him for me please.."

"Oh araso....Bobby Oppaaaaaaa..???? Odiseoooo...???!! OPPAAAAAAA....??!!!!!" Screaming on top of her lungs navigating the place to find the missing culprit.

"Yah, we're not in the jungle stop screaming.."

"GD Oppa wants to talk to you.." Passing the phone to the latter that obviously shared the same surprise she had on face earlier recieving the phone call..But he recovers instantly..

"Oh, gumawo.." Still holding the phone shoved in his chest scooting himself outside the room to seek for privacy before taking the call..

".... Hyung..??"

"YAH KIM JIWON JUGULE..??!!" Startling the younger on the other line..

"How dare you ignore me.."

"MIAN hyung I didn't know you were calling...." Guilt creeps easily under his skin and GD undestand him enough to be forgiving..He raised him well that they know each other when the rest don't get them at all.

"Mohae..??"

"Oh, I'm having a party tonight be there.."

"what about the boys..??"

"PABOYA, they've already confirmed to go except you Mr. MIA..I'll see you tonight don't BAIL on me Ji ill be really hurt if you don't come.." Stating a matter of factly which Bobby gets instantly.

"Count me in hyung.."

"Bring her too.." GD demands with finality.

"Sure thing.." They hang up at the same time before she appears before him.

"What did he say..??"

"Get ready boo, dress up we have a party to attend.." Bobby informed and she couldn't be more ecstatic about the sudden news, Her eyes sparkling with excitement and Bobby loves seeing her happy like that he gets infected and share laughters together.

"Jinjja..????" He confirms with a nod and ending their silliness with him pinching her cheeks until it turns red and she screams in horror that soon follows of her chasing him around to get even..

🌠

Everyone's dressed to impress for the night.. Who knows they might even get their game on and probably go home hitting the jackpot for later..Its always been a unspoken competition for these hormonal teenagers getting laid or atleast scoring a date or two for the following days.. Who knows..?? And it's been going on for years now since the three oldest attended College..Yun however didn't fall on the same fuckboy reputation their hyung's maintaining for a great amount of time now..But then Bobby happen, snatching the ACE of their packs' ladies killer and the list goes on..And surely JUNE will pave his own way with girls or guys when he finally joins them for College.

They arrived in full entourage and again except for Bobby who prefers coming like a VIP specially when he's got a date to brag..A blow to their pathetic single men's pride and a jab to their defeated ego but they're fully aware really.. Its not Bobby's fault if they're all unmated,unlaid, rotting in rut, sex deprived or just simply not getting any action cuz they're LOSERS they get it..THEY KNOW..

After having a brief moment with their JIYONG hyung that's is now busy accomodating guests that screams millions of dollars and hot cars the boys proceeds to where the food, drinks and all the ladies are suppose to be..A-list celebrities, elite people from business to fashion industry and even Kpop idols and artists are present..Who knows they might even bring home one for each of them if they get lucky.. FINGERS CROSSED.

They're on queue for food when GD reappeared asking for their attention just to remind them of his rules once again..

"Party and Play hard, Have fun..but don't get involve in any fight, Don't make trouble and do not attract the TroubleMakers.." Yun recites as if it's a requirement to memorize them GD nods in agreement and turn to Hoony.

" Eat to your hearts content,Drink as much as what you can tolerate.." Hoony followed..

"And NO ALCOHOL for DONGI, JUNE and Suk.." Jinan announced loud and clear.

"And one more thing.." GD recalls lifting an index finger to emphasise as he speaks.

"Do not fuck somebody else's bitch.." Mino beams making the rest snicker GD included.

"And Minors can't fuck either..Use your hands it'll help atleast.." GD half ass joked.

"And DON'T DO DRUGS I WILL KILL Y'ALL.." And again he took his leave..

"And here I am thinking I could sneak a shot of Tequila.." JUNE sighed..

"Better luck next time boy.." Mino teased filling his plate with just about everything on the buffet..

🌠

The ribbon cutting happens after some live performances from various artists under GD's label.. He ofcourse made a little speech about this and that about the new business, his future plans and acknowledging important people that took part of his success, the attendee's and the list goes on before he announce that THE REAL PARTY has started urging everyone to have fun.... That's when a suited Bobby in black jeans and jordans made his entrance escorting the most beautiful girl no one expects but they're all happy to see..

She's so gorgeous in her soft messy curls that reached her shoulders with her adorable fringe covering her brows , Wearing just the right amount of make up to enhance her outstanding features, Her signature smile over her deep red tinted lips that no one can ever deny..Dressed in a black halter cropped sequenced top hugging her long slender figure matching with a high wasted body tight short skirt that flutters her long beautiful legs paired with a high heeled boots that covers her lower thighs..Bobby literally hit the jackpot if only not for her hilarious giggles and her infamous OPPAAAAAAAAHH....????!!! that gives her away she could've been so perfect.. And before Bobby can stop her she's clumsily running towards the rest of the guys as if they haven't seen each other for a hundred years..

"Fuck I forgot to put her leash..". Bobby comically facepalmed and went after her.

The pair were both welcomed in a bone crashing hugs as if the afternoon incident between Hoony and Bobby didn't happen the two even hugging the life out of one another like long lost brothers whispering to each other and giggles as if they have a secret only the two should know about..All's well and that only proves that nothing can keep the boys apart..Indeed brothers thats not formed by blood but lasts by bond..

They continued catching up while eating and drinking together except the minors ofcourse, their table is probably the liveliest, craziest and happiest..The real party don't even matter to them anymore..They occasionally jam along with the blasting music in the background if theyre feeling the song playing..The constant cheering, laughing and teasing never gets old as well..Nothing gets better than having each other sharing the fun..

🌠

It's passed midnight when the POWERDUO arrived..

Jennie with her jaw dropping single sleeve red mini dress in a unconventional cut on one side that covers her left leg wearing a short skimpy pants that match her dress and a black thigh length j

Heeled boots to finish her killer look..Her wavy long dark hair almost bouncing everytime she walks like a super model tagging the most beautiful escort everyone has ever seen for the night Kim Hanbin with his gelled up hair.. The guy is wearing a black leather jacket,a simple white botton down top tucked in a black skinny jeans and his black chuck Taylors..They look contrasting yet the definition of perfect pairing..

Bobby can only imagine how the rest of the guys will be gawking at their precious Hanbin and all the rest of the girls will probably be forgotten.. He doesn't even need to finish counting up to 10 before the hyung's starts swearing and cursing beautiful words and adjectives with HanBin's name in it..What a wonderful night..

"Hanbin is fucking perfect.." Mino nonchalantly uttered.. 

"Wipe your droll atleast hyung.." JUNE's sickass remark.

"I swear, I won't be going home tonight unless I take him home with me.." Hoony making Bobby choke on his champagne..

"Oppa gwenchana..??" She tends for him patting his back.

"Y, yeah it's just my throat..I haven't had alcohol for days.." He explained looking a little too awkward..

"I'll go clean up.." Bobby excused himself and leave their table cuz he can no longer digest all the gross comments he keeps hearing from Hoony and Mino not to mention the strange look JUNE has been throwing his way since Hanbin arrived with his Barbie doll girlfriend..As much as he wants to sulk AGAIN HE REMINDED HIMSELF that he has no right neither any authority to feel offended, mad, disgusted and every negative emotion that goes with his growing jealousy when in the first place Hanbin is not his to forbid from anyone salivating over his existence, neither he can forbid the guy from being inhumanely attractive that even men wants to cross gender for him.. It's crazy and stupid..

And speaking of JEALOUSY, that lady in fucking deep red has won the first place to Bobby's list of people he wants to get rid of so he can have Hanbin for himself..Hoony and Mino tied up for second place Bobby absent mindedly thought while taking a pees when the door opens and Sunshine come shining to him again cuz why not..?? Its Hanbin bitch.. And like every time they meet he goes with....

"Hi Bobby.."

"HOLYMARYMOTHEROFCHRIST____" Bobby freaks out trying to hide his hoohoo in the most stupid way he can make a fool of himself in front of the younger..

"NO, its just Hanbin silly..And why are you even trying to hide it from me..?? I've seen it all didn't I..??" Hanbin is doing an outstanding job at acting cool and unbothered which Bobby didn't know.

"What do you doing here..??" Bobby asked, finally done with his tag of war against his zipper.

"What do you think..??" The younger ask back unzipping his jeans beside Bobby while the older just keeps staring at him like an idiot, Hanbin turn to him.

"What..?? You want to watch me peeing too..??" Giving the older a look, Bobby retreats for the sink to wash..

" You lied to me.." Bobby said after a while..

"About what..??" Hanbin casually doing his own business on the other side of the quiet room.

"You being single.." He replied scrubbing his darn fingers excessively..Hanbin didn't say anything..

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend.." Bobby proceeds.

"You also didn't tell me you like to fuck around.." Joining Bobby on the sink to wash.. Their elbows touching..They could explode anytime but those feelings are not welcome neither any of them want to entertain..Bobby didn't like what he heard.. It hits him..

"I Don't____ok I used to alright..??" He's failing to keep his cool and Hanbin grinning straight to his face isn't helping..

"Hm, who cares..?? That's your life Bobby no need to explain.." He shrugged, they seem to have a mutual habit of wasting, letting the water runs until the faucet bleeds dry if that's even possible.

"You didn't tell me you're coming tonight.." Bobby retort.. As if they're meant to let the others know what they're up to woth their lives, The Typical Couple Priorities Ooh but then They're not even a COUPLE Bobby assumed so.. Woops..

"I didn't have your number.." Hanbin utter a matter of factly.

"And you didn't tell me you're coming either.." He asked the older turning the faucet off finally realising the worst case possible scenario of Global Warming and water is the most important source of living..

"You didn't give me your number.." Bobby's sure the latter heard the sulkiness in his voice the way Hanbin is staring at him..

"You didn't ask for it..I guess we're even..I'll see you around.." Hanbin ending their conversation and is about to leave..

"Wait Bin.." He called, Hanbin pause and turn back to him..

"The people out there.. The guys..."

"What about them..??" Confusion apparent on his face Bobby seem conflicted heaving another deep sigh.

".... Nevermind.." He just want to get out before it suffocated him but before he reach for the door Hanbin grabs him by the elbow.

"Bobby...."

"Hmmm..??" He stared at their arms and stared at him, HanBin's eyes are always sparkling.. Its not that hard to get lost in them..

"There's something on your face.." Hanbin muttered reaching out for Bobby and before the idiot can realise what's coming a wet palm landed on his face washing away his confusion..A snickering Hanbin exited the door leaving him behind with a wet stupid face and a messed up hair.. GREAT.

"YAAAAAAAISSSTTTT..!!!!!!!"

🌠

"Babe..?? You looked like you've seen a ghost.." Jennie stopping Hanbin from his tracks..

"Not a ghost but Bobby.." He was gasping for air on Jennies hold..

"GOSH,Calm down I can even hear your heartbeat from here and its screaming for him.." She deadpanned us usual scolding him a little.. TYPICAL JENNIE.

"How can I not..??!! IJUSTSAWHISFUCKINGDICK..!!!!" Hanbin half's ream half panicked.

"YOU WHAT..????" Jennie in full horror not expecting to hear that at all..Hanbin is as red as a tomato.

"Tell me you didn't make a fool of yourself there babe, Did you..????" Giving the latter a judging look but she's terrified herself..Hanbin peel her hand off of him.

"Calm your imaginary dick down..I was alright back there I promise.."

"You better babe..You better."

🌠

When Bobby is back on their table GD is also back on the centerstage along with the girl in deep red with their mic on..He didn't even tried listening he's just not interested at all..

"What take you so long Oppa..?? And why are you wet..??" She scoots closer to him quick enough to offer some tissue and even help to wipe him dry.. (I swear no perverted thoughts intended)

"Long story.."

"Since you came really late to my party don't you think you owe me an apology..??" GD's voice filling up the room, the girl next to him looking more guilty from the comment,she pouts at him.. She's insanely adorable..

"But who wants to hear apologies on a party right..??" He draws the crowds attention replying to his every remarks as if they're having an indirect conversation..Its actually entertaining to see her in full red and literally getting even redder because of the embarrassment and attention.

"So why don't we just hear you sing for us..?? What do Y'ALL think..??" GD raise his mic towards the crowd..And they gladly replied with a loud chant demanding her to sing.. The subject almost melt on her heels trying to hide on GD's back but the older loves to tease pulling her out instead while launching..

"You heard them J, they want to hear you sing.."

"But I didn't come alone.... Oppa..????" With her cute little louth and pleading eyes as she whine.. Tbey can even hear some AAAAAHHHH she's cute from the background..

"Oh you want company huh, Alright let's call out HANBINIEEEEEEE...." GD yelled at the mic and the crowd gets more hype..Bobby's table cheering and chanting the loudest Honny is even standing on top of the table no one knows when he got there..Mino's doing his own screaming and whistling waving with all his might on top of his chair.. JUNE and Yun followed as well.. only JINAN remained standing decently on his heels but occasionally screaming his UWU's cuz why not..?? Bobby..?? He's so done with them.. Sulking on his chair but eager to see Hanbin on the stage..Such a great pretender..

"YAH KIM HANBIN,stop hiding there..NAWA...." GD calling the younger guy out..Hanbin who hates crowd and attention dig himself more under the table..Trying to hide his figure on the floor lenght covers but who is he fooling..??

"KOO JUNHOE BRING YOUR SUNBAE HERE PALYI.." GD ordered, the towering guy happily complied leaving their table..The rest of the guys look at each other like they heard something even Science can't explain..

" Yes Sir.. " JUNE was grinning from ear to ear paving his way to HanBin's table.. For a minute all eyes are on him all curious about what to happen next..

" Why JUNE tho..?? Were here too..We can carry Hanbin.." Mino dumbfounded and sourgrapping.

"Gwenchana hyung, better luck next time.." Yun tried to cheer him up.

"This is so unfair, I'm the oldest that should be me there not High Schooler JUNE.." Hoony protest JINAN just gave him a pat in the back for consolation..

"JUNE please no..?? Don't take me there..????" Hanbin pleads when JUNE reach for him under the table..

" Mian SUNBAE, GD hyung is scarier than you.." JUNE didn't even put on the effort, He scoops Hanbin up as if he's a featherlight..Lifts him through the shoulders and takes him to the stage..The crowd went nuts..

" Who are they..??" She hums full of curiosity watching the chaotic stage from a distant..

"The chick, I have no idea the beautiful creature is Kim Hanbin.. The most beautiful guy I've ever seen.. I've been drooling over him for years now and he just keeps getting hotter everytime.." Hoony shared in all exaggeration she just laughs it off then noticed Bobby's dark expression..

"Oppa gwenchana..??"

"OL good yeah.." He forced a smile..

Back on the stage it took a lot of pursuading from GD to finally convince the pair to perform for everyone..Jennie has no problem it's just Hanbin that they needed to beg cuz the guy is super shy it doest match his intimidating look.. But with his blushing cheeks and embarrassed smile he turned 360 into a cutie pie.. They agreed to a duet, but most likely Jennie singing and Hanbin beat boxing for her along with the live band..

Everyone seem excited, The crowed keep cheering and screaming for them even when it's only the pair were left on the stage to start their performance..The whole audience were waiting with anticipation, Jennie whispering things to Hanbin beside her reassuring words like "It's gonna ne OK babe, we can do this.. Let's do this together.." And when the instrumental starts, suddenly the two shy kids on the stage turn into a whole new different people..She becomes more relax, fierce even.. Oozing with charisma and confidence, HanBin's gaze is full of intensity, he almost look arrogant, there's no longer any sign of timidness and self reservation.. He started to ride the music's flow and work his own beat as if he's made up for it.. Suddenly the two became real performers..

**(JENNIE)**

_**"Love You Like a Brother** _

_**Treat you like a friend** _

_**Respect you like a lover, oh oh oh.."** _

"Oh well that chick could sing.." Mino blurts nodding his head along, Eyes on them.

**(HANBIN)**

_**"You could bet that, never gotta sweat that** _

_**You could bet that, never gotta sweat that** _

_**You could bet that, never gotta sweat that** _

_**You could bet that, never gotta sweat that, that, that.."** _Hanbin's a Natural, His swag is incredible.. Who knows a beast is hiding underneath a shy looking terrified boy earlier..?? This is all so surprising.

The crowed went silent, watching the pair with awe..No one expect them to be this good..Even Bobby was shock.. He didn't know His Hanbin is capable of so many things..Well he don't know anything about him and he's not HIS HANBIN so scratch that..

He look up to his hyung's direction they are all silent, absorbing the amazing performance before them..

The CHEMISTRY between the pair is undeniable..it almost hurt.

**(JENNIE)**

_**If you'd be the cash, I'll be the rubber band** _

_**You be the match, I'mma be the fuse,** _

_**boom!** _(Hanbin sing along with her, they even shared a gaze and smile to each other )

_**Painter baby you could be the muse** _

_**I'm the reporter, baby you could be the news** _

_**Cause your the cigarette and I'm the smoker** _

_**We raise a bet, cause you're the joker** _

_**Truth told, you are the chalk and I could be the blackboard** _

_**And you can be the talk and I could be the walk** _

**(DUET)**

_**Even when the sky comes falling** _

_**Even when the sun don't shine** _

_**I got faith in you and I** _

_**So put your pretty little hands in mine** _

_**Even when we're down to the wire babe** _

_**Even when it's do or die** _

_**We can do it baby simple and plain** _

_**Cause this love is a sure thing** _

**(HANBIN)**

**_You could bet that, never got to sweat that_ **

**_You could bet that, never got to sweat that_ **

**_You could bet that, never got to sweat that_ **

**_You could bet that, never got to sweat that_ **

**(JENNIE)**

_**You could be the lover I'll be the fighter babe** _

_**If I'm the blunt, you could be the lighter babe, fire it up!** _

_**Writer babe, you could be the quote** _

_**If I'm the lyric baby you could be the note, record that!** _

_**Saint, I'm a sinner, prize, I'm a winner, and it's you** _

_**What can I do to deserve that** _

_**Paper baby, I'll be the pen** _

_**Say that I'm the one, cause you are ten** _

_**Real and not pretend!**_ (Hanbin in full swag)

**(DUET)**

_**Even when the sky comes falling** _

_**Even when the sun don't shine** _

_**I got faith in you and I** _

_**So put your pretty little hands in mine** _

_**Even when we're down to the wire babe** _

_**Even when it's do or die** _

_**We can do it babe simple and plain** _

_**Cause this love is a sure thing** _

**(DUET)**

_**Rock with me babe** _

_**Let me hold you in my arms, talk with me babe, yeah** _

_**Rock with me babe** _

_**Let me hold you in my arms, talk with me babe** _

"Why do i feel like getting jealous all of a sudden..?? THEY look too perfect it hurts.." Hoony perfectly expressing what Bobby's trying to hide..

**(JENNIE)**

_**I fall in love every single time I look into your eyes** _

_**Those eyes,**_ (Hanbin sings along again staring at each other)

**_They never lie_ **

**_I can tell your mine it's so hard when you're not around_ **

**_I get mad thinking how I can't always have you around_ **

"Fuck she can rap too..!!!! What am I even doing with my life..??!!" Mino is now torn between admiring her and resenting his lack of talent..

**(HANBIN)**

_**I wanna make you spend the whole day with me BABE** _

_**Play me like your toy, I'm all yours to enjoy** _

_**Hoping this moment last long and forever** _

_**I got no fear what so ever, you're my one & only lover** _

The two went all out and hard its almost a sin how amazing they are..The crowd were sold.

**(JENNIE)**

_**Roll a dice I bet it twice** _

_**Don't you think I can live a life without** _

**(HANBIN)**

_**You in it you can bet that** _

_**Never sweat that you know what I'm best at** _

**(JENNIE)**

_**Ready or not, I'm gonna have you by tonight** _

**(HANBIN)**

_**I call the shot won't you be my kryptonite** _

**(DUET)**

_**Love you like a brother** _

_**Treat you like a friend** _

_**Respect you like a LOVER...** _

_**Oh oh Oh....** _

They ended up humming together with a smile, Both satisfied and proud with their performance..Recieving a great reaction form the crowd that's been constantly cheering,clapping even whistling and screaming for MORE....

🌠

GD went back to the stage to join them with his super proud smile enveloping the pair in a hug for a job well done and more compliments were shared between the three before they realise that they still have a full house crowd waiting and wanting for MORE....

"Wait, I'm hearing something like y'all want more.. AM I CORRECT..???? GD asking the crowd and pointing the mic on them and everyone were indeed screaming MOOOOOOORE....

" YOU WANT MORE....???? "

Even the guys on Bobby's table were all screaming for MORE all up in their heels chanting the same thing except for him who remain glued on his seat sipping his drink keep telling himself to CALMDAFAKDOWNJIWON CALMDAFAKDOWN..!!!!

But what GD announced next will never make him calm down again..

"MAKE SOME NOISE FOR KIM HANBINIEEEEEEE.."

And again Bobby don't know how many times the crowed fell silent as the lights go dim and a spotlight poured to only shine on Hanbin in the middle of the stage biting his lips like an inborn habit, cheeks blushing like it never before..Looking conflicted but determined at the same time.. The lady in deep red still standing beside him and when she moves her arms were quick to help Hanbin remove his leather jacket, hanging it on her forearm like it's her most precious walking a little step further behind to give Hanbin the space he needed for his performance.. And one more thing Bobby notice is that her eyes never left HanBin's.. She's sporting a straight face but those eyes were sparkling and cheering the guy she's staring at..

Bobby's chest tightened....

Hanbin is standing in the middle of the stage all eyes on him as the beat started to drop his body picks up the motion and started warming up while stretching in the coolest, most subtle anyone can ever imagine..His mind and body has absurbed to the music and as the song begins he follows..word by word, beat by beat all insync perfect in perfect harmony..

Won't you seat that ass...... On me..??

"HOLYFUCK....." Mino can't even control his mouth from opening wide just by watching the guy on the stage busting his moves exuding such charisma that blows everyone's mind and hearts away..

"You can always sit your ass on me Hanbin I swear..I'm more than willing.." Hoony's comment got Bobby growling that no one ever noticed.. Thank goodness on that.

Show me how you feel..

The way Hanbin move and shake his pelvis in a slow, hard pace got him a crazy screaming from the crowd..

Wont you take that off 

While I watch ya

Even the floor work he did only got everyone ego nuts, go crazy..Girls squeezing and cheering with the highest pitch their voices can manage..But the guys won't lose without a fight as well,There were even whistles audible from the mass of the crowd..Its a chaos..

"OHSHIT....DIPSHIT" Hoony and Mino are sold.BONER ALERT..

That must appeal 

I won't take my eyes 

I won't take my eyes off it..

Hanbin starts to seek for someone while he continue to dance conveying every lyrics with his moves..He danced his way desperately to Jennie as if he's longing for her..She's taken aback somehow, she just stood there stunned, barely moving and looking nervous even if she smiles..Some girls and guys that are watching were envious and in awe,others liking what they see and there's also the ones that can't hide the jealousy..Who could that be..??

And walk right up to the side of your mountain 

Climb until I reach your peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak..

Hanbin appealing to Jennie aggressively..Dancing in front of her provocatively..He started to do the hip trust or the pelvic dance or whatever people call it gaining more UWU's from the crowd..Girls and Guys went wild on the act of her grinding on her..

"Fuck I'm hard.." One of the guys nonchalantly growled but non eof them bothered to react all their eyes were on Hanbin, the way he's moving his body as if he's become one with the music..Bobby cant blame anyone that gets captivated to the guy that's been occupying his thoughts for a while now.. HanBin has such undeniable charisma it's almost dangerous..And the way he's putting up a show for everyone to see is not going to be healthy for Bobby's heart.. Don't even get him started with the mini Bobby down under his pants cuz as much as Bobby hates it, the bastard is getting more and more excited..

And reach right into the bottom of your fountain 

I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep..

HanBin's holding Jennie by the shoulder shaking them hips right into every beat..Jennie being the considerate and cooperative that she rarely is followed HanBin's move along..Its almost a public make out session..Hitting every word of the lyrics, It was hot and naughty..He was intense and damn he's sexy..

So grab a hold, (He grabs Jennie by the shoulder guiding her arm to his waist)

Don't let go

Let me know

That you ready

I wanna show you now (Hanbin takes Jennie the music dies down slowly as they flee)

Slow it down

Go around....

"I need to use the toilet.." Mino and Hoony fight their way to take their leave the rest were laughing at their stupid silly antics but the popping bones can't be denied..Bobby feels sorry for their muse that she has to witness all that..He's just grateful and relieved that Dongi and Suk didn't have to watch that cuz the two went out with Tabi to pick up their Bom and Dara noona as they complain of being stuck on traffic..And JUNE, well about JUNE there's nothing that the younger couldn't handle given that he's second to the youngest but acts otherwise..

"What did we just watch..??" JUNE look dazed..Jinan look up at the younger and unintentionally he look down at JUNE's crotch that makes him choke on his saliva..THAT WAS HUGE he thought to himself he felt scandalised and averted his gaze only to meet Yuns's judging eyes that goes bigger on him as if he caught Jinan committing a sinful crime..Jinan just ignored him and proceeds to his wine.

"That was hot,He is hot.." She reckon.

🌠

Hanbin and Jennie headed for the exit and lounge themselves in an empty corner far away from the chaos and noise..Dropping their tired assess on a huge ass sofa with a huff.. The pair were silent for a while just sharing the comfortable silence between them..Then with just one look at each other they burst out laughing like there'll be no more tomorrow..

"That was so embarrassing.."

"It was.." jennie agreed, smiles drawn on their faces still..

"You did amazing tho'.." She look at him, and so he did..

"You think so..??" He doubts but her reassuring eyes gives Hanbin the answer immediately.

"Babe, trust me no one has ever thrusted on me like the way you did, It was almost convincing.." Jennie claimed with a serious amused face.

"JennieRubyJane You're disgusting.." And they're both laughing out loud again..

🌠

Bobby went to the minibar for a refill of his drink..A tall guy looking like a kid because of his huge wandering eyes is occupying the seat he left earlier..

"Take this, I don't think youre allowed to drink beer.." Bobby offered him a can if soda..

"Oh kamsamnida Sunbae.." He vowed to Bobby accepting the offer still a litlle surprise with the unexpected gesture from the unexpected person..Like comeon it's BOBBY THE GREATEST.

"You seem lost, are you alone..??" Bobby take the seat beside the younger meaning a longer conversation at that..The younger don't seem to mind his company.. That's a good start.

"I came with friends but they're all on the dance floor now and I don't dance so I ended up here Sunbae.." The younger shared sparing a timid smile that shows his little dimples, blushing a little out of embarrassment Bobby didn't mind he finds his awkwardness cute.

"I assumed your friends are not minor like you.."

"I don't get along with younger people is that too obvious Sunbae..??" He asked back smiling widely and more relax now..Bobby return the favour and send his bunny smile as well..He looks charming.

"I guess so.." Both are now smiling the barrier between them earlier starting to disappear.

"By the way I keep seeing you here in Seoul, aren't you studying in Daejeon..??" The older prolonged their conversation getting more interested than the usual..thwres something about the younger that draw Bobby's attention.

"I'm still studying Sunbae.." He confirm, Focusing on the canned soda on his hold and pops it open..

"I'm confused.." Bobby watches the other taking a sip of the drink he offered earlier..The guy turn to him.

"I travel from Daejeon to Seoul then back to Daejeon everyday.." He started, Bobby frowns at that needing more details to understand and he seem to get the memo..

"You see my brother don't have friends so to make up for it I go to him everyday.." He explained short, simple but direct.

"Wow man that's heroic.." Bobby was impressed but then he also feel bad for the younger knowing who his brother was.

"But you know I don't blame them, I mean the people that don't want to be friends with your brother, no offence but he's a jerk.." Bobby stated sipping for his glass not sure if being blunt will get him good..

"You know my brother Sunbae..??"

"Who doesn't..?? And speaking of that asshole here he comes.." Bobby's eyes were fixed on the approaching figure that smiles widely when he sees him storming his way to their direction.

"Kim Bobby, Ooh What are the Odds..??" Jaewon happily greets the latter who's obviously not so happy to see him there.

"I always thought I'd see you here and here you are looking hot as always.." The smile on his face didn't falter even if Bobby's being rude to him, Jaewon is just full of positivity than confused even his little brother how dlhe does it despite of all the negativoty people throwing his way every now and then..Bobby stood up from his seat after chugging his drink thats still half full..

"And here you are as annoying as usual..I'm sorry but I have to go it's nice talking to you tho' ChanWoo.." Tapping the youngers shoulder and both smiling at each other before Bobby turns to leave not even sparing a glance to Jaewon.

"Nice talking to you too Sunbae.." ChanWoo bid his goodbye..

"See you around Bob..Don't make me miss you.." Jaewon yelled and waves Bobby goodbye..

"Go to hell.." Bobby uttered without looking back before he disappears from the crowd.

"Did you see that..???? He fucking hates me what did I do..??" Jaewon dramatically turns to his brother sitting on the stool Bobby occupied while ago..ChanWoo just smiled..

"Hm, leave him alone hyung..He's not yours to keep.." The younger insist emptying his soda Jaewon on the other hand picks up the glass Bobby abandoned on the side gave it a little shake and sips from it a sly grin creeps on his lips.

"We'll see about that.."

🌠

She found him alone in a balcony she took her chance..

"I've been watching you for a while now.." Catching the guys attention, he looks aloof almost cautious.

"I really just have to say this, You did amazing out there..I've never seen any dancer as good as you.."

"T,thanks I guess..??" Hanbin hesitantly answered..He's not good at talking moreover to girls, BEAUTIFUL GIRLS even.. She's smiling at him and that scares Hanbin and nervous..

"Hm,you're blushing it's cute.." She tease with ease,Hanbin tried to meet her halfway although he's failing getting more awkward by the second.

"Sorry, I'm not used to hearing compliments from....strangers.." He struggled to find the words to say not sounding rude and offend her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself i'm____"

"Lisa/Babe..????" Bobby and Jennie appeared from different directions but speak at the same time..

"Oppa/Babe...." The two replied in chorus as well.. The two girls however claimed their men AGAIN at the same damn time Jennie grabbing Hanbin by the arm locking their elbows together and so as Lisa but the only difference is that the one tagging Bobby were all smiles while the girl on HanBin's side has a deadly glares thrown to the other pair but ofcourse it's Jennie so even if she tries to be scary her cute little pout ruins the facade..

"I've been looking for you.." She made a face on him that only Hanbin can understand.

"I'm sorry babe, Its getting too much for me inside I need a breather.." He feels guilty, he left her alone..She must've been scared and knowing her she must've been so worried..

"And you found a place to hide.." She pouts even more he smiles at that giving her cheek a little squeeze, The pair watching them already forgotten but Lisa is not going to have that..

"You hate crowd..??" She ask looking at Hanbin..

"Something like that.." He replied timidly..

"Waah, for someone who made everyone go crazy that's unexpected.." Among them she's the only one that look excited not realising the tension growing around..

"By the way I know you've already heard it but I really just want to formally introduce myself, Kim Hanbin right..?? I'm Lalisa Manoban but you can call me Lisa.." Extending her hand hoping for a shake hand that the rest of the three stupifiedly look at..Her huge eyes and bright smile gives such impression..Hanbin hesitates but it would be a shame to keep hair waiting and get rejected when all shes being nice and friendly..So even if Jennies tagging her a little more too tight he accepted her hand.. And she beams at him even more such a sweetheart.

"And his is Bobby Oppa, You are..??" She inquired looking at Jennie.

"I'm busy..So if you'll excuse US thank you very much.." And so they left.

"WOW, that was a whole new level of rude and a bit too much of an attitude.." She said dumbfounded eyes following the two leaving figure or more like Hanbin being drag away by his bratty girlfriend or maybe just maybe she deserves the rude version like Bitch..

"Well, I didn't see that coming she seemed like a really nice girl.." Bobby opens up no hurt feelings..

"Turned out shes not..Too bad I almost like her and that dress fits her really really____.."Bobby raised a brow on her and gave her arm a little slap.. She giggles us usual.

"Calm your imaginary dick off, You know the rules here.." He scolds gaining a Lisa tagging on his side again with her sly grin and teasing eyes..

"Hm, why Oppa..?? You jealous..??"

"What do you mean..?? You're not making any sense.." He fasten his pace to avoid her from prodding..

"Aigoo..You jealous that I'm fancying her or your jealous that she's with Hanbin Oppa..??" She immediately keeps up with the older grabbing his arms back to her hold..Gaining a hit in the forehead from Bobby.

"YAISHT..!!!! What do you know..??" He scoffs but she never lose..

"Hmmm I know that you have a thing for beautiful creatures and the guy exceeds more than the criteria.." She imposed in a teasing manner and Bobby was caught off guard he don't know how to respond to that..They just stop on the middle of the empty hallway..

"Oppa," 

"I saw how you were trying your hardest not to go THIS IS WAR on them Oh and on emore thing.. When he's working that ass I know it's not just Hoony and Mino Oppa and even JUNE suffered from bluebells out there.." She leans closer to Bobby's ear..

"I saw you popping one too Oppa.." She whispered again on his ears and run away giggling..

"YAAAAAAAH....!!!!"

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	7. PiNKY SWEAR

🌠🌠 🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

Last night's event got them hangovered except for the minors and Yun who just had a few shots cuz he's really not a fan of alcohol and the disgusting booze that reeks out of him after, Jinan and Bobby were heavy drinkers however they didn't escape the headache that goes with it..Hoony and Mino in particular as they claimed getting heartbroken not being able to take Hanbin home with them that only recieved a sarcastic snort from no other than JUNE who had the most action (with the guy they fancy) during the party..There were couple of times they sighted the two together having whispered conversations in a distant that always ends up with laughs and surely they didn't miss the occasional skinship shared where JUNE would grab HanBin closer by the elbow when random people come across them so the latter won't be touched by strangers..There were also those moments where Hanbin would hit JUNE on the chest or arms for a comment the younger that probably meant to tease the other which also leads to JUNE's annoying laughter and Hanbin will just smile at him while shaking his head..And the losers were just watching from afar plotting someone else's murder..

They've already missed out on breakfast waking up at two in the afternoon..The rude sun adding up to their irritation that somehow shining ten times brighter than it normally does, the heat it provides hotter than a HANBIN doing pelvic thrusts making them all sweaty and sticky and..

"FUCK I'M HORNY.." Mino abruptly sit up welcomed by the afternoon sun beaming all over his face that its almost blinding keeping his eyes one close one open.. 

"OHSHIT____" Hoony abandoned the bed in a flash making a fool out of himself as he almost flips out of his tracks stumbling from a abandoned pillow on the floor.. 

"SO THAT WAS YOUR DICK POKING MY ASS THIS WHOLE TIME..??!! I thought it was just some random beer bottle shit these scheming kids shove on my crack I almost called them out for it FUCK..!!!!" The older going coconuts first thing in the afternoon.. His lethargic state and drilling headache already forgetten.. 

"GEEZ HYUNG RELAX....Its not like I can order my dick to calm down.. It has a life of its own YUNNO..????" Mino groggily replied as he yawns while stretching his abused limbs from the most inconvenient position he's ever slept on..Its even funny how five grown ass guys fitted in one bed considering they're all towering except for Suk and given that their builts were pretty lean..And then he remember agreeing to a crazy horizontal position on the bed so they all could fit which later failed since it couldn't accommodate their legs.. 

"Well atleast find someone else's ass to POKE not mine..Where's the RESPECT man..????" Hoony reprimand looking like he's been sexually violated guarding his unlaid flat ass..

"I swear if they end up with each other one day I will make them eat my dick.." JUNE blubber with knotted brows waking up from the bickering their hyung's were making..The two disappeared right after still arguing who should use the toilet first. 

"Louder please for the people on the back.." Dongi muttered scooting himself closer to JUNE to snuggle sandwiching the younger on the headboard however not realising another sleeping figure is being squeezed along with JUNE.. 

"Dude it's fucking hot and you still want to go koala on me..??" JUNE being vocal about his discomfort and complain only to be ignored by the other tucking him closer instead.

"You're such a hypocrite..!! You love warm cuddles.." Dong claimed not sparing the latter to retaliate..Eyes close in attempt to resume his sleep. 

"OK ok ok ok geez take all your time..Cuddle me some more.." JUNE rolling his eyes but giving in to Dongi's advances completely aware that arguing with a persistent DongHyuk is always a lost battle.. 

"You happy now..??!!" He scowled letting the older spoon him over..

"Hmmm...." He hummed nuzzling closer to JUNE's side, His lips touching the latters neck.. The two continued with their constant display of gruessome affection not even noticing how their Maknae get up from his slumber and gave the duo his most judging stare for the unintentional body slam he recieved when the two started getting intimate on their shared bed..He watched his hyung's like a hawk with both arms tuck against his chest looking like a grumpy 3 years old.. 

"DUDE CAREFUL ON THE NECK..!!!! I'm sensitive as fuck there.." JUNE informed the still unbothered DongHyuk and finally noticed HyunSuk pouting on the other side of the bed right next to his knees wondering since when did the younger got there..

"You complain a lot.." Dong replied in a muffled voice arms holding JUNE still.. 

"WHAT..????" JUNE snarled at the controversial look their youngest is throwing at them.. 

"If I didn't know better I would think you two are fucking each other.." The Maknae bite back recieving a kick in the ass that made him jump out of the bed from JUNE while still being caged by Dongi's warm embrace.. 

"LANGUAGE HyunSuki.." JINAN suddenly appeared wearing a MADFACE look not even throwing a glance at the two koala bears snuggling on the bed..

"We bought breakfast or BRUNCH whatever and some painkillers.." JINAN added picking up pillows and boosters thrown on the carpeted floor and tossing them back to the bed horrendously gaining AAWW from a glaring JUNE which he ignored by storming out of the room leaving a confused head scratching Yun and a yawning and blinking Suk sitting like a kicked poppy on the floor. 

"I cooked hangover soup too..Help yourselves..Foods waiting on the table for already half an hour.." Yun cooed trying to get their attention. 

"Hyung's let's go eat my tummy's rumbling.." Suk back on the bed patting Dongi's bottoms.. 

"10 more minutes please.." Dong replied lazily tucked in JUNE's hold the latter had his elbow rested on the pillow palming half of his face and one leg laying on Dongi's thighs feeling all warm and comfy just like that.. 

"HYUUUUUUUNG....????!!!" Suk whines shaking both his hyung's while pinning his eyes towards a shrugging JUNE..

"You heard him.." The older replied and a fuming Suk left the bed for good, Yun just watch in amusement.. 

"Aaaissstttt..!!!! Who even invented cuddles..??? I'm going to kill him..!!!!" And just like how JINAN left the room earlier he took his leave the same way stomping his feet and mumbling words only he can understand. . 

"JUST 10 minutes alright, Don't keep the food waiting for y'all..I'll go heat up the soup.." Yun informed recieving a cold ARASO from JUNE before following their Maknae out of the room. 

🌠

Hanbin and Jennie are still in Seoul but the latter had commitments that needs to attend leaving Hanbin(with a heavy feeling) to stroll on his own..The pair agreed to meet later before they head back to Daejeon..And to kill time he decided to visit Dongdaemun..He always accompany Jennie to Seoul but he never tried to actually explore the City..He mostly stayed in Gangnam laying on his bed all day and he gets really sick of people around that place..His family is one or the richest in Korea but he was raised to be grounded and not be too full of their state in the society..Given that he hates crowd Hanbin is more than OK with a lay low life..Not involving himself with the spoiled brats that loves to brag their fortune their parents shower them..Infact showing off makes him sick.. He don't want anything to do with them..Thats why she only have one friend, Jennie.. 

Recently he's been really fond of DongHyuk and JUNE, maybe he can consider them as friends now but more like his little brothers and he genuinely like the two.. They're so different from one another that bickering has become a normal scenario but Hanbin can also see how they care at each other..And sometimes he can't help thinking about the what if's between him and Bobby.. Like what if they grew up together..?? Will they be inseparable..?? Will they also bicker everyday..?? Will they still share everything like a habit or What if they like something or someone at the same time..?? Will they fight over it..?? WHAT IF BOBBY FINDS OUT ABOUT HIM..?? What if..????

HanBin's in deep thoughts, completely lost and oblivious of the things around him that he didn't even noticed her approaching.. He didn't notice the glow and excitement she's beaming like the sunshine rays when she sees him standing there..And he didn't notice the playful smile she throw his way before she stormed launching herself to him.. 

"Hanbin OPPA.." Jumping Hanbin and startling him in the process both landed on the floor and her on top of him..It would've been the most embarrassing if not for her unstoppable giggles that made him laughing as well not caring about further public shame or the mixed reactions from passers-by.. Some giving strange judging looks, others finding them funny that smiles along and there are also people who doesn't care and walk away.. 

They remained slumped on the concrete sidewalk still haven't recover from the laughter they shared and she seemed comfortable topping him as if they're not in a very compromising position on the street where people are walking by.. 

"I, i don't mind staying on the floor but y, you're huge Lisa..you're not feather light.." Hanbin hesitantly uttered looking more awkward but securing the girl on his hold making sure she won't hit the floor cuz damn she's only wearing a crop top and a ripped denim shorts.. 

"Ooh MIAN Oppa.." Regaining her composure and immediately pulling away from Hanbin but her giggles and bright smile were contagious. 

"Gwenchana..??" She asked sincerely helping the latter to get up which he didn't deny and mouthing thank you back to her.. 

"Hyeah, its just that people are looking and I hate attention.." Hanbin admits and averted his gaze while dusting his jeans off looking a little too shy and again awkward..He has zero knowledge about girls and how to deal with them or atleast maintain a conversation since he only got Jennie and she's not really the typical girl and so as Lisa but Jennie has always been his other half while the latter he just briefly met last night yet she seemed so comfortable with him and he finds it strange. 

"Right, I'm really sorry Oppa.."

"I didn't mean to surprise you like that..Were you hurt somewhere..??" Inspecting Hanbin like her own child checking from head to toe, front to back as if turning and twisting the older is a normal thing to do,the latter is completely dumbfounded never in his life he's ever met someone as unexpectedly charming as Lisa, not even his Jennie..When the younger seemed satisfied she finally let him out of her grip. 

"I guess I'm alright but do you normally jump people on the street..?? cuz that's pretty weird.." Hanbin scratching his nape subconsciously and Lisa's hands back to his arms tagging him with her adorable whines.. 

"Ania aaaaaaahh Oppa..??!!" 

"I'm just excited to see you here, Last night was a bummer.." Her face becomes serious even her smile falter and Hanbin noticed.. 

"You mean She..??.... HER..??" Lisa just smiled consciously and for the first time she seemed shy and her cheeks are visibly red.. 

"She hates company..And i apologise for leaving like that last night I know that's rude of us.." Lisa shakes her head while waving both hands on HanBin's face to show her protest..He gave her a smile for that.. 

"NO worries Oppa, if I were her I'd probably do the same thing.. I also don't like sharing my man...." She sounded certain, their eyes meet Hanbin looked at her frowning as if waiting for a more specific explanation..This time she's the one smiling at him.. 

"She's greedy but I clearly see why.." 

Hanbin don't know what and how to respond on her statement, He remained silent for a while before he realise they're still sitting on the sidewalk.. And suddenly it started drizzling they both lifted their heads up to look up at the sky and its really raining.. HanBin's really fast to fully get up tagging Lisa along. 

"Do you maybe want to grab something to eat..?? Its already passed lunch time.." Hanbin ask in dally but the action lightens up Lisa's face giving him another smile that reaches her eyes.. 

"Together..??" She asked back jumping on him again grabbing the latter's arms locking them together like any younger sister would do to her brother.. 

"I'd love too Oppa..Can I choose the place..?? I know a great Thai food restaurant.." She enthusiastically leads Hanbin somewhere and the guy didn't show any protest, someway somehow Lisa's energy boosts him as well..They continued to chat on their way about basically anything but more like Lisa does all the talking and he's gladly listening. 

🌠

Just when HanBin and Lisa were getting along pretty well Bobby and Jennie on the other hand definitely were the very opposite..

"Of all people why does it have to be you tho'..??" The disappointment's apparent on her beautiful face eyeing the older up and down in the most offensive way possible.. 

"I'm also asking myself the same thing, So you're not the only one here Lady.." Bobby relents trying to keep his cool despite of the rudeness the girl is showing. 

"I should have known better when GD Oppa is involved.." Crossing both arms against her chest wearing the meanest look Bobby has ever seen from someone who's relatively cute despite of the attitude.

"Look I'm a very professional person____"

"You don't look like it..no offence.." She cuts him off casually..Bobby could've been more certain she's a natural when it comes to upsetting people she don't like.. He was speechless for a minute. 

"Wow, the attitude really...." Bobby shaking his head in disbelief..Jennie remains unbothered by him maintaining the Antagonist posture that even Regina George will bow down on her.. 

"I hope your personality matches your look or atleast try to be as nice..??" He sounded dominant in a way but Jennie could see the pleading behind his eyes but she doesn't do friendly NOT with Bobby.. 

"I'm super nice but it depends on the type of people around.."

"You cant expect me to be nice to some jerk.." Jennie snarled but the expression crafted in her face screams cute for the latter and Bobby cant hide his confusion for it..

"Wait what did I ever do to you..????" Bobby's determined to settle their differences if she's willing but the look on her face already says otherwise..

"I'm pretty sure we haven't met before.." He added still thinking what could've possibly gone wrong that she's treating her so poorly since they first met and he's sure GD's party was the only time they ever see each other..He couldn't recall any other events or incident where they bumped into each other except those magazine covers he had seen her on it..

"Wait____you're not one of my One Night Stands that wants another____AAWW.." Recieving a hard hit on his arms by Jennie's courtesy..She looked offended and ready to give him another blow but his reflexes quick enough to avoid them..And after a few failed attempts she stop and death glares on him. 

"Im so out of your league you delusional swine..." She barks and obviously its now Bobby's turn to feel offended from the low blow remarks, he would take it as a joke if it came from any of the guys but it's HanBin's girlfriend spilling the words like venom and even the nicest words she can literally just make them sound like insults if it's her talking..Thats how lethal she could be Bobby figured.. 

"YAH..??!! I'm not your pig and I'm older than you..!!!! " Bobby bites back his trying to be nice, understanding and friendly resolve long gone forgotten..Jennie gave him one sardonic look.

"You're getting into my nerves, KOJO...." Shooing Bobby away. 

🌠

Jiyong's working on a demo track when his studio door bust open and his assistant hyung stormed his way to him looking restless as ever.. 

"JIYONG-ah, what did you do this time..??" nnie just called and she went berserk on me...." The distressed looking guy now standing on his side not that it bothers him but the weariness in his voice is not what GD needed to hear while he's on his element it could ruin his mood finishing the track and he doesn't want tha

"I signed her a cover and a 10 pages fashion spreads for Highcut Magazine..The editor strictly requests for her.." Fully concentrating on his work not even glancing at the older beside him.. 

"But you didn't tell her she's doing it with Bobby don't you..??" He stated accusingly which is no longer strange on their fifteen years of friendship and professional cycle on a daily basis.

"She didnt ask.." GD deadpanned getting more intimate with the mouse on hand clicking on a rhythmic phase.. 

"Dont you know that she's refusing to do the photoshoot now..?? She locked herself in the Restroom.." Raising his voice a little to get the latter's attention but to no avail..A working GD is the most snob he'll ever get and he's completely aware of that. 

"Why would she do that..??" He asked just for the sake of conversing but his focus is all drawn to the computer infront of him, Left side of his headphones still attached to his ear but the other side clinging on his neck.. 

"Jesus JIYONG..???? (Smacking his forehead with his palm heaving a deep sigh) Are you even listening to me..???? I already said she don't like Bobby.." He exclaimed with all his might and to add more to his frustration another series of mouse clicking occupied a few deafening seconds of silence between them before he gets a reply from the younger.

"NO hyung, you only said I didn't tell her about Bobby.." 

"GOD..??!! No wonder she's such a brat she's taking after you.." It's almost funny how he harshly pulled on his hair out of his growing irritation and even if GD's not looking he can imagine the older doing so, he had seen him in such hilarious snaps from time to time and it never fails to give him great laughs but today he's feeling considerate so he'll give the guy some slack for that. 

"I mean who would hate Bobby..??" 

"Your precious Jennie did.." He replied with a snort.. 

"You better do something before the other unleash his evil.." The older implies referring to Bobby getting more worked up by the minute..

"I'm going hyung stop panicking..I got this alright..??" He finally turn his head to look at the other guy.. They shared a look for a sec. 

"I can't believe you'd be this crazy just cuz she's giving you the attitude.." GD mutters, consuming back his work on the computer, the older still on his side standing like an old rusty pole just waiting to be told out.. 

"You know her better than I do JIYONG she's not that simple.." Recieving a shrug from the latter then he's gestured to the door which he gladly complied to..

🌠

"Yah, are you really gonna be like this..????" Bobby pinning himself flat to the toilet door.

"KOJO..!!!! " Jennie locked herself up inside, Harshly dismissing him away more interested browsing on her phone than the presence of the guy behind the door, Sitting in her usual spot over the wash basin table that fits her just fine.. 

"Let me use the toilet atleast.." Bobby demands holding the knob and trying to force it open but not willing enough to actually screw the door for good he's just being a kid really since he's dealing with another bratty kid from the inside.. 

"You probably know that having your bladder bursting is none of my concern..So GO..!!!! KAH.....!!!!" Jennie proceeds shooing him away.. 

"GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING..!!!!" Bobby growled in retaliation sparing the door knob from his hold and occupied the bench residing just two feet away from the toilet door.. 

"Make that two you self include.." He heard Jennie say when GD appeared down the hallway across him.. 

"She's still there..??" The older approach Bobby with a fist bump and the latter reciprocating the same gesture before he nodded.. GD went straight for the door and knock on it..

"J,it's me.."

"Ooh how I hate you right now Oppa..!!!!" She lashes out but its not enough to shake the older knowing Jennie can really be so cute when she's in her roaring state that he had witnessed over the precious years..

"I expect you to be professional about this J, You're better than this..So will you come out now and get the job done so we can all be happy..??" He scolds mildly but everybody that knows him knew too well how he meant behind those moderation..Bobby leisurely listening in silence eager to know who will win this ridiculous toilet battle that's been going on for hours.. 

"I'm not having my face anywhere near or beside that chewbacca creature.." The last two words strikes on Bobby's ears like a thunder and next thing he's already standing back in front of the goddamn door brutally grabbing and turning the knob like a mad man..GD just let him be, Both arms tucked against his chest.. 

"Did you really just called me chewbacca WOW the audacity..How about you come out here and let's square for real..??!!" Spurring the girl inside on defense..GD spared a grin in amusement from the absurdity of it all wondering what could've happen if the door really opens and she's about to throw a fit on Bobby..?? Will they really get physical or be the idiots that they are..?? These childish thoughts crossed GD's mind while entertaining himself from the ongoing war of words..

"You're already ugly no need to ruin your capital F'd face babe, Get a grip pity your self PALEEAASE..??!!" Jennie blowing another savage verbal assault leaving the two guys outside looking dumbfounded.. GD hitched a breath palm covering his open mouth from the unexpected comment while Bobby's blinking constantly processing the words slowly as if he's lethargic.. 

"WOW JUST WOW..I'm speechless.." Bobby mused eyes lost in oblivion that's how hardcore he's been hit by her ruthless mouthful talking..

🌠

Hanbin and Lisa finished their late lunch together and decided to grab a coffee right after..Getting to know each other better just like everyone else's starting a new friendship.. They also learned that they shared a lot of common interests like music, movies and even desserts..Theyre also both passionate about dancing and photography..And both a sucker for skinships and even poetry.. 

They started to get really comfortable around each other as if they've been friends for years..Laughing just about random silly things that they see upon strolling..The two even agreed to enter a store that specialises on matched clothings and stuff bacause why not..?? Making fun of each other while trying every item they think looks cute or just hilarious.. 

"Oh oppa you look good on that.." Lisa praising the latter wearing a buckethat with a smiley design in its center that can be wearable on both black and yellow sides.

"You think so..??" Hanbin asked reaching for the same item and putting it on Lisa, Both standing infornt of a huge mirror checking each others look..They look satisfied.. 

"Should we get this..??" Lisa getting herself a better look in the mirror, adjusting the hat over her head Admiring what she see.. 

"Do you want to..??" The older inquired they shared a look through the mirror and Lisa's beaming at him once again.. 

"I'd love too if only we get it together.." She sounded expecting making cute faces directly at Hanbin that gave his dimpled smiles back to her, already made up his mind agreeing to her demands. 

"Sounds like a plan..Alright. its on me.."

They're about to leave the store but the rain gets heavier, Hanbin noticed and recalled Lisa's only wearing a cropped top on a very chilly autumn afternoon which he don't think they're friends enough to be questioning about her dresscode but rather did the most gentleman thing to do, He quickly remove his cardigan and not even offering it to her, He just wear it to her making the busy Lisa watching the raindrops startle.. 

"I don't want you to catch a cold.." Hanbin simply answered the hanging confusion on her face that's left unspoken..She nodded and vowed her head to express her gratitude.. 

"Gumawo Oppa..But what about you..??" Sincerely worrying about the latter Hanbin just smiled in return pulling the hood up to cover her head.. 

"Hm,I can handle cold better I guess..lets go somewhere to keep us warm..??" Offering a hand to Lisa that the girl happily accepted and they run hand in hand to find a shelter while the rain's pouring all over the city..

🌠

Yun silently stood beside JINAN, the older has been frowning for he barely knows how long and its not like him to pry but its already getting annoying how the older keeps heaving sighs along with his occasional tsk-ing on the side..

"Hyung please don't go busting your Jujitsu moves on me but why are you frowning like you've lost a good amount of fortune or something..??" Leaning himself on the other side of the door frame where the older has been pinning onto.

"Don't you find them strange..??" JINAN replied with another question adding more to the youngers confusion..

"Who is THEM..??" Turning to face the shorter guy beside him.. 

"Dong and JUNE.." 

"What about them..??" Yun deliberately snapping his head to their subjects direction, the oblivious duo were piled like monkeys on the living room sofa Dongi giving massage to JUNE's shoulders and back who's basically settled in front of the other while having another kicking battle with their Maknae that's occupying the carpeted floor.

"Lately they've been really really touchy with each other.. Like earlier, you saw how they cuddle and went koala with each other.. And the fact that JUNE hates being touch but let Dong touch him more than the normal brothers actually does.. It's just intriguing.." JINAN voicing out his thoughts, Yun gets his point and nodded recalling the times he had seen his dongsaengs being affectionate to each other. 

"And he let's him nuzzle on his neck and peck his cheeks too.." Yun pressing the matter and then something hit him and drastically close the gap between them grabbing JINAN on both shoulders and turning the older's smaller frame to face him.. 

"OHMYGOD HYUNG..???? ARE YOU BEING A HOMOPHOBE NOW..??!!" The horror on his face wiped out when his hyung smack both his hands off his shoulders with a scowl. 

"YAAISSSSTTT..!!!! Do you want to have a taste of my shoes..?? They're pretty new I don't mind using them to hit you.." His attempts to get his shoe remove halted recieving a choking embrace from Yun to avoid the threat from happening..JINAN does as he says and he knows better than to probe.

"Eeyy mian hyung..???? Why can't you take a joke..?? You know I'm just trying to make you smile.." Yun doing his best to ease the knots on his hyung's brows and to not get hit as much as he can prevent..JINAN pulled out of his embrace fixing his crumpled shirt in the process not saying anything but his annoyance from earlier subsided cuz he's the ultimate softie for his dongsaengs antics.. 

"Well, I also want to call them out on their PDA's but if I thought about it again maybe I'm just over reacting.. They literally grow up together, Spent the most time with each other and hyung didn't you noticed..?? Only Dong can shut him up when he's being too much, And JUNE listens to him well..And when they're both having a bad day they always seek for one another..Just like you and Jiwon.." Yun knocking some sense on his longass SPEECH.. The older can't deny him on that but he begs to differ us usual. 

"But I don't nuzzle on his neck or give him a peck.." JINAN refutes not aware of how Yun rolled his eyes to render his disagreement.

"Its cuz he won't let you..Aisht hyung, Why are we even talking about this..?? WERE being creeps..I don't like it.."

"You're the one who keep pushing it in..I was getting along by myself just fine.." The older scowled back trying to depend himself. 

"Its cuz you keep making that face hyung.." Yun complain as well there's no way he's losing without a fight..

"What face..??" Turning towards Yun that's now panicking as if he's about to get beaten or something, Eyes shaky and voice quiver that he can't even stand still anymore..

"Ah nevermind hyung..I still have a bright future ahead I don't wanna be saying goodbye to the world at 20.." Storming away from the older,JINAN just watch the disappearing figure.. 

"YAH SONG YUNHYEONG WHAT FACE AM I MAKING..????" JINAN yelled back eager to get a proper respond from the other. 

"Nevermind hyung..I won't tell even if you go Jackie Chan on me..!!!!" He yelled back before shutting the door of his room, JINAN just sighed giving one last look to his dongsaengs in the living room and left silently.

🌠

The staff moreover the photographer were already complaining about the delay of work that's supposed to have started an hour ago but the PRIMADONA still not giving a fuck or two and Bobby is an inch away from dropping his cool.

"Never in my career had I ever recieved a complain about my work ethics and there she goes screwing up my record.." GD rounding circles on his temples with the back of his thumb and middle finger to soothe his headache. 

"I swear hyung if she don't come out of that damn toilet for the next 15 minutes I'm done here for good..I'm OUT." Bobby addressing his finality on the matter gaining a frustrated look form his hyung..

"Dont you dare pick up on the attitude Ji, not you too please..im already having the worst.." Taking a sit on a single sofa on the other corner of the quiet hallway..

"Hyung I got life to do too, The world doesn't just revolves around your princess..I have Lisa waiting for me somewhere.." Expressing his own disappointment that seemed to soften GD a little.. 

"I'll apologise and make it up to her on your behalf alright..?? Just spare me on this one..I really need you here..I can't blow this up.." Meaning to meet Bobby in the eyes, which later he did and after a while the younger nodded in defeat. 

"Then atleast make her come out and work her diva ass hyung if she actually cares about having a REPUTATION.." He still look upset and feel like it but there's nothing much they can do right now..

"I only have one last card with me, if this still don't work let's really call it quits and we could both go.." GD proposed waiting for the latter to answer as he scrolls to his phone for something.. 

OKFair enough.." 

"I'll take this call just stay here and do me another favour DO NOT say anything anymore cuz apparently she doesn't like you Ji.." The older briefly inform dialling something on his phone as if their life depends in it.

"Ooh the feelings mutual hyung, no biggies.." Bobby retort bumping fist with GD once again before the older take his leave for some privacy.. 

🌠

Half an hour later and a panting Hanbin (holding a buckethat that Bobby can't help but notice) arrived surprising the bored to death Jiwon (fidgeting through his phone) that never left his spot on the bench he's occupying for sometime now.. 

"What are you doing here..??" They asked in chorus,GD reappearing from a distant. 

"Nevermind, hyung where's Jennie..??" Diverting his attention to the now approaching older guy.. 

"Ooh Binie-ah,Thank goodness you're here.." Giving each other a subtle sidehugs with some shoulder taps along with it..Bobby's just watching unimpressed. 

"Please go talk to her, Convince her to come out of the toilet she's been there for the passed 3 hours..I'm already getting worried she's not responding to me anymore.." 

"So BOYFRIEND COME TO THE Rescue huh, VERY ROMANTIC..Are we filming a Netflix here or something..????" Bobby huffed standing back on his heels and headed himself out as he cannot take anymore of the circus like event he put himself into.

Jiyong followed suit right after leaving Hanbin to deal with Jennie this time..When HanBin's certain no one's around them he gives a knock on the still locked door.

"JennieRubyJane..???? Are you still there..????"

"Hanbin-ah..????" Jennie quickly respond to the familiar voice and jumps out of the sink to head for the door.

"Hey babe, please open the door_____" The door swung open before him and Jennie's already clinging all over him.. 

"Are you alright..??" Tucking Jennie closer to his chest and running a hand on her long locks keeping them away from her face.. 

Jesus you're drenched, What happened to you..???? Why would you even do that..??" Concern evident in his voice..They pulled away at the same time but his hands remained soothing circles on her forearm.. 

" Are you sure you're OK..??" Hanbin inquired constantly checking Jennies figure making sure she's completely alright not to exaggerate but that's how he cares for her apparently.. 

"Do I look not OK to you..?? Be honest babe.." Jennie giving Hanbin the look only the two of them can understand then the guy nodded which she reciprocated with her sweet smile that only for HanBin to see letting him pull her to the couched in one corner and settled themselves together sitting face to face.. 

"Aniway,hows my acting..??" Jennie hums excitedly sparing her full teeth smile towards the latter.

"What do you mean____wait,dont tell me____YAH..??!!" He snarled figuring out what she meant and the realisation hits him big time.

"Don't you know how worried I am..???? When JIYONG hyung called asking me to come and get you ASAP i was worried as fuck Jen..?? Why would you do that..????" Hanbin rants feeling stupified. 

"I told you I'll get the guy for you..Now here you are, Did you see him outside..?? Have you guys tal____AAWW..??!!" Recieving a whack in the forehead from a very upset Hanbin.. 

"You're being violent on me Binie..!!!!" She whined rubbing her now reddened forhead giving her upset pouting face straight to Hanbin..

"And you're being ridiculous..I can't believe you'll do this to me..What on Earth happen to your most precious REPUTATION..????" Swatting Jennies hand that keeps rubbing on her forehead and doing it for her instead and feeling guilty seeing how red it turned out, He move forward and planted a kiss on it and retreats back to his sit.

"I'm doing you a favour can't you atleast be grateful..????" Jennie regaining back her sass getting herself a better position on the couch with her usual arms crossed over her chest, Chin's up, tummy tuck and chest out posture like a beauty queen with her invisible crown on.. 

"Grateful..?? Alright come here real quick (gesturing with his hand) and let me knock your brains out for real..PALLYI....??!!" Daring the girl to come forward but she's just grinning back at him not even attempting to make a move rather than her occasional head shakes.. 

"Hm, SHIRO.." Jennie sticking out her tongue to tease and letting out her adorable giggles before Hanbin caught her by the neck in a headlock..They spend a while to wrestle each other on the couch and only their laughter, squeels and happy banter resonates the quiet hallway.. 

🌠

Hanbin was able to convince Jennie to do the photoshoot with Bobby and apologise to everyone for her misbehaviour and promised to do her best to make up for it..She didn't tried arguing with Bobby again but tables had turned in a matter of 360 cuz its now the latter who's giving her unfriendly vibes.. And Jennie picks up easily but is also very vocal about her thoughts..They just finish their individual shots and is about to have their photos taken together when she no longer can't resist to say what's on her mind..

"You look uglier than earlier that even make up can't fix that face.." Jennie breaking their suffocating silence doing exactly what they were Instructed to do earlier before they started the shoot..Bobby didn't say anything not even sparing a glance at her.. 

"And just incase you're socially uncultured it's rude to not respond to people trying to get you into a conversation.." She chirps snaking one arm on Bobby's nape while smizing at the camera feeling the latter's arm tightening against her waist while doing a great job posing for the photographer.. They're both changing into different angles following every click of the blinding flashes and the camera..

"Look who's talking..You keep surprising me Its so unbelievable.." Bobby mumbled, pulling Jennie closer by the waist just as the photographer instructed.. 

"What is that supposed to mean..??" Jennie raising a brow grabbing Bobby by the chin and forcedfully turning him to face her..Bobby meets her eyes, Their very first time with the closest proximity possible but Jennie is not the one to be intimidated easily.. 

"It means shut up Lady.."

"I have a name.." She insists, Their whispered conversation goes on while they're both professionally doing an amazing job for the photographers satisfaction..Who would've thought the two are seconds away from choking each other to death when all of their frames were editorial worthy its almost believable how they portray the Gossip Girl references of Blaire Waldorf and Daniel Humfrey's love and hate, cats and dogs over pouring chemistry..

"Ooh I am so aware, And just incase you forgot you were really rude to me the whole time too so I guess it's only fair for me to return the favour..??" Bobby halted when Jennie gets a grab of his tie pulling him closer their faces are merely inches apart that theyre literally breathing the same air and he can feel her gaze boring holes over his jawline..It was never instructed and he's fully aware she's really doing amazing with improvising he just didn't see her coming this aggressive since they both know how they dislike each other.. 

"Gosh, calm your dick dude why so serious..??" Jennie snapping Bobby out of his little trance when she felt his stiffness lingered for a minute..He look back at her as if she's grown two horns on her head.. 

"Did you just_____OHMYGOD..????" 

"What..?? I don't look like a thug so I can't say words spoken from the streets..?? That's Racist.." Jennie feel offended..turning her back to lean on Bobby's chest tagging his right arm along to wrap around her waist.. 

"People from the streets don't speak dick language Lady.." He leans forward to rest his chin over her shoulders..All the staff watching them were all smiles and seem really satisfied with their improvising skills..Their photographer no longer tried to order them with instructions as the two knows exactly what they're doing.. Even exceeding to everyone's standards and expectations..GD looks happy in one corner observing keenly..Hanbin is nowhere in sight as he prefers to wait on the hallway where they stayed earlier..

"Make me an exception, I'm classy.." 

"Are you for real..????" Bobby not hiding his disbelief knowing that dealing with her takes too much effort and he's exhausted enough.. He only wants to get things over with and leave.. 

"NO,If I do you're dead..I'm trying to be JUST AS NICE.." Emphasising the last words which she heard from the guy earlier in their argument..They're now sitted on a red cleopatra leather couch looking both high fashioned and expensive..The two were on their 15minutes break.. 

"So why do you hate me so much..??" Bobby unbottoning his dress shirt just enough to show off his toned chest.. Jennie also moves her hands to losen Bobby's tie the latter didn't say anything about it.. 

"You don't have to have reasons to like anyone you just like them..Same goes to the opposite, you just hate them,And in my case it just happens to be you.." She reasoned with wit but Bobby's not having it..For him it's stupid.. Jennie still playing with his tie.. 

"Those are completely two different things.." 

"I see no difference.." She replied shortly Bobby letting her fully discard his tie somewhere, He leans on the backrest and surprisingly she follows..

"You're twisted..

"I'm flexible as your tongue.." Jennie uttered that shocked Bobby in the process..

"EXCUSE ME..????" Looking at her in the most stunned way he could muster and for the first time Jennie smiled at him sincerely. 

"Gosh you're cute and ugly.." She leans forward giving his cheek a squeeze before she ditch their spot to get into GD's leaving a Bobby SHOOKETAH on that very sofa. 

🌠

After the photoshoot GD and Jennie disappeared.. Leaving a super confused Hanbin behind,that in the end of his hunt for the two he found someone else he wish not to see but misses so bad secretly..

"W, where are they..??" He hesitated to ask.. 

"They went to buy food for everyone.." Bobby informed flipping a magazine on hand.. 

"I see.." Hanbin remained rooted on his heels a few feet from the older he hates the tension building up in the air it makes his heart go pounding like crazy....He's almost gasping for air, He took a deep breath to compose himself. 

"W,why are you still here..??" Watching the older so absorbed on his magazine flipping..

"Blame your girlfriend for that, She ordered me to stick around cuz you don't know anyone here and you will get a panic attack if you figured they left..And threatened to kill me for it.."

"Ok,thanks I guess..??" Scratching the back of his head subconsciously..Bobby closed the magazine and drops it to the center table and lifted his gaze to meet HanBin's.. 

"You can take a seat you know.." Eyeing the younger intently making him almost conscious, Hanbin palmed to his chest out of habit.. 

"W,what..?? Is there something in my face..??" Bobby gestured him to come closer and sit beside him.. He obeyed. 

"Don't get me wrong but do you somehow have a Split Personality..??" Bobby asked with a raised brow looking at Hanbin expectantly.. The younger frowned in response.

"I just noticed, You're Cool and Confident at night..Then you're this awkward during the day.." They're just staring at each other for a while Hanbin still clutching against his chest..And later realised he left Bobby's question hanging.. the older still staring at him.. 

"You have your moments too, that's what you told me..And i have those moments too Bobby..Not everyday are Rainbows and sunshine.." HanBin explained widthrawing his eyes on Bobby and sitted himself properly to avoid further more contact..He could swear if their skin ever touch or accidentally rub he will definitely spark.. Bobby however is doing amazing acting cool and nonchalant ignoring the undeniable tension between them..Emotional and Physical wise.. 

"Its just stupid to be the recieving point of all your sudden mood swings.." 

"Oh tell me about it," Hanbin hummed slowly getting his shit all together..Bobby's easy going nature helps him adjust.. There's really no reason for them to be really awkward unless they start talking about their shared magical fuck nights..Hanbin shakes his head telling himself scratch that you horny bastard.. 

"What..?? I don't have mood swings.." He heard Bobby uttered..He can't help but to turn back to the older's side.. 

"Are you serious..???? Do you want me to remind you how you constantly changed your mood in a matter of minutes..??" They shared a look once again and both retreated to their sides when they realised where their conversation is heading....Theyre both blushing crimson red, hearts pounding twice in every beat..The awkward defeaning silence drowned them once more....But Bobby has a lot of things to say and want to ask and this is his chance with HanBin..He might not get a next time..He has to do something, He must say something....... 

"So......." Bobby paused and gave his pierced brow a little scratch.. 

"What makes you like her..??" 

"HER..????" Hanbin repeats tilting his head a little for Bobby.. 

"....You're girlfriend.." Bobby specified giving Hanbin a little glance to make sure the younger gets him right and Hanbin did..However he gives it time to think about what to answer back..

"You don't need reasons to like someone..You just do.." Hanbin confessed, fully aware of Bobby's intense gaze towards him and he's not bold enough to meet him halfway so he didn't dare to look back.. He might just lose control of himself and do something stupid.. While Bobby was reminded of his earlier conversation with Jennie and its amusing how they gave him the exact same answer.. It makes him mad to be honest.. But he's in no place to feel that way..Instead he just nod in agreement.. 

"I can see that, well I mean.. There's nothing likeable about her no offence, She's really an eye candy let's not even talk about her body and all but that Lady has a crazy and scary personality.." He sounded sarcastic but he's being accurate it makes Hanbin smile without further protest..

"It's a wonder how you keep up with her.." Bobby is being honest and really curious this time. 

"Jennie is not the monster you think she is, She's blunt and mean, rude even but I've never met any other girl as amazing as her.." There's a twinkling glow in HanBins eyes upon mentioning her and Bobby's not blind to see how the younger smiles as he keeps talking about the girl..It makes Bobby's heart hurt a little but it's flattering to see the genuine smile drawn on HanBin's lips even if the cause of it is not actually his.. 

"Whipped.." Bobby tease with his infectious crooked smile turning his eyes into crescent like moon that HanBin hasn't seen for a while and he longs for it but he don't want Bobby to figure that out and the easiest thing to do is to pretend the way he always do..

"Tss, you can't relate cuz you play around.." Hanbin tease back with accusatory remark on his tone and Bobby took notice of the latter's sudden change of mood.. Their shared smiles vanish in an instant..The older felt guilty without knowing the reason why he has to feel that way.. Its not like they're in a relationship to resent those bad choices and stupid mistakes they committed from the past..Hanbin is now sulking on his spot and Bobby wants to crush and cage him to a tight embrace until he makes that pout go away but who is he kidding..?? Hanbin' s not his to keep..Yet he still feels guilty.. 

"I don't, I swear.... Alright I used to......." Bobby muttered in his low raspy voice and seeking HanBin's eyes wanting to appeal his sincerity towards him..He wasted no time reaching out his arm to hold the younger by the hand.. HanBin just stared at it, Bobby rubbing his thumb over the latter's exposed skin beneath his touch.. It felt so good, it feels so right..His eyes never left HanBin's.. 

"Ok, if I choose to believe you..?? TELL ME, What made you change your mind..??" Hanbin staring back at him with the same intensity he's recieving from Bobby..The older move closer to him eliminating all the distance and spaces between them he's still holding Hanbin tenderly like a precious piece of art. 

"How about I make a promise, That if I'm ready I will tell you first.. And you'll be willing to listen...." Bobby whispered,He can't help himself from ghosting his index finger on HanBin's chin which the younger didn't mind..He didn't expect the brief touch but its warm enough to calm his nerves.. Infact he liked it too much.. 

"Everything..??" Hanbin repeats back recieving a nod from the older.. 

"Yeah, Everything.." Bobby continued to whisper.. 

"Promise..??" Hanbin innocently ask intently looking at the guy beside him,their shoulders touching, their thighs fitting, knees bumping and even their legs aligned perfectly together.. 

"Cross my heart.." Bobby doing the gesture as he speaks and he sounded convincing for HanBin.. 

"Ok,deal.." Sharing their first pinky swear that nobody knows.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	8. NETFLiX&CHiLL

🌠

It's been two weeks after GD's party.. Everything's going back to normal for everybody but with less worries and a whole lot more of fun and everyone's happy..

Studying hard for the day and playing harder through the night.

JINAN being the resident girl magnet frequents on dates, Yun started attending night cooking classes trice a week to kill his spare time.. Hoony with his dance tutorial sessions, Mino in his studio focusing on his artworks while Bobby still hits the gym and avoided clubbing despite of Jaewon's constant bugging and flirting..

The high schoolers were all doing great with their individual choices of activities.. Dong being part of their schools Cheering Squad, Suk with his own band and typical JUNE with his guitar and poetry..

Hanbin and Jennie however maintained their very busy School Council life.. 

Going around the school doing much about everything with everyone and anything, The cycles goes on and on six exhausting days in a week and on repeat. 

"I'm going to either die studying or kill myself STUDYING.." Jennie scorned dropping her head on top of her wide spread books over their study table piled up with books, modules and their never ending answer sheets.. 

"We're graduating soon babe just endure a little bit more.." Hanbin trying to lift her mood but Jennie's not in her element to study for the day..She's so down and only want to lie down on her bed fulfilling her head with a lasting reverie..

"I want to escape like LITERALLY ESCAPE and go somewhere in Seoul without people knowing who I am and just get lost in the moment..You know what I mean..????" She lits up uttering those words as if a glimpse of hope appeared somewhere near her grasp.. HanBin just watch her acting dumb, it's entertaining to see this side of her from time to time he thought..

"Babe, if I want to get away from here are you down with me..??" Reaching out for HanBin's writing hand to clasp it with her own the latter complied to all her silly demands be it stupid or childish as long as she's happy.. 

"You know I'll ride or die for you Jen, It's not even a question that's needed to be asked.." Hanbin reassured her, And she sent him her loving smile head still resting on top of her books.. 

"Get up now babe, We have tons of homework to do.." Pulling Jennie on both arms but the latter is just too worn out to recover..HanBin can't take it anymore and walks right next to her and lifted the other effortlessly making her scream in surprise.. 

"Babe put me down....!!!! YAAH..??!! People are all looking HanB_____" Screaming on top of her lungs again when HanBin holds her higher and putting her in place right to his shoulders half of her body dangling on his back it makes her guts go upside down and he hates that feeling more than anything.. 

"What are these lovebirds doing early in the morning..??" JUNE mumble watching the pair in one corner.. 

"They're so cute..I wish i have a love like that.." Dong in all smiles admiring the two chick flick worthy PDA's from their lovely Sunbae's..

"Dream on its free.." JUNE still wearing his unimpressed face..

"Aahh they're too sweet I'm so jealous.." Dong continued blabbering while typing on his phone.. JUNE stilled when his phone vibrated from his pocket fishing the phone out to check on what's up(no pun intended and not definitely the app) with zero expectations.. 

Recieving a photo sent notification from their kakaotalk group chat..But almost barely catching the phone from dropping onto the open lidded iced coffee he's drinking..His heart clenched from the tremor.. He just bought the phone yesterday it would really upset him to have it drowning over his coffee or getting scratch accidentally..He chanted a silly prayer of thank you's for his new phones safety.. Dong just watched him dumbfoundedly..A series of notifications come flooding his phone that constantly vibrating on his hold making JUNE growl in annoyance.. He glared at DONGI knowing its always the photo's the latter send that would get quick nonstop responses from their group chat.. 

"What did you even send this TIME DONGTOPI..??!!" He barks at his friend recieving an aegyo of shrug from a smiling Dongi..

"It better be good KIM DongHyuk or I'll smack your ugly ass.." Still glaring at his laughing friend he started scrolling his phone to check on his notifications eyeing the other from time to time then back to his phone and back to Dong again looking suspecious.... 

A candid shot of smiling Hanbin carrying a frightened Jennie over his shoulder with "Aahh, they're too sweet I'm so jealous" caps on just like what the latter said earlier (it bombarded with replies from their College hyung's) is what was introduced to JUNE upon opening their group chat.. 

**_*SHIT MY HANBIN IS REALLY TAKEN.. I CAN'T..!!!!_ **Hoony's first to reply with his _**countless of crying emoji's..**_

 _ ***ARE THEY REALLY TOGETHER..??!! I WANT TO STEAL HIM FROM HER BUT WHO AM I KIDDING..??!!! FUCK THIS LIFE..!!!!!!! "**_ Mino answered in full caps. 

They look really good together tho'.. Yun responded gaining unlimited sobbing emoji from Hoony and a dozen of mad one's from Mino.. 

_***Yeah, they're really cute..Perfect Match I guess..**_ JINAN agreed, Bobby however left them all SEEN.. 

JUNE is very sure Dong is having the best time of his life teasing their stupid hyung's sending another photo of the POWERDUO with HanBin carrying Jennie like a baby his hands rested onto her ass, her legs wrapped around the guy's waist while her arms tightly tangled over HanBin's nape and to top it all she's biting the guy's cheek adorably and HanBin's probably laughing from it they seemed so happy in the last photo..

And before JUNE can even open the group chat a laughing his ass off Dongi nearly shove his phone on JUNE's face showing a maetamong and realllllmino left the group indicated at the end of the last conversation....A few seconds later followed by another SEEN from bobbyindaeyo.. 

"Man I swear I won't be saving your sorry ass whenthe hyungs get a hold of you for the weekend..You've done enough shit for the day SMARTASS.." JUNE half scold half warned but the older don't seem to care about his concern..

"It's just disappointing I can't get Bobby hyung even just once.." Resting his chin on one palm, Elbow rooted to their table for support and another hand scrolling through his phone..He seemed in deep thoughts..

 _"MWORAGO..??!!"_ JUNE letting out another noise pollution but succeeded to gain the latter's full attention.. 

"I mean, aren't you curious enough..?? He's the legit Hanbin Sunbae's childhood sweetheart.." Dong proceeds JUNE gave him his infamous judging look.. 

"FRIEND you mean..????"

"Whatever JUNE..Like think about it, If you were Bob hyung what would you feel knowing your older friends lusting over your dear friend, And you two no longer talks to each other just because and then he got himself a girlfriend a perfect one at that.." His enthusiasm towards the whole ChildhoodSweethearts thing got JUNE wanting to smack his own head through the wall until he bleeds dry..They've been talking about the same old thing since Middle School and he's madly sick of it.. 

"He don't give a fuck so why would you..??" NO longer hiding his lack of interest on the matter. 

"AAISSSTTTT JUNE YOU'RE HOPELESS..!!!!" Dongi going berserk on him that somehow surprised JU-NE a little. 

"What did I even do..???? I was stating facts alright.. Bobby hyung doesn't care PERIOD.." 

"There must be a catch.." Dong back to being calm again, JUNE is really getting confused with his friends drastic mood swings. 

"You know what, save it you're dusional.. Don't study too much you're getting overly smart it's frightening." He sarcastically suggested, People nearby might even think the two are having a serious argument but they're just being their normal bickering.. 

"I swear JU-NE something is not right and I'll prove it to you.. You'll see.." Dongi challenged looking more determined than he already is.. The latter rolled his eyes on him and snorted. 

"Sure,we'll see and I'm gonna be that annoying friend who will keep saying I TOLD YOU SO.." The duo stayed distant from their Sunbae's but remained observant.. JUNE in particular he might be the guy that they all think who'd never care but little did they know he's the only one that knows it all.... 

🌠

Bobby has no afternoon classes today and it's been pouring really hard outside making him want to just stay back lazying on his bed with some mellow music playing on the background..All the guys were still at the Uni and it's really quiet and lonely just being by himself but since Lisa knows his entire schedule she demands for them to hangout.. Their original plan is to stroll Hongdae and stuff themselves full with all the street food available but the weather murdered their plan so plan B were their next option which is Netflix and Chill..very typical millennial.. 

HE's in the shower when she arrived with bunches of plastic bags consists of every kind of food for them to fiest on during their binge watching.. She had everything prepared by the time he finished showering..

Lisa's cozying on his bed when he came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist exposing his Calvin Klein model like figure while a few droplets of water dripping from his still wet hair that's almost covering his eyes giving him the complete shower aesthetic it's almost a sin to be as good looking as him..However Lisa didn't noticed him from her prone position back facing the older with her two long legs bended up and swaying in sync motion while happily fidgeting on her phone..Bobby didn't mind and walk straight to his closet to get proper clothes and went back to the toilet to change.. She's still in the same position when Bobby came back fully dressed in his regular basic tee and track pants a towel onhand drying his still wet messy hair.. 

"Are you really here for Bobby, Netflix and Chill or you're just gonna keep playing with your phone all day or what..??" Bobby started but the latter's so absorbed with her phone and she's wearing her earbuds too.. 

"Notice me too you brat.." Bobby scold from being ignored smacking Lisa's ass that immediately got her attention.. 

"Ooh Oppa MIAN.." Beaming her sunshine smile getting up on the bed to give Bobby a bear hug and their usual kiss on the cheek greeting.. 

"YAH KIM LISA.. You're big brother is here and you only cared about your phone..??!! I'm deeply hurt.." He pretend to sulk making the latter giggle. 

"Aigooooooo..????" Giving a nice squeeze on Bobby's cheeks almost pulling the skin out of his face, the older swat her hands away when it hurts enough for him to endure the affection..Lisa clings to him after. 

"And who are you even chatting with this whole time..?? Even if I'm in the shower I can here you squeeling like a crazy fangirl..Don't you dare get a boyfriend..I won't let you..Youre mine until your 40.." Bobby with his fatherly nagging but the humour behind is apparent to the expression drawn on his face..Lisa discarded herself from him looking stupified..

"MWOYA..??!!"

"And its not negotiable.." He added raffling her hair messily making the younger whine adorably.. 

"So what do you wanna watch..??" Bobby asked when they're both settled on the bed and starting to fill their stomachs.. 

"JUST whatever Oppa I'm down with anything..Im not even into Netflix I really just want to spend time with you.." She responded mindlessly, Enjoying her tteokbokki. 

"Ooooooohh......." Bobby in awe trying to do an aegyo lifting both his narrowed shoulders leveling his ears and swaying his body like a flirty girl that leaves Lisa cringing almost choking in her food.. 

"Oppa HAJIMA..!!!!" Scolding the older who continued acting cute but failed by his manliness.. Lisa just want to smack him hard for the haunting Aegyo attempt and Bobby's aware how she's trying her best not to get physical on him and it makes him chuckle since Lisa is the violent type.. She fumes in silence glaring at him.. 

"Hm, Kyeowo.." Bobby can't help admiring his dongsaeng..They might not be blood related but they've been treating each other like real families that normally bickers and banter but at the end of the day will keep looking after one another.. And being the older brother Bobby has been really over protective of her..Lisa is a very attractive and charming lady and a lot of guy's wants to get her attention but as long as he's around he'll make sure she's well look after for, taken care of, loved and safe.. 

🌠

Hanbin had his bruised cheek covered with a cute little plaster on while waiting for Jennie in their usual table..Its passed lunch time and only afford to have a meal after finishing his Science Lab group activity, They managed to finished successfully and came in first but their teacher decided to be lazy and asked him for assistance since he's TOP one in his class not to mention he's been really the best student teacher performing from Gradeschool and consistently up today.. 

He had curse himself multiple times for not being able to say NO to people out of respect and considerstion..But he curse himself the most for being a genius which is stupid but he did aniway..He doesn't even like Science to begin with.. 

It's been a boring 20minutes when he recieved a call from Jennie saying she can't join him for lunch cuz she's still stuck with her own Geometry Misery along with her nonstop apology..He made sure to make her believe it's alright, convincing Jennie has always been the most hardwork.. They ended the call in bright colours although it's a pity to eat alone he has no other options left.. It's either he est by himself or don't eat all all and his grumbling stomach answered for him..So EATING ALONE IT Is.. 

He hasn't touch his food when a familiar figure come acrossed him and maybe blame his mouth for talking faster than his brain functioning or maybe he's just really lonely that he can't even control his senses for doing the unexpected things he's doing.... 

"HyunSuki.." Hanbin called the younger while waving his hand very unlikely of him he doesn't even know why he's doing it but what's done is done other guy already noticed him looking a little too shocked but smiling from ear to ear while waving back when he recovers.. He smiled back and gestured the other to come over which he gladly complied to.. 

"Annyeonghasaeyo Sunbae.." Bowing his head in the most polite 90° while holding his tray of food.. 

"Let's have lunch together I'm pretty lonely today.." Hanbin proposed at the younger who's still in shock.. 

"For real..????" Suk cannot believe he's talking to Hanbin and the older asking and offering him to have lunch together..

"Oh, Wae..?? You don't want to join me..??" Hanbin ask pouting a little and Suk is sure the older is the cutest person he's ever seen today, how can he say no to that..?? The younger shook his head in protest.. 

"Andwae Sunbae..I would love to, I will even do anything to have a meal with you.." He rush to sit across the older putting his tray carefully on the table.. 

"Really..?? WOW.. I'm Flattered, How about you sit with me..??" Pulling the latter's tray near his side while the guy turn back up and scooted himself on HanBin's side.. 

"And please stop calling me Sunbae, It'll be a shame if you keep calling me like that while I call your brother hyung with ease.." HanBin's doing his best to keep their conversation going, He likes the younger's personality but they haven't had the opportunity to really bond and this is the perfect timing for them.. He started touching his food motioning the other to eat as well.. 

"Are you sure SunB_____" He recieved a teasing nudge on his ribside from HanBin's elbow.

"Eeyy.... Hyung, call me HYUNG only..I'm really gonna be upset if I ever hear you calling me Sunbae again.." His tone is friendly but the certainty of his words were apparent. 

"O, oh araso H, hyung.." Suk hesitantly agreed still overwhelmed from the situation.. He might be over reacting but its not very usual to have a Kim Hanbin asking for company on a rainy Friday afternoon.. It must be his luck today.. 

They shared not only stories but even their food and drinks.. Asking personal questions about each other and laughing out loud..They even exchanged phone numbers and kakaotalk id's.. 

"Uh.... H, HYUNG..???? I know this is sudden and silly and childish but CANYOUGAKEAPHOTOWITHME..????" The younger feeling so embarrassed from his out of the blue attempt.. HanBin's watching him in amusement..He wants to laugh at the younger getting redder by the second but he doesn't want to be rude seeing the guy trying.. 

"I, its just that my friends always talk about having meals with you and stuff and it's annoying cuz you were friends with my hyung too and you even hangout in our house but I barely get any chance to you know get along with you so I, I figured.....I j, just wanna show my friends that Im also able to hangout with you.. " There's sadness creeping on his face that reminds the older of a sulking toddler. 

" I, I'm sorry hyung I know I'm not making any sense right now.. " He apologise and to his surprise a smiling Hanbin taps his shoulder lightly..

"Hm, Gwenchana.. That's actually cute..

"So how do you wanna take a photo..?? I really can't do aegyo so we might skip on that but I'm down to anything be it wacky or jumpshot(He joke and they both smiled giving their pants a look)..Ok maybe jumpshot is not a good idea right now.. These pants will crack open.." Making the younger laugh at his comment.. 

"I'm down with anything too hyung as long as your comfy.." His mood changed completely and getting his camera ready smiling from ear to ear in full glee.. They took a couple of shots but his most favorite was their wacky photo where Hanbin had his arms over his shoulder, Heads sticking together while doing the crossed eyed duck face pose and a peace sign.. SUK couldn't be more satisfied.. 

"I couldn't thank you enough hyung.. I'm so happy right now.. I'm gonna brag this to everyone.. And they're all gonna be so jealous.." Finishing his food excitedly.. HanBin's already done with his but insisted to wait for the younger so they can also head out together.. 

"You can always come to me I'm not a difficult person.. Well, I heard about being the PROFESSIONAL SNOB from someone but I don't think I am.. Its just, I'm not good with new people..See I dont have much of friends cuz I'm so bad with conversations.. But I don't really mind being approach..So come eat with us whenever or wherever..You're always welcome just join us.. " The older reassuring his new friend on their way out of the now empty cafeteria.. Walking side by side with the same pace and taking their time.. Suk's energy is back skyrocketing like his normal infecting Hanbin as well.. 

"Oh hyung I'm not the one to be told twice so count me in on that.." 

🌠

It has been a good four hours of Riverdale encore for Bobby and Lisa, They're not even sure how they ended up watching the series and they still don't know exactly who killed Jason Blossom when it's already said that it's Clifford Blossom, his dad who did the killing but the two watching idiots see no sense why a father would apparently kill his son just because the dude don't wanna be part of a freaking Maple Syrup business and just wanna live happily ever after with the love of his life with their lovechild..Isn't love supposed to be the best thing on earth..???? Why does it hurt to love..???? 

"Aagh this is plain stupid I'm not watching this anymore.." Bobby throwing the control in frustration abandoning his spot on the bed....Lisa's just blinking filling her mouth with popcorn slowly.. Not expecting the reaction from the older.. 

"LOVE is suppose to be the greatest thing ever existed..These people should read the bible.." Continuing his disappointed rants and Lisa's staring at him like he has grown another head even her chewing halted processing every word he's saying.. 

"LOVE is patient, LOVE is kind..I didnt see patience and kindness in any of that.. They're all just self absorbed, greedy, jealous and shit.." The rant goes on and on and there's Lisa nodding her head along with every pause he make, Her face is similar to those animated cartoons that says I'M SO DONE WITH HIM.. 

"Oppa, its supposed to be Netflix and chill, youre NO CHILL AT ALL..Its just a show.." She finally speak up discarding the bowl of popcorn back to the side table dusting her hands.. 

"That's Shitflix and Kill..I'm so done with it..Elmo and friends was even ten times better than that heartless shit.." Bobby's so annoyed and triggered its almost funny if only she's in the mood for teasing but she's not and definitely not Bobby.. 

"I should've just ask you to watch Doreamon instead if I know you'll gonna be like this.." 

"I can't watch anymore I swear..That Riverdale broke my heart the only thing good about it is Jaggerhead's love story although I prefer him with Veronica but I don't hate Betty it's just my preference you know what I mean..??" He tried reasoning while the younger is about to rip her head out of her throat just to escape from his abnormal behaviour.. 

"Drama Queen.." She snorted.. 

"Oppa,how about we watch To All the Boys I've Loved Before..?? I heard its really good.." Changing the subject and exerting more effort to sound cheerful hoping Bobby would just drop it and everything goes back to normal since its not even that deep and serious.. 

"What do you mean its good..?? IT'S FUCKING GOLD.. I've seen every Noah Centenio on Netflix that dude is AMAZING...." His eyes is glowing its as if he said something that could save the mankind from self distruction.. Lisa was stunned for a sec contemplating whether she heard him right or she's just imagining things.. 

"You watched all Noah Centenio movies..???? I thought you said you don't like Netflix..????" She's turned suspecious of him eying the older intently with a raised brow and both arms tucked against her chest.. Bobby looked alarmed.. 

"Well a, uhm.......(Swallowing a lump on his throat) Someone made me watch them.." 

"WHO..????" Lisa prompts, She's not putting this case to rest unless he comes clean..The latter is even avoiding her eyes now, very suspicious.. 

"I know all of your cousins even your distant relatives, I also know all your ex girlfriends, and you don't even have one right now..I knew your flings too and we have the same group of friends oppa..I could bet on my last name none of them even know Netflix ever exist.." Bobby is silent, frowning and biting the insides of his mouth.. Lisa knows he's hiding something and she's going to figure it out.. 

"So WHO made you watch all Noah Centenio flix..??" 

"You don't know him.." He answered in a very strange manner, She's not convinced but something clicked about his claim..

"Oh, well atleast I know now it's a guy.." She proceeds in a playful tone. 

"AHSHIT..!!!!" Lisa let out a hearty laugh.. 

"Hm, You have a boyfriend and you're not telling me..???? WOW Oppa I thought I'm your most favorite..????" Acting hurt and Bobby's buying it she's on the verge of cracking up but she suppressed her laughter.. 

"It's not like that......" 

"Then what..??" Lisa sustaining her cold front and flat tone.. The unaware guy is getting panicky but couldn't find the exact words to say..

"....... Its....... It's fucking complicated.." Bobby admitted, She saw his struggle from the honesty of those spoken words but she's really curious about what he's hiding.. 

"How complicated that you can't even tell me..??" Bobby turned to face her looking defeated.. Lisa feel bad for him..

"....... He has a girlfriend and......." He took another pause, Gathering his deepest thoughts.. He doesn't want to talk about it but he doesn't want to upset her as much. 

"Oppa I'm waiting.." 

"....... Something happen to us, as in WE HAPPEN LITERALLY.." Bobby shared..Lisa's eyes grew bigger.. 

"You mean, YOU (pause) ____him,Like you put your (another pause) ____on his (and another one), ____ As in you two have (the final pause) ____that kind of" HAPPEN" happened..???? Is that how you mean Oppa..??!??" Visualizing every details of the information presented to her and she's blown away.. 

"Hyeah..???? I I guess..??!!" 

"OHMYGOD.. Who else knows about this..????" 

".......Mom and Dad..??" Unsure of his own reply moreover, doubting his own ability to be convincing..

"How about the hyung's..????" 

"Don't fucking tell (another horror crawling from his insides about the mention) I will even kneel down on you just don't tell them about it please..??" He pleads at that moment she saw him being vulnerable for a sec and he's definitely not faking it.. There must be a valid reason for him trying to keep things from everyone Lisa told herself.. She's getting worried.. 

"What about the kids..??" 

"I don't think so.." 

"Wait but why did mom and dad knows about (again with the never ending pause) ____YOUGOTCAUGHT..??!!" Lisa making herself a real life meme with her hideous reaction.. 

"Dont tell me you did it at home..????" Shes nowhere near calm and collected anymore, Netflix and Chill were all thrown out of the window.. 

"YOU DID..??!!!" She exclaimed in all exaggeration Bobby just blink in response.. 

"WAAH.... PABOYA......." 

"Oppa you're the man I'm speechless..How can you even bring your boyfriend at home just to____" Bobby motioned his hand to cut her off.. Irritation starts to set off. 

"I TOLD YOU He's not MY BOYFRIEND.." Bobby insist, those words cuts like a knife but like they say the truth hurts and he's now speaking from experience.. 

"Were NOTHING OK..????" The words already sting but nothing that Bobby can't endure and Lisa understands.. 

"Alright, so what did mom and dad say..??" Changing the topic just to let the older know they're still in one time afterall, That they still have each others back even if the world is so fucked up for them to live.. Bobby lights up a little.. 

"I think they like him..too much actually.." A GLIMPSE of glow resonating through his eyes was Lisa's cue to return back teasing.. 

"He must be very special then.." She chimed lowkey observing any possible change on the latter's attitude or body language but he remains unreadable alright.. Maybe she's just over thinking and worrying too much its not like the older can't handle himself when Infact he can even handle ten people hovering at him on that stupid fist fight two years ago when an asshole pervertedly whistling and checking out Lisa's behind when to be honest there's none and she's well aware of that body flaw so move on.. 

"Could be.." He said cooly not expecting what Lisa's about to say next.. 

"Well I like someone right now too but he's also taken.." Clutching her nape subconsciously..Bobby's head snap right back towards her looking alienated for a sec then back to his dork self.. 

"She had a boyfriend..?? OH POOR YOU.." The joking pity he's showing is so fake that Lisa won't even buy it and if only whacking his head isn't guilt consuming Lisa would've done it a long time ago.. 

"HE has a GIRLFRIEND.." Rephrasing his oddly poor humour and for the nth time that day she witnessed how Bobby's almost invisible eyes grew twice bigger its size while constantly blinking. 

"Yeah,believe it or not I like a guy..Very unlikely of me I get that.." She confessed sincerely but the supposed to be NOT FUNNY 10seconds of her life that's she can even high five herself for an amazing job turned comical when Bobby with his stupid dramatic nodding face landed on top of her head while on of his arms securely tapping her shoulder for emphaty. 

"But I'm happy for him tho' he seemed really happy with her and I think she loves him so much.. Infact she's super possessive of him and I understand why...." Leaning closer to Bobby's chest for comfort they might look really dumb and silly right now from having a heartfelt conversation but their expressions and actions were just clumsy and insincere..Their way of clowning each other is cute in many sense given that they're both affectionate instead of the sickening war of mockery and sarcasm any siblings would do.. 

"POOR US.." Bobby acknowledging their fucked up choices and occasional self pity giving her one last squeezing hug before getting rid of each others touch.. 

"I know right..??" 

"But were closer now(Love Scenario playing on the background.. kidding) and that's enough for me.." She smiles after saying it and he caught on the expression faster than flash this time raising a brow on her

"So the reason why you've been obssessing over your phone and squeeling like a MiddleSchooler is because of this guy correct..????" Lisa blushed on his Remarks he reached for her head once again to raffle her hair making sure it will be annoyingly messy. 

"Aigooooooo Kim Lisa is finally having his first guy crush....Im so proud of you right now.." Lisa scoffed back at his teasing and deliberately yank his hands away from her now tangled messy hair Bobby's having a good time laughing.. 

"Stop teasing me Oppa you're no different yours is even worse than mine.." She barks to get even and its too late for her to realise cuz Bobby's now looking heartbroken clutching the shirt right through his chest where it hurts even hanging his head low.

"Right and that fucking sting..I can never have him.." He almost whispered voice low and hoarse. 

"Oppa......." She sounded apologetic wanting to approach and comfort him just as much but she halted in the middle.. 

"I'm not even sure if he likes me back.....But I think not.." He seeks for the beds comfort and sat on the middle edge of it.. Lisa followed suit and sit beside him, Bobby's still had his eyes pinned on his toes.. 

"What about we get the guy..?? I mean I will help y____" Recieving a whack in the head from the older. 

".. AAWW......." Soothing her abused head while pouting.. Bobby didn't go easy on her with that one blow and she understands why she can only be sorry or not sorry at all..

"Are you even listening..???? HE-HAS-A-GIRLFRIEND.. You know the rules, And I may have fucked around but I have never and will ever ruin someone else's relationship just to get what I want..And i genuinely want him to be happy it doesn't matter if its with somebody else or with me.." Bobby ended the conversation with his admittion.. The truth really knows where it hurts the most for people who meant nothing but sincere and genuine emotions..

🌠

It's four o'clock in the afternoon finally the POWERDUO's back in each other's arms literally.....The pair were sitting closely in one of the sheds in their school grounds.... Everybody around them are moving in such a crazy quick phase, Everyone's busy with their lives and all are walking like they're in a fast forwarded rhythm except the two who are energy deprived and motivational drained..Just watching people passing by.. Knee to knee, Head to head and both heaving deep sighs.. 

"I feel like a zombie right now.." Jennie voice out in her lifeless state head still resting on HanBin's limped shoulder enduring the dreading weight of HanBin's head on top of hers.. 

"I self include.." He murmured back with the same emotionless tone eyes darted out without focus like any of those dead people not able to shut their sight before they gave up on their lives.. 

"Babe, how about we sneak to Seoul and party like its the end of the world..??" She suggest just for the sake of talking but just as the same she sounded like a malfunctioning android..

"Sounds like fun.." He replied like another program failed robot.. 

"Hyeah...." Letting out a breathless hum forcing herself back to a better sitting position.. 

"Lets go..??" HanBin's back on his feet looking fully charged in one blink.. Jennie was taken a back wondering where the zombie like Hanbin he's leaning on just a minute ago.. 

"Eh....???? A, are you____Are you being serious right now..???? Cuz dude I swear, I need to get wasted tonight.." She really sounded desperate and Hanbin couldn't wait to escape with her grabbing her by the arm and pulled her up to her heels but didn't forget to get her bag along.. 

"Then let's get wasted tonight.."Hanbin gave her his dimpled smile, the one that's warm enough to melt her heart but not that extreme for her to fall inlove.. Jennie pulled him down by the arm she's tagging on to peck on his cheeks rather than voicing out her thank you and in return Hanbin petted her chin adoringly before they continue their tracks.. 

🌠

Bobby and Lisa had a nap after their intense Riverdale trauma, Let alone their double failed LOVE confessions.. Who would've guess that they're not blood related when even their luck with the crazy little thing called love are just the same error they can ever get..The younger woke up first but remained lying on the bed quietly admiring the raindrops fogging the window pane..Beside her settled the still dozing Bobby Kim, he looked so peaceful in his sleep.. And being the playful kid that she is Lisa scrolled to her phone for the camera and snap photos of her oblivious sleeping Oppa.. She smiled at the thought of Bobby going nuts when he sees his photos.. He hates being taken stolen shots..Then an idea come to mind, She quickly sit up and check the photos.. 

".. I'm gonna send all these to mom..

"She'll love it for sure.." She's all smiles feeling satisfied as if she's down such a good deed.. Not even a minute after she sent the photos when her phone vibrated, She happily check the message thinking her mom must've liked the photos and asking for more but to all her horror she only recieved a big fat question mark from shxxbi131.... 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh......??!!!!!" Her horrendous screaming got Bobby freaking awake in full shock.. 

"W, what WHAT HAPPEN..????" Almost jumping off of the bed in horror hurriedly attending to Lisa.. 

"Op paaaaaaahh......." She looked terrified and it bothers Bobby just as much.. 

"W, wae..??" She wasn't able to utter a word, She barely knows the exact words to respond to him that can possibly make things a little better and Bobby's too worried to not panic over her silence.. 

"WAEGURAE..????" HE's getting more impatient by the minute holding both her arms and giving them a little soothing squeeze but the gesture's only making her freak out.. 

"Oppaaaaaaahh.....????!!!" Lisa's tongue tied up and was stuck with the only word she can utter, it's as if she has forgotten all the other thousands of local, native and even foreign words and languages she learned over the years.. They all become nonexistent for her.. 

"WHAT..????" HE's gone restless and her distorted expression is not helping, Lisa shakily handed her phone to him without saying anything and the rest of the suspense thriller follows.. Bobby's having more doubts in her action, He gave her one last glance before dissecting the phone on his hold.. His horror begins right after.. 

".... WADAFAKLALISAWHATDIDYOUDO..???!!!!" HE's never felt so sick in the gut before until the testament of another shocking Kim Hanbin tragedy screaming straight to his face by the stupid kakaotalk conversation ending in the most horrifying question mark he's ever seen in his life.. He's too worked up and starts to walk back and forth palming his face with both hands recklessly.. Lisa's stilled on the bed watching him feeling sorry.

"MIANHAE OPPA..???? I, I didn't know I sent it wrongly.. I'm supposed to send it to mom.." Her voice almost inaudible due to embarrassment and guilt she's feeling right now.. Bobby turned speechless resuming his sit on the bed beside her. 

"OPPA OTTOKE..????!!!!" Shaking Bobby by the arms while the latter seemed lost in a trance....Lisa shook him harder to regain his attention.. 

"How should I know..???? Why do you even have his number..????" Bobby on the verge of snapping and freaking out.. This is all too much for him.. 

"Long story..... But what do i do now..??!! He might probably think I'm a creep.. He already called me once a weird.." She pouted, Her disappointment taking over stomping hard on the floor and messing her hair even more out of frustration..

"Aaggh I'm so so stupid....." Lisa just want to bang her head on the floor thinking she deserves it.. 

"I should've checked first before sending.... AAGGHHH....??!!" She felt Bobby's hand on top of her head petting her gently, She leaned to his touch.. 

" JINJJA MIANHAE OPPA.... " Meaning every word of it as Bobby holds her closer to peck on her temple (in assurance) out of habit.

"Nevermind.... Shit happens.

🌠

MENTALBREAKDOWN is a understatement for how Hanbin is feeling right now..Recieving a very unexpected present, surprise or possibly even a prank from his new found friend Lisa.. The moment he see the peaceful sleeping figure of Bobby he's 200% sure his heart somersaulted in every pounding beat that even his guts felt like they've all went salto 360° and now he feel like throwing up and Jennie surely took noticed.. 

"Are you OK..????" Pulling Hanbin face to face with her.. 

"OHMYGOD babe you're so red..!!!!" Cupping the latter's cheek on both hands.. She's not worried GOD SHE'S FREAKING OUT.. 

"Jen, we need to get wasted tonight.." He replied instead..She's very confused but nodded OK.. 

"Let's do that, Let's get lost tonight like its really gonna be the end of the fucking world.." Hanbin on his attempt to sound pursuading but more like trying to convince HIMSELF grateful enough for Jennie not pressing the matter anymore but considerately dismissing the topic and quietly surrending herself back to HanBin's hold as their ride proceeds to their destination..

HanBin's thought continue to seek for his own resolve.. Jennie has doze of beneath his embrace.. Has he been figured out..?? Was he being so obvious all this time..?? He had no idea.. But why would Lisa send her Bobby's photo..?? Not only one but a dozen of them to be precise.. He's also not sure with what's going on between the two and neither did he want to jump on conclusions without reasonable cause.. He's also not that confident to ask Bobby or the other, for what..???? It's already painful to watch them sharing happy giggles and warm lasting cuddles from a distant what more if he finally heard the two are really together..???? That would definitely crush his heart when it's already been broken from the very start.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	9. KiSS&MAKE-UP

Hanbin and Jennie has been partying hard by themselves not allowing strangers' attempt to join them for more company.. They immediately reject anyone trying to approach for reasons that they don't need any, Having each other is enough but they just really don't trust other people, moreover they don't trust themselves under influence of alcohol since they're a pair of ONE-CAN-OF-BEER-KNOCKOUTS.. 

They haven't consumed any alcohol in their two hours of dancing along on their preferred corner..Some idiots still keep trying their luck every once in a while but Jennie's venomous KOJO shoots them all out running away everytime.. And Hanbin really don't mind.. He loves going SOLO(I still believe DOTDAE has a backstory with Jennie's but no pun intended) with her, They're always the perfect pair.. But the world is round and really small specially when even fate seems to like playing hide and seek on them.... 

The crazy gang's entourage made their way in a unintentional pairing of two led by Hoony and Mino, followed by YUNHWAN, JUNDONG and Suk just behind them.. And seconds later Bobby and Lisa made their entrance as well.. All headed to their usual spot on the same bar where Bobby almost choked their Maknae to death if only Hanbin didn't come to the rescue.... 

"Its been a while.." The bartender greeted them from his counter when he saw the group in their favorite corner.. 

"Really been a while dude, we missed your cocktails too.." Hoony humouring the guy and giving him a salute ending their brief conversation.. Everyone's settled on their seats except for the last pair to arrive who headed for the restroom.. 

"Are we going for the usual singles or were having a similar..??" Mino asking the legit drinkers while JINAN'S occupied with their dongsaengs food and drink demands, He's such a motherly figure no wonder their maknaes adore him so much..

"Hyung can I just have taco's for a change..??" Suk appealing to JINAN.. 

"You're not hungry..??" The older curiously inquired knowing their Maknae loves to eat. 

"Not really hyung I'm very very full today.." Suk replied cheerfullly gaining some doubtful expressions from the members.. 

"And you look ecstatic as fuck..Why is that..?? " Mino can't hide his growing curiosity as well.. And the youngest mood keepso getting brighter by the second.. He can't seem to help himself from smiling like the morning sun.. 

"Just because hyung but guess what..??" Suk beaming with all his might. 

"Save it, we're not interested.." JUNE cuts him off like the usual.. 

"Even if I showy'all this..??" Lifting his phone up in the air and shaking it around to tease everyone.. 

"What's that..??" It's funny how the hyung were the one's fighting over to take possession of the latter's phone while the rest of the maknae lines are not even paying attention to them anymore.. And there will always be JUNE who'll pull on an eye roll just cuz he can.. 

A series of HyunSuk and HanBin's selfies together came blasting on the youngers phone screen gaining the most satisfying envious, jealousy and unlimited protest reactions they've ever seen from their hyung's.. HyunSuk has never been so satisfied.. 

"AREYOUFORREAL..???!!

ARETHESELEGIT..??!!!" Mino half rapping half screaming in disbelief looking envious and betrayed..

"Very legit hyung.." 

"How did you do that..????" Hoony looking jealous as much as if he missed on something so precious in life..

"Well, mad skills I guess.." 

"Mad skills my ass.." JUNE being JUNE in one corner recieving a nudge by the elbow from Dongi which he quickly responded with a glare. 

"You just got lucky.." JINAN tease raffling their youngest's hair.

"When will I have my luck then..????" Hoony looking and sounding desperate. 

"Maybe never.." JUNE deadpans and a Dong shaking his head from the comment gave him a good whack in the head for compensation..JUNE scoffs at the older but Dong glared back at him as a warning.

"Or maybe today...." Yun joining the stupid conversation..Pointing something with his eyes from a distant which only gained confusion from everyone..

"HE's right there, (motioning the dance floor) Well she's here too.." 

"OHSWEET......." Mino hovering on his seat just to get a good look of their subject..The rest followed suit.. Indulging themselves for a sight of a dancing Hanbin..

"MOHAE..????" Bobby asked upon taking his usual seat.. Lisa on his side.

"HANBEEEEEEEN......" They all replied in chorus.. The two who just arrived stared at each other looking dumbfounded and as if they were casted by a spell both turned to the only person left sitted on his own JUNE who just shrug not giving a fuck.. 

"WOW, they surely know how to move like Jagger.." Yun enthusiastically joked.. No one finds him funny which is sad.. 

"You and your grandpa humour.." JINAN calling the latter out for his dry joke finally taking his seat.

"Do y'all think if we invite them to join us they'll agree..??" Hoony proposed out of nowhere looking at their maknaes expectantly.. The trio shared a look at each other..

".... W, we could try hyung.." Dong replied as if he's their line's spokesperson. 

"Jeongmal..????" Hoony and Mino in a loud chorus..

"But we can't promise anything hyung, they hate Big crowd.." Dong informed enduring every pounding elbow on his siderib from JUNE.. 

"What do you mean..?? We're not even pass a dozen here.." Their mathyung protest.. The maknae's instantly seeks for JINAN's support.. All eyes pinning on him like he's their mother bird..

"Go ahead and try it's alright if they refuse_____" He was immediately cut off by their whinning hyung's.. Lisa's being well entertained from the childishness they're portraying..Its always the older people in their group who acts like kids the most while the real kids are being done with their antics.. And Bobby will always be the most uninvolved person when it comes to their favorite subject KIM HANBIN nobody knows why neither anyone wants to pry.. 

"It's not alright Jinan..!!!!" 

"Convince them araso..????" 

"Fine......." 

🌠

Hanbin and Jennie were back to their table sipping from their shared super large jar of ice tea.. Both panting and sweaty from their crazy and nonstop dancing but all smiles and giggling.. Their zombie state from exhausting study earlier had vanished through the air.. If other people goes to a club for drinks, hookups and getting laid, The pair only parties hard to get rid of their stress and overloaded school works.. 

And it always works for them but the GETTING WASTED part were yet to come.. They still want to dominate the dance floor until two in the morning and when they can no longer walk due to exhaustion from dancing that's when the boosts are worth trying.. A cheap can of beer take away from 7/11 always does the trick for the two party animals....

Less trouble More Fun.. 

"Should we order some chips and fries..??" Hanbin asking the other waiting for suggestion.. 

"UYU..???? " Jennie replied cutely with a duck face(Her UYU face on Weekly idol yap that one) Making Hanbin smile effortlessly..

"Shit you're adorable.." Hanbin uttered, Giving her cheek a slight rub with his thumb.. 

"Do you think they'll serve milk here..??" He asked again in a teasing tone..

"Why not..??" She countered with her pouting baby face look..She's so adorable on HanBin's eyes.. 

"I have not enter a Club that serves milk to its Patrons babe.."

"Well i will open my own Bar one day and guess what..?? I will be serving everyone milk BABE.." Jennie argued not wanting to lose on HanBin's claim.. She usually wins against him but she's also aware how the latter would always lose on purpose for her..

"Sure and you'll name it UYUBAR or MILKYBAR..???" Hanbin proceeds to tease her playfully.

"Funny...." She sneered even glaring at him but everything she does with her face is nothing but cute for HanBin....He loves her annoyed expressions the most, it never fails to make him smile.. There's something about her sharp edges that makes her even more charming..

"Hm, I love you JennieRubyJane.." He leans closer to kiss her cheeks but he took his precious time on that one.. Burying his lips on her cheeks with his other hand pushing her face closer to his as if he wants to dig holes on it.. She didn't protest and just continue sipping on their ice tea.. 

"Hyung..??" Suk breaking their bubble..JUNDONG right behind him.. 

"Oh, HyunSuki....Mohae..??"

"SunBae annyeong.." Dong greeted and vowing us usual, Jennie waves back to him.. She's really nice with Dong just don't mention JUNE..

"Hey.... Why don't y'all join us..??" Hanbin gestured them to take a seat recieving a few head scratching and hesitating smiles from both Suk and Dong.. JUNE is in his typical third wheeling statue state.. 

"Actually hyung, (scratching his head again) We're all here wondering if you guys could join us instead..??" Suk informed nervously.. Jennie watching and observing from behind witness the infamous eye roll from JUNE she almost laugh for it.. 

"Our College hyung's really want to meet you.." Dong added hoping it'll make them more convincing..

"You mean those buttfaces over there..??" Jennie uttered nonchalantly.. The rest turn to the direction she motioned with her eyes..

"Sorta.." JUNE snickered from the hilarious comment.. She really don't filter her mouth and that makes her more appealing if not annoying for JUNE's liking.

"NO thank you.." Jennie turn them down immediately.. The two softie maknae's jaw almost dropped.

"Why not..??" JUNE is the only one with audacity to confront her since they have the same DIVA personality..

"Bacause I said so.." Her eyes were pinned to someone who's also pinning on her despite of their distance as if they're having a glaring marathon,no one wants to lose between them and nobody took noticed..

"And please, Tell that Babi guy to stop glaring at me before I pull his eyes out of its sockets.." She remark tauntingly eyes still darting glares at the guy giving him the same threatening look.. Suk almost flinch from the terror of her tone..

"But y'all still free to join us here.." She said cheerfully which is even more scary. 

🌠

"They definitely failed.." Hoony unable to hide his disappointment from watching their dongsaengs lifeless figures from afar..Retrieving back his chair and pouring himself a good amount of shot. 

"Y'all saw how she looked at us.." Yun voicing out his thoughts taking his seat beside JINAN who's been unusually quiet.. 

"She's scary.." Mino heaving a deep sigh, Getting a good use of his chair's backrest..

The kids are back to their table obviously looking down from failing their first GET-KIM-HANBIN-TO-JOIN-THEM mission. 

"First we really need to get rid of her.." Mino commented that made JINAN laughing for a reason unknown to them but nobody pressed further on it.

"How will you even get rid of the GIRLFRIEND without trying to commit a crime..??" Hoony taking another shot of their shared rhum and passing the shot glass to the person next to him right after.. 

"Easy, make him fall inlove with me.." Mino confidently stated that makes Bobby go blasting the beer in his mouth to everyone near him Lisa included.. They're all SHOOKETAH from the unexpected blow from Bobby and its not even intentional.. 

Someway somehow the explosion was actually hilarious their reactions in particular.. Specially Mino who's the most wet being the person seated across the culprit.. 

"OPPAAAAAAAHHH....????" She whined having showered by beer on her right side parts....Bobby's halfass apologetic and halfass chuckling handing her the tissue container.. 

"MIAN.." Bobby apologise to everyone.. But Mino won't let him get away with it easily.. He rose from his seat and stand infornt of Bobby.. 

"Dude you're so filthy..No one needed your free beer shower specially when it's coming out of your fucking mouth.." Mino continued his speech, He felt good since everyone's listening or maybe he just thought so.. But he's certain JUNE don't give a fuck or two.. Bobby is his main target so it doesn't matter. He focused on him, the younger is back on drinking his beer eye smiling to him even.. The bastard's audacity Mino thought.. But back to Bobby.. 

"Damn who knows what else had gotten into your sinful mou____" And another splash of mouthful beer came pouring solely on him..

"YAAAAAAAH....??!!!!!" If its not for the stupid laughters and occasional jokes and mockery from his shitty friends Mino would've been really offended but their happiness matters to him even if it means being their laughing stock and subject of entertainment he's still down for it.. 

"My bad dude.." Bobby is not feeling sorry at all.. 

"I feel so disgusting right now not gonna lie.." Wiping the beerndrippinhnonnhos chin with his sleeve.. 

"I also feel disgusted for you too man, How about you get the fuck out of here and clean up..?? And there's noway I'm coming with you.. NAWA.. " Hoony motioned him to take a leave in his comical state.. 

"I swear man you'll regret this.." Gaining more laughter on the background. 

"I've done enough charity work for you Mino, I'm no longer affected with all the guilt trip..KAH...." Dismissing their beer drenched friend. 

🌠

Mino's cursing and mumbling to himself while wiping his face clean all the way to his shirt when one of the cubicles open but he's too occupied with his self rant not even bothering to get a glimpse of the person washing beside him.. 

"Damn this shitty Jiwon always does this to me.. Am I his personal sink..??!!" Wiping himself more harshly.. He don't think its possible to salvage his shirt.. Its too wet and reeking booze. 

"Demmet.... I just bought this shirt too.." He continued his dramatic monologue unaware of the attention he gained.. 

".... Hey, are you OK..??" The guy beside him asked..

"Do I look OK to y____(lifting and turning his gaze) OHSHIT..??!!"

"Do you need help with that..??" Hanbin kindly inquired.. Mino lost his tongue all of a sudden.. He can barely move from the surprise..

"Man you're drenched.." 

"H,hyeah, shit happens you know.." Finally he found his voice again..

"..Alright here," Hanbin started unbottoning his shirt, Mino is contemplating whether to believe all about this is happening for real or he's just daydreaming cuz everything right now just felt surreal..But there's Hanbin before his very eyes offering him his freshly removed shirt.. 

"Wear this instead..It'll be a bummer to go out there while your still wearing that..Take this instead..And i won't take no for an answer.." He insist now only wearing a basic white Tee, Mino hesitates to accept the offer.. Not used to people showing their generosity.. No one has ever done something good like this to him.. And he barely know how to act upon it.. 

"A,are you____Are you sure..??" The older still trying to convince himself his not being delusional.. And the beautiful creature infront of him is smiling.. 

"Go ahead, you can change inside, That cubicle is the most decent here.." Humouring the older guy while he gesture for the cubicle he had used earlier.. Mino finally accepted the shirt and smiled back at the younger.. 

"Thanks man, I, I'll be right back.." Clumsily storming the cubicle making Hanbin chuckle in the process.. 

A few minutes later Mino walked out wearing HanBin's Button down shirt that's surprisingly fitted to him perfectly.. 

"Hey man thank you so much for this.. I owe you my life.." The older can't seem to grasp the moment, still feeling bizzare about their situation and how they ended up like this.. HanBin looked satisfied and he's really nice Mino thought.. 

"Don't mention it, How's the fitting tho..??" 

"Perfect.. " Mino sheepishly smiled while trying to check himself in the mirror and liking what he sees.. The younger is also giving him one final look through the mirror til their eyes met.. The older stilled and feeling jittery all over again scratching his brows subconsciously. 

"And I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to be rude.." Sincerity evident in his tone recieving a few taps on his shoulder.. 

"It's alright man I don't mind.." 

"Mino by the way, (Offering a hand to the other) Song Minho.." Hanbin gladly accepted and shook his hand.. 

"Kim Hanbin...." If only not for his pride and dignity as a human being forget about being the man,? Mino could've sworn he'd be cartwheeling through the entire Men's room while screaming through the the top of his lungs right now.. He's that happy it doesn't matter if he looks stupid.. 

"I know this might sound creepy but I know you and I've been really wanting to personally meet you eversince.." Mino confessed surprising the latter for a sec but followed back by his dimpled smile.. And a little blush crept onto his cheeks making him look softer despite of his dominating presence.. 

"OK..?? Its great meeting you too Sunbae.." Hanbin finally acknowleding the proper formality.. Mino was taken aback for that.. 

"Y, you know me..????" 

"Hm, I know everyone that Jiyong hyung likes.. And i apologize for not addressing you properly earlier Sunbae.." Vowing 90° to the older as a sign of respect but Mino cuts him of quick with his constant handshakes of NO's.. 

"Eeyy I dont mind you disrespecting me.." Mino blubber and the apparent pun from his words had them both laughing for a bit.. 

"I'm calling you hyung then I guess..??" Hanbin has warmed up to the others presence and gotten more comfortable and friendly.. 

"Oh that'd be awesome.." Mino agreed, Liking the idea more than he's supposed to.. He picks up his almost forgotten shirt and headed for the bin settled on one corner.. 

"Wait____are you sure you're throwing that..?? I thought you said it's new..??" 

"Nevermind, I can buy another one again..Besides I can't be partying while carrying a drenched shirt with me don't I..??" Mino stated jokingly.. Throwing another its OK to the younger.. 

"Point taken hyung.." Hanbin retort dropping the topic for good.. Mino reach for his shoulder giving it a good amount of grateful pats.. 

"Thank you again, I really owe you one man.." Hanbin return the gesture patting the older's biceps back..

"Save it hyung I'll make sure you'll make it up to me next time.." There's a domineering finality on his tone and Mino can't argue no more.. 

"Sure anytime.." 

"See you around hyung.." Hanbin initiated their farewell both are now heading out of the door.. Giving each other one final tap on each others back.. 

"You too man, and thank you again.." Hanbin just waved a hand in response taking his leave....Mino still in his stupid all smiles until HanBin's figure has completely disappeared the only he remembered the most important thing for him... 

"FUCK I forgot to ask for his number.. SO STUPID..!!" Face-palming himself out of frustration..But atleast he's got a new shirt, a Kim Hanbin scented shirt at that.... He look around like a creep and when he's sure no ones around he finally let out a squeel looking like a retard but who cares..?? He's happy....Nothing else mattered.. 

🌠

MiNO feels like walking on cloud nine as he pave his way back to his friends.. He still cannot totally believe what just happen in the Men's room, who would've thought a stupid beer shower from Bobby will lead him to finally meet Hanbin and to top it all he ended up wearing the guy's shirt, The same exact shirt he's wearing earlier with his perfume and natural scent on it..He's never been this lucky his whole life he figured he need to thank o87 but he can't seem to find the right words to say.. 

"S, seriously hyung..????" Suk run fast to get to him checking the fabric of what he's wearing like an expert.. 

"What did I miss..??" Mino can't hide his stupid grinning that reaches from ear to ear.. 

"YOU TELL US, WHATDIDWEMISS..????" The guys asked in unison.. 

"How come you're wearing the same exact shirt like Hanbin..??" Yun asked with his face full of confusion.. 

"Did you kill him..????" Hoony is the most suspiciousi looking of him.. Dont even mention the judging look he's throwing at Mino's.. 

"WADAFAK HYUNG..??!!" Mino felt offended somehow.. But nothing he can't manage..

"SOWHYAREYOUWEARINGHISSHIRT..????" The chanting like question hits Mino's face again.. He wanted to laugh at their silly faces but he likes teasing6 them back a little better....

"I'm not telling y'all.." Mino taunting the rest of them recieving frustrated banters and boo's.. He didn't mind. 

"But, Where's Bob____ (he looks around and grin when he saw the guy) There you are buddy.." He went straight to a very confused Bobby pulled him up for a torturing hug.. 

"Damn Bob I owe you my life man..I love you.." Mino happily squeezing Bobby in a hug while harshly swinging and swaying their bodies together infront of their alienated friends..

"DAFAK..????" Bobby was just dumbly standing there being caged by Mino unable to figure out what's going on..

The only thing he's catching on is Mino being filled with the scent he's been very familiar with, the only scent that has grown accustomed to his oversensitive senses.. The only scent he knows too well that only belongs to the person who's been occupying great spaces not only to his brain system but has been stubbornly taking over his thoughts and selfishly dominating every beats of his heart.. It felt suffocating to be under the same scent knowing its being passed on to somebody else he's bondly fond of but not being romantically involve with.... Mino is his brother that's a fact as clear as day and having him Hanbin scented makes Bobby go mad..HanBin belongs to him and him alone..

Everything about HanBin belongs to him and he wants them all to know that.. No, Infact they know but they refuse to believe and accept.. But then again the reality hits back, He can just tell the world who he owns but HanBin's not his officially.. And that hurts him the most secretly.

🌠

Jennie was looking at Hanbin in full horror when the latter went back to their table with just his white shirt on..

"W, who robbed you..????" 

"Who robbed who..??" Hanbin asked back in confusion. 

"Babe youre almost naked.." Jennie in her rich girl tone that screams trouble..

"I'm wearing a tee.." 

"Technically you're shirtless.. A tee is a tee.." She reprimands giving her Detective Conan look.. He's already sensing trouble. 

"TEE-SHIRT..??" Hanbin knows he's in trouble just by looking at her.. 

"NO, Tee in not even a word to describe a shirt.. (Yes he's really in trouble Hanbin figured) So who robbed you naked..?? Tell me.." His cute Jennie is long gone replaced by the scary one.. HanBin is now mentally praying to all the God's and Goddeses to save him.. 

"I gave it to someone.. (Jennie is not even blinking anymore) He needed help and I can't just stand there not doing anything you know me Jen.." 

"Hyeah that's so you Bin, you'll even lend your undies for the poor if they ask you for it.." The joke is not even funny and HanBin's fully aware of it but he faked a smile hoping this won't turn serious.. 

"Well I don't mind if it's for a good cause.." 

"And that's always been the problem with you, (She's raising her voice for the first time tonight) You're so selfless that's why people likes taking advantage of you.." She barked but the hurt in her voice is so apparent for HanBin to ignore.. 

"A, are you mad..?? Its just a shirt.." 

"Right it's just a fucking shirt....!!!! (A tear run down her cheek, Hanbin was stunned) The shirt I gave to you on your 18th birthday that you have only worn today for what..???? barely 3 hours and then you just gave it away to Charity..??!!" A whimper escape her throat forcing herself not to cry.. HanBin has never seen her like this before.. He felt so bad that it hurts knowing he caused her to cry.. He really made her cry.. 

"I don't even mind that it costs me some stupid bucks, I'm upset because you just simply gave away what I gifted to you just so you could help people out.." She keeps tearing up and Hanbin wants to just grab and hug her tightly but his guilt keeps him rooted on his toes.. 

"I don't mind you helping everyone but please learn to atleast appreciate the things I'm giving to you..I hope that's not asking too much.." Brushing her tears away carelessly, Her whimpers are still audible despite of the loud music playing on the background.. She's not even throwing a glance at him grabbing her purse and ready to leave.. 

".... I'm so sorry Jen.." Hanbin reach out to hold her hand but she's quick to avoid him.. 

"Save it, I wanna go home.." Leaving Hanbin on his own.. Both hurting but too hurt to try seeking comfort to each other the way they always do..Hanbin remained still for a while before he runs out thinking about nothing but Jennie.. His Jennie... 

🌠

It's past midnight the crazy gang still having their fun specially Mino the luckiest human being on earth for the night.. He's been having the best time of his life, drinking and partying hard with bunch of strangers all over him on the dance floor while on the contrary Hoony looks like he's about to break down and cry.. Just drinking on his own in one corner mumbling words of his own misery while their maknaes looking after him sympathetically.. 

"He's so done for.." Suk huffed looking at their miserable brother..The situation is supposed to be heavy and serious but the maknaes find it really funny just by watching their two oldest in a very opposite almost upside down state.. 

"Poor Mathyung.." Dong shaking his head watching Hoony from a generous distance.. Multi tasking from looking after their miserable hyung and shutting JUNE up for being obnoxious and making fun of their poor hyung. 

Bobby came back from sending Lisa home and the first thing he did is to let his eyes roam around looking for a specific person, The crowd has doubled its mass compare when he left with Lisa and it hasn't been an hour..The figure he's been wanting to see is nowhere to be found even the girl who's always been inseparable with him is missing..The unwanted disappointment clings to him like a bad habit, as much as he wants he can't ignore it.. Neither can he do anything about it.. He took a deep breath and join the rest of his friends.. Pretending to be all cool once again.. 

"Did you manage to take her home..??" JINAN is always the one to ask being the motherly figure for everyone.. 

"Safe and Sound hyung.." Bobby assured recieving a satisfied nod from the older.. 

"What do we do with him..??" Yun stealing their attention, eyes glued towards Hoony and the maknaes direction, a few feet away from them.. 

"Take him home for sure.." Bobby shortly replied already opening a can of beer on hand.. JINAN beside him gets startled a bit when his phone vibrated inside his pocket..Quickly fished out the device and check on it.. Bobby's down half of his drink..

"Wait let me take this.." Jinan gave Bobby a glance that the latter noticed as he stares back at the older but didn't say anything.. Jinan stood up for a little privacy but he didn't leave their table and just took a spot on the corner before answering the call.. 

"This is absurd.." Yun breaking the silence after sometime.. Avoiding any of the alcohol available on their table picking up a soda instead.. 

"Which one..??" Bobby asked casually popping his second can of beer. 

"Them.." 

"They've been competing against each other for what..?? (Bobby smirk sardonically) To get someone's attention and then what..?? (Irritation and disappointment is visible on his face) Make a fool of themselves just cuz they can't make things go the way they want them to be..??" 

"I know right.." Bobby chuckling but there's always something more tha meets the eye. 

"I don't mean to sound rude or neither do I have anything against the hyung's but I just think it's pathetic that they keep doing shit things like this.. (Now anger is more apparent on his tone Bobby's listening intently) I don't want the kids to think its alright to be like them, I don't want them saying it's alright to do this or that because the hyung's are doing it so why can't they..?? You know what I mean..??" He finally look at Bobby.. They shared a knowing look for a sec.. 

"I'm with you on this Yun.." 

"Can you just for once say something to them Jiwon..?? (His eyes never left Bobby) We all know they only listen when it's you talking.." 

"What do you mean..??" Bobby frowned not processing anything in mind.. He's just as lost as usual.. 

"Claim what's supposed to be yours.. Tell them to stop already.." Yun demanded staring at the latter straight in the eyes.. Bobby was slow to pick up but he get what the older meant.. 

"Song Yunhyeong...." He don't know what to say next, he's never been good with words.. 

"Hanbin, (Bobby averted his gaze form the mention) He's yours.. (Bobby grab his drink and chugged it town bottomless..He's so mad) Always been yours Jiwon let them remember that.." Yun was firm with his claims.. Bobby didn't say anything, Tossing the empty crumpled can wiping his mouth with his clothed arm with vigor. 

"I need to go guys something urgent happen.." JINAN rushing back to their table dropping a few bills on the table.. 

"I'll go with you I have my car outside.." Bobby stood up not even wanting for confirmation from the older he just want to get away from Yun scared that the other can read him like an open book of he stays longer.. 

"What about them..??" JINAN reffering to the rest of their friends.. 

"I can handle them alright hyung I'm Sober as fuck.." Yun cutting them off, He's always been the problem solver in their group.. A hidden Leader that loves to follow others lead but stands firmly for his own grounds when he knows he's right.. 

"How about the kids..??" 

"JUNE is a beast he can knock down a whole herd of bulls hyung don't worry about us.. We can manage besides we only have Hoony hyung to take care of.. Even Suk can wrestle an elephant.."

"Thanks to your Safari reference Yun gosh that helps me to calm down a lot.." JINAN with his mocking resolve feeling grateful despite of the cheeky facade.. 

"JUST GO...." Yun chasing them away while grinning.. The two headed off and run for the door. 

"Drive safe Bob...." Yun yelled before the pair disappears..

"We'll do, Y'all take care too man.. see you later...." Bobby yelled back bidding goodbye exiting the door following JINAN..

"What happen hyung..??" Bobby inquired escorting the older where he parked his car.. 

"Family happen.." He responded briefly bit the expression drawn all over his face speaks a thousand words which Bobby can definitely relate.. They reached Bobby's car.. 

"Family matters the most hyung.." He said, gaining a smile from the older.. Bobby always just know what to say to make someone feel better and JINAN might not say it but he's grateful to have the younger specially during times like this.. 

"Exactly.."

🌠

JinHwan and Bobby arrived to the olders condo after half an hour drive..Its almost 2am in the morning that they took advantage of the time convenience.. They're glad for not getting stuck in any traffic jam along the way.. JINAN immediately run out of the car as Bobby drop him infront of the building and yelling for the younger to follow while he keeps his track from getting inside the main entrance which the latter yelled back a OK manouvering his car to get into the back of the said building where Residents parking resides.. 

JINAN found them inside the masters bedroom feeling relieved..

"How is she..??" 

"Hyung.." Hanbin lits up when he saw the older.. He reach for him with a side hug.. 

"Did she drink a lot..??" JINAN walked to get into her side, He kneeled down to peck on his sleeping sisters head.. She looked peaceful despite of her cute little pout.. 

"Not more than her limit to be honest.." Hanbin reassuring the latter, JiNAN glance at Hanbin sparing a hearty grin.

"Your limits you mean..?? (they both chuckled) Thanks Bin you're really her guardian angel.." His eyes glued on the sleeping figure caressing her hair ever so lightly not wanting to disturb her rest.. 

"Aisht hyung that's so sappy I'm cringing.." The younger complained in a teasing manner.

"Cut me some slack alright..?? I'm not good with words.." Still staring at his sister lovingly.. Its been a while since he last watch her sleep.. He missed this moment, He longed for her..

"Neither do I.." Hanbin watch the two with awe, They rarely see each other anymore and he knows how much the two missed each other..

"So what really happened..??" 

"She's upset with me.." He felt the guilt creeping up on him again.. JINAN look surprise from the short explanation. 

"That's a first.." 

"I was being an ass you can't blame her on that hyung.." 

"And you called me for what..??" The older is very straight forward, Jenny might have taken after him Hanbin always thought.. 

"I just don't want her to wake up and see me beside her,(he felt a pang in his heart from saying that) She'll hate me more for that.... And she's been really asking for you a lot even when we're at School.. She misses you so much hyung.." Hanbin can see the tears JINAN is trying to fight just like the way Jennie did earlier.. His heart hurt again.. 

"I missed her more Bin, more than you'll ever know.." He forced a smile pulling the dubet to cover Jennie making sure she won't get cold.. 

"It's been hard pretending to be strangers everytime were in the same place.." His nose crinkle restraining himself from breaking down.. HanBin walked up to his hyung and gently pat him by the shoulders.. 

"She understands hyung.. She really just miss you.." 

"Hm, I know.... 

Bobby didn't mean to but he heard everything and even though he wants to confront them about the things they're hiding he figured this is not the right place and time for it.. He still cant believe it tho' but he'll make sure to get all the answers he needed for his confusions.. He left without letting them know about his presence.. 

"So you're both staying here for the weekend..??" 

"That's the original plan hyung.. But I'm not so sure anymore.. It might change tomorrow when she wakes up.." There's a tone of sadness in his voice..

"Hm, she won't stand a day being mad, not with you Bin.." JINAN returning the favour by reassuring the younger.. 

"You don't know what's running on her mind hyung, you're sister is the most unpredictable person to read.." There's always a glow within him whenever she talks about Jennie and everyone seem to notice except him.. 

"She likes you the most tho'.." 

"I like her the most too hyung.." Hanbin means every word of it.. 

"I'm aware of that..That's why I'm always relieved knowing she's with you all the time.. You always make sure she's safe which in the first place I should be the one doing.." JINAN is feeling guilty for his lackings when it comes to his younger sister.. 

"Don't say that hyung..If anything you're the one who's been doing the most things to keep her safe.. You're the one sacrificing just to make sure she's alright.." 

"You think so..??" HE's been doubting himself and his worth this whole time.. He's so good with other kids but he fails to do the same for her.. 

"I know so hyung..Even she knows.." 

"That means a lot to me thank you.." 

Hanbin left the siblings to have time for themselves when Jennie seem to Sober up.. Its almost four in the morning but he can't bring himself to sleep even after all the drama and exhaustion.. And out of boredom he decided to maybe have a walk outside and get a breather.. He's walking in a very lazy pace taking his time and almost dragging his feet through the corridor when a strong force suddenly pulled him in one of the rooms and before he can even scream for help he was being pin on the wall.. A very familiar scent lingers to the air feeling a particular hold caging his waist and a taller figure blocking his sight from the dim lights coming from the street lamp outside illuminating through the curtained window.. 

"Ssshhhh it's me.." 

".. B, Bobby..????" HanBin's body tensed automatically.. That's always been Bobby's effect on him..

"it's Jiwon for you baby.." His voice is raspy, breathy and sexy.. Their faces are just inches away.. 

"What are you doing here..??" Hanbin trying to be as casual making sure the latter won't feel nor hear his heart pounding wildly against his chest..

"I wanna do you.." Bobby whispered and without any warning he aggressively assaulted HanBin's mouth surprising the younger.. 

"Wait____" He tried to push the other and pull himself away but Bobby's stronger than him, And his kisses is just pleasurably demanding its impossible to ignore the longing lips that's been seeking and chasing for him..

"I can't breath____" Hanbin protests in between their kiss, But more like Bobby eating his lips.. He tried harder to push the older away but to no avail.. 

"That's actually the plan.." Bobby replied still nibbling on HanBin's lower lip biting it from time to time.. Pinning their bodies to the closest they can possibly get.. 

"....Jiwon please..???? A, are you drunk..???? " Hanbin pulled back his head still trying to escape the others mouth.. He succeeded this time.. They're now staring at each others eyes.. Both panting and heaving deep heavy sighs.

"Don't do this, Let's talk ok..??" Hanbin talking softly.. Bobby leans closer with their foreheads resting against each others.. They remained silent for a while just breathing the same air and listening to their hitched breath until they both calm down but stayed in the same position not wanting to let go of one another..

"What's wrong..??" Hanbin soflty whispered just enough for Bobby to hear.. 

"I'm so mad at you right now.." Bobby whispered back slowly but sounded more upset that what's he's claimed to be leaning even closer to Hanbin their lips almost touching.. 

"W, what did i do..??" He asked, their whispered conversation continued.. HanBin's arms resting on Bobby's chest move, Ghosting tender touches on it.. 

"You keep lying to me Bin.." Bobby turned soft from HanBin's touch, But the tormenting tone in his voice is so apparent that HanBin just want to soothe and ease his sufferings away..

"..Lying to you about what..??" 

"Everything..(Bobby sounded really hurt) About you, about her.." Hanbin just listened.. Caving in to the latter's touch that he missed so much.... Bobby's holding his waist and another arm is onto his back as if he's the only things that matters to him no matter what.. 

"You said you're single.. (Hanbin rubs his nose on Bobby's eyes closed) I believed that, You said you don't have a girlfriend I also believed that but then you have her.." The older pouring his heart out.. HanBin opened his eyes again and focused on Bobby's pouted swollen lips.

"..Shes not my girlfriend.." Hanbin claimed, his hand is now stroking Bobby's cheek.. His thumb rubbing the corner of the olders lips.. 

"You're lying again.." Bobby's sulking voice sounded so desperately sad.. 

"I'm not lying I swear.." Hanbin persistently trying to convince the other..

"NO you're lying, You've been lying to me.." He choked a little after uttering those words biting his own lips to suppress a whimper.. 

"I'm being the most honest with you right now.." Bobby just shook his head not believing a single word the younger said, He's been hurting constantly he couldn't take anymore .. 

"Jiwon, (cupping both Bobby's cheeks) look at me.... (Bobby shook his head) Please, look at me..??" Hanbin pleaded, it took a while before Bobby complied.... Pulling their faces away further from each other and letting their eyes meet..HanBin's heart clench from the emptiness that resonates on Bobby's sad eyes.. 

"She's really not my girlfriend I swear.." Hanbin muttered in despair.. He wants Bobby to believe him so bad but the latter remained silent withdrawing his eyes away from Hanbin..His heart sting.. He forced Bobby's face back to him.. Caging his whole face with his trembling hands.. 

"What do you want me to do so you'll believe me..??" Hanbin is getting helpless and hopeless by the second.. 

".... Kiss me.." Bobby whispered in his low hoarse voice.. HanBin wants to prove his sincerity so bad just as much as wanting to meet Bobby's demands.. He let his hand to freely travel onto Bobby's arms up to his firm biceps until he reach his lean shoulder and locking his fingers on the back of his neck, Giving it a soothing squeeze eliminating the space between their bodies, closing the gap between their faces and dominating the others lips.. Bobby gasp for air by the sudden lingering touch letting the younger devour his mouth and exploring his delicious depths.. Their shared kisses has always been mind blowing for both Hanbin and Bobby.. They're very competitive when it comes to giving the other their well deserved moment of blissful glee.. Both wanting to make each other feel the sensational sparks that blooms whenever their tongue's move in perfect harmony meaning to pleasure each other like they're always meant to be.. 

Everytime they share a kiss they want to make sure they make each other feel the same intensity of their longing for the others lips.. Sucking and nibbling until they're both panting and lips were stained red and swollen..Biting has always been part of their teasing skills from time to time only leaving them wanting for more.. And when there's no more air left for them to breathe they'll both end up on their favorite recovering place.. The place where they call in each others embrace, head to head, nose to nose and lips against the others lips....Sharing each others breath.... 

"Do that again Bin, please..??" He sounded breathless their mouth are still rubbing against the other but are both spent enough to devour each other again... They're just leaning in for comfort.. 

"Do you believe me now..??" Hanbin is just as much breathless.. He can still taste Bobby's lips in his mouth.. 

"I will if you keep kissing me like that.." Bobby tease and finally he smiled, The smile that makes his eyes go crescent like the moon on a romantic night.. The smile that reaches his eyes and make HanBin's heart skip a beat only to pound like crazy against his chest all over again.. HanBin smiled back showing the beautiful imperfection of his dimples.. 

"You're such a kid.." He scold lovingly.. Bobby pouted being the kid that he is rubbing his nose on HanBin's dimpled cheek.. 

"You made me like this.." He whined hugging the younger closer with all his might.. He missed this, He missed the guy he just kissed..

"You can let go of me now I won't scream and i won't run away.." Hanbin bribing the older with a peck on the cheek.. 

"Don't wanna.." Embracing Hanbin even more its almost suffocating.. He no longer cares if he's acting stupid and sounding silly..Hanbin is in his embrace there is nothing else he needed Bobby told himself.

"Even if I say please..??" Hanbin with his sweet talking but Bobby won't cave in that easy.. He's suffered enough alright..If there's anything, he just want to stay closer to the younger, and longer if that's actually possible..infact he would be so willing to stay like this forever..

"Even if you kiss me I won't let you go Hanbinie.." And Hanbin really did kiss him, this time he aimed for his lips.. Its just a subtle smack on the lips and pulled back away right after.. 

".. Again.." Bobby demanded cutely.. HanBin chuckled from the olders childish BEHAVIOUR thinking how can a guy as manly, hot and cool like Bobby can turn adorable and softie..?? But he loves both a Jiwon and Bobby. 

"GOD Jiwon..????" The older pouted again which Hanbin can no longer resist giving him another kiss on the lips.. Maybe spoiling the other a little won't be so bad..Its not like they have chances like these when they're almost literally like living into two different worlds now..Bobby being off to College staying in Seoul while he's in Daejeon as a High Schooler.. They hardly meet and when they do they barely talk and even so they always end up getting into each others neck but this time tonight has been really wonderful.. And if they have to do it all over again he wouldn't trade this moment for anything and hopes Bobby feels the same way like he did..

"OK if you really don't want to let me go can we atleast sit down somewhere..?? My legs are about to give up on me and I'm not even kidding.." Bobby didn't say a word and to HanBin's surprise he's being lifted and carried all the way to the bed in one corner of the dim litted room.. 

They're now lying down side by side, and face to face while snuggling.. Bobby really has no plans on letting go of Hanbin.. And there's noway Hanbin is complaining.. He can live like this forever if God's permit.. God how he wish this is really it.

"You still haven't told me why you're here.." Hanbin recalled using Bobby's arm as his pillow.. The older had one of his arms caressing and securing HanBin's waist.

"I drove Jinan hyung here.." He replied lazily pecking on HanBin's forehead constantly its almost annoying.. The younger has never had this attention over pouring for him..Not that he don't let other people do so much for him, but it's always gonna be a different thing when Bobby's the one involved..

"So you also know about them..??" Bobby shook his head now tracing HanBin's face with the back of his index finger.. The younger just let him be, Its not even a surprise to him how the latter's touch feels like a habit.. 

"I see.... But why didn't you come together..??" Hanbin let the older do whatever he pleases while he continue to bombard him with his questions.. A give and take relationship is healthy, He want them to have that kind of relationship or whatever what they have right now is called label doesn't even matter..They have a mutual understanding that will do for now..

"HE's really worried earlier so I drop him off first and I have to park my car, Why are we even talking about this..??" Irritation apparent on his face Hanbin wants to laugh but he'd rather not he still remembers how Bobby can be really dramatic and he don't want any of that right now.. He want them to have the best moment they can possibly get..

"I also want to know everything OK, Hyung is like a family to me and I care about him a lot too but can we just give them another day and let's just talk about US now..??" His eyes are pleading but those words left a big impression on Hanbin, the way Bobby mentioned US is such music to his ears.. He felt happier compare to the previous weeks that he's been preoccupied with thoughts about the WHAT IFs between him and Bobby he figured those tears he shed were all worth it..

"I don't know when will I ever get to have you like this all for myself again.." Bobby pulled him closer, Tucking him up against his chest.. HanBin can feel and hear the intense beating of his heart as if it's screaming out for him.. He wish it was like that.. 

"I just want this more than anything else.. I want just you and me right now Bin.." He whispered while kissing the top of the others hair..obsessing into HanBin's natural scent. 

"What about you..??" Bobby pecking on his ne

"I want just you and me too.." Hanbin whispered back getting himself comfortable on Bobby's warmth.. Inhaling his masculine scent wanting to fill his lungs with it until it stained on his system and stays with him forever like an imprinted tattoo covering his skin..

"Really..??" Bobby's in his singsong tone, Hanbin lifted his head to meet the latter's eyes.. His smiling eyes only for him.. He's never seen a manly man as charming as Bobby.. His hearts flattering from the fascinating sight..Bobby bended down to lock their foreheads again making sure their noises will only be shared just between them..

"I want to kiss you right now.." Bobby breathed those words like their own little secret, his mesmerising smile never falters..

"I want that too.." Hanbin playfully tag on Bobby's shirt until their lips are barely touching.. Suddenly they're like kids again, being mischievous and spontaneous with each every actions, in their every affections.. 

"Are you sure..??" Bobby asked with his crinkled nose habit never failing to give Hanbin a reason to smile.. 

"Very sure.." Hanbin ending their shenanigans, Staring at each other for a while without uttering a word, Memorizing every tiny details of their faces not wanting to forget every parts of it.. Bobby is the one breaking their staring contest when he no longer can't hold his goofy crooked smile making his pretty eyes disappear, Infecting Hanbin along and his dimples showed up for Bobby once again.. 

It didn't take long til things gets serious between them.. Their foreheads has grown fond of each other like the perfect pair, The tips of their noses touching and rubbing against the other, eyes lock together with burning passion and intensity.. HanBin caressing Bobby by the cheeks.. Their bodies tangled together perfectly.. Bobby chasing HanBin's lips that the latter playfully pulling away from his..Bobby let out a frustrated whine from not having the lips that he only wants.. Pouting to get things his way.... HanBin take that as his cue and dived into the latter's inviting mouth.... Devouring and savoring Bobby's addicting lips.. 

"You taste so good Hanbinie.." Jiwon mumbled between their kiss, Enjoying every second of it.. Wanting to get lost in the moment where there's only just the two of them.. 

"You kiss so good too Jiwonie.." Hanbin muttered making Bobby smile chasing his lips back to his.. They shared another passionate kiss.. Full of longing and that stupid loving feeling.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	10. KOO JUNHOE, THAT BASTARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back fam..
> 
> This is EXPOSING JU-NE chap..
> 
> We'll not extremely I just want y'all to get an idea how his character plays a big time role in their lives..

🌠

Jennie and JinHwan were both laying on the bed with their back rested on the headboard.. They've been catching up for a while now, Been over the cuddles and occasional sibling sweet talks and bickering.. Just comfortably conversing about random topics like this and that..

"Seriously J, did you really cry over a shirt..??" JinHwan breaking the silence after a while, Flipping another page of the book he's been reading on...

"Ever heard about its not the gift but the thought that's counts Oppa..????" The latter speak looking offended.. Tucking her arms against her chest grumpily.. JiNAN remained firm knowing all his sisters antics..

"Well you could just be acting again, Jiyong hyung told me about the little scheming you did on your photoshoot two weeks ago.."

".... Fine, it's part of the act.. But I was genuinely upset when he told me he gave my gift away to help someone.." Subconsciously pouting, She's still upset about last nights event.. She felt bad for HanBin.. 

"And how about the GETTING WASTED part..?? Were you also making that up..????" He sounded accusatory the only way he's aware of that would make her tell the truth since the younger hates being called out for something she didn't do.

"Ania.... I really did took a shot..alright I was on my limit but I needed that to nail my acting..And he was sold he even got you coming so I guess he's forgiven..But you don't need to tell him that.." JINAN just shrug her off, A grumpy Jennie means a happy Jennie she just don't know how to express herself around her brother, And as much as it hurts admitting it JINAN can't do much about their situation.. But he promised one day they won't have to secretly see each other again..

"Oppa..???? Do you think they're doing it right now..????" She asked innocently after a while..She really can't shut her mouth cuz she wants to keep hearing his brothers voice.. Nobody knows when they'll get together like this again.. 

"Doing what..??" JINAN asked back cooly, His focus on the book he's reading and barely with the one beside him.. 

"Each other____ (JINAN close the book and smack his sisters head with it) ___AAWW....!!!!" Rubbing the spot that got hit and the older is back from reading like nothing happen.. Jennie scowled at the older looking all cute biting her lips in annoyance making JINAN smile heartily..

"I'm genuinely concern and curious Oppa and you're being mean.." 

"Leave them alone J.." Discarding the book back to the side table, He turn towards his sister gesturing her to come closer which she gladly did..JINAN took the hairbrush and started brushing her hair.. Jennie stilled before him.. Engraving the moment in her memory, Not trying to be dramatic but the way her brother is caring for her tenderly and lovingly overwhelms her heart deeply.. She can still recall how JINAN would bribe her sweets just so he could braid her hair.. Keep reminding her how beautiful she is when her hair is not all over her face.. Jennie smile at the tought feeling the older started braiding her hair again.. 

"Cant we really not go and check..??" Jennie inquired after sometime.. Jinan's done tying a ribbon on her raided hair.. They came face to face with each other, The older seemed satisfied with his work on Jennie.. 

"I don't think I would want to see them kissing or hear them moaning, Do you..????" Jinan countered with another question witnessing the horror on the youngers face..He chuckled by the sight..

"EEWW.."

"That's exactly the point so knock it off Sunshine...." Pecking on top of the younger head.. They're now half laying on the bed, backs resting on the headboard, Jennie leaning contentedly on his brothers shoulder.. Without any signs of sleepiness.. It's almost 5 in the morning.. The sun will rise soon.. 

"Im still worried, Do you really think your friend is being serious with Binie..?? I'm aware how he sleeps around.." Jennie back to being restless.. Thinking about HanBin and his well being has always been her top priority that nobody knows why except the two.. 

"Well see.." JINAN replied letting out a yawn.. Arms around Jennie ribside patting her ever so gently as if he's trying to put her to sleep..

"I wouldn't let my HanBin be played on Oppa even if he's your brother from another motherfather.." Jennie muttered in her mocking tone, JINAN spared a grin at the comment.. 

"I'm really amazed how Hanbin can keep up with you to be honest..You speak your own language I can't relate.." He sounded teasing and amused at his sister's rare charm.. The younger. 

"He loves me so much oppa, That's why I can't let your friend break his heart.." Just like Hanbin when Jennie talks about the other there's a beaming glow in her eyes.. Her fondness towards Hanbin is always apparent.. JINAN was never jealous about their bond, he has accepted a long time ago that he can't take or replace Hanbin the spot he occupied on his sisters heart.. He learned to love, admire and appreciate the guy instead like his own brother instead.. And he also wants nothing but his happiness.. 

"Jiwon goes to me if he's serious about something.. if he's really sure about HanBin hell come around trust me.. I know him better than I know myself.." Reassuring Jennie who's now pillowing onto his arm while leisurely snuggling him in the process.

"Right and he probably knows you best than we both ever could do....Now I dislike him even more.." Was Jennie's last words before she finally drifted off to sleep JINAN kiss him goodnight at the clock strikes to five.. 

🌠

"Remind me again, Why we're doing this..??" ChanWoo asking the two guys in the driver's and shut gun seat of the car.. They've been acting like creeps and fugitive criminals since last year and he doesn't like every bits of it.. 

"Were doing this for the common good of everybody.. Consider this like a Charity Work.." Jaewon responded with enthusiasm he sounded convincing wearing his priceless smile.. 

"Hyung, Charity Work is not hiding inside a car with two Asian kids dyed their hair blonde stalking people and talking about CHARITY WORK at 4:30 in the very morning..Like, Who does that..???? Even Robin Hood neither Lupin won't.. " The younger one rebuked, He doesn't like following orders.. What they've been doing is against his will but the cause and reason why do them is more important to him than his own resolves that's why he's still with them doing the craziest things kids their age shouldn't be doing.. 

"Robin Hood definitely won't, its cuz he doesn't have a car and friends maybe..?? You have to consider their lifestyle too bro.." Jaewon reasoned, His brother is the type who don't accept unreasonable explanations nor excuses.. If he wants to get him do anything or something he must win over the latter whether rational or logical whatever works for them, that's how critical ChanWoo could be when using his brain.. 

"And he's not blonde.." The other guy on the shut gun seat backing Jaewon up.. Chanwoo behind rolled his eyes from the sudden Conspiracy against him.. Sometimes he wish his older, God knows how he'd love to smack their heads against the other.. That'd be self satisfying he thought..

"Yap definitely NOT BLONDE.." Jaewon agreed.. 

"Well atleast he's not some trying hard Korean going blonde.." ChanWoo retracts losing without a fight was never an option for him.. It doesn't matter if he sounded rude, that's what makes it fun.. 

"YAH JUNG CHANWOO you're not the one to talk, you freaking dyed your hair purple once.." 

"And you're obsessing about another Purpled hair guy hyung so you're not the one to talk either.." 

"But I could.." The other blonde retort.. If Chanwoo is smart and tricky the latter is the fucking evil.. Rough, tough and conceited.. They never agree with anything and it's even a surprise that they haven't gone straggling each others throat..

"The guy you like is friends with Mr. Purple you see, And was once dyed his hair purple as well.. SO NO, you're not the one to talk me out of this too Colio.." The maknae countered.. They shared a look over the rare view mirror.. Both glaring and not wanting to lose.. 

"OK just shut up then Einstein..No one asks for your Derogative opinions about our hair colours.." The guy bite back at him.. Eyes back to the empty road before him.. Jaewon is back to his serious facade kee ly observing the silent neighbourhood.. 

"Seriously tho' WHY BLONDE..????" 

"If you figure out why there's the Blonde Girls and their Starbucks then I'll let you know WHY BLONDE.." Chanwoo growled at that, Not expecting the statement coming the way it did.. Thinking he really shouldn't underestimate the guy cuz if anything he's been the brain behind and navigating all their deeds be it nice or the dumbest there is..

"It's like you're asking me to find a needle in the middle of a cornfield.. You're impossible.." Shaking his head half ass pissed half ass admitting defeat.. He retreated back to his lazy slamped on his seat ignoring the smirk on the others annoying face that he just wanted to once hit.. One day he will and hell make sure of it.. 

"That's exactly the point so WHY ASK..?? ZIP IT, that's the best thing that you can do.." Ending their usual verbal assault.. Somewhat satisfied from their going progress.. JUNE might not be the nicest person and he finds getting into people's neck is pretty entertaining deep inside he's still just a hormonal teenager who believes about faith, love and freedom.. A kid seeking for compliments and attention.. Moreover a lonely guy longing for love and affection.. But to most people he's KOO JUNE.. that Bastard.. 

🌠

It's only past seven in the morning when HanBin wakes up to a smiling Jiwon probably watching him on his sleep.. Suddenly he felt so embarrassed and conscious pulling the duvet trying to hide his face while whining but a chuckling Bobby beat him up to it.. Pulling the fabric away from him instead.. 

"Why are you hiding..?? I wanna see your face.." 

"I hate you right now.." Hanbin continues to whine hiding his face through his hands.. The older loving the sight, Smiling so bright.. 

"Hm,come on baby show me your face, Let me see it.." Trying to remove the latter's hands off of his face recieving constant headshakes and a muffled,

"Dont wanna.." Hanbin curling himself into a ball and hiding his face some more.. Wishing he could vanish right on his spot.. He can't let Bobby see his swollen oily morning bareface it would definitely the end of their fairytale if the older see him to his realest form he told himself.. 

"Then I'm gonna have to kiss you for it and you know I'm not kidding.." The threat sounded sweet and teasing and a pouting Hanbin finally removes his hands covering his face but as playful as Bobby gets he took the perfect timing to smack a kiss on the youngers lips the moment his bareface come to sight startling Hanbin in the process but pouted a little more making Jiwon chuckle and peck on his lips some more.. 

"Better.." Bobby admiring a sulking Hanbin before him, He reach for the messy strands of hair blocking the youngers face and brushing them off and another peck on the youngers forehead took place..

"You're so beautiful Bin.." Bobby whispered, it has been their shared habit to speak in a secretive way where no one else could hear.. Someway somehow it gives their conversation the intimacy, Whispering to one another adds up the thrill..Theyre staring as if they could see the universe in each others orbs.

"..And i hate it but I have to leave soon before they wake up.." 

"I hate to see you go too.." Hanbin hummed and pouted at the same time when their eyes meet again, They shared a hearty smile.. The very smile that looses someone's eyes while the other bore holes on his cheeks.... Such beautiful imperfections they both have.. 

"Hm, come here let me get a good use of the time left.." Tagging Hanbin closer to him.. Em bracing the life out of the younger as if their bodies could get anymore fitting than they already were.. He just want them to be as one if that's even possible where they don't need to part at all..

"....This feels so good, I'm getting use to this.." Bobby nuzzling on top of HanBin's head.. There's something about the scent of his hair that keeps Bobby light headed but it the best way he's ever experienced before.. HanBin reminds him of his own beds comfort, Where he just want to lay down without thinking anything else.... HanBin makes him feel at home.. And that's the feeling he wants to end his nights and begin all days of his life.. With HanBin beneath his hold or him tucked under HanBin's loving arms.. 

"Do you really have to go..??" Hanbin asked half heartedly.. Secretly hoping Bobby would just say he'll stay.. 

"We talked about it right..??" Hanbin didn't answer snuggling on him tighter instead.. How can he leave this precious guy like this..?? How can he leave this wonderful moment..?? How can he refuse this loving feeling..?? Bobby don't know..

"Have fun in Seoul, OK..??" Bobby muttered after a while.. Ghosting another kiss on HanBin's head.. Getting more addicted to the boy's lingering scent. 

"I'd rather not, You have fun too.." Hanbin cooed too lazy to talk he just want to get lost in Bobby's securing hug and tender kisses trailing on his lukewarm skin.. 

"Hm, not as fun as being with you tho'.." Bobby teased smiling against HanBin's exposed collarbone.. His second favorite part on HanBin's body.. He could feel the unspoken protest from the younger pulling his jaw up so they could see face to face.. And Bobby never miss any chance he gets.. Quickly pecking HanBin's lips.. 

"Here we go again, How many girls have you tried that sappy line with..??" He sounded unimpressed and somehow salty much more for Bobby's liking.. And he's up for an early teasing.... 

"Well I don't, they just willingly kneel down on me_____" Recieving a good hit from the other making him chuckle for the nth time today.. Bobby climb on top of HanBin's, Growling at the sensation of their bodies being pressed together.. It felt so good having Hanbin beneath him.. His slender figure, softer smoother skin and specially the priceless expression drawn over his face from the sudden contact.. Bobby's super proud knowing he makes Hanbin feel things probably no one8k can ever do except him.. 

"I really like it when youre being jealous.." Bobby whispered to the youngers ears making his voice deeper and raspier knowing Hanbin will turn red and shy away.. 

"I am not jealous.." HE's now adorably sulking under Bobby's.. Cheeks blooming in red just the way Bobby likes it.. Kissing the pout away but the younger tucked his lips shut to show his disapproval gaining a laughing Bobby on top of him.. 

"If you say so.." The older fixed himself into a better position, Fighting the pricking arousal building on his system.. HanBin is just so fucking alluring and he's about to pop a boner without even doing anything inappropriate.. 

"When you're back in Daejeon do me a favour baby, Don't talk with other guys or girls, don't let them talk to you at all.. Don't smile at strangers, DO NOT show them your dimples.. And do not take photos with ANYONE, SPECIALLY NO TOUCHING.." His tone is firm and demanding.. That particular tone that makes Hanbin chills and shivering.. The thrill of being ordered by Bobby and the thought of being submissive to him gave Hanbin a newfound satisfaction.. 

"Who's being jealous now..??" Hanbin taunting the older this time.. Bobby chased his lips biting the lower part and teasingly pulled on it with his teeth.. HanBin just let him.. He's enjoying Bobby's possesiveness, His sense of ownership over Hanbin that he's willing to prove with all means.. 

"You're Mine.." 

"..Tss (Hanbin scoffed mischievously)..... I'm all yours.." Bobby sealed HanBin's claim with his lips.. Sucking and nibbling on the softness of it until a satisfying innocent moan escape the youngers mouth.. A delicious moan that only drives Bobby wild, arms started seeking for warmth caressingevery curves and edges of HanBin's heated body.. 

His lips continue to explore the others sweet cavern chasing the cause of those nerve wracking whiny moans.. Bobby want to keep hearing HanBin's protests of pleasure knowing he's the reason for their existence.. 

He was taken a back when HanBin forcedfully flip him back to the bed and struddle him until he's topping the older while their mouths remained connected.. This time it's Bobby who growled as HanBin begins to grind his hips against his.. Loving the friction as their crotch gets in contact.. 

"FUCK HANBIN...." Bobby grunted, almost gasping for air..The unexpected assault of pleasure awakens his lusting desire for HanBin and it gets harder by the second.. 

"HARDER BABY AGH...." Bobby hasn't been a mess for a while, But he's more than willing to get messier if that means Hanbin will be on top of him grinding and moaning.... 

Their still fully clothed cock were solid hard as rocks, Both leaking and desperately6 starve.. Eager for release but yearning for the pleasure to last.. Mouths locking and tongues fighting for dominance.. Growls and grunts, panting and moaning harmoniously.. Bodies rocking simultaneously.. 

"Ah, (half moan half panting) Do you LIKE it like that..??" Hanbin sounded flirty and seductive.. Bobby has never been this horny for a while.. FUCK HANBIN the devil inside his head scream..

"..H,harder like this.. Huh..??" Hanbim continued talking provocatively while doing exactly what his mouth says, Riding and grinding on Bobby.. 

"FUCK BIN KEEP GOING, YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS SHIT...." Meeting HanBin's every thrust with the same vigor and intensity.. 

".. I, I want you to cum, cum for me Bobby..???? I want you leaking under your pants.. That would be sooow hot, If you cum untouch, It would be so sexy if you come out of this room wet and dirty just like that and knowing I did all of that, Cum for me Bobby please..?? Cum for me like you never did before.." (Somebody make Hanbin rinse his mouth with holywater JEBAL) 

"GODDAMNIT HANBIN WHEN DID YOUR MOUTH BECOME SO FUCKING FILTHY I LOVE THAT SHIT.." Slapping the latter's fully clothed ass recieving a delicious moan from the younger.. 

"..Cum for me. PLEASE....????" HanBin's pace increased while sucking on Bobby's neck leaving his mark of possession.. He loves the idea of having his mark imprinted on Bobby's skin.. MEANING only one thing that Bobby is his property.. 

"You're gonna make me cum so hard...." Bobby growling through the electrifying sensation from HanBin's aggressive thrusting while his mouth is doing wonders and magic to the olders sensitive spot on his neck.. 

"I'd love that...." Hanbin launch himself forward to claim Bobby's mouth again which the older responded with the same passion and frenzy.. Their euphoric motion proceeds as they both savour the moment of pure love, romance, desire and arousal..

"GOD YOU'RE ADDICTING KIM HANBIN...." Bobby now biting the latter's neck trailing his expert tongue down licking and sucking through the collarbone to claim his mark as well.. 

"I'm glad you're already addicted.." Grabbing the older by the jaw, Cupping his face fully on both palms to meet his eyes.. The desire, want, lust,arousal and a foreign emotion Hanbin can't decipher were vivid right through Bobby's darken orbs..

"You wouldn't find a reason to look or touch somebody else again.." HanBin's words strikes Bobby like thunder.. It hits so hard that it hurts and Bobby might have figured all along he's a hidden masochist for he loves the sting and the more it hurts the better pleasure he gets.. The meaner Hanbin becomes the harder his dick seeks for its release.. 

"YOU'RE MINE NOW KIM JIWON, MINE ALONE.." Their bodies continue to rock against the other.. Both leaking and aching, Until their thrusting and humping turns into trigerring shivers, Trembling and shaking from the over bearing rapture.. 

"I'm fucking close baby...." Bobby's eyes closed and biting his lips to endure the great pleasure.. Just waiting for his upcoming release.. 

"AND I'M YOURS (Bobby growled) ....Aaaaaaahh...." They cum together, both untouched.. Falling back to the mattress completely.. Exhausted but satisfied.. Panting and both happy.. 

"That was amazing...." Bobby is now fully accustomed with their whispered talking it's becoming a habit and Hanbin has zero complains of it.. 

"And we're both dirty.." Hanbin smiled sheepishly.. Blush creeping on his cheeks at the thought of their recent activity and how he's turned 360 different from his usual normal self.. He couldn't believe he said the dirtiest things in life.. How did he even do that..?? Hanbin has no idea.. Bobby's staring at him with a nasty grin plastered on his face. 

"Hm, you like dirty.." He tease chasing HanBin's lips back again.. He really couldn't get enough of the younger.. And he's been over spoilt by the latter.. 

"Baby, I need to leave now.. Jinan hyung will wake up soon.." Their foreheads are back to its own intimacy.. Bobby's eyes glued over HanBin's despite or their very close aproximity he doesn't mind looking crossed eyed after.. The younger is back sulking.. 

"Please don't pout, I'm already trying really hard to resist you right now.." Bobby pouting back at him to get even turning their already down mood a little lighter.. 

"I,I was hoping I can make you stay if I do that.." Hanbin mumbled drawing circles on Bobby's chest as if it's the best thing in the world.. 

_"You mean this..??"_ Pointing at their fucked up jeans jokingly, The younger looks like he's about to cry not even meeting Bobby's eyes.. He just continue to sulk like a child.. 

_"Damn it you're so cute.."_ Bobby admiring his baby's overflowing cuteness.. Caging the younger in another tight embrace.. 

_"Next time I'm staying OK..??_ (caressing HanBin's cheek) _I promise.... And no pouting.."_ Hanbin pouted even more, That's his way of getting back at Bobby for not giving in to what he wants.. He wants Bobby to stay so bad.... It doesn't matter if the siblings figures them out..

 _"I wanna see your dimples instead.. Can you do that for me baby..??.... Pretty please..????"_ Bobby pretend sulking too and he looks annoyingly horrible and it didn't take long to break HanBin's wall.. He's smiling so beautifully against Bobby's touch.. The older loves the sight.. Those pair of infectious dimples Bobby can't get enough of.. 

_" There you are.... Lovely.."_ He indulge himself once more, Sucking each others faces like its gonna be really the end of the world.. Who cares about gating caught now..?? They no longer find it a big deal.... What matters the most is how they feel for each other..

 _"I'll walk you out.."_ Hanbin uttered not willing to let the older go but atleast he's trying to be more mature and considerate towards the latter, He's been holding the older longer than he should even doing drastic things just to make him stay.. And he could also see the want on Bobby to stay with him... Too bad it isn't the time for that.. 

_"Hm, sure anything for you baby.."_ They untangle from each other forcing themselves to leave the comforting bed.. And as soon as they're back on their heels they're also back ti each others arms, Mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue.. Love to love.. 

_"I want to keep kissing you.."_

_"Let's do that.."_ Hanbin agreed, both clenching their thirst for the others taste almost knocking every corners and furniture's on their way out.. Laughing in between their never ending kisses everytime they bump into something that causes things to drop on the floor.. These stolen moments were the most precious they shared that will last a lifetime in their memories, Deep within them they also want these memories to turn into their reality where they no longer have to hide and sneak some time to be in each others arms.. 

-🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the fluff..


	11. WHiPPED

🌠

Hanbin just had the door lock and was about to go back to his room when JINAN appeared out of nowhere scaring the hell out if him.. He almost jump in fright..

"WADAFAK HYUNG..??!! You almost got me a heart attack OHMYGOD.." Heaving out a deep sigh clutching his chest.

"Sorry bout that, didn't know you're here.. I heard the DOOR shut so I thought about checking____Why are you even here so early..???? Did you just get in..?? Were you out this whole time..??" Bombarding the younger with his questions but being observant at the same time.. HanBin has been oblivious about what the people has been doing for him and Bobby.. And they all wanna keep it that way, if they have to pretend and hide anything they would..

"A, ania.... I, I just____" He stutter a lot, Not knowing what to say they almost got caught...Bobby had comeback four times just to give him another kiss after the other and another until he forcedfully drag him out off the door and that's when JINAN came and he's relieved the other didn't tried his lack for the fifth time today or GOD knows what.

"You look so red right now Bin, Are you sick or something..??" JINAN noticed and immediately put a hand on the latter's forehead to check and another on his own trying to compare their temperature..

I was_____" He was startled for the second time still can't find the right words to say.. Jinan's hand still on his forehead..

"You're what..??" He asked again persistently discarding his hands off of the latter.. Hanbin can't even meet his eyes this time, The older almost laugh at his reaction but gladly he can really hold a straight face like a pro.. His eyes glued on Hanbin who's getting redder by the minute.. However JINAN is having fun on his own and wished he could've filmed the guy just for future purposes.. Too bad he wasn't prepared today..

".... I, I was____ (swallowing slump on his throat Jinan's stare is making him even more nervous) H,hangovered..?? Y, yeah t, that's why hyung.." Not even sure of his own answer and he knows he failed to sound convincing as he's not used to lying to anyone..

"You stutter so much as if you're lying.." JINAN bluntly calling him out for it..

"IM NOT LYING.." Hanbin looking all defensive it almost make JINAN break into laughter yet he composed himself, The younger is embarrassed and embarrassing enough it would be a pity to make fun of him at this point.. Still he couldn't look at his hyung with a blush creeping all over his cheeks.. Bobby definitely did an amazing job to make the intimidating KIM HANBIN shy away like this the older figured with his smirking face..

"Hm, sure why not (patting HanBin's shoulder and dropping the subject) ..Aniway ill go and grab us food for breakfast Little J is still sleeping you can check her if you want.." Taking his car key on the counter and grabbed his bomber jacket heading for the door Hanbin remained on his spot watching..

" Oh, araso hyung.. "

🌠

Bobby just got home from Jinan's Condo leaving Hanbin behind and although they've spent the whole night together he's already missing the younger.. And as much as he wants to stay he don't want Jinan and his sister to be suspicious of him and Hanbin....

They still haven't talk about their feelings moreover their relationship..

But the progress they had was surprisingly unexpected and Bobby wants to continue where they left.... He really misses Hanbin right now and maybe it wouldn't hurt to hear his voice a little to perfectly jumpstart the day.. He excitedly fish out his phone from his jeans pocket and grinning like an idiot humming to his self composed song I'M INLOVE.....

"Jesus Jiwon you're so whipped man.." He uttered himself while scrolling to his phone book....

It's been almost 15minutes of nonstop phone scrolling, contacts searching and he failed to find what he's been looking for.. His frown hasn't left his face for sometime now, Bobby recalled last nights events specifically the whole time he's with HanBin even their earlier activities were vividly replaying on his head....

He can still remember every details of the things they shared together, the things they secretly told one another..

Bobby paused again, RETHINKING.....

He had shared countless of cuddles, smooches, pecks, kisses and even lip bites and some hickeys with HanBin too but there was never a time which he can actually recall that they EVER exchanged phone numbers....

"...... FUCK.....!!!!!" Bobby violently stood up, kicking and stomping his feet from total frustration.... He was so mad, annoyed, disappointed, upset, devastated and all, He can't even think straight..

"You're so fucking stupid Jiwon.. SO FUCKING STUPID....." Surrendering his exhausted ass on the sofa, slamping himself completely and he doesn't care anymore..Looking like he just lost all his fortune brushing both palms over his face harshly..

🌠

Jennie wake up from the aroma of coffee lingering through the air, Strecthing both her arms for dear life while yawning still eyes closed.. She froze in that particular position to fully appreciate the sensational thrill of cracking bones from the stretch first thing in the morning.. A chuckle ever so familiar distruct her from the stretching spree.. She opened her eyes into a smiling HanBin staring at her fondly.. Her eyes blinks constantly to process..

".. Good morning sunshine.." He reached to peck on her forehead..

"I hope you had a wonderful sleep.." Hanbin levelled his head with hers to see her eye to eye.. She's just staring back at him without saying anything..

"....Jen,im really sorry for what I did last night.. I didn't mean to upset you (He scooted himself closer) I never want to make you cry.. I'm so sorry.."

"Please don't stay mad at me.. I really miss you.." Hanbin with his pleading doll like eyes staring at Jennie..

"Do you mean that..??" She's staring back at him and she can see the sincerity within from the latter.. HanBin reach for her hand and hold it, Pressing it against his chest..

"With all my heart.." He uttered, They just stared at each other for a while before Jennie finally smile lacing her fingers along with HanBin..

"..I miss you too Binie.. Now I need my bear hug.." Turning herself into acute fluff instantly.. HanBin don't have to be told twice as he pulled her closer caging her small figure in his tight embrace.. Pecking on her sideburn..

"And you need a brush too and a shower (He playfully whispered) ....You smelled like The Old Age.." Jennie tightened her hold over HanBin's almost choking the guy with his antics to get even..

"You love me tho'.. Who cares if my breath stink and I smell like a piece of History..??" Jennie stated nuzzling on HanBin's collarbone..

"And you smelled like another guy.." She chirped, Hanbin pulled away from her horrendously looking all red and offended.. And she knows she hit the nail perfectly on that.. HanBin is stupid and innocent enough to think after all what they did he wouldn't reek of Bobby.. He's not only scented.. He's even marked and the evidence is peeking on his messed up tee exposing his GODDAMN abused collarbone..

"Y, you're not making any sense.." Hanbin scorned desperately trying to defend himself.. Jennie didn't want to argue further cuz she's certain her BFF will end up crying out of embarrassment.

"Hm, wanna shower together just like the old times..??" Jennie back on being sly.. Wondering what else they could've done the whole time they spent without people interrupting.. HanBin looking stupified isn't helping either.. It only adds up to her curiosity..

"W, we better not (he's stuttering again) ..You know, Privacy for the privates..??" HE's not even making sense with his words Jennie is certain he's hiding something, And she's been checking him out for possible hints but he looked physically OK, No signs of pain or anything that screams WE FUCKED, MY ASS HURTS I'M TOTALLY FUCKED UP AND I'M ALRIGHT WITH THAT.. Instead he looked good, great even.. Blooming with his rosy cheeks and glowing sparkly eyes don't even mention how he seemed happy inside out..

"Eeyy, (playfully smacking HanBin's ass) I've seen it all nothing can phase me anymore.." Jennie on her most mischievous state, Hanbin didn't show any hurt reaction with her assault meaning he didn't get laid she should probably check Bobby later she thought or maybe HanBin's just have a great pain tolerance to endure or maybe, Just maybe he likes it better when it hurts who knows.. Jennie huffed and decides to rest the case for now..

"I've seen all of you too babe, Just go....KAH...." Hanbin dismissing Jennie away while her blushing cheeks gets redder by the way the latter is looking at him as if he did something worth crucifying for, Maybe he did but she doesn't have to know all of that atleast for now Hanbin figured.. 

🌠

Bobby hasnt left the shared living room couch still looking and feeling down when Lisa came in looking pretty different which Bobby noticed..

"Annyeong Oppa.." She greeted with her usual beaming sunshine smile, Approaching Bobby with their bear hugs and cheek pecks..

"You look different today.." Bobby voicing out his thoughts.. She seemed to like what he said.. Her smile didn't leave her beautiful face..

"How different..?? Good different or Bad different..??" Lisa asked excitedly as if she's expecting for more compliments..

"Pretty different.." Bobby replied gaining a exasperated look on Lisa's face unimpressed with his comment.. She started unboxing the doughnuts she brought with her..

"And you're so strange Oppa.." She muttered, Eyes glued over the treats before them contemplating whether to have the Original glazed or the Chocolate Thick shake.

"How strange..?? Good strange or Bad strange..??" Bobby already half munching on his Oreo doughnut.. And Lisa being Lisa....

"PRETTY STRANGE.." Immitating Bobby meaning to annoy the older and to top it all she took the last bite of Bobby's precious doughnut and stormed away giggling since that's the only flavour she took that she knows Bobby likes the most..

"YAAISSSHHT..!!!!"

🌠

JENBIN reconciled and their back to their normal POWERDUO habits as if the drama from last night never happen.. They agreed to not talk about it anymore and promise each other to fix things as soon as it occurs if the same thing happens again.. Being mad at each other won't make them any good it'll just keep them away from each other and they both don't want that.. They've always been a pai and they want to remain that way.. But there are inevitable things that comes and goes to maintain a good relationship..

Hanbin has been fidgety and as much as he wants to keep his cool, his nerves won't let him.. And having JINAN around gives him an idea..

"Hyung can you help me with something..??"

"Not with your laundry Bin I sucked at it and gave up on that a long time ago.." JINAN joked reading a thick ass book that reads FUNDAMENTALS OF LAW and ETHICS on the cover or something with his specs on, Looking so serious and intimate with his book..

"Surely not hyung, This is more essential than my dirty laundry if that makes you feel better.." Hanbin joke back but his antsy figure and restless look resonating on his sinfully attractive face gaves him away..

"Alright, shoot it.." Discarding the book off of his hold and focus on the younger..

"I____ (scratching the back of his head like a grown habit) can you, (JINAN's staring at him intently) Can you hook me up with your friend Song Mino..????" Hanbin inquired hesitantly JINAN was SHOOKETAH from what he just heard..

"MWORAGO..????" Jinan's voice was loud enough to make Hanbin flinch.. Not expecting the reaction from the latter.. Thank goodness. Its not Bobby who he asked he told himself..

"YAAH KIM HANBIN, I'm not judging your taste of men but SONG MINO..???? (he's in disbelief) I didn't know you have a thing for double weird guys.... (the younger look dumbfounded with his comments) Well I mean he's a hot sack of fries and everything nice but don't you think you deserve better..???? BOBBY (Hanbin almost choke on his saliva from the mention) for example.."

"Hyung, I swear I,its not like that.." He's lost for words, One arm constantly rubbing his nape in a very slow pace another arm on his waist, one foot forward looking like a model straight out of a stiffneck ad.. He could feel JINAN's boring holes all over him with his intense gaze..

"You see I gave him my shirt..?? (They shared a look for a sec and the older nodded) The shirt Jennie gifted to me and I really just want to make things right with her (JINAN softened from those words) ....She's everything to me, (the older finally understand where he's coming from) and I won't have a peace of mind until I get the shirt back..You know what I mean hyung..??" JINAN didn't answer but his silence says it all and Hanbin understand..

"But its Song Mino tho'.." JINAN breaking the silence after sometime.. He looks worried.

"You can't take something from him without giving back in return.. He lives up for giving and taking Hanbin...." He explained, The younger remained calm and collected..

"I could deal with that.." Hanbin replied confidently he even manage to smile at his hyung.

"Bin,hes not that easy.... Trust me I've known him for years.. He might be looking dumb and silly but he's really sly.." JINAN retort trying to warn the younger and he's not sure if Hanbin is just good at hiding his emotions or he's really confident cuz right now he had that intimidating look apparent on his face.

"Im not Kim Hanbin for nothing hyung..You know too well to doubt me.." Reassuring the older with his irresistible smile and how can JINAN deny that..?? He shook his head before he smiled back at him.

"Hm, fine.. I'll HOOK YOU UP with him just the way you like it.."

🌠

Lisa is a having a phone call that makes Bobby want to go to her yank the phone and toss it to the bin for good.. She's been talking like a drunken woman slurring her words and acting all cute and giggling and Bobby hearing her from a distant is a torturing cringe.. He could've sworn she has never talked like that her life not even with him.. Her constant Aahhh oppaaaahhh in full aegyo got Bobby face palming himself wishing he could teleport to outer space..

She finished the call in flying colours after a while and happily search for the missing Bobby.. Found him getting intimate with a cup of coffee in the dining..

"I've been looking for you.."

"From the phonecall you just had you should've known better why I'm out here having the most bitter coffee of my last teenage year.." She's already smiling from ear to ear from the mention.. Bobby's really getting suspicious of her behaviour..

"Just don't make me find out you're dating or anything I will go coconuts on you I'm not even kidding LALISA KIM.." HE's turned into BIG BROTHER mode immediately.. Lisa snort from his reaction..

"Oppa how old are we again..??" Bobby's boring holes on her face at the moment.. And this isn't BOBBY BUT more like Jiwon Lisa figured.. She'll be in trouble if this side of his Oppa appears..

"And besides were just friends having a fun conversation and I'm well aware he's got a girlfriend.. (Bobby's eyes never left hers even if he's being intimate with his coffee) I'm just happy he treats me the same after I accidentally sent him all your ugly sleeping phot_____" And the horror happened again, Bobby showering Lisa with a mouthful of coffee.. She's dripping bitter and sticky fluid from her fringe to her chin all the way to her clothes..

"OPAAAAAAAH....???!!!!" She yelled in full frustration..

"Aaaaaaaghh....." Lisa begin whining and stomping, She's so annoyed but she also can't blame the almost frozen Bobby who's just staring at her, Eyes blinking..

"What have you done..???? (checking her now coffee stained clothes she just want to cry out loud) I'm supposed to return this today....OPAAAAAAAH....!!!!" She continued to go berserk on Bobby.. The older seemed to recover now as if he's deeply thinking about something and the realisation has finally hit him.. Lisa however searched the kitchen for tissue to clean herself up.. She's such a mess..

".. OTTOKE..???!!!!"

"Say something....... OPPAAAAAAAHH....." She's on the verge of crying her heart out and kicking Bobby's ass..

".. Y, you mean to say you've been talking about HanBin all this time..????" Bobby finally found his tongue Lisa rolled her eyes on him, Wiping her face with wet wipes she found on top of the fridge.. She went back to sit beside the older.. Handing him the wipes demanding for help which the latter did..

"That guy you like, who bought you this(motioning the bucket hat she just removed) and that(reffering to the cardigan she's wearing) and the one with a girlfriend......." Lisa give her a murdering glare before they continue what they're doing.. Bobby's gently rubbing her sticky face with a wet wipes..

"Its Kim Hanbin alright, can you atleast say sorry to me right now Oppa..??!!" The younger demanded. 

"Sorry for what..??" Bobby deadpanned concentrating on wiping her clean (no dirty puns intended)

"Are you being serious right now Oppa..???? Look at me.. (Bobby did look at her) Isn't this enough for you to feel sorry..????"

"Oh, MIAN.." He said cooly and smile at her, His crooked smile that melts Lisa's annoyance away.... She just made a face in response to his failed aegyo...

"Why do you always do that..???? Showering people with whatever is on your mouth is super rude oppa...." She scolded like an old maid Bobby peck on top of her head for compensation and another hearty smile that loses his eyes.. Lisa gave up on him long time ago..

"Jinjja.." Shaking her head but couldn't bring herself to hate Bobby when he's being cute like this..

🌠

Lisa took a shower right after, wearing Bobby's extra large-ass shirt that almost reaches her knee..

"What if we end up liking the same person..??" Bobby suddenly asked when she joined him lazying on his bed..

"Eh..????"

"What do we you do..??" Bobby proceeds.. Lisa's very confused, A huge question mark is almost appearing on her face..

"Are we gonna fight over it or one of us will give way for the other..????" He looks so serious with all his questions as if his life defends on it and Lisa can no longer help herself and ended up laughing her heart out.. Bobby was dumbfounded..

"What's so funny..??"

"YOUR FACE.." Lisa replied suppressing her laughter.. But her sunshine nature gave her away....Her giggles were contagious..

"You should've seen you're face while asking Oppa it's hilarious I should've recorded that.." Shes already tearing up from her uncontrollable laughter..

"OK, (poor Bobby he look attacked) so you're just gonna make fun of me right now..??? Cool.."

"Oppa, (she clings to his side like a koala) you wanna hear a good joke..??"

"Suddenly..????" Bobby wryly answered.

"Just hear me out alright..??" Lisa insists with her persuading and pleading eyes.. Wiggling her brows for Bobby to see, Not long after Bobby cave in and she begun telling her about HanBin and whats her real deal with him with every details of it.. Or maybe not really.. Who knows..????

"..So you're telling me that you're aware about my feelings for him and all of this is just a joke..???? (Bobby felt so deceived) Waaah KIM LISA you're a fraud.."

"And I got you good.." She chimed proudly getting off of the bed, She knows exactly when it's time for her to make a run.. Bobby's quick to follow her suit..

"And I wanna whack your head right now.. (Lisa stormed her way out of the room Bobby tailing behind) Come here......" Chasing the younger like they're in a marathon....

🌠

That afternoon Hanbin and Jennie went to their usual snack place that serves amazing coffee and treats.. And not long after BOBLICE appear and decided to go undercover... One of their childhood fantasy jobs like CIA.... Watching the oblivious pair from a generous distance..

"If I didn't know better now, I would really believe theyre dating.." Lisa stated, she's fiesting over a huge burger with her eyes glued on the pair snacking from afar.. Bobby didn't say anything..

"Well atleast she's doing a wonderful job keeping your guy away from predators.." She continued while stuffing her mouth..

"Here we go again with the jungle reference.." Bobby mumbled, His eyes darted on HanBin's back.... How he wish the latter would turn on his back so he can atleast see his beautiful face.. He misses him already..

"Its called cycle of life oppa.... He's one perfect prey for every starving predator out there.."

"Aha,and you self include.." Mocking the younger gaining a nudge by the elbow on his bicep by Lisa's courtesy..

Eeyy, (She's giving him her signature smile) I meant no harm tho'.... I just genuinely like him.. And i think you two really look great together.." She teased making Bobby blush like an idiot while he can't contain a smile creeping on his lips..

"Aigoo I've never seen a bunny blush (Bobby was about to smack her in the head) ____I'm kidding Oppa...." Playfully hugging the older, It has become her habit to annoy Bobby until he loses his cool and the reaction is always worth every shot..

They finished eating afterall the bickering and fooling around..

"How about you get the girl so I could get the guy..?? (Bobby proposed) What do you say..??" He turned to face Lisa expecting for an answer..

"You want a fight..??" She asked back.. Defence mode on distructing herself on a slice of tiramisu..

"You like her tho'.." Bobby started teasing the younger

"She's not my type.." Lisa denied quickly but the older wants to keep probing.. 

"Yet you're interested.." Bobby insist with his annoying smirk face that Lisa wants to erase with a good smack if only he's not Kim Jiwon his most favorite person..

"She's nothing but rude to me if you don't remember Oppa.." Lisa recalled, Her eyes darted towards Jennie for a sec the girl is all smiles happily conversing with HanBin for God knows what.. She heave a deep heavy sigh at how two-faced the other girl could be.. But she can't deny Jennie is really captivating.. She has that aura where guys would kneel down on her if she demands for it.. They might even kiss her feet, That's how dangerously attractive she is..

"You were alone with her boyfriend in a balcony you can't expect her to be nicer.."

"Wow, (she sneered trying to process the comment) So now you're taking her side..???? Just to remind you Oppa she's got your guy like a hostage.."

"That's why I need you to get her attention, (Lisa rolled her eyes for the nth time today) C'mon you're super good at this Lili.." Flattering his eyes towards her in the cutest way he could muster.. She look terrified at the sight of another failed aegyo attempt from the older..

"Don't use that tone on me Oppa it's disgusting and I'm being honest.."

"This bastard.." Annoyedly smacking the tip of Lisa's buckethat covering her fringe.. She laugh at him on his lame attack..

🌠

Hanbin and Jennie were heading back to Daejeon after, not aware of BobLice's secretly and sneakily sending them off to the bus stop..

"So this is what small people feels like huh.." Lisa stated with a tone only Blair Waldorf could perfect. 

"What are you talking about..??"

"Oppa what would you do if one of these days your photo appeared on Dispatch that says KIM Jiwon the only Heir of the Eastern KIM's fourth generation caught stalking the ONLY successor of the Southern KIM's cuz he's totally whipped for him..????"

"How's that sound for you..????"

"You sounded dumb while saying that Eastern and Southern references.. Where not from the Jeoseon dinasty Boo.. No one uses cultural traditions anymore when it comes to Love..Well in my case at least, My parents are very supportive.. "

"Oh so you're admitting you're inlove with him right here on the very Sidewalk of Seoul Central..?? Waah you're so bold Oppa I'm very proud right now.." Patting the older chin like she's petting her cat Leo. 

"Remind me you're actually a girl and supposed to be my little sister so i won't have to throw you in this very highway.."

"Oppa Chill, we're a team here..Aigoo jinjja you're completely whipped but can't admit defeat.." She can't keep a straight face looking at the older.. Bobby don't know how adoring he look when being caught off guard with his feelings, He's a COMPLETE WHiPPED for Hanbin after all..

🌠

It's Sunday evening, Bobby had just finished his daily gym routine.. It has become his habit to shower when he return back to their dorm eversince Jaewon keep showing everywhere.. He don't know what the guy's deal neither was he interested or anything.. But as much as he can he tried avoiding him..

He headed straight to his room for a nice shower and finished after 15minutes.. Went out of his bathroom with his usual topless attire.. Noticed the neatly made bed, Lisa must've spent an afternoon nap here he thought.. He's searching for a nice pair of Pj's when he heard a phone ringing....

"That's not my phone tho'.." Mumbling to himself, Pulling out a gray track pants but the ringing is so close and nonstop.. He let's his eyes wander every possible corner while changing when a glowing light on his bed caught his attention.. Bobby approached his bed and reach for the device..

"I knew it.." He scoffed, Its Lisa's phone and he just missed the call.. He dialled back the caller ID shown in the screen..

"YAH, this is the fifth time you left your phone on my bed.. (scolding the latter on the other line) Nope, I'm so tired now.. I'll bring it tomorrow..Hmmm, LoveU too Boo.."

Bobby was about to keep the phone on his side table drawer when a notification came and the name he reads is just the one he needs right now....

He contemplates whether to open the message or just leave it like that.... He think for a while and drop the phone to the table, It's not his phone, it's only right for him to respect the owner and her privacy but it's Hanbin.. His KIM HANBIN..

He becomes restless the guilt and curiosity is dwelling and fucking his head so bad..

".... AAAGGHH....!!!!" His logical and rational thinking were defeated when his fucking emotions showed up.... Great Bobby thought.. Since when did he become so whipped like this..?? He took the phone back to his hold and started scrolling to it.. His stupid heart is now drumming against his chest.. Nervous and excited.. His fingers are even trembling and he's trying really hard to remain calm and collected but as long as HanBin is involved there will be no room for a calm collected Bobby..

He opened the kakao conversation between Lisa and his Hanbin(WOW) .. Its a stolen shot of his studying Hanbin wearing a specs with a caption that reads Sorry for replying so late Oppa is studying.. Bobby could've sworn Hanbin wearing specs is the hottest dork he's ever seen in his entire life..

He stares at the photo for a good while..GOD he wants to reply so bad.. But his fingers did the boldest thing his malfunctioning brain could never imagine....

🌠

Hanbin was surprised when he saw Lisa's name appeared on his phone screen indicating a call.. He gets confused for a sec, Why would Lisa be calling her at this hour..?? They haven't been chatting since last night and he only replied to her last chat a few minutes ago..

His reflexes were faster than his thinking cuz right now the phone is on his ears answering the call..

".. Lisa, hello..??" Hanbin uttered but he didn't get any answer..

"Lisa..???? A, are you there..???? Hello..????" NO answer..

"Are you alright..?? Lisa..????" HE's starting to get worried about her..

"YAH, (he's panicking) don't be like this.... Are you there..?? Lisa hello..???? Can you, can you hear me..????" Still no answer from the other line..And he's getting more nervous..

"Please don't do this to me I'm getting worried...." Hanbin is now walking back and forth in his room.. His heart is pounding wildly against his chest..

"Lisa, (his voice turned shaky) talk to me please..?? Hello..????" HE's going to cry soon..

".... Hello Baby.." A deep raspy voice spoke from he other line.. And he knows that voice very well..

"JIWON..??!!" Hanbin was shock but felt relieved....His heart hasn't calm down but he's well aware how Bobby affects him and this is just normal..He's good infact he feels wonderful.. 

"Are you out of your mind..????

(he barks) YOU FUCKING SCARED ME..!!!!" Hanbin half ass yelled half ass nag recieving a hearty laughter from the older..

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN.." HE's pouting as if Bobby could see him.. How he wish he does, He wonders what Bobby would do then.. The thought makes his heart flatter..

"I'm so sorry baby.."

"I just really missed you.." Bobby confessed melting HanBin's heart along..But he don't really need to know that or else the older would keep teasing him..

"We were together yesterday.."

"But that was in the morning (he complain making Hanbin smile) and I started missing you again in the afternoon (Hanbin swore he's floating in the air) and through the night.... This morning when I wake up, and then____FUCK I wanna see you right now.." He sounded firm and certain, Hanbin was startled not expecting Bobby to say something reckless..

"you're kidding right..????" Hanbin asked, He don't want to sound so eager but he really miss Bobby too.. He'll be the happiest if he sees him right now.. But Seoul is almost 2 hours away and it's past 11 in the evening..

"I'm dead serious.. Know what FUCKTHIS I'm coming over...." Bobby informed, He's going to see his Hanbin one way or another.. And noone neither nothing can stop him..

"Are you insane..????" Hanbin with his indenial claim.. But deep inside he's desperate to see Bobby as well..

"Yes that's why I'm coming.. See you later baby.." And he drop the call..

"Jiwo_____AHSHIT that idiot.." Hanbin took a deep breath, he stared at the phone until it turned pitch black..The miles people would go for love.... Just when HanBin thought he's the one going crazy there comes Bobby being the complete WHiPPED for him and he's not complaining..Why would he when he isn't any better.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

☀️☀️BONUS☀️☀️

Hanbin had his third cup of coffee for the night and its already quarter to one doing the usual YAJA(evening study) on his own since Jennie attended her scheduled HAGWON(Specialty Study School) that starts at 11:00pm and ends at 2:00am in the morning.. Being high school students in Korea is a constant torture to everyone on the same page.. They're pressured to do best at everything, slacking off was never an option and Hanbin is on the edge all the time he's just learned how to fake it.. He's lucky enough his parents never force him to attend any of those extra study classes like Jennie.. Instead they let him to study on his own.. 

His eyes are getting droopy, and he's also been fighting a series of yawns when his phone rings.. This time it's no longer a Kakao call but a real call from Lisa.. He already forgot about the conversation he had earlier with Bobby due to his extreme studying.. He answered the call after the third ring.. 

"..Lisa..???? What made you call..??" 

"Look through your window.." The deep raspy voice said, That definitely doesn't sound like Lisa Hanbin thought, his brain is no longer functioning well..His thoughts are still wandering on his major subjects but he did as he was told he went out of his balcony and there he is in full glory, KIM JIWON in his gray track pants, white tee, unzipped hoody and a smile ever so lovely.... 

"Y, you really did come huh," 

"I told you I'm coming and here I am.." He said over the phone when they're literally standing face to face and a few feet away.. HanBin is in his balcony while Bobby's on the road outside leaning on his car smiling at his baby.. HanBin is adorably smiling back at him as well.. 

"So, are we just gonna look at each other all night or what..?? I'm dying to hug you right now baby.." Bobby is getting more impatient, he really just want to climb up and cage Hanbin into his embrace.. 

"Stay there, I'm coming to get you.." Hanbin run his way back to his room, out to his door straight to their staircase, into the front door, storming the gate and into the road and there is his Bobby waiting for him, Smiling ever so lovely.... 

"Hi Bobby.." Hanbin still holding the phone over his ears he stop just outside their gate.. 

"HELLO Hanbin.." Bobby responded, Phone over his ears just the same and his smile never left his face..

They're staring at each other for a while.. Just smiling like Lovesick people.. Hearts pounding like crazy against their chests.. Eyes turning into crescent moon while the other's cheeks boring dimples as deep and prominent like a black hole in the galaxy.. 

Cheeks stained of pale red looking sweet and rosy.... 

Hanbin waste no time storming his way to Bobby, Jumping the love of his life.. His lower limbs circling and locked around the older's waist, Both arms clinging on Bobby's nape, Their foreheads leaning against the other.. He devoured Bobby's lips, sucking and nibbling on it.. Despite of the surprise and frenzy Bobby was able to keep himself still while supporting the younger's weight to avoid them both from falling.. Bobby kiss him back longingly.... Exploring his mouth and indulging into his sweet cavern..

Their tongues searching for their rhythms.. Sliding and gliding together in their own subtle phase.. 

"Thank you for coming to see me.." Hanbin almost slurring his words, Both couldn't get enough of each others taste.. Letting Bobby bite and pull on his lower lip while adjusting him in his hold.. Pair of hands groping his ass.. Hanbin moaning from the touch.. 

"Anything for you baby.." Bobby whispering to him that he missed so much.. 

".. I miss you moaning for me like that.." A smiling Bobby continue to praise and worship his mouth until one passing car horn on them as the driver yelled GET A ROOM before he drives away making them laugh still kissing and both panting....

"Should we take his advice..??" Bobby joke, Their smiles never falter..

"Let's stay a little longer like this please..??" Hanbin begged, They've stopped eating on each others faces for now, Snuggling each other through the coldness of the early morning air, Inhailing each others long missed scent.. Foreheads resting over the other, nose to nose.. That level of intimacy that silently screaming romance which deserves a heart felt poetry.. Love is filling up in the air.. Two hearts beating as one, Their love that begun unknown has started to bloom and had grown even before they have the courage and voice to speak for it.. There's no way they can get away from each other, there's no way they can ever deny a love like this.... 

"Quick question, Am I heavy..????" Hanbin asked after a while and Bobby was dumbfounded.. He don't know how to reply on that question, Should he lie or would he keep his honesty..???? 

"You're silence screams yes.. You can put me down now KIMBOB.." Tapping the older's shoulder consistently so he could put him down but Bobby hold him tighter instead.. 

"You only call me that when you're mad.." He started pouting like a toddler.. Still holding Hanbin by the ass, not wanting to let him go.. 

"Hm, (pressing the tip of Bobby's nose) silly.... Put me down before I kick your little Bobby..." Wiggling his legs until he gets what he wants from Bobby.. He then obeyed and put him down but still sulking.

"It wasn't LITTLE......." He pouts again, brows knotted in a frown he looks super cute on HanBin's eyes.. 

"Its massive, its thick, its long....its ginormous, What else did I miss..??" Hanbin tease sardonically.."

"Its FUCKING HARD for you, see...." Bobby barks back slightly sulky making Hanbin laugh.. 

"Let's get your HARD BOBBY inside then before it catches a cold.." Clinging on Bobby and hugging him tighter as a compensation for his teasing.. Dragging the older along to get inside and Bobby's more than willing to be dragged as long as its his HanBin's doing.. 

"CAN YOU NOT..???? talk like that..???? You're making it sound weird.." Bobby halfass protest halfass pouting, His about to throw a tantrums just the way he's looking right now.. How HanBin loves to suck that pout away but he prefers teasing the older a little bit more..

"Aigoo MY BIGBABY's sulking.." Hanbin tickling Bobby's chin lovingly like a grown habit.. They shared another breath taking, mind blowing kiss right on the very front door before they decided to kiss some more when they finally reached HanBin's room.. 

🌠

They're snuggling on the bed, Hanbin tucked on Bobby's chest.. The older playing with their intertwined fingers.. Bringing them into his lips from time to time.. Pecking on it tenderly, gently.... 

"Remind me again why you drove all the way here..??" Hanbin inquired, looking up to his Bobby.. Focusing on the latter's blade sharp jawline.. Caressing it lightly. 

"And why do you have Lisa's phone with you..??" Bobby leans closer so he could snuggle Hanbin more, Burrying his face on the crook of his neck.. His lips touching the exposed smooth skin.. Loving the scent of Hanbin.. 

"..Its because you're willing to exchange phone numbers with the rest of the world but not with me.." Bobby uttered in his sultry hoarse voice, Trailing soft kisses on HanBin's neck.. The younger tilting his head for more access.. 

"So you're telling me, (he let out a moan when Bobby sucked on his sweet spot over his collarbone Bobby growled in response) That you came here to get my phone number..??" The older continue peppering kisses on his now feverish skin.. Bobby's already on top of him.. 

"..PABOYA, (he paused in a halt as Bobby bite his lower lips again before it trails back down to HanBin's jaw) you have Lisa's phone with you why didn't you just get my number from there..???" The older left a mark on top of his previous collarbone mark.. HanBin's growing fund of the older's possessiveness..

"Its not the same thing Bin, (he stop abusing HanBin's neck and stared at him) Yes I could get your number to anyone who has it but taking it from you makes it different.. (HanBin's just listening to him brushing away the strands of hair that keeps falling on Bobby's face) It makes it feel different.. Its too personal and I like it like that between us, (Bobby continue to talk in their whispered habit) And I really wanna see you so bad.. (bumping their foreheads closing their eyes at the same time doing exactly the words as he speak) I wanna feel you, hold you, kiss you.. Touch you, I wanna make you mine.." Another silence is shared between them, stilled in the same intimate position.. Breathing in and out of each other.. Hearts beating in perfect harmony.. Both contented and happy of their feeling's filled with sweet serenity.. 

" There's noway I'm letting you out of this house and out of my room tonight.... (Hanbin spoke, Demanding and firm) This time I wouldn't take no for an answer Jiwon.. (the way he called his name is music to Bobby's ears, Bobby rub their noses together) I would beg if I have to just so you could stay.... (HanBin's staring at the latter's lips) I want you to stay.." Hanbin whispered, Feeling Bobby's hand caressing his neck and admiring his nape at once.. 

".... Please stay....????" Hanbin continue to whisper his plea, Bobby Cup his face on both hands.. He leans to the touch.. Bobby feels so warm, Hanbin want this feeling to last.... 

" I'm staying baby, (Bobby whispered back) I'm never gonna leave you.." Chasing HanBin's lips back to his.. They shared countless kisses all through the night, Not rushing things between them, Both hoping every moment together won't have to end.. And if it does they shall find their way back in each others arms.... Not knowing what tomorrow brings will remain a mistery, But this magical moment they two share will never be forgotten.. Their SECRET LOVE won't ever end....... One thing remains certain, Hanbin is Bobby's and Bobby is made only for HanBin.. They're a MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	12. HURT

🌠

It has been exactly a month when HanBin and Bobby happen yet their relationship is still unresolved and hanging up in the air.. They were doing great one minute and then the next they're back to being strangers that even the people around them are being pressed.. 

"One of them just have to confess, what's so hard about that..??!!" ChanWoo exclaimed, He's had enough if their rollercoaster ride.. 

"It's cuz your great great Bobby hyung don't have the balls for that.." Jaewon responded.. It has been a week since Bobby apparently caught him kissing Hanbin on his cheeks when they're goofing around on their way out of HanBin's school unaware of the latter's presence who mistook their unintentional PDA for something else..

"Isn't it your fault this time..???? If you didn't show up in my school playing MR. DREAM BOY they're probably be having a hardcore fuck by now.." JUNE retaliates, He's intimidating look never gets old.. 

"I can play any role I want.. I'm the cousin.." Jaewon reasoned while rolling them eyes.. 

"But Bobby hyung didn't know that, What happen to your ITS-FOR-THE-COMMON-GOOD-OF-EVERYBODY..???? My ass.." His tone gets meaner than its supposed to, Its not his nature to point fingers at anyone but this time he really just want the older to acknowledge his mistake and repent for it.. 

"You become reckless this time admit it.." JUNE remained firm not wanting their year of hardwork to go down the drain.. He's invested most of his time and effort just to end up in vain.. He wouldn't allow that.. 

"Well I didn't know he'd show up.." Jaewon rebuked still trying to save his sorry ass.. 

"He didn't know you'd show up either, While kissing Hanbin hyung.." ChanWoo spoke gaining himself a kick in the shin underneath the table from his glaring hyung.. The savage maknae deadpanned sipping louder on his bubbletea just cuz why not..??

"Your Charity Work gone wrong this time.. (JUNE continue with his nagging and Jaewon has heard enough he figured) I might even lose all my gains on this, Thanks to you HYUNG.... (throwing a nasty look at the older leaving his seat) I guess we're done here.." 

"Where are you going..??" Jaewon inquired he might be older than JUNE and he's definitely not gay but whenever the latter look at him the way he's doing it now he felt shivers down his spine.. The look is very intimidating like a warning sign but the thriller of his good looking nature gives JUNE that lasting dangerous and alluring impression.. 

"Try to fix your mess...." He pause in a halt in the middle of his tracks to give Jaewon one last look.. 

"....And don't call me, I'll call you.." Leaving the JUNG brothers strutting his way out like a runway model.. Jaewon is in awe but nobody has to know about that.. Then there's his dongsaeng giving him the most judgemental look as if he just committed a crime admiring someone else's sexy back.. Don't even mention his ass.. (cough JUNE cough)

"I fucked up this time don't I..??" Jaewon breaking the tension.. ChanWoo's laser stare will bore holes all over him anytime soon.. 

"Totally fucked up hyung, (discarding the now empty container) and I suggest you don't hit the gym for now, (Jaewon raised a brow on him) Bobby hyung might just shove a threadmill on your throat for real this time.." Leaving his seat and fixing his wrinkled pull over.. 

"You're leaving me too..????" 

"You're 21 don't act like you're 2 (ChanWoo scolding the older) ..I'll call you.."

"Should we have dinner together..????" Bargaining on the now walking away maknae.. He don't understand why these people likes walking out on him.. He doesn't like being left on his own, It's too lonely and Jaewon doesn't do lonely..

"Find yourself a date hyung but if you can't ..Don't call me.." Were ChanWoo's last words before finally exiting the door to a solo Jaewonie. 

🌠

"You're saying that I'm responsible for what happened..?? I wasn't even there.." Jennie is currently having an argument with JUNE in an empty CAFE'...

"That's why it happen the way it did, CUZ YOU'RE NOT THERE.." JUNE imposed meaning to hold the latter responsible for the recent event regarding their friends.. 

"We had a very clear agreement, You keep him (Hanbin) away from the predators while I get rid of his (Bobby) preys.... What's so difficult in that..??" 

"Well you didn't tell me when you meant predators it includes his cousins.." Jennie showing off her bitchy attitude, There's noway hell let JUNE go bitching on her without a fair fight.. 

"You do know you're the only one I fully trust on this "MISSION" (y'all about to find out more about this soon) ..And i'm really counting on you..". Certainty evident on his voice.. Yet he had time cutting his waffles nicely.. Jennie has this YOU'VE-GOT-TO-BE-KIDDING-ME look plastered on her resting bitch face.. 

"Its funny how you speak about TRUST with ease.. (JUNE snorted appreciating his waffles) Coming from you Im scared.." 

"You're the dirtiest player here JUNE, you're creeping and crawling to everyone and using them for your personal gains without them even knowing what you're doing to these people.." Jennie claimed sounding more accusatory than needed.. But JUNE is the type who doesn't get offended with things that involves his truth.. He grins instead indulging himself on food.. 

"Hm, if I'm betting for my life isn't it just right to have plenty of strings to pull when the main target is on the line..??" Shoving in another mouthful of waffles, Jennie's wondering how it all could fit in his mouth, almost impressed.. 

"What is your main purpose..?? (chin resting on the back of her palms, elbow's rooted over their table eyes pinned on JUNE) Why are you doing all this..??" 

"You wouldn't like it if I tell you.." 

"I chose you for this cuz i know how you handle things professionally and effortlessly.. (he sounded sincere Jennie can accept that) There's no strings attached..We have a deal Jennie let's keep it that way...." HE's halfway finished with his precious waffles and Jennie might have been full just by watching him eat enjoying his food genuinely like a kid.. 

"I'm just weirded that you'd go for miles when you're not even close to Hanbin.."

"Oh believe me, (He gave her a glance for a sec then back to his waffles) As much as I want annoying everybody I still prefer seeing everyone happy.." 

"Bring him tonight, same club, we'll do something fun...." 

"Does this mean, I'm gonna have to act again..??" She already hate the idea.. 

"You love acting tho' I'm doing you a favor testing your skills like this.. (Jennie kept her pokerface) I heard you wanna go try acting.. Consider it a learning process.." JUNE humouring the latter with his halfass compliments halfass sarcasm.. Jennie however can read him like an open book with his facial expressions.. 

"If you didn't noticed, I've been playing along to all your schemes.. (Eyes glued on JUNE who's grinning at her) I had my face displayed beside that chewbacca guy____" JUNE force a spoonful of waffles on her mouth to shut her up.. She didn't see that coming..

" He doesn't look that bad.. (wiping the smeared cream on the corner of Jennie's lips with his thumb) You're being judgemental.." Sucking on the finger he used on Jennie's lips like its a normal thing to do.. 

"In every Highcut cover for the whole month, WHOLE MONTH.." 

"Y'all look great together tho'.. Chewbacca and Princess Fionah, (JUNE talking with such enthusiasm not realising someone's already fuming) WOW isn't that like picture perf____" He was cut of by Jennie with a bread knife on hand looking furious and cute.. 

"Call me Fionah again I will skin you alive..!!!!!" Daring the latter, Still pointing the object on him JUNE pat the tip of her nose and smiled heartily showing all his gorgeous set of teeth.. 

"Hm, you're beautiful when mad.." 

"Shut up, (tossing the bread knife away) I wanna know what you're really planning tonight.." Changing the subject just like that the least thing she want is entertaining her blushing cheeks just cuz KOO FUCKING JUNE layed a finger on her.. She felt attacked.. 

"There's never a plan, just bring him I'll bring the other and y'all show your best actress self.. I'm heading first.. See you tonight BADASS.." Giving her cheek a little squeeze, Even spared a wink at her before he left grinning like the devil that he is.. Jennie was left stunned and speechless.. How can she be so flustered by a guy younger than her..???? She don't know either.. She cupped her cheek that recieved a squeeze from the bastard, GOD its feverish hot.. 

🌠

JINAN just finished with a phone call when Bobby arrived to their dorm from his daily gym routine, The guy has been sporting his frowning look for sometime now and the older is aware of the reason his friend is acting strangely quiet all this time.. 

"Hey Ji, you free tonight..?? (following the latter to his room) I was wondering if you wanna have a drink or two..Just me and you.." He didn't wait to get invited and went straight to the bed and made himself comfy.. Bobby just let him be.. 

"Why..??" And what about everybody..??" 

"We don't really need some company tonight.." JINAN confirmed with a sly smile on his face Bobby beams to it and nodded..

"Alright, I'm down.." 

🌠

In their usual bar JUNE spotted a group of girls having a cheeky conversation about something, He's been watching them for a while now keenly observing everyone's reaction and personality..They all seem the fun types of girls who would do anything for a COST.. 

"Hey, I was wondering if y'all want a hundred bucks..??" JUNE singsonged as he approached their table. 

"Are you kidding right now..???? Who doesn't want a hundred bucks..????" The prettiest in the group replied.. JUNE pays her a precious smile.. 

"I know right, so here's the thing, (they all gathered around him wanting to listen and just wanted to get closer to him) Y'all see I have this hyung and he's pretty lonely right now so I wanna make him feel a little better, (JUNE showing off his charm making sure all their attention is drawn on him) Y'all know what I mean..????" 

"And you need our help on that..??" Another girl that looks foreign speaks Up he turn towards her.. 

"Exactly, (throwing a subtle flirty lip bite) It's like you're reading my mind.. (She's completely sold, JUNE told himself) I like that.." 

"What do we have to do then..????" The same first girl from earlier.. She's literally bumping but most likely rubbing her chest on JUNE's arms with their close proximity.. If only they knew he's a high schooler they would be ashamed..

"OK so here's the catch, (JUNE being JUNE don't feel like being touched knowing he's prettier compare to them, He maintained a better distance) Actually this hyung is into someone, (everyone looks confused) I mean they both are.. But something came up to cut it short.." He almost facepalmed looking at their reactions, Now he's certain these girls are just pretty faces forget about the brain and the wits that goes with it.. 

"I want to make the other person jealous.. (He tried explaining, chanting to himself mentally to keep his cool cuz not everyone is as smart as him) But ofcourse without my hyung figuring it out.. (he gave them a look one by one they still all look confused as fuck) So are y'all down for this..??" 

"Hmmm, (the girls sharing looks at each other JUNE is an inch away from walking out these girls are just dumb) We need to think about it.." 

"He's fucking hot tho' I mean my hyung..." JUNE cockily mentioned they all look confused but neither did any said anything but he knows exactly just what to do.. Dropping a magazine in front of them where Bobby's the cover with his unbottoned shirt showing off his godly sculpted abs and all muscles in their perfect forms in every particular places.. He witness how their Jaws literally drop by the sight of GODDAMN BOBBY and his abs.. 

"....See, it can't be that bad for a hundred bucks right..??" JUNE tease sparing a grin.. 

"That's your hyung..???? Bobby Kim..????" One of the girls inquired looking like she just found a treasure. 

"The one and only, (he has never been this proud looking with the mention of Bobby cuz DAMN they're awkward) So what do you guys think..??" 

"Ooh I would fuck him, I don't even need the hundred bucks anymore.."

"Hm, relax lady.."

"HE's not for keeps, (a series of disappointed whines echoing in the background) Sadly he already found his owner.. BUT, (them girls beamed at that) y'all can still have a little shot with him and a hundred bucks.. (lifting the money for them to see) That is if you're still up for it.." JUNE waiting for a positive respond from them.. He's not expecting them to do good at this but he's pretty sure he'll get the result that he wants right after..

".. Sure why not.." They all agreed in chorus.. 

"That's my girl right there...." JUNE displaying his girl killer smile and an extra wink for bonus..

"Oh and one more thing, (he rolled the paper bill and inserted it on the exposed cleavage of the first girl from earlier, diz bitch could die from there) Y'all can touch but NO KISSING.. I only want a little drama for entertainment..Don't blow it..Im willing to pay extra." And that's his cue to leave.. He's already got a reserved table for himself and his friends they all just need to show up.. 

🌠

Jennie arrived with HanBin as planned, It didn't take her that long to convince the guy to get a breather, He seemed restless but refuse to say anything but when Jennie mentioned about going to the club he beamed like a child going to Disneyland..

"Seriously JUNE, what are we doing here like fugitives..???? We can just hang out with the hyung's on their table.." 

"And here I am thinking you're very smart.." 

"Look at them.." Dong follows as JUNE motioned their hyung's direction.. JINAN and Bobby are sitting across each other the older being sandwiched by two girls that obviously can't keep their hands to themselves, Snaking them all over JINAN and the guy don't seem to mind sipping his wine on hand.. And there goes Bobby occupying the single couch with another snake handed girl sitting on his lap while whispering to his ears that occasionally makes him laugh nodding.. They seemed more intimate as they keep sharing and drinking from the same bottle of beer.. Dongi almost had a headache just watching....

"Do you still want to join their table..??"

"NO thank you very much.." Dongi scoffed gaining a laughing JUNE beside him..

"Don't be sad I invited some guests so we won't get sick of each other that much.." That's when Jennie and Hanbin appeared in the picture..

"..Oh Sunbae.." Dongi vowing on them in a very respectful 90°..

"Drop the formality shall we.." Hanbin tease but certainty evident on his face.. They're not even at school yet he keep hearing the pressure under the code SUNBAE.. 

"Everyone else is calling us by our names why can't you..??" Jennie complaining as well, She treats them like her only friends the least thing she'd want to hear from them is addressing her like that.. She'd rather be called pretty.. 

"..I'm sorry N, noona.." Dong immediately apologised and Jennie's reaction is priceless..

"WOW, (she's smiling from ear to ear) that's music to my ears keep it.." She demands recieving a nod from Dong.. 

"And hyung sounds better than SUNBAE too.." Hanbin cooed, Pulling a chair for Jennie to seat such a gentleman indeed.. Jennie mouthing back a thank you as she takes her seat.. 

"O, oh araso H, hyung.." A still shy Dongi replied, They're all seated in pairs.. One thing that they noticed is a large bucket of ice filled with chilled ready bottles of beer.. 

"OK enough of the cringe.. (JUNE intruded) Let's start the fun.."

"When you said fun you're really not thinking about getting the booze, Do you..????" Dongi watching the younger already opening a bottle with the use of another bottle, a skill only a pro drinker probably know.. And JUNE's doing it as easy as tossing a pancake.. He's surprised. 

"What's the fun without the booze..????" JUNE asked back a little too cheerful for Dongi's liking.. He took another pair of beer and open them the same way he did earlier.. The POWERDUO watched him in awe..

"You know we can't drink JUNE.. And the hyung's around too.." Hanbin stilled at the mention and subconsciously his eyes started navigating to scan the place and his sight landed to someone he least expect to be there but been secretly wanting to see..

His heart drop by the sight but he also can't bring himself to look away as if waiting for the oblivious flirting guy afar to feel the intensity of his eyes and look back at him....

Bobby's whispering something to the girl comfortably residing on his lap.. They're laughing together and she's hitting the guys chest it's almost sickening.. HanBin winched, not noticing about the knowing looks JUNE and Jennie has been throwing at each other.

".. You're not being serious right..??" Dong exclaimed loud enough to pull Hanbin back to his reality, Widthrawing his gaze away from the sight of Bobby being Bobby.. 

"Tonight is an exception so calm DAFAK down mom, we're good.." Assuring the other, dialling on his phone and the call is answered after three rings.. 

".. Hyung, I was wondering if we could bend the rules tonight..??" JUNE started, the three shared knowing looks and shrugged at the same time..

"Yeah,im with my friends were all 18 hyung.. Dongi is with me as well, There's only four of us.." He continued, Dong gets even more confused if he was being mentioned that only means he knows the person JUNE's having a conversation with, He turn to their hyung's direction JINAN is not on the phone either.. 

"Alright hyung and please give JINAN hyung a headsup.. Apparently we're on the same Club, (he stared at Hanbin for a sec) He's with Bob hyung they seemed having a lot of fun..(He could see how Hanbin almost want to hide his head under their table on the corner of his eyes) Actually too much fun and a whole bunch of action.." Their conversation lasted for a while his friends remained silent.. His eyes are wondering between his friends particularly Hanbin and to their hyung's table from time to time.. If stupid grinning could kill, He's turned into a murderer.

".. OK hyung gumawo.." Dropping the call at the same time and he's all smiles again.. He stood up and served one each of them the bottles of beer he opened earlier..

"You did not just called GD hyung, Did you..??!!"

"Hm, (he teasingly gestured a kiss to the older) KOMBE....???"

".... JINAN HYUNG.....????" JUNE YELLED the name loud enough to get the guys attention.. Raising a bottle of beer for the older to see Bobby was even looking he look surprised for a sec eyes significantly glued to the guy sitting across JUNE who's unaware of it.. JINAN was distructed with his phone for a minute and look back at the youngers direction.. He just nodded as a sign of permission.. It must have been their GD hyung's doing that made JINAN agree without any further arguments JUNE thought.. 

"How about we play a game..?? It wouldn't be fun if we're just going to drink and chat like we always do over lunch breaks.."

"I'm in.." Jennie surprisingly responded first, Hanbin and Dongi shared a shocked look..

"What..?? (raising a brow) Its not like I'm doing a life sacrifice for y'all agreeing with his suggestion.." Waving at the counter mouthing a straw and it didn't take long for a waiter to come handing her request.. Yes Jennie Kim use a goddamn straw to her beer.. Classy and original.. JUNE snorted.. 

"Yeah but it's not like you to play games with three guys over drinks specially agreeing to JUNE.." Hanbin retort, Jennie just shrug him off and it's not like her to do that specially with HanBin.. He's having a strange feeling about this but he's already had too much on his plate or maybe he's just over thinking again Hanbin thought.. 

"I wanna have fun tonight alright..?? (she looks genuinely excited) This might not happen again, So why not make the best out of it..??" 

"I'm on her on this.." JUNE prompt staring at Jennie as if he's sending her a secret message.. She smirk at him for the first time sipping on her beer with class.. 

"..Me too, (Dong made up his mind after sometime) Let's have fun together tonight.." Sparing his aDONGrable smile as he reach out for his beer.. 

"I can't be the only one killing the fun, OK I'm sold.." Hanbin finally agreed, Grabbing himself a bottle of beer..

"Cheers for the fun...." Jennie proposing a toast which they all gladly complied to.. 

"CHEERS....." 

The two pairs spent their first hour drinking and goofing around, It's surprising how Hanbin and Jennie can actually keep up with their alcohol.. They're both down on their second bottle for the night.. 

"Now time for the fun-NER part.." JUNE stealing all their attention once again.. He pushed a glass lidded container on the center of their table with his index finger..

"Y'all see I have here some mistery papers, (JUNE started all eyes fixed on him) Yap I prepared them earlier.. (Answering the unspoken curiosity plastered on their faces) So we're gonna be playing the usual KAI BAI BOH typical Korean.. BUT, with a twist.." 

"You come prepared I see.." Dongi acknowledging his effort..

"Consider me genius for this.." JUNE giving the older a wink that made the latter roll his eyes.. The other pair amusely watching them banter and bicker like their grown up habits..

"So back on the game, (JUNE is also back with his serious facade it's funny how he switch up his facial expressions in a blink) We'll do Rock Paper Scissors on three and who ever loses will have to do whatever written on the mistery papers.. (they all seem cool about the so called game instructions) Careful choosing tho' they're not color coded for nothing.. (and again he's now grinning like an idiot) And the best part their will be two losers every game.." Emptying his third bottle for the night.. 

"Wow, you could make a living out of this.." Jennie chimed, watching JUNE and for the first time she's admiring the guy.. They've known each other since grade school but there was never a time where they actually like each other genuinely.. And little by little JUNE seemed to find his own way to get to her without them even knowing about it.. 

"Fow what..?? (he looked at her straight in the eyes) Being a professionally good looking..??" JUNE teased annoying her in the process.. It would probably take a miracle to happen for them to finish a day without getting into each others throat.. 

"For your Cunning ability and Scheming.." Jennie reprimands, Taking HanBin's offer to feed her a slice of apple.. They have a lot of snacks variety on their table which is probably one of the reason why they still haven't felt the spirit of alcohol knocking them down, They've been fiesting more than they're drinking, And having fun with their friends is definitely worth every booze.. 

"Enough of the talking let's begin this shit.."

🌠

JINAN and Bobby went to the restroom to talk about their concerns not wanting anyone to know.. 

"Are you really just gonna let them drink..??" Bobby started, Both on the sink washing their hands.. 

"GD hyung already approved Ji, I can't say NO to that.." JINAN responded, Checking his reflection in the mirror and liking what he sees.. 

"So you also know about this hyung..????" Bobby obviously won't put the topic to rest.. He's very confused, shocked and he's missing his Hanbin but his stupid heart is still sulking and hurting.. The image of Jaewon kissing HanBin's cheeks while hugging the life out of his baby keeps replaying on his head and its been a week of torture for him.. 

"I only know he's going to be out with Dong and some friends.. (the older reasoned) I didn't know when he said some friends it would be Hanbin and Jennie.." His eyes travelled to Bobby's direction the guy is now pouting and sad,Annoyed at the same time.. 

"I didnt even realise they're up for drinks and getting GD hyung's permission.." 

"Sometimes It scares me how that kid can be so bold.." Bobby uttered, Staring at his own reflexion on the mirror but his sight is put of focus as if he can see through the other side of the mirror.. 

"I'll talk him to it.. (patting the younger shoulder) Let's go back before they sense us stressing over their alcohol express.." JINAN took the lead as they walk out of the restroom Bobby tailing behind.. 

"Arent you worried tho..?? You're sister is a knockout.." 

"Hm, (he pause to wait for Bobby) the boyfriend is around he can take care of him.." 

"They're not BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIENDS.." Bobby exclaimed startling JINAN along.. He seemed to realised what he just did and blushed.. Avoiding the older eyes.. 

"Ji, (pulling the younger to stop) Do you really want me to worry about my sister..?? (their eyes meet JINAN sparing him a smirk) or you're actually worrying for yourself knowing HanBin's is out there with three possible predators..??" JINAN probed knowing Bobby won't be able to answer, He cant help but smile from the youngers flustered reaction..

"I could read your mind.." The older claimed that's when Bobby look back at him and smirk back.. 

"Well too bad you didn't read this hyung.." Smacking the olders arm and run away chuckling.. JINAN was left blinking asking himself WADAFAK JUST HAPPEN..???? 

🌠

They've been playing the game for a while now, They've all done their punishnents DongHyuk having the most of it.. He's publicly shamed himself when he picked yellow thinking it might be the safest colour but sadly it didn't went that way instead he stood up on top of their table doing a contemporary dance that follows the speed of every beat that goes slow in the beginning and went faster and faster that it almost look like he's doing a dirty dance thrusting through the air full of vigor gaining himself a cheering and chanting crowd along with his friends laughing their assets off in the ground.. He even spotted their BOBHWAN hyung's laughing at him too from their table.

(if y'all have seen a clip where blonde Dongi is dancing to a beatbox in one of their concerts I think in Japan and he ended up chasing and hitting Bobby who's doing the beatboxing..this is how the scene above goes) 

"Aaahh GEUMANHAE....??!!" Dong protest from the overplayed beatboxing jumping out of the table landing a series of hits and miss to a chuckling HanBin who's responsible for the sickass beatboxing.

After they've all recover from their shenanigans the worse punishment (for the winners) is yet to happen, JUNE who lost alongside Dong happen to pick purple that had the word "SING" written on it.. And the rest of their group are completely aware of how annoying it could be if he started opening his obnoxious mouth causing noise pollution.. 

"My turn.." JUNE stood over confidently, contrary to the everyone's reaction who are now covering their ears and mumbling dissatisfaction when he barely even started.. 

"OH SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN.." Dong whined.. Both index fingers digging the insides of his ears preparing for JUNE's torturing act.. 

"GUYS y'all look so excited about this I'm touch.." JUNE mocking the three.. 

(The following scenario was also pirated from a clip where JUNE's singing to the members in a Radio show as a game penalty..that Salmon song haha) 

"Heuleuneun gangmul-eul geokkulo geoseulleo oleuneun yeon-eodeul-ui...." JUNE singing his heart out with full self amplifier volume annoying the hell out of his three victims who're restlessly covering their ears along with their nonstop cries of protest.. He enthusiastically finished the whole chorus of the song, Very satisfied with the bitter looks on his friends faces.. 

"I might have lost my hearing.." Hanbin commented right after JUNE retrieved his seat.. 

Their last set of Rock Paper Scissors had Jennie and JUNE for the losers, And adding to DongBin's fun and Jennie's misery they got the same punishment with a word “KISS“ written in bold letters and a smiley emoji with it as if it's mocking whoever picks it Wrongly.. The two losers were standing across each other their table's the only space separating them.. She looks mad while he doesn't care.. Typical JUNE that is.. 

"How the F (she literally said the letter F not the F word itself) do you get the same word in two different colours..????" Jennie going berserk on JUNE, the latter just shrugg..

" Dunno.. "

" You're the one who wrote them birdbrain.." Jennie continued to verbally assault the guy.. He doesn't seem to mind her at all, 

"Just freaking kiss already...." DongBin yelled in chorus recieving a murdering glare from Jennie..

"FINE, Lets do this Lady." JUNE launched himself forward motioning the latter to move closer as well which she actually did, One hand each on their table for support.. The other two guys were watching them intently as tmif what they're about to do could change the world..

"There's noway I ain't filming this.." Dong fishing his phone out of his pocket.. 

".. You ready..??" JUNE had his other hand already cupping her face.. 

"JUST KISS ME QUICK JUNE..!!!!" Pulling the guys collar the two idiots cheering on the background teasingly.. JUNE's eyes never left here, they both move forward faces just inches apart and nodded at the same time, But no one expected them to pull away faster than a sec and each grab the two oblivious guys.. Jennie on Hanbin and JUNE with DongHyuk.. Kissing them at the same time, Little did they know two older GUYS from a distant had the girls sitting on their lap fall flat to the floor (abandoning their seats horrendously) as they witness the horrifying terror of their dongsaeng's kissing activity.. And everything became quiet all of a sudden.. DongBin weren't able to protest or do anything put of shock..Jennie just lip locked with HanBin for a good 10seconds it's not even supposed to be a big deal as they peck on each others lips for greetings every now ended and it only stop when DoubleB happen.. However JUNE literally took Dongi's breath away kissing him for dear life.. He even bite the olders lips and nibbled on it for a good couple of minutes before he let him go and when he wipe his lips with the back of his palm he purposely turn to their hyung's direction and smirk particularly at JINAN.. The older duo look straight out of a horror movie.. 

🌠

Hanbin decided to go for a walk outside until the booze wore off, The weather is chilly since the fall season has started.. He's only wearing a thin striped Button shirt but his skin is burning hot if he's not drunk he'd most likely be shivering from the cold right now.. But he isn't, He feels lethargic instead image's of Bobby with a girl on his lap whispering to his ears and making laugh isn't he supposed to be doing that..?? What could've gone wrong..???? The last time they met it was almost magical, They were the happiest and now he's with someone else as if Hanbin was just a complete stranger.. His heart clenched, Too painful for Hanbin to breathe trying to erase those unwanted images imprinted on his head, He doesn't want to feel this way.. And then Jennie kissed her, It was a soft nice peck not even gonna consider it a kiss that lasted for a sec.. And he don't know if his eyes were playing a trick on him Bobby appeared out of nowhere grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him somewhere.. 

"Did you like it..??" Pinning Hanbin on the wall, They're in a hidden corner of the bar, Faraway from everyone and everything where the loud sound coming from inside is almost inaudible.. 

".….Like what..??" He was taken a back from the aggression on Bobby's actions and his holding him a little too painful for HanBin's liking.. He could feel the anger within the older and he doesn't even know why..

"Did you like kissing her..???? Is she that good..??" He sounded accusatory and he look hurt.. HanBin yank his arm away from Bobby's painful hold.. 

"And do you like it..?? (asking with the same tone and same hurt expression on his face) having her on your lap..?? (Bobby seeelmed to soften a little when he saw the look on HanBin's face) Did you enjoy it..???? " 

"Hm, (he smirked) Why..?? are you jealous..?? DON'T be, (Bobby moved closer to HanBin's ears) I had you sitting on me too, Longer than she did remember..??" Bobby taunt and Hanbin push him away harshly.. His expression turned intimidating and cold it almost makes Bobby shiver.. 

"Dont treat me like one of your girls Jiwon, (he was so mad but his tone is calm trying his best to keep himself collected) I'm not one of them.. Moreover I AM NOT YOURS.." The last words he uttered set Bobby off the edge.. Launching himself back to the younger with vigor..

"THEN DONT GO FUCKING KISSING OTHER GUYS AND GIRLS INFORNT OF ME....!!!!" Bobby half yelled half begged.. He's tightly and roughly holding HanBin's waist and their foreheads were leaning against each other for a sec both breathi;g heavily, Hanbin was the first to move away. Bobby's arms keeping him in place..

"So you're telling me you can play and I can't..???? You're a greedy bastard aren't you..??" Sarcasm apparent on his tone trying to free himself from Bobby's hold.. But the latter only pressed himself closer to him.. Making sure Hanbin could feel his anger and dominance.. He wants Hanbin to know his place.. He wants Hanbin to know where he belongs.. HANBIN BELONGS TO HIM, AND HIM ALONE.. 

"I'm telling you to stop treating me like I don't exist or matter to you Hanbin GODDAMNIT..!!!!" Hanbin flinched out of surprise.. Bobby's face is not even an inch away from his, Their foreheads are attached back against the other.. Literally breathing the same air and Bobby's eyes were staring on his lips.. Their breathing goes rigid from the contact.. 

"I already told you, (Hanbin swallowed hard hearing Bobby's whispering voice) If you want me just fucking say it.. You don't have to keep torturing me whenever it's convenient for you.. (the hurt tone in his voice gave Hanbin chills) You keep playing with my feelings and I'm getting tired of it..!!!!" Hanbin pushed him away for the second time that night.. 

" Wow, (he's shaking his head grinning) You really are always full of yourself arent you..???? (Hanbin was glaring at the older he's never felt this mad before) You always think the world only revolves around you.. EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU, (he exclaimed) Always you.. Well guess what..??!! (He launched himself at Bobby staring at him straight to the eyes) I DON'T WANT YOU BOBBY.. I don't want anything to do with you..!!!!"

"Oh really..???? (he had his annoying smirk on his face not believing every word the younger says) How about this..????" Grabbing hanbin by the waist and on his nape and like a beast Bobby devoured his lips, it was wild, passionate, lusting and punishing kiss..Leaving no space or place for HanBin to breathe.Bobby start to grope him like crazy.. 

"B, (He tried to push him away) Bobby____S, (Bobby's mouth sucking his neck not giving him any chance to escape) stoooop____BOB____" (Bobby's mouth kept him shut once again, assaulting his lips nibbling and biting on it.. HanBin is helpless against his kisses and touch.. The younger moaned against his will.. 

"You're so fucking hipocryte.." Bobby whispered between his torturing kisses his hands continue to manhandle Hanbin, He continue indulging himself onto a whimpering Hanbin who has never felt so filthy and a used more than he ever did under Bobby's touch.. He felt wrong and disgusted.. This is not the Bobby he know and love.. THIS IS NOT HIS BOBBY..

"You cant even resist my lips_____" Hanbin pushed him with all the strength he had and a slap on Bobbys face to compensate for his incomparable pain not even realising his tears welling.. 

"YOU'RE.THE.WORST...." Hanbin uttered in the most hurtful tone Bobby has ever heard followed by the younger whimper.. Harshly wiping his tears with the back of his palm and turn his back on Bobby, Hanbin left without turning back leaving a lifeless, miserable, broken hearted looking Bobby.. 

🌠

In one of the dark corners not faraway from where Bobby and Hanbin had their moment of fight were two figures having their own share of the bone chilling coldness of the night..

"Did we just mess up..???? " Jennie nonchalantly asked hugging herself tight.

"NO, (JUNE hummed in his melodious tone digging both hands over his bomber pockets) They did great actually..

"Are you for real right now..???? (snapping her head to face the latter) Did you not just see your friend being slapped on his face bigtime..??

"He deserved it.." JUNE muttered in a subtle tone..

"KOO JUNE....???? (Jennie was beyond surprise) OHMYGOD, You're such a shitty friend.." Shaking her head out of bewilderment, She definitely want a JUNE for a friend.. He seemed like the type who'll just seat in a corner sipping his ice coffee while his friend is getting beaten up before his sight.. 

"We all did amazing tonight.. WHY can't you trust me..??" Turning his back to face Jennie this time.. Bobby was still in the same spot where Hanbin left him, Looking as miserable as he is.. Jennie however kept an eye on the dishevelled figure of poor Bobby.. She felt bad for him... She wouldn't mind comforting him if she could.. But he's not the one to decide for it.. Jennie can just look.. 

"You're unbelievable that is why.."

'How about we head back inside..?? I still need to pay twice for those two pair of injured asses you know.." 

🌠

Bobby went back to the dorms feeling broken.... He felt disgusted with what he just did, Hanbin is right HE IS THE WORST.. He probably hate Bobby so much now.

"You and your fucking jealousy.." Palming his face with both hands roughly.. He's so mad at himself, Bobby felt so stupid.

He found himself heading to JINAN's room, The older is already sleeping on his usual side.. Bobby climbed to the bed and lay down next to the other spooning the smaller figure burying his head onto the latter's back.. He started sobbing, Letting out a series of pained whimpers, Shoulders shaking from the uncontrollable rage of emotions taking over him from the inside....

JINAN wake up from the muffled sound of Bobby's cry.... He noticed how he's being caged tightly it's almost suffocating he tried move and reach out for the arm holding him still below his chest but the culprit only tagged him ever closer with his broken PLEASE HYUNG DON'T burying his face even more.. The older could feel his shirt being drenched and he felt bad for his friend.. 

He let the younger cry his heart out as he listens quietly, rubbing the arms holding him soothingly.. Hoping his silence is enough for Bobby's needed comfort.. He wouldn't ask anything unless the latter do the talking.... He'll just be there for him like what they always do for each other.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	13. BACKSTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how BOBBY misinterpreted things between Jaewon and Hanbin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i deleted all my drafts and the original acct for this AU, i fucked up a chap as well and didn't include it here BUT one incredible reader DM'd me and tell me about it, it's actually amazing how she memorize all(she even knows all my accts in all sites i've been to i can't even do that myself LOL) but really super thank you to her or else i wouldn't even noticed i'm missing a chapter.... I didn't ask for her if its ok to mention her so i'll just leave it this way....
> 
> SUPER THANK YOU @silentreader❤️❤️

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

HanBin's last class finished one hour earlier today since his supposed to be last subject again was cancelled as their teacher didn't show up that day..

HE's been waiting for Bobby's call or atleast a text message for five days now yet he haven't heard from the guy.. Been contemplating whether to call the older first or wait a little bit more.. 

_**"Hello, JennieRubyJane Kim.."**_ He greeted once the girl pick up. 

_**"Yes, Elijah Jarmoni Kim what can I do for you today..??"** _She greeted back in all enthusiasm she could muster and she's fully aware how the guy on the other line must've been rolling his eyes at the moment. 

_**"Geez,**_ (Hanbin with his rare bitxhy attitude) _**You never want to lose don't you..??"** _Scanning the area for a nearby seat.. Luckily there's a vacant shed a few steps away from where he's standing.. Paving his way to it and slamping himself to sit pouting.. 

_**"Well what can I say I'm competitive like this,**_ (Jennie responded, Satisfied with Hanbin's reaction _ **) And I like the taste of your English name on my tongue..**_ (She added smiling from ear to ear) _ **So what's the problem..?? I could see you sulking from here.."** _Voicing out her thoughts knowing exactly what the latter looks like since he already sounded lifeless which isn't what she's expecting from him.. Hanbin's always beaming like a Ray of sunshine unless it has something to do with that guy BOBBY.. 

_**"I need your honest opinion.."** _He already sounded desperate and Jennie's quick to pick up on it.. 

_**"OK..??"** _She hesitated to respond cuz she figures she knows what's coming.. 

_**"Tell me, should I call Bobby now or should I not..??"** _Biting his lower lip in the process.. A little worried what the latter would say next..

**_"Why would you call him..??"_ **Jennie asked back subconsciously raising a brow as if Hanbin can see her doing it..Arms tucked against her chest looking like the socielite villain dressed up in Gucci from head to toe.. Now who says the devil wears prada..?? 

_**"Because he said he would call me but he hasn't and its already Friday.."** _He tried to reason hoping Jennie would let her slide this time. 

**_"You're not calling him babe, That's only a thing desperate people do.."_ **She reprimanded with finality.. Using the tone that means her NO is a NO.

_**"But I.AM.DES.PE.RA.TE."** _Emphasising the words whole HEARTEDLY wishing it could reach her and finally agree. 

_**"Ohmygod, Is he really that good in bed that you're so whip for him..???? Was he even that big..???? Was he thick..???? How about the head..????"** _Jennie can't help being nosy.. It's intriguing how her BFF is going nuts over that bunny looking guy and teasing Hanbin about it is just simply entertaining but he really doesn't have to know that.. 

_**"WADAFAK Jennie..??!!! HE IS MY MAN, How dare you talk about him like that..??!!!"** _Hanbin feeling attacked with her words, Nonone has the right to talk that way about his Bobby not even Jennie,That so he thought.. 

_**"Oh my bad I didn't know talking about the size would offend you when it's about YOUR BOBBY.."** _Jennie snarled jokingly, She never gets in the way of Hanbin's happiness but she also wants him not to get hurt or expect and assume too much.. If Bobby really likes him he should be the one making the effort..

_**"So should I call him now or what..????** _(He tried asking for the second time) _**I'm really desperate here...."**_ He whined like a grumpy toddler who's deprived from sweets.. 

_**"The answer is still NO,**_ (Jennie stated, Certainty apparent on her tone receiving a series of growls and sighs on the other line) _**Now hang up or I will.. And don't let me figure out you call him I will tie you right infront of his crotch.."** _She warned faking an angry tone as if Hanbin would actually buy it.. He knows her better to begin with.. 

_**"Oh I would love that.."** _Hanbin grunted while rolling his eyes.. 

_**"Oh I'm well aware babe,**_ (Mocking him back displaying her winning grin) _**And don't even get me started with details..LoveU bye.."**_ Ending their conversation when the teacher entered the room making all her fellow students back to their seats. 

_**"Fine, LoveU too..Bye.."**_ Dropping the call at the same time..Hanbin heaving another deep and heavy sigh putting his phone back to his pocket.. Pout never left his lips blowing air making his fringe out of place..Not even realising a figure has been watching him like a hawk.. 

_**"....What's with that long face..??"**_ Tapping the latter's chin and sits beside him.. 

_**"Jaewonie....."** _He whined upon recognising the older..Leaning his head over his shoulder..Poor Hanbin still sulking. 

_**"Wae gurae..??"** _

**_"I miss Bobby so bad and Jennie won't let me call him..What should I do hyungi..??"_** He continued to whine, JaeWon doesn't mind.. 

_**"Aigoo,**_ (Petting the younger head) _ **I thought i'll be the one who needed comfort here turned out i'm the one comforting this big baby.."**_ Tagging the younger closer and a better position so he could hug him with all his might..Who cares if there are people feeling and looking stupified watching them..?? They're family in the first place.. 

_**"Alright let's make a detour to the convenient store..**_ (He proposed, Running the younger's back in a soothing manner) _**This mood needs to lighten up and i know exactly what you need except for your Bobby.."** _He joked, Too bad Hanbin is not on the mood for it..Jaewon needs to try harder if he really wants to cheer the younger.. 

_**"There's nothing else that would make me feel better than my Bobby.."** _Discarding himself from JaeWon's embrace.. Fixing his posture and straightening his now crumpled uniform.. 

_**"Are you sure bout that..???? Too bad Im thinking of buying you all the chokocones and pringles right now you know that mouth watering sour cream and onion..**_ (Tempting the younger hoping his antics would work on him) **_But I guess I'll just have to buy it for myself then.."_ **He stood up and was about to leave dramatically but even before he could take another step Hanbin's quick enough to get a grab on him.. 

_**"Wait hyung...."** _

_**"Chococone and Pringles..????"** _He repeated looking conflicted..The older knows Hanbin is sold..His sparkling eyes gave him away for sure. 

_**"Aha,"** _

_**"Sour cream and onion..??"** _He continue, The older could see the want in Hanbin's face it almost look stupid and hilarious he wanted to laugh but he's not going to spoil the moment.. 

_**"Hm mm...."** _JaeWon nodded like an idiot grinning along with it.. 

_**"Ok let's go.."** _He declared in full excitement immediately back on his heels and pulling JaeWon along.. 

_**"I thought you said only YOUR BOBBY could make you feel better..??"** _Teasing Hanbin while Letting him being drag like a ragdoll.. As long as it makes him happy He thought.. 

**_"I could use for some alternatives.._** (He said smiling sheepishly infecting JaeWon as well) _**Hyung palyi...."** _Running for their lives as if doing so would get them a great achievement.

🌠🌠

Bobby has been fidgety, His nerves getting the best of him..He's currently outside Hanbin's school.. This is the first time he's ever dared himself to do such reckless thing in the name of what old people called LOVE.. Dress to kill or to impress for fuck sake, He's even had a gigantic bouquet of flowers.. And to top it all the whole safari is making his chest and stomach freak out like he's about to throw up some diamonds and pearls.. We'll that sounded ecsquisite yet impossible.. But he's not here to vomit all his gut out and make a fool of himself just cuz he wants to make an effort to get someone's precious attention..He needs to calm down.. 

_**"Bob hyung..????"** _

_**"Oh ChanWoo-yah.."** _He's startled for a sec as if a criminal getting caught red handed, He tried to smile but it looked really force.. 

_**"What are do you doing here hyung..??"** _Smiling at Bobby as he eliminates their distance..Eyeing the flowers on Bobby's hold.. 

_**"I want to surprise someone.."** _He informed timidly, Scratching the back of his head out of habit..Damn he's stupidly blushing..The cool Bobby is nowhere to be found.. Mayday mayday says his brain. 

_**"Hm,**_ (He smiled at the older's gesture, He hasn't seen this side of him before, Bobby has always been chill, cool and confident) _**That girl must be so lucky you even brought her flowers everyone would be so jealous.."** _ChanWoo admiring his effort, Adding up to Bobby's pressure..But he's glad he could muster to fake a calmer facade when deep inside he's having a hard time keeping up with his unsettled nerves and crazy beating heart.. Again, JiWon needs to calm down. 

_**"Hm,**_ (Sparing a more sincere smile this time) _**You think so..??"** _Bobby seeking for confirmation, They shared a look and both grinned at each other. 

_**"Trust me hyung I have never seen a girl who don't go crazy over hot guys with flowers.."** _ChanWoo replied reassuringly.. 

_**"So you think I'm hot..??"**_ He ask in a playful manner.. Looking at the younger expectantly.. 

_**"Like hell hyung..**_ (Making Bobby chuckle and so he follows) _ **So who's the lucky girl..?? I might know her.."**_ The younger tried his luck inquiring.. Finger's crossed. 

_**"Its actually a HIM not her.."** _Bobby responded with a subtle smile, Feeling better and more confident.. ChanWoo is such a great help right now.. If not for him his emotions would've been all over the place.. 

_**"....Ooh____Mian hyung.."**_ Realising his mistake as he apologise immediately vowing in full 90°.. 

_**"Gwenchana,** _(Taping the younger's shoulder) _**I'm glad you're here I'm actually very nervous right now, You made me feel better.."** _He confessed sparing his infamous smile that makes his eyes disappear..

" _ **Hm,** _(Returning back a smile to Bobby) _**Then I'll help you wait hyung, I also want to see that person's reaction whoever that is..Is that OK with you..??"** _Receiving a nod from the older as he rest his arm over ChanWoo's shoulder which the younger didnt mind at all.. 

_**"I hope he likes it.. FINGERS CROSSED.."** _Bobby hopes for a better result if God forbids him the best.. 

🌠🌠

After their little detour in the nearest convenient store the pair went back to the school to get Hanbin's stuff then his phone rings.. 

_**"Hyung wait, let me just answer this.."**_ Stopping from his tracks and picks up the call as if its something urgent.. 

_**"Oh deh,**_ (Hanbin replying to the phone on the other line, JaeWon quietly watching him along) _**Oh araso.... Kamsamnida.."** _He ended the call right away..Returned his phone on his pocket and back to JaeWon. 

_**"Who's that..??"** _Feeding on his curiousity like the usual.. 

_**"The driver.."**_ He responded shortly.. 

_**"Hyung let's head to the parking lot first.."** _

_**"Wae..??"** _

_**"I wanna show you something.."** _Hanbin said smiling, He started to walk towards the Parking lot's direction followed by a frowning JaeWon.. 

_**"....Hyung, Do you remember what you told me on your birthday..??"**_ Hanbin started memory lane, The walk to the Parking lot is pretty crowded during that very hour.. The right perfect timing for a great surprise since it'll be difficult to hide something very attractive.. 

_**"Which one..?? The pizza prank or the dream car..?? or both..??"** _JaeWon deadpanned, He has no idea what's in store for him upon reaching their destination.. 

_**"Hm, Hyung I know this is super late but I want you to have this.."** _Stopping the older in a halt handing him a key.. 

_**"Ige Mwoya..????"**_ He's confused more than he's ever been in his life.. Staring at Hanbin, to the key then back to Hanbin and back to the key again.. 

_**"You see that Audi right there..??"**_ Pointing at the subject from a distance,JaeWon's eyes followed suit..

_**"....T,that handsome one in gray..??"**_ Admiring the vehicle from agar with great awe.. Infact he's staring at it with heart sparkling and twinkling eyes..

_**"Hm mm,**_ (He nodded watching his cousin's priceless reaction) _**And it's called Decennium the very latest one hyung.. And its yours now.."** _Hanbin uttered happily.. The latter almost snapped his head from turning back to coem gammface to face with Hanbin.. He's in shocked, In disbelief.. 

_**"NO WAY........**_ (Shaking his head intently while Hanbin is nodding at him and smiling, It's almost funny) _**Are you____Are you fucking kidding me right now..???? Cuz I swear Bin I'm really going to be upset if you ever tried doing a prank on me with my dream car right now.."** _He sounded dramatic and stupid but who doesnt when he's being presented with a surprise or a prank he doesn't even know.. 

**_"Hm, I'm dead serious hyung,_ **(Giving JaeWon a quick squeeze in his cheeks to prove they're real) **_It's really yours.. And belated Happy birthda____"_ **Jaewon stormed Hanbin with hugs and kisses that the latter almost fall on his feet but the older grabbed him for a tighter hug while he continue kissing the youngers cheek earnestly not caring the whole world to see.. Little did they know Bobby is silently watching from a distant. 

_**"FUCK I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH KIM HANBIN.."** _Screaming his heart out while pouring all the love in the world he could muster right then and there to his dongsaeng.. 

_**".. Bob hyun____OHSHIT.."** _ChanWoo's lost for words when he realised what's going on.. 

Not long after the shock from Hanbin turned into chuckles and Jaewon just won't stop kissing his whole face that it already tickles.. And as much as he wants to pull away both his hands were occupied with his ice cream and pringles and his dumbass cousin won't ever listen even if he keep protesting.. Having no choice at the moments he just let him..He's ecstatic Hanbin understand that.. And he's happy for him as well, for making his hyung happy.. 

Bobby saw everything, He was stunned.... Speechless, He's in disbelief, BEWILDERED.... His supposed to be the one surprising Hanbin but it turned out he's gonna be the one getting such a surprise.. 

_**"H, hyung...."**_ JUNE then appeared out of nowhere, He first saw Bobby and ChanWoo both looking shocked and so he followed their sight and to his surprise, Displayed before him is a very happy JaeWon lovingly assaulting a helpless Hanbin.. 

_**"....I,it's not what you thin____"** _He tried to get a hold of Bobby when the older take his cue to leave but he swat his arms away.. 

_**"Jiwon hyung....."** _The older didn't even look back, Dropping the bouquet he's been holding for an hour like its no longer important like his feelings..

_**"FUCK...."** _JUNE growled in complete annoyance.. 

_**"....JUNG FUCKING JAEWON....!!!!"** _He yelled totally pissed..But instead of confronting the culprit he turn to ChanWoo.. 

_**"What happen..????"** _

_**"Mwolla.."** _He shrugged still looking bewildered from the turn of events.. 

_**"How long have y'all been here..??"** _JUNE going antsy, The oblivious duo still being cuddly in their same spot.. He gave them another once over look while shaking his head. Running both his palms on his face with vigor.. He's so pissed. 

_**"Long enough to see everything.."** _ChanWoo hesitantly replied, Meeting JUNE's terrifying glares.. He could die from there if only stares could kill.. 

_**"..I swear, I didn't know Jaewon hyung is going to be here.. And i tried explaining to Bob hyung......."** _

**_"Save it.."_** Cutting him off and took his leave.. He picked up the bouquet feeling bad for it.. 

🌠🌠

JUNE tried to chase after Bobby he was able to keep up with the older before he reach the school main gate.. 

_**"Hyung.... Wait......."** _He called out but Bobby didn't bother looking back or stopping from his tracks....He fasten his pace instead.. 

_**"JIWON HYUNG....??!!"**_ He's almost running just to get the older.. 

_**".. Its not like what you think, I swear...."**_ JUNE's really trying.. Which is very unlikely of him and Bobby's aware of that.. He stop and turn to face the younger startling him a little. 

**_"What do you even know JUNE..????"_ **Bobby was mad.. He's furious.. 

_**"Hyung, Whatever you saw it's nothing alright, trust me.."** _He's really trying his hardest to make Bobby believe.. And he's running out of words to prove himself.. He's not the talker type aniway.. 

_**"You know what I don't care anymore.. It doesn't matter what I saw, I'm so done with all this bullshit...."**_ His turning red from his restrained anger, The veins from his neck is getting more visible JUNE has never seen this Bobby before.. Kung JaeWon really owe him bigtime.. 

_**"Hanbin hyung likes you and you know that right..??"** _The younger continue to reassure the latter but who is he kidding..?? Even a kid wouldn't buy that if he's presented with the same exact scenario that Bobby witnessed back at the parking lot. 

_**"Hm,**_ (He was grinning sardonic ally) _**He likes everybody, That I know too JUNE, ofcourse he is KIM HANBIN, Why did I even forget that..?? He's so out of my league it's just stupid of me to even try and assume I'm fucking important, It's pathetic to even hope I'm special to him.. And who am I even kidding..????"**_ The hurt on his eyes is apparent, The younger can just bit his lower lip in response.. He wants to comfort his hyung yet he doesn't know how.. He also feel guilty somehow..And he still needs to say something atleast. 

_**"Hyung you need to listen to me.. Let's go and talk to Hanbin hyung first____"**_ Bobby beat him up to it.. 

_**"And then what JUNE..???? Make a bigger fool of myself..???? That fucking bastard was kissing him and he's not even doing anything to stop it and you're telling me to talk to him..???? WHAT FOR..???? I've seen enough.."**_ He's trembling, shaking and panting from exerting too much emotion about the matter, He's tired arguing.. He just wanna go home and hide himself under his covers.. Burry himself there with all his heartbreaks and misery.. 

_**"You have to listen to his side too hyung, You can't just jump into your own conclusions just because of what you see.. We don't even know why they did what they did back there.."** _JUNE being the voice of reasons didn't hmhive up on his hyih just yet.. He couldn't afford to mess things up just because of some stupid misunderstanding..Moreover not because of Jung JaeWon.. That's unacceptable.. 

_**"..I'm done here.."** _His eyes fall to the bouquet on June's hold and felt a little fung in his chest and quickly averted his gaze. 

_**"Goodbye JUNE.."** _And so he left without looking back.. 

_**"HYUNG.......????!!!"** _JUNE yelled calling him out again but Bobby's already driving his car away..

_**"AHSHIT....!!!!!!!"** _Kicking the air as if it would make up for it.. He look at the abandoned bouquet, Some petals are already missing and obviously it's not as lovely as they originally looked like.. He wants to get rid of them but he don't have the heart to throw them away.. NOT when he knows who they should belong to.. 

-🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠-


	14. SKINSHIPS and AFFECTION

🌠

Hanbin decided to go hiking all by himself, he's been really stressed and getting sick tired from school and his life in general, Being KIM HANBIN only sounds amazing and fancy but being him was never been easy.. He had grown to the pressure coming from the society which is funny when his own family don't even demand him anything than just being happy.. 

Hiking has always been his only escape from the cruelty of the world.. People's high expectations, The worth or not being enough.. His own insecurities, confusions and now Bobby....... 

It has been another week of his FREE BOBBY life, He should feel relieved, He had lived thirteen years without Bobby necessarily in his life, We'll he was there but they made each other invisible, they treated each other like strangers, Just two people living in the same neighbourhood at the same time breathing the same air, studying in the same school, having the same group of friends and they were fine then, What could've changed..???? What caused them to change..???!! 

"Right, it was all fun and games until feelings showed up in the playground Hm, (grinning to himself in amusement) Pretty accurate.." Hanbin heave a sigh recalling one random Quote he once stumble upon Googling, With that one in particular got him good and now it's fucking up his brain, that it keeps playing and repeating in his head like a broken track.. 

Maybe Bobby was right though, That maybe he is really a hypocrite...Cuz right now he misses Bobby like the way he misses his own bed, the comfort it brings and all the good things it makes him feel when he's laying on it.. He misses his voice, his deep hoarse voice that sooths and calm his soul when he whispers against his ears.. He miss his crooked smile, that one specific smile that makes his eyes disappear no matter how hard he try.. He misses the way he holds him like no other, He misses how Bobby can make his heart pound and drums against his chest even without doing anything.. He misses Bobby calling out to him, He missed Bobby, touching and kissing him.... He missed his lips and the way those lips works against his.. He missed Bobby, HIS BOBBY..... 

As he stayed in the mountain peak, The summit as people call it and watching the magnificent view from afar it reminded him of his first night with Bobby in that overlooking cliff where they talked about the things they missed from one another, the things they want to do, words they want to say and feelings they have yet to discover.. 

If Bobby shows in front of him right now Hanbin swore he won't let him go again, He would cling onto him, He would even crawl and kneel if he needed to.... Would beg if he had to.... 

He don't know and he barely understand why Bobby acted the way he did that crazy night but if they have atleast one last chance to sort things out and fix or maybe continue what they started Hanbin is more than willing.. Yes he lived alright without Bobby in his life before but he don't want to continue living like that anymore.... Bobby has been a essential part of him, And little by little Bobby has grown into a habit, a vise, his addiction, his disease, his Bobby..... 

On his way down hiking, He decides to just enjoy the cold chilling breeze, The fading greens of trees, The rare sight of humming birds, Occasional appearances of butterflies.. Brief greetings from other hikers that comes and goes, The random flowers that's slowly withering, The fibers of dandelions flying along with the wind..... The smell of pinetrees and cones that compliments the fall season.. The fallen leaves that created its own carpetted ground.. The mellow beauty of autumn that perfectly fits love and romance.. 

"It's lonely to hike alone, bring somene along next time...." A friendly ajjushi uttered making Hanbin turn towards the old man's direction.. 

"I've seen you in the summit earlier, you really seem lost in deep thoughts back there, you didn't even notice you drop this.." Handing Hanbin his phone he was surprised and subconsciously check on his pocket.. Yes he dropped it.. Immediately vowing his head saying his thank you and apologising for his tardiness.. The older just laugh at him patting his back like the way his dad always does.. He smile back expressing his gratitude.. 

"Its rare to see young people enjoy hiking, You're a breath of fresh air young man, But next time bring someone, your friend or girlfriend even your boyfriend if you can.." His last comment got Hanbin shocked that he started coughing, Choking form his own saliva recieving another laughter from the man.... 

"I'll see you around son.." Patting HanBin's back one aldt time and took his leave, The still bewildered Hanbin just watch the ajusshi's back until he disappeared from the bushes.. 

"..Do I look like I have a boyfriend..???? (asking himself dumbfounded) Why would he say that..????" He felt offended somehow, He even check his forehead if he's actually wearing anything that says HE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND plastered on it.. But there was none.. 

" Do i look that obvious..???? Was I that desperate..??"

🌠

Hanbin has finally reach the starting point of the hiking trail, Playing, kicking and dragging a stone along with his feet as he continue to pave his way down.. It's passed lunch time no wonder he's stomach started to cry for food.. He's beginning to feel tired as the bliss of hiking had worn off.. He's back to reality where peace of mind and freedom barely meet halfway.. He give the rock one last kick and followed where its gonna land, A foot blocked before it could go further.. WHO WOULD WEAR WHITE JORDANS TO HIKE..???? Hanbin wondered, He scanned the figure slowly, taking all details.. From the Air Jordan he's wearing that screams PURE Money to his black ripped jeans that exposes a pair of sexy mascular knee if that's even possible, a dark green hoodie that has a word CONTINUE on it, That familiar lips, attractive nose, a set of narrow expressive eyes....And wait, dark wavy hair WHAT..?????

"....BOBBY....????" 

"Hi Hanbin.." Bobby greeted, not smiling but eyes are sparkling bright.. 

"What do you doing here....???? (he's paused in a halt) How did you find me..??" They keep a generous amount of distance.. 

"Easy, (moving closer in a slow pace) I just followed my heart.." Stopping in front of the younger sparing a subtle smile, they're staring at each other eye to eye, Bobby eliminating the gap between them, One hand automatically pulling Hanbin closer by the waist with their foreheads leaning against the other. 

"I'm sorry.." He whispered, eyes both close appreciating and savouring the moment of finally having each others hold.. HanBin remained silent but caving into the touch that he longed to miss just as much.. Feeling Bobby's another arm travelling smoothly on his back while the latter stayed on his waist.. 

"I was so jealous I couldn't think straight.. (Bobby continued to explain hoping the younger could feel his sincerity) I have moments too I know I've told you that right..??" He sounded almost desperate and begging.. 

"Hm, mm (Hanbin hummed with a nod) and that's one of them I assumed.." They smile at each other for the first time today, Distancing their faces to let their eyes meet again.. But bodies remained close to the other.. 

"Everyone likes you.. And they all want to take you away from me, (he pout at that, gaining a dimpled smile from Hanbin) I don't know what to do.... I want you so bad..(grabbing Hanbin by the nape making their foreheads meet again) I just want you, ONLY YOU Bin...." Rubbing their noses together, A habit that had grown between them during moments of vulnerable feelings and intimacy.. HanBin's hands finally escape his pockets to reach for Bobby.. Holding the olders arms that's cupping the right side of his face.. Rubbing it in a soothing manner.. His other hand landed on Bobby's chest feeling his pounding heart beneath it.. 

"....Please let me do it right this time baby.... (his voice deep and hoarse their lips almost touch from the very close proximity) Please....????" 

"I would do anything, (Hanbin drop his head a little lower causing Bobby to land a peck on his forehead) ANYTHING just let me prove myself, (keeping his lips over the younger forehead, pecking on it constantly) Please Bin....??" Hanbin lift his head back to meet his eyes.. Still caged on Bobby's hold.. 

"..Anything..??" He asked innocently like a child.. Bobby smiled at the sight.. HanBin's purity and innocence has always been part of his charm.. Although Bobby won't deny the youngers clumsy and reckless advances and attempts when he's drunk he still prefers this side of HIS baby..

" And Everything too if you want...." 

"Kiss me then.." He uttered demandingly taking Bobby by surprise.. He was stunned for a sec. 

"Before I change my min_____" Bobby dive onto his mouth, Kissing the life out of him.... A delicious moan surprisingly escape from his throat making Bobby growl in response, Devouring and indulging into his taste with pure anticipation and vigor.... They missed this, they longed for this.... A moment that they can only share together, A moment to treasure, A moment both hoped to last.... They're both breathless and panting when their lips parted..But never left each others faces, Still clinging into each others body for that comforting warmth..

"I miss you so bad.." Bobby whispered caressing HanBin's cheek while the youngers hand is on top of his holding his arm and rubbing on it tenderly.. 

"I miss you kissing me too.." Hanbin informed and without warning he claimed Bobby's lips back to his.... This time he take the lead, And Bobby willingly complied, Hanbin sucking his lips as if he's deprived from it for a thousand years.. A passionate kiss seeking for its worth of belonging.. 

".... Do that again Bin...." Bobby uttered after their lips parted again, Both panting never leaving each others faces.. 

"Hm, (he smiled at the older lovingly) Later we have all the time in the world Love.." Bobby grab both of his arms to stare him in the eyes looking stunned.. 

".. What..??" Hanbin frowns, Looking at Bobby confusedly. The latter still holding him in place.. 

"Y, you just____You just called me____say that again.." Bobby demands, Staring at Hanbin like the guy said something so out of this world.. 

"Say what..??" Hanbin acting stupid just to tease Bobby who happens to loose his cool with his boyfriend all the time.. 

"Hanbin don't make me say it you know what I mean.." Bobby scowled getting impatient while the latter seems to enjoy beating on the bush with him.. 

"I don't think so.." Hanbin being his playful self decided to play dumb, He likes this side of Bobby when the older is being needy and impatient.. He always thought Bobby is hot and sexy just by breathing but when he gets grumpy and whiny like this it makes him fall for him deeper.. And for the passed times they've spent together he's grown familiar to the things the other gets easily triggered about and sometimes getting into his neck is worth the try cuz the punishment is always a well deserve price for him. And maybe Hanbin really isn't that innocent afterall..

"Aaaagghhh HANBEEEEEEEN....??!!!" Bobby continued to whine even stomping his feet childishly and wiggling his body grumpily. 

"Hm, (his smile gets wider he reach to caress the olders chin as if he's petting him) You're so cute like that Love...."

"FUCK COME HERE.." Pulling Hanbin by the waist and devouring his mouth longingly and lovingly all over again.. HanBin is more than happy to spoil Bobby, The older took both of his arms and placing them on his nape.. Hanbin waste no time locking his arms there and lifting his body up wrapping both legs on Bobby's waist and the older immediately hold him for support.. Playful sloppy kisses were shared on the first minute and it gets more passionate and intense as they continue exploring each others mouth, sucking on each others faces as if their lives defends on it.. The chilling wind that's blowing withering leaves around them and on their feet has been ignored, The chirping birds, wandering butterflies long gone forgotten as the two surrender in each others arms, Its as if the world stops revolving, time stops turning for them.... The only motion that matters were their lips chasing and seeking for attention, tongues fighting for dominance, Their uncontrollable smiles and hearty chuckles from occasional accident bites.. 

"..We seriously need to stop now before we really lose control.." Hanbin retreating his face away from Bobby but the latter chase for another peck.. 

"Why not..???? Don't you love the thrill..?? Us getting caught while doing dirty here...." Bobby cooed teasingly recieving a unamused look from the younger who's now completely pulling away from him.. 

"Yah Kim Jiwon I'd rather be found out inside my car doing dirty than being caught in the mountains.." Hanbin stated fixing his dishevelled clothes.. The stained pink over his cheeks remained.. 

"Hm, (showing off his smirking face that screams trouble) One day we'll get there baby, One day...."

"Oh don't get your hopes up, (He sassily commented) You might cry.. Now feed me I'm starving.." Hanbin changing the subject cuz there's no way he's ever going to win over Bobby when it comes to pillow talk and basic pornography.. He fully knows how the older loves talking dirty straight to his face and he knows how his body would react to everything that Bobby says and do.. Sex is not an option in the mountains neither part of his whole hiking itinerary.. 

" I'm starving for you just as much baby.." He reach out for the younger making sure there won't be left distance between them, His arms already getting accustomed into HanBin's waist, And he likes the feel of it..

"Stop it.." Hanbin scold hitting the teasing hand that's been trying to sneak inside his shirt while Bobby's caging him with his other hand keeping him in place.."

"Hm, (another sly smirk plastered in his face Hanbin glaring at him fiercely while biting his lips a mannerism Bobby adores) Stop acting like you're still a virgin.." He continue teasing the latter, 

"Oh SHUTUP, (hitting Bobby's chest while pushing him away but the older is an actual lynch, a hot one at that) That's entirely your fault.. You made me drunk.." He sneered accusingly and adding to his irritation comes next when Bobby started chuckling for a sec before he become serious.. 

"That's why I'm here now, (Bobby lift his chin meaning to meet their eyes) Ready to take responsibility..If you let me.." They just stared at each other for a good minute, Being honest with his feelings has always been his nature but genuinely confessing to the most precious person in his life right now is nerve wracking.. Even if they have mutual feelings and understanding he still have doubts when it's about HanBin.. 

"Hm, (he let out a grin) You're such a mood, One minute you're annoying and in a blink here you are being romantic.." Stroking Bobby's nape in a very subtle motion, Expressing the words he can't find exactly to convey his feelings for him.. 

"You like Noah Centenio tho'.."

"Well, I like you better Love, (blocking Bobby's face away with his right hand to avoid another reckless kiss attempt) Enough kissing let's go eat real food.." Dragging Bobby along with him.. The older just let him, Smiling and shaking his head out of amazement, If any of his friends call him WHIP right now, he'd gladly admit if the younger wants him like this.. He'd proudly take it if being a whip is the only way for the world to know that HanBin is his.. 

🌠

The pair walked into the car hand in hand, The very first time they ever did with zero distance.. Both had smiles drawn on their faces, Bobby even open up the car door for him which made Hanbin stop abruptly and turn to the older with unimpressed look on his face.. 

"I'll let you this time but I'll go coconuts on you if you try doing it again.." He look and sounded serious, Bobby only get more confused. 

"I don't see why not..??" Bobby countered back, still holding the door for the latter.. Witnessing how HanBin's soft features and expression changed and turned into a fierce and intimidating one.. 

"Don't treat me like a girl Jiwon, (there's something about his tone Bibby can't decipher) That's the least thing I would want from you.." 

"Alright, (Bobby let go of his hold over the ar door in understanding) I'm sorry.."

"Thank you very much.." Hanbin reach for his lips to peck in return.. They've been through a lot over the weeks and he wouldn't let a little flaw screw things up.. Bobby smiled at the gesture and that's all Hanbin needed to see to understand that they're back on the same page.. 

They headed to a famous local restaurant nearby.. And true to his words Bobby didn't bother opening up the door for HanBin again, he just waited for the younger to step out of his car and another surprise took place when HanBin took his hand and attach himself so close to Bobby as if afraid the older would disappear from him, It made his heart go pounding against his chest wildly.. Feeling a whole safari in his stomach from the sudden contact.. It felt so wonderful having HanBin's fingers intertwined with his while they're sharing body warmth that no space would matter, Bobby liked it, Infact he's starting to love this, Or maybe he's been inlove with this guy (even before he realise it) who obviously love skinships and affection....... 

Bobby pull the door open just when he felt how Hanbin losen up his hold on their clasp fingers, Also noticed the younger is frowning and a cute little pout is apparent on his gorgeous (thanks to his skills for the now swollen) lips making Bobby look around to know why the latter look unhappy, He was greeted by interesting stares from people, nasty look from a group of girls or two, someone even bit her lips probably undressing him with her stares, Bobby feel offended by those usual stares for the first time today.. They're probably the reason why his Hanbin is now sulking and before the younger could entirely let go of his hand Bobby's quick enough to tighten his grip that made the younger turn to look at him.. He gave him a smile, that one particular smile that he knows the latter really likes, He nods to him and Hanbin finally smiled back and gave his hand a warm squeeze.. They didn't let go of each others hands as they continue to approach the counter with all the weird stares from the people around.. 

Bobby asked for a private room for them.. A privilege only VIP's can afford, Hanbin didn't protest either.. Am much as possible he want to keep Bobby for himself, Away from the sight of shameless girls that would constantly flirt whenever and wherever.. He's seen the looks on every girls face upon stepping the door and they all seem to like what they see on Bobby.. HIS BOBBY.. 

They passed on the table where the girl who shamelessly bit her lips like a maniac earlier occupied, with Bobby leading their way, Hanbin paused right beside where she's sitting and without looking at her Hanbin took the audacity to say.... 

"You can't take what's already mine.." Leaving the flustered girl along with her girl friends that only managed to watch the pair leave holding each others hands.. 

They didn't sit across but beside each other.. Which they both find amusing and silly.. 

Ordered almost the entire menu list just so they could have more time being so close as it is.. Feeding their stomach and hearts full at the same time.. A gruesome desire that they both want to indulge each other with.... They took the chance getting to know the basic things about one another.. The pro's and cons of their character.. What color they like, Music genre they listen to, Hobby, pastime, interest and so on.. It's a delightful moment it's almost perfect if not for their constant bickering and roasting each other whenever it's convenient for them.. There were those occasional skinships shared between the two that surely has become a long gone habit.. No one dared to complain since they both like touching and being touched by the other.. 

Hanbin also discovered how naturally and effortlessly caring Bobby is, He make sure to serve Hanbin first at all possible chances he get and he genuinely appreciates the older even more.. Too bad their stupid fights were more prioritised after that faithful night.. They could've been so happier if only they're mature enough to deal with their previous issues.. But it's better late than never Hanbin thought, what matters now is that they're together and enjoying each others company without caring about everyone else in the world..That's all they needed atleast for now.. 

"....So,what made you dye your purple hair..??" Hanbin inquired after sometime.. 

"Nothing, I just....... I just thought if I show infornt of you with darker hair you'd finally take me seriously.." Bobby responded nonchalantly recieving a heartfelt laughter from the guy eating beside him.. 

"You're that happy..??" 

"You make me happy.." Hanbin uterred smoothly, Bobby can't help but blush like an idiot who can't suppressed a smile that reaches his ears after hearing the latter's comment.. He didn't see that coming, He almost cannot believe Hanbin will be able to keep surprising him everytime he least expect anything from him.. Bobby felt special, he felt precious for once.. His Hanbin made him feel like that without even trying.. 

"Why are you so good at this..?? Are you sure you haven't dated anyone..??" He look perplexed even raising a brow as he tilt his head a little out of habit.. HanBin is full of mistery for him even after all these years yet he's willing to take whatever risk to figure him out.. 

"No pick up lines can beat the truth and I'm just stating facts, (his eyes never left Bobby's) You make me happy Bobby.." Hanbin confess, The older took his hand to hold placing one gentle peck on the back of his palm while the other's watching his every move.. 

"You made me happier, (he claimed, eye smiling at Hanbin) I heard what you told the girl back there.. (Hanbin blushed and timidly smile) I like that, (nodding at the younger as a respond to those questioning doll eyes) A lot.." Bobby informed sincerity evident on his face.. HanBin błush at the sight, Still not used to this side of their relationship.. 

They managed to finish everything they ordered, Went back to their car and Bobby driving with no exact destination.. If he is to decide he'd definitely runaway with HanBin right now.. They've been on the road for a while now in a comfortable silence, Bobby was really focused on the road but he make sure to check on the younger time after time.. HanBin is quietly enjoying the scenary they get pass through and taking occasional shots from his camera every once in a while.. He even had a few stolen shot of Bobby that looks really hot and sexy while driving and oblivious with what he's been doing..

They're already out of Donggu district when HanBin recieve a call which he immediately answered, Bobby kept his eyes on the road but remained observant.. 

"Hello mom..?? (he sounded cheerful) Can I not go home tonight..?? (he paused for a sec look at Bobby and smile) I was thinking of spending the night somewhere with my Boyfriend.. (shocking the hell out of Bobby with his claim that he even step on the break and turn towards the youngers direction Hanbin is already staring back at him. 

"Yes mom, (Bobby look so confused right now and Hanbin keep his eyes on him while conversing and smiling) We just had our lunch and just driving around or whatever, We really don't have plans yet.." Bobby rubbed on his chest, take a deep breath and resume his driving.. Things aren't processing for him.. Suddenly he felt light headed.. But he needed them to be safe and tried to focus on the road instead.. He can confront the younger with his shenanigans later.. 

"Alright mom I love you too please tell dad.. Bye.." The call ended but no one talked.. The silence goes on, Stolen glances continue between them from time to time.. Bobby has grown antsy on his seat tapping the wheel whenever they stop for the traffic lights whi'h didn't come unnoticed for his passenger.. HanBin didn't say anything knowing exactly why the older is acting weird.. He just smiled at the thought..

They're about to enter the Expo bridge when HanBin caught Bobby's glance and finally the older didn't look away guilty stopping his car in a corner where they won't be hassle for other vehicles..

"You're looking at me like you wanna eat me.." Hanbin breaking the silence with the latter's infamous phrase as he remembered.. He has completely turned and had his full attention on Bobby.. 

"Oh trust me I will.. (he sounded certain) BUT seriously, (they're now sitting face to face) Do you really mean that..????" He inquired so eager to hear the answer.. If Hanbin is bluffing him right now he swear hell gonna get it from him real good..

"Mean what..???? (gaining a Bobby raising his brow) Claiming you as my boyfriend..?? (Hanbin proceeds in a teasing playful way) I do, (Bobby's flustered) Unless you don't want me to.." Bobby launch himself forward to the younger even with his seat belt on.. It was a very compromising position but lucky enough the car's window are tinted black or else they might get problems getting away into a unintentional committed crime failure.. 

"FUCK Bin YES, (he exclaimed, glee radiating all over him) I want to be your boyfriend for so long you have no idea.." Happily pinning the younger against his seat.. His stupid seat belt is the only restriction for him to conquer Hanbin and claim him as his in broad daylight.. 

"Y, you're aware that you're on top of me right..?? (Hanbin uttered over hitch breath) And there's CCTV's on this bridge and people might think we're doing inappropriate things in public.." There's panic on his eyes, Trying hard to get his grip specially when Bobby unintentionally grind on him for a better position.. He's certain their crotches has come eye to eye in contact if that even make sense which doesn't.. 

"Who cares about that right now..?? (he move his hips again Hanbin is 2 seconds away from moaning and its really hinne be the end of their fucking world if that happens) You just fucking claimed me as your boyfriend.."

"Yeah, (ignoring the God knows what poking against his pelvis) but BOYFRIEND, (emphasising the last word with a sardonic look in his face) Understand that even if I like you so much I still have a reputation..?? We have a reputation.. Don't we..?? (the bastard just shrug and grin at him) And a criminal record is not part of my bucket list.. So can you please STOP TOPPING me now..?? (Bobby didn't move one bit) Pretty please..????" He beg in the end, They shared a look for a while.... All of it still feels foreign for HanBin but his body remembers familiarity in every advances from Bobby..And he's lying if he says he doesn't like any of it.. All his protests were just a lame defense mechanism.. 

"OK, but that means we're really BOYFRIEND's now..????" 

"GOD please say Yes Bin..??" Hanbin didn't answer but pulled Bobby's hood strings and smack on his lips, Bobby was stunned.. 

"Now go.." Pushing the older off of him and fix his wringled clothes ignoring his burning cheeks that's surely as red as a cherry by now while his stupid heart is about 2seconds away from heart attack.. He couldn't look at Bobby at the moment knowing the older is staring at him like a new found life discovery.. He needs to calm down and HIS (now) BOYFRIEND is not helping..

"Staring at me won't get us anywhere, So could you drive now, PLEASE..????" Hanbin scoffed trying to sound intimidating but Bobby finds it pleasing and chuckle instead.. 

"Oh look at that, (admiring the beautiful sight) My baby is blushing.. (he feels proud for making Hanbin look the way he is right now) Cute.."

"Shut up and drive Jiwon..!!!!"

"Hm, Sure baby anything for you.." Glancing at his baby for the last time before taking the wheel once again.. They're at the middle of the bridge when Bobby stop the car again removing his seatbelt, Hanbin was so confused watching the older exiting his car door.. 

"W, where are you going..????" Bobby didn't answer, He walk heading to the bridge's and stop upon reaching its railing..

Hanbin peek his head out from the window into Bobby's direction.. 

"What are you trying to do..???? KIM JIWON....??!!" He yelled at the older who's a few feet away from him recieving just a smile and his classic wink, He's starting to feel nervous.. Bobby does crazy things all the time he just hope this time he won't jump off of the bridge just cuz he can.. As much as he wants to get out of the car, Run to him and forced Bobby back in the car but his body refuse to do what his mind orders it to do.. He's also not sure if he actually have the strength to win against Bobby, his boyfriend is strong as fuck that's for sure..He can only watch in bewilderment..

"....EOMMA....... HE ALREADY SAID YES.... HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW..... HANBIN IS FINALLY MINE.... MY BOYFRIEND HOOOOOOOH.......!!!! EOMMA......." Bobby screaming out of his lungs for dear life.. He surely is the happiest right now. 

"Oh.My.God...." Hanbin drop his shaking head face-palming in disbelief and embarrassment.. There are people around the area for dear life, He thought.. They were even clapping and cheering now for his asshole of a boyfriend.. Much more to his public shame Bobby was pointing at him and telling people "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT THERE, ISN'T HE BEAUTIFUL..????" Hanbin has never wished to be invisible til today.. 

After Hanbin recover from Bobby's frenzy and his own fiasco only he realised they're back on the road.. His idiot boyfriend had his smile plastered over his stupid face that even if he wants to get annoyed he's infact melting.. A happy Bobby is now part of his priorities.. 

The sun is setting and they're now crossing the border between Daejeon and Daegu a 2hours and 35 minutes away.. He has no idea why they headed in this area.. He barely goes to Daegu.. 

"....Where are you taking me..??" He asked looking directly at Bobby.. 

"Where do you want me to take you..??" He asked back sneaking one glance towards his boyfriend."

"Bobby, I wouldn't appreciate going to another mountain right now, (crossing his arms over his chest eyes back on the road just like Bobby) I'm so tired I just want to lie down and sleep.." Fixing himself into a better position, Leaning half of his body onto the locked door head over the window.. 

"That's not possible unless we're cuddling.."

"That doesn't answer my question so where are you taking me..??!!" His impatience taking over obviously not a big fan of suspense and surprises.. 

"You'll see baby...." Bobby informed shortly, He's really keeping his mouth tight and Hanbin was left there in extreme curiousity. 

🌠

They arrived at a Hanok house in Junju and Hanbin is even more puzzled.. He still remained silent just followed Bobby who's been leading him the entire day.. The guy talk to a middle aged man, probably the care taker of the place left a key to Bobby and disappeared.. 

"Let's get you inside..?? Its pretty chilly out here, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold.." Bobby already tagging him inside.. The whole place is so quiet and cozy just the way Hanbin likes it.. He let Bobby lead him to a room that only consists a huge bed with white led micro beads lights fancily sorrounding the bed frame.. It looks so warm and inviting with a giant white canopy on top of it.. Hanbin could've been more sure he's definitely dating superman, a hopeless romantic one at that.. A guy who's very masculine frame but a charm that could melt your heart like a chocolate under the hot sun.. 

"Tell me you didn't plan for this.." Staring at Bobby with mix feelings and astonishment.. He never expected any of this.. And it's really overwhelming for him knowing Bobby would do such things for him while he's been constantly nagging at the older.. 

"I fantasised about this to be honest.." Bobby rubbing his thumb on the back of HanBin's palm which he's been holding for a sometime now, They're an arm away form each other, standing face to face.. 

"....Jiwon," He don't know the right exact words to say really.. He's speechless.

"Did you like it or should I try harder..??" The older enthusiastically inquired, Hanbin tag his arm to pull him closer.

"Come here and kiss me Love.." Claiming Bobby's lips, Sucking on them in the process, A kiss conveying each others feelings.. Bobby's holding him with the tender loving care he wish to have.. While his kisses are dominating and intense just the way he likes it, But what Hanbin didn't need to confirm is the blooming and growing love beneath it.. The undeniable love between them.. 

".....I Love You...." Bobby whispered after they kiss, Cupping HanBin's face, Foreheads fits perfectly against the other.. Chest to chest and zero spaces between them, Both breathless and panting.. Eyes pinned on each others swollen lips..

"And I Love You just as much Jiwon.." Hanbin locking his fingers on Bobby's nape diving onto Bobby's mouth once again, This is the moment he's always wanted to share with him, He wished, hoped and prayed for this to happen....He couldn't ask for more.. 

🌠

They just had dinner and now the couple is almost an hour soaked (with no monkey business involved) sitting together in a flower filled warm tub with Bobby spooning his baby while talking about made up rules in their blooming relationship.. 

"So, what's your number one rule..??" Bobby started, Chin resting over HanBin's shoulder.. Both arms tucking the youngers torso closing the little gap between them.. Beads of water dripping from his hair down to HanBin's tattoo.. 

"Let's keep arguing but let's not fight.." Hanbin informed, Leaning his head a bit to glance at the guy cozying over his shoulder. 

"That's pretty odd, But I like it.. Kol, (pecking on HanBin's tinted skin) Mine would be....... Let's say, (they stared at each other again) I can come to you whenever and wherever I want and you'd be alright without arguing about it.." Leaning HanBin's head against his, They might even exchange faces in this instance.. 

"Are you out of your mind..???? (he immediately protest) What if its too late or raining heavy..??" They come face to face discovering how flexible they can be considering the space and the position they have at the moment.. 

"Exactly that's why you need me more during those times..And i just said no arguing.." Flicking the youngers nose softly.. Hanbin look unimpressed.. 

"How about we fight now..?? I think you needed some beating.." Hanbin dared, Glaring at Bobby and obviously the older likes being challenged.. 

"You sure..?? (his predator mode turns on) I'm always ready all you have to do is ask baby.." 

"You and your horny a_____" Bobby captured and bite his lower lip just to shut him up.. 

"That's my dick for you baby, (his voice sexy and raspy) I can have your ass all for myself.." He whispered glancing at the younger like a dessert.. HanBin has probably roles his eyes for the nth time for the day.. 

"You are such a Perv.." He turned back to his original position, Back leaning against Bobby's chest.. His boyfriend caging him us usual.. 

"Hm, you'll get use to it I promise, (ghosting kisses on HanBin's neck) OK rule number 2, No flirting with girls and guys.."

"Excuse me..???? (Hanbin tilts his head to look at him again) Who's had a stranger sitting on his lap and sharing his beer with..?? The last time I checked it's my Boyfriend not me.." 

"OHSHIT, (bitting his own lips) I think calling me your boyfriend gets me hard..You might wanna refrain on that if you want to have a sweet sleep tonight and not a sore ass.."

"Moving on, (he deadpanned leaning back to Bobby's chest,Head over the latter's shoulder) Let's see each other atleast 2-3 times a week..?? There's still tons of things we barely know about each other, and I really wanna keep knowing everything about you.... Even the smallest, tiniest details.." He continue letting Bobby cuddle him while his holding onto the olders hands that's tucking him closer, Running soothing circles on them out of habit) 

"Sure baby, Let's do that.... (another peck on HanBin's cheek, he surely is having a lot of fun stealing kisses and peck over their conversation) Rule number 3, Let's inform each other with our whereabouts, when, and with who exactly.." 

"KOL, (Hanbin agreed) Rule number 4....No CHEATING.." Bobby marking the crook of his neck such a considerate bastard Hanbin thought.. 

"Rule number 5 No LYING.." Bobby proceed sucking on the youngers collarbone gaining a whimpered moan that sends shivers down his spine and arousal to his dick making it twitch underwater while in contact with HanBin's bare skin.. He's certain Hanbin felt it too.. 

"Rule number 6.." HanBin's turned breathless from the constant pleasure assault Bobby's providing him.. It's been weeks since the last time he felt needy like this..Needy and thirsty for Bobby's touch.

"Lets keep our relationship secret for now.." They said in a chorus.. Grabbing each other and sucking their faces passionately.. Grunts and whimpers, Moans and growls escaping their throats.. Skin's in feverish warmth, Sensational noises coming from the sloppy movements of their lips and dancing tongues.. Wet kisses here and there, Savouring each others taste like no one cares.. Its almost a sin to stop and stare.. As much as they not want to part they also needed air.. And so their lips parted but not their faces.. 

"And rule number 7, (caressing both HanBin's cheeks) Let's not sleep being mad at each other..NO METTER WUT, Let's try to fix things before we go to bed, Separately or together, Alright..??" Bobby seeking for assurance on HanBin's eyes, The latter nodded holding his arm that's cupping the youngers face.. 

"Kol..I don't wanna sleep being mad with you either.." Hanbin whispered back.l before retreatinf his back to rest on Bobby's again.. And automatically the older will snuggle him.. Giving him butyerflies in his stomach.. 

"And I don't think I could sleep just thinking about it.. (Bobby retort recalling the previous weeks they're away form each other) The past week was really a torture, Being with you right now is still surreal for me but I wouldn't have it the other way, i wouldn't trade this for anything..I really just want US right now.." Pouring his heart out for HanBin, He will even lay out all his cards if that will keep them together like this.. In their most sincerest form, To their purest state of mind.. Where love doesn't need measurement or limit.. Where love is unconditional, genuine, raw and that they shared as two.. Giving and taking, But both recieving fairly and equally..The only problem about it is their greed for each others attention.. But that was before they decided to become each others half officially. 

"I want that too more than anything else right now, (Hanbin informed almost breathless) And I don't wanna spoil the moment but your dick is really hard right now and it's poking my tailbone.." He managed to speak properly despite of his lack of air, Its not everyday he's in this type of situation and even so, He dont think he'll ever get used to this type of insanity specially when his hot boyfriend is involve.. 

"He missed you so much you can't blame him.." Bobby whispered to his ears seductively.. HanBin swallowed feeling a lump growing on his throat.. 

"Touch me, (his voice hoarse and sexy) I'm begging you baby.... Please, I need you right now.." Bobby pleads, showering HanBin's shoulder with kisses and lovebites..

Hanbins left hand started roaming underwater, seeking for Bobby's rock hard dick, He found it twitching against his burning skin, Hanbin reach for the thick shaft while his thumb running the head feeling the slit of it.. Bobby tilt his head back hanging in pleasure.. Closing his eyes as he bite on his lips.. 

"....Like this..??" Hanbin started stroking him in such lazy pace, His tight hold gives the right priction Bobby needed and wanted.. HanBins eyes never left the olders face.. Watching Bobby's reaction is making him feel arouse as well.. 

"Hyeah.... (he's breathless and panting) Just like that.... (Hanbin pick up a faster pace with eagerness to pleasure Bobby) OHFUCK....!!!! Uuhh......." Bobby turning into a mess over HanBin's unprofessional hand job, But he likes the clumsy way his baby is doing it.. He's not really expecting the younger to be good at this but he's a sucker for everything that HanBin did.. 

"Baby that's so good.... Hyeah right there, Keep going.... OHSHIT...." Bobby can't contain himself from the pleasure, Hanbin however follows order diligently, He does what the older say.. He wants Bobby to feel good.. He continued pumping Bobby's dick up and down with vigor.. 

".....OHMYFUCKING_____GOD, (he never thought jerking off to be this good, Hanbin works his hand like magic) H, harder.... there..... (he could feel he's getting really close) HYEAH UUGHH.....!!!!" Bobby growling as he cum so hard on HanBin's hold.. He pulled the younger until he's completely sitting on Bobby's naked lap.. Sharing another intense kiss.. HanBin started grinding on top of him while they continue devouring each others mouth..

"Let me treat you better too baby, I'll make you feel good...." Lifting Hanbin and placing him on top of the tab where he can have a better sit..

Bobby kneel down and before Hanbin can protest he started leaking the head of his dick while gently stroking the shaft, The younger moaned at the contact.. To satisfy his desire to get a taste of Hanbin he probe his tongue onto the slit making the younger arch his back while grabbing Bobby's head on the process for leverage..

".... Jiwon......." Moaning Bobby's name in pure ecstacy.. Eyes close, mouth open letting out sweet whimpers everytime Bobby works his tongue and lips against his sensitive skin.. 

"You like that..?? (Bobby watch as he pleasures Hanbiny) You taste so fucking good baby...." The younger had his flushed cheeks, Covering his face with both palms to avoid Bobby's intense gaze.. 

".... Come on don't be shy, watch me.. (trying to remove HanBin's hand away from his face) Watch me suck you good baby.." Bobby demanded, Still stroking HanBin's shaft, Sucking the head and licking it at the same time.. 

"..All eyes on me.. (Hanbin finally complied, meeting Bobby's eyes) There, Perfect.." Bobby smiled and without a warning he fully suck on HanBin's dick, Deep throating him aggressively, Now its HanBin's turn to become a mess.... Bobby fuck his mouth on the others dick.. Loving the sight of a helpless Hanbin lost getting lost to the pleasure he's providing.. His beautiful mess calling and moaning out his name until he cums inside Bobby's mouth....

Hanbin felt drained, He can't even utter a word to protest and stop Bobby from sucking him dry making sure not one drop of his seed will be wasted.. The best part is not the moment of his release but seeing Bobby smiling to him cuz he knew he made Hanbin feel like this, He made Hanbin feel his love..Their love that started so impossible but they made it become their reality today and the days ahead.... And if God will allow a love of their lifetime. 

🌠

It's 11:00 in the evening the new couple are now laying side by side and face to face on the bed.. The dim lights and canopy make it even more romantic.. They're just staring into each others faces.. Memorizing every bits of details on them.. 

"I really thought that Lady is your girlfriend.." Bobby lazily initiated their conversation.. Hands travelling to HanBin's shoulder down to his S line side figure all the way to his hips.. 

"You assumed, (using his clasp hands as his own pillow, such a cutie) And why do you keep calling her like that..?? She has a name.." Hanbin chirped side eying his boyfriend.. Bobby moved closer to him stupidly grinning making his eyes disappear. 

"Calling her lady reminds me that I shouldn't hit a girl, (wiggling his brows to the younger, its either Hanbin find him cute and irritating there's nothing in between) You know too well how she gets into my neck everytime.." He reasoned, Hanbin scooted himself and nuzzle on Bobby's neck.. 

"But what's the deal between you and Lisa..??" He asked in a muffled voice.. Sneakily biting on the olders exposed neck starling Bobby for a sec but he lit him aniway he's done a lot of marking on the younger body earlier in the tub and during their shower a few love bites and hickey won't hurt.. When HanBin's done with his antics he lift his head to look at the older..

"Hm, (he smiled at how cute the younger looks) Remember when I moved to the US..?? She was an exchange student at my school then, And she stayed in my house for 2 years.. My parents like her, We treated her as part of the family, Like my own little sister.. So basically we're her adaptive Korean family I guess..She comes to visit every once in a while.." Bobby explained, Hanbin pillowing on his arm looking all softie and fluffy.. Bobby just want to squeeze him if only Hanbin wouldn't go coconuts on him..

"Dont you want her to stay for good..??" Drawing rounds and circles on Bobby's chest, testing the latters tickle tolerance.. Little did he know, Bobby's enjoying his advances.. 

"No, She loves to travel the world, and I wanna keep supporting her with whatever that makes her happy, While doing the things she loves.." He sounded sincere at that..

"That's so sweet of you.." Bobby caught his hand and tangled it with his.. Resting them over his chest.. Hanbin staring at him with heart eyes making his heart skip a beat only to pound like crazy right after.. 

"Now you tell me what's the deal between you and my sister..??" 

"What about us..??" Hanbin replied with another question..

"You think i didn't know..???? (he fake a glare) You bought matching hats together, you also gave your cardigan to her.."

"So..??" Hanbin deadpanned. 

"What do you mean SO..???? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND NOT THERE'S, You even gave Mino Hyung your shirt....I'm so fucking mad about it..You owe me some explanations.." Bobby rapping his rant towards his baby.. Getting annoyed ove rthise previous events. 

"Aigoo, You and your jealousy really..We should include that in our rules too.." Hanbin muttered between their kiss cuz his boyfriend thinks sucking on each others faces is now as normal as breathing.. 

"NO, my jealousy depends on how you're gonna love me.." Bobby declared with finality..

"MWOYA..??!!" Bobby's already on top of him once again, Now he's wondering how and why the older can't seem to get enough of him, They're casually talking and the next thing his all over or on top of him.... 

"Why..?? Don't you get jealous too when you see me talking to other girls..??" Bobby showing his genuine curiosity.. He would be the happiest tonight if Hanbin say yes to him.. But to no avail. 

"NO, Even dogs run after cars they can't drive.." Hanbin nonchalantly replied gaining a unhappy look on Bobby..

"Did you just compare me to a dog..????" Bobby scowled in frustration.. HanBin always has a way to make him feel stupid and he's fully aware how the younger enjoys making him feel that way.. Fucking tease Bobby thought..

"Why not..?? Dogs are adorable.."

"You wouldnt say that anymore if I bite you where it feels so good and hurt the most.." Sneering at the younger and recieving another murdering glare from him.... Looking intimidating and sexy on Bobby's perspective.. 

"Are you threatening me Kim Jiwon..??" Pushing Bobby off of him.. And took the perfect chance and timing to straddle the older and tables turned, Now he's on top of him.. 

"Im only warning you Kim Hanbinie.." Smirking at his boyfriend, Hanbin rolled his eyes and pulled away from Bobby and went back to his side of their bed.. The latter don't like the sudden detachment of their bodies so he quickly snuggled to Hanbin with his legs caging the youngers lower limbs together.. 

"Here we go again with your dick talks..(Bobby pouted at his remark) Remind me, when was the time you're not horny..??" Sarcasm evident on his tone, Bobby look coy Hanbin should've known.. 

"With you around..?? (that's tupid smirk is plastered on his face once again) That's not possible.." 

"I'm always hard for you.. (he whispered Hanbin almost shivered from it damn his boyfriend) Embarrassing but true.." Bobby admits cheekily.. HanBin is so done with him.. 

"I shouldn't have asked, My bad.." Hanbin spoke without humour.. If Bobby didn't know better he would surely be offended by the looks on Hanbins face. 

"....But I wouldn't force you to do something you're not ready with.. (Bobby turned serious by the second) I'm willing to wait for you, It doesn't matter how long.. (they both scooted themselves closer for another cuddle, they would've been diabetic if too much skinship and affection could cause such illness) I'm with you right now, And that's enough for me.." Bobby channelling his inner Shakespeare, And it wouldn't be complete without another peck on top of HanBin's head.. Nuzzling and filling his lungs with his babies scent.. He loves the smell of his shampoo on his baby's hair, It's like a unspoken proof of belonging and ownership between them.. And Hanbin wearing all his clothes takes it to another level.. This is how serious they're committing to each other, This is exactly what he wants them to be.. 

"I'm yours now and you're mine finally.." Hanbin added inhailing Bobby's very scent as well.. He will definitely miss Bobby when their fairytale ends tomorrow..

"And officially.. (Bobby uttered smiling Hanbin smiled back at him) That's all I want us to be.." 

It's the 15th of SEPTEMBER, The day where Hanbin and Bobby confessed their real feelings for each other, the very first time they said I Love You with one another.. And their very first day of dating and them becoming official. 

Bobby checked the time and its already quarter to 12.. It has been a long wonderful day, Earlier this morning he came to search for HanBin without expecting anything.. If he did probably he's just thinking of the worse possible thing like Hanbin still being mad at him and not like this, A new relationship with the guy that's mostly occupying his thoughts and dreams.. And who is he to complain..???? He's been blessed generously by the heavens.. Not everyday he gets to be so lucky like this.. He should be very grateful more than he is right now.. 

He look at the guy tucked in his embrace, Hanbin is sleeping peacefully, He looks so beautiful and innocent.. Like the very first night they shared together Bobby recalled.. He peck on top of the younger's head wishing him sweet dreams and goodnight..

"....I Love You baby...." 

"..Love You too Love......." Hanbin mumbled on his sleep.. Bobby prayed silently thanking the heavens one more time for his answered prayers.. Good things really comes to those people who wait, But a better promise of tomorrow with HanBin is what he's going to look forward for...

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	15. TiES AND LiES

🌠

It was a normal Monday morning inside the KIM's residence.. Since Hanbin has gone MIA with his boyfriend, his parents were left on their own and it's not typical in their household to be having meals with just the husband and wife sitting on their large dining table....But today somehow is an exception.. 

"Is this how it's going to be for us now sweetheart..?? This is sad.. I thought if our son gets himself a boyfriend our dining table will keep increasing members in our family, But look at us.." HanBin's dad started his sentiments..His wife is busy putting food on his plate..

"You're being dramatic darling, (She chimed smiling) Give them time....They will come around sooner or later.." 

"..Good morning mom, (He greeted pecking his mom's cheek) Dad...." The guy continued, recieving a pat in his back from the older Kim mouthing a good morning back to him..

"Good morning too honey, How's your sleep..??" She inquired in her usual cheerful voice..

"Amazing, (taking his seat beside his mother) Nothing feels like home mom.. I missed my bed you have no idea.." He beamed watching his mom serve him breakfast, He's always been spoiled whenever he's home and between him and Hanbin their mother plays favorite and joke around that being the younger child he needs to be treated special so he won't think of doing rebellious things in the future because he's greatly loved and well taken care of which he really appreciates.. 

"Why did you move out in the first place..??" His father banter, The man has a serious facade that somehow makes him look intimidating..

"Dad... (he take a pause from eating and look at his father) I can't be living in the same roof with HanBin hyung unless he gets married with his boyfriend.."

"But we miss you here.. (the father reprimand) Your hyung keep complaining about it and I'm always at the recieving point of his every rants.." He continued, gaining smiles and laughter from his love ones..

"Oh I'm glad im so essential in the family.." The younger remarked playfully making his father shake his head.. 

"Ofcourse you're always be our baby JUNE.." Giving a gentle caress on his cheek smiling at her son lovingly.

"Even if you're taller than your dad now.." She teased making JUNE chuckle and turn towards the head of their family to see his disapproving reaction.. 

It's amusing how their family remains happy and optimistic, Unbothered of the crucial world outside.. It's not a very common thing in such a household to be as cheerful like them where the head of the family has never failed to have his meals before leaving for work.. A father who would never force his children for his personal gains, A father who would neglect his family for the sake of his company.. Kim Joon Ju is not only impeccable with his craft neither just an incredible leader and influencer in the business field and society but most of all he is an amazing loving father to his children and an excellent husband to his wife.. 

"What about me..?? (another part of their family arrived) I thought I'm the star in this family..?? Why all the praises were on this brats side now..?? I'm jealous.." He tried to look and sound offended. 

"There you are Shooting star...." Sending her adoring smile to the latter. 

" Good morning.." The man immediately approach their table and greeted her with a cheek to cheek kiss, a grown habit he never failed to provide

"Good morning to you too noona.." He turn towards the head of their family and greeted his Hyung....

"Good morning too Jiyong.. (he greeted back with a tap on each others shoulder) And let's eat before the food gets cold.. Help yourselves.." Gesturing the younger and so GD take seat on his right side and greeted JUNE back as well..

"God.." Scanning all the food on their dining table with awe. 

"JUNE were going to be spoiled today.." GD cooed, His eyes beaming from the sumptuous food in front of him.. He hasn't had decent home cooked meals for months due to his crazy work schedules. 

"Mom cook all our favorites hyung, (excitement evident on his face) Aren't we just the luckiest..?? Too bad Hanbin hyung missed this.."

"That's what he get from choosing his boyfriend over family.." GD joked while his noona's serving her food which he gladly accepted.. She's always been a full-time hands on when it comes to their needs, Spoiling them every time she has a chance to do so, No wonder all the men in their family favors her the most.. 

"Should we take a photo together..?? But let's all take different shots and send him at the same time..Hell be so jealous.." The head of the family suggested out of the blue gaining all of their attentions. 

"That's BADASS I like your idea dad..Lets do that.." JUNE being the most excited since annoying people by far is his specialty.. 

"Don't forget the nasty captions, (GD added, Everyone with their phones on-hand ready to take snapshots) He'll surely die sulking and Bobby's going to be dealing with that by himself.. That's definitely entertaining to watch, too bad they're a pair of greedy bastards that chooses to go solo together.."

They proceed having breakfast after their shenanigans along with random topics about this and that, Making up for those times they hardly see each other due to their individual activities and whereabouts..

"Everything's going out according to plan.." GD started a more serious conversation. 

"All credits to this guy right here.." Referring to JUNE, the latter sporting his signature cheeky smile..

"I'm being raised well hyung proper credits to y'all.." JUNE looking proud of himself.. He's always been a sucker for compliments specially from the people he looks up to the most..

"But we can't be too sure, It's only the beginning.." She finally speak up, They all look at her.. The light mood earlier turned serious it's almost suffocating, All ears on her but no one dared to look. 

"The marriage withdrawal from Jiwon's side to Jisoo definitely took the last straw.." She had a brief eye contact with GD for a sec. 

"We can't lose Bobby to them again.. But knowing Marcus and Natalie they will play dirty on us if they get desperate.." She looks calm but worry and panic evident on her tone, JUNE reach for her hand to hold squeezing it gently in the process.

"And the CHOi's are on their side too, That's the major problem.." She relents looking at her husband while still holding JUNE's bigger hand back, Grateful for how the younger never fail to ease her in times like this when HanBin is not there to do those things for her.. However, the head of their family remained silent but obviously there's a lot of things running on his mind at the moment..

"But you have me tho' noona.. (GD voice out reassuringly, they shared a look) And that's their ultimate problem.."

"But they know about HanBin, (her husband flinched at the mention of their son's name and they all noticed it) What if they use it against us..?? I can't let my child be the main target when they decide to attack.." She's getting more anxious by the minute.

"Mom,they won't.." JUNE responded firmly.

"The Choi's are very dangerous honey, You know that very well.. They'll do anything to get things their way.."

"I won't let them, (he sounded certain and fully determined) That's a promise.. I will make sure Hanbin hyung will live a normal life mom.. (trying to persuade her even more) Trust me, Jiyong hyung and I will make sure of that.."

"....Thank you somuch honey, (caressing his cheek adoringly and finally letting out a subtle smile) You always put your brother first even if you shouldn't.." Receiving a kiss on the temple from JUNE.

"And the same goes to you too Jiyong, (Glancing at the man sitting across her reaching out for his hand that he gladly accepted and smiling at each other) We can't thank you enough.."

"Family matters the most noona, (rubbing his thumb on the back of her palm that's against his hold) We're a family, I wouldn't trade us for anything in the world.."

"Just to let y'all know.... (finally breaking his silence) The egg rolls are just A-MAZING.....(they're all looking at him in confusion) Too damn cheesy just the way I like it..Eat up.." Gesturing them to proceed eating as he took a spoonful from his plate.

"Eeyy, such a mood killer.." GD can't help but to call him out for it.. The latter just shrugged and continue munching on his food as if he didn't just spoil the beautiful moment.

"NO wonder why Hanbin hyung has such a bad humor he got it from dad.." JUNE teasingly commented.

"You ungrateful brat..I have a great humor.." The old man defended himself looking offended, gaining a GD and JUNE chuckling from his reaction, Their worries seemed to be long gone forgotten.

"Says who..??" The wife asked in a taunting manner adding more reason for the head of the family to be laugh at.

"By the Hotteok vendor humoring you so you would buy all his desserts..??" GD is a ball of laughing mess from the comment while JUNE look more shocked from the information.

"You let people scam you dad..???? (he exclaimed hilariously) OHMYGOD, The inevitable KIM JEONG JU got scammed by a Hotteok vendor..??!! I cannot believe this." Shaking his head while sporting a very fake defeated look humoring his mother who's a big fan of all his antics when it comes to teasing his father.

"Mind you, He sells the best Hotteok in Daejeon.." Saving himself from their constant mockery and teasing, Glad enough HanBin isn't there to witness how his coolness disappears just because of his hotteok obsession. 

"That doesn't change the fact that you have a bad humor daddy.." JUNE retort along with his evil smirking face.. Ending his father's honorable career.. His dad is one of the scariest and most respectable in his field and in their society who would've guess the old man is always the subject of entertainment in their family..?? Even GD sometimes refuse to believe it but nevertheless he's grateful to be part of their amazing family and so as JUNE himself.. He's not blood related to the KIM's but was never treated differently.. They love him like their own even more spoilt and tolerated than HanBin.

"This rascal.."

🌠

Meanwhile, the lovebirds are still tuck into each others embrace under the soft comforting duvet protecting them both from the chilly morning weather, They've been leisurely staring at one another for a while now eversince they woke up but none of them want to abandon the bed nor the warmth of having each other's body closer like this.. Their phones has been constantly buzzing and vibrating but neither any of them cared to check. 

"Are you ready to go back..??" Bobby inquired in his hoarse morning voice.. 

"TO be honest NO.." Hanbin replied and he doesn't mind the way his boyfriend is squeezing him against his godlike figure.. Infact he loves the way he's being hold the way Bobby is doing at the moment. 

"Nado.." Nuzzling on Hanbin's palm that gently caressing his jaw, Leaning to his touch,Who would've thought they'll end up being Boyfriends after the silly club incident even Bobby don't know.. But more than anything he's really grateful to finally be with Hanbin, his precious and beautiful Boyfriend.. He hits the jackpot big time Bobby figured.. 

"I will miss you when you go back to Seoul.." Hanbin uttered, Playing the pendant of his necklace as he receives kisses on top of his head from Bobby who simply couldn't get enough of him.. 

"I'm gonna miss you when I'm back in Seoul.." Bobby claimed, the two Lovesick idiots smile at each other.. 

"Wait, (He get up to lean on the headboard Bobby's eyes following suit along with his arms that's now holding the younger's waist) I remember something and I want you to be really honest with me.." 

"KiMBOB," Fingers carding on his boyfriends curly locks the older us usual leaning to his touch as he close his eyes and snuggling closer to him.

"Why were you so mad last time..?? We were so happy when you came to see me, You even send me to school before you headed back to Seoul.... I was waiting for you to call but you never did and when we saw each other at the bar again you just went furious.. I don't get it.." His eyes are fixed over the guy slumped beside him but the latter didn't even move an inch, Eyes remained close and continued caging Hanbin's smaller figure.

"I saw you being kiss by another guy.." He answered in a muffled sound since his face is totally buried on Hanbin's ribside enjoying the fingers that's giving his hair all the way to his scalp the soothing touches.. 

"Are you serious..????" Hanbin a little surprise discarded his fingers on Bobby's hair and push the guy's shoulder to untangle them from each other..Bobby had to open his eyes from the sudden change of mood from his baby. 

"I saw it OK, That asshole Jung Jaewon was kissing you.." Bobby defending himself getting up from his recent position to face his boyfriend who obviously needing proper explanations but to his surprise the guy is actually laughing at him.. 

"What so funny..??" He frowned looking at his still wide smiled boyfriend..How he'd love to kiss those plump lips but he also needs to hear his side so maybe the kiss could wait. 

"Kim Hanbin this is not funny.." He felt offended by the way the younger is behaving, its as if he's not taking him seriously. 

"But you are.." He retort, the smile never left his lips.. And now poor Bobby is sulking and pouting like the most adorable hunk Hanbin has ever seen. 

"I cannot believe you got mad at me just because of that.."

"JUST..??!! (Beast mode on is a understatement with Bobby right now) ARE YOU KIDDING ME..??!!" Shaking his head in disbelief, He wanted to punish his boyfriend so bad until he's screaming and moaning his name and name alone but OK Bobby needs to calm his dick, FOCUS you idiot he told himself. 

"If you saw him kissing me why didn't you do anything then..?? (Raising his brow towards Bobby, the guy just stared at him speechless) You could've just punch him instead of getting mad at me you know.."

"A,are you for real right now..????" He's staring at Hanbin dumbfounded, The latter scooted closer to him one arm automatically reached out to cup his left cheek leaving tender touches on it, He loves how the younger rubs his thumb over his jawline..Its such an effortless sweet gesture no wonder Bobby's head over heels for him. 

"Love, (Their eyes are intimate) Next time please do not jump into stupid conclusions.. Confront me OK..??"

Bobby waste no time and pulled the younger closer by the waist, Their awkward position on the bed is the least of their concern for now.

"We've been wasting a lot of time getting mad about things that doesn't even matter.." He muttered, Practically settled on top of his boyfriend who has zero complains, He doesn't mind bottoming for Hanbin if that's even the case. 

"What do you mean..????" The argument hasn't put to an end even if he could feel how the younger is actually putting all his wait on him he doesn't mind he love the guy after all.

"It matters to me alright, I am the only one who's supposed to be kissing you.. I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND...." Presenting all "HIS CLAIMED RIGHT" as if it makes up for an excuse with his previous actions..His boyfriend still on top of him residing over his chest in comfy drawing circles on his collarbone with his index finger..Isn't he supposed to be the one torturing the younger by now..?? Why is he the one on the receiving point all this time..?? God he don't know still he don't mind. 

"And that stupid Jung Jaewon is my cousin Jiwon.." Hanbin informed nonchalantly, Their chest to chest position however is restricting him from furthermore assaulting contact to let his childish boyfriend know how disappointed he is with him..But at the same time he could see how the older is frustrated as much just the way he's tightening his grip that's been caging his waist for sometime now.

"If you could've told me right there and then I would've explained it to you.." The younger continued with the scolding manner,Bobby remained silent staring at him his free hand move to discard the fringe covering Hanbin's eyes. 

"I swear your jealousy would kill this love.." Humoring the older hoping it would subside him from pouting. 

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.." And then a cute Bobby rolling them eyes with his silly words no pun intended to a famous song. He leaned over to peck on Hanbin's forehead one hand remained resting on his baby's nape caressing it dearly. 

"Baby you win OK, (Heart eyes staring at each other lovingly) I'm sorry I'm so stupid.... Forgive your idiot boyfriend.." Sincerity evident on his face contrasting his silly choice of words. 

"Such a kid, (He snorted making Bobby snicker from embarrassment) Come here.... (Pulling the guy through his necklace) Stop sulking and kiss me.." And of course Bobby don't even need to be told twice, That's already his plan devouring his baby's lips as if his life depends on it.. 

🌠

Yun has been thinking that Jinan probably keep waking up on the wrong side of his bed cuz the older has been constantly out of his character, He's been really moody and always had that mean look on his beautiful face and he don't even know why.. To be exact his curiosity is killing him day by day but he doesn't have the balls to call his hyung out for it.. JINAN might just literally kick his ass if he even tried asking.. 

Another thing he noticed is Dongi's behavior their all sunshine and smile dongsaeng has been pouting and frowning since last week if he remember correctly, And JUNE's been MIA as well. 

"May I just ask..?? Where is JUNE..?? I haven't seen him since last week.." Yun started inquiring the looking lifeless duo sitting across each other on their dining table, it's probably the first time he's seeing them not please with the food he's serving. 

"Don't know don't care.." DongHwan answered in chorus.. 

"....Is there something I'm not completely aware of..??" Throwing another question, standing in the middle with now his arms crossed against his chest giving them a look but neither of the two payed him the attention.

"Why don't you ask him yourself..????" JINAN mumbles almost inaudible, Dragging the fork over his waffles that's almost drowning in maple syrup and that doesn't look appetizing at all. Yun felt bad for His unappreciated and abused waffles but JINAN didn't have to really know that. 

"That's what I'm gonna do then.." Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Looking at the still not paying attention duo, one after the other.. 

".....YAH,odiseo..????" Yun immediately interrogate the guy on the other line, One hand resting over his waist like an old man.. 

"Geez hyung can't you atleast say hello first before going FBI on me..?? (he complained as soon as he's able to speak) You were the one who value manners like Ancient history.." 

"Not this time JUNE...." The older scold trying his best to sound firm and convincing.

So where the hell are you..??" He proceeds, scooting himself out of the dining and went straight to the kitchen island instead as if he can get more privacy when literally he's just five feet away from the table where he left. 

"..Where else would I be..?? (JUNE asked back already bored of their conversation) I'm in my hometown hyung, Daejeon incase your post Alzheimer's is giving you hard time to remember things.." Mocking the older and completely aware of the death glares the person standing infront is throwing at him.

"This bastard, (Yun snarled over the phone) You're supposed to be in Seoul for the weekends.." His rant continued unaware of the younger constantly rolling his eyes from all the nagging over the other line. 

"JUNE, if you're not going to feed me right now I swear I'm ditching you.." Jennie scowled, arms tucked against her chest looking all ready to hit and run the latter. 

"Who is that..?? (Yun can't help but ask, Getting nosier by the minute) Are you with a girl right now..???? YAH KOO JUNE...." His voice become louder than what he intended to gaining the attention of DongHwan from his last comment..But he's too oblivious to notice the curiosity and confusion the duo had on their faces.. 

"Hyung chill, Will you..??" He uttered coolly despite of the murdering glares Jennie keep giving him at the moment.

"Its Monday today so technically its School day now and I'm not with a girl, I'm with a starving lioness right n____AAWW..??!!" Forcefully yanking his arm away from her, Leaving a bite mark on his forearm making JUNE hissed in annoyance.

"Since when did you become a dog..????" His hyung in the other line is already forgotten.. However the older remained quiet as well listening to them bicker. 

"Feed me NOW..!!!!" She snarled in full beast mode.. A hungry Jennie is the scariest and JUNE having known her for long knew better than to starve her.. 

"Hyung I gotta go..I'm hanging up now.." Not even waiting for a response as he drop the call to tend to her..

"What the heck is that..???? (is all that he could say after hearing the beep that indicates their call ended) Waah the audacity of that kid, He just hang up on me.." 

"He literally said he's hanging up tho'.." JINAN replied, having a star g competition against his pancakes.. Yun is certain something is really amiss.. 

"Where the hell is Bobby..????" Their resident chef inquired finally realizing the most appreciative human being of all his food is nowhere to be found.. 

"Seriously hyung..?? Look at us.." A very unusual pissed Dongi scoffed, Yun did what he's told to looking at the two like he's supposed to.

"Do we really look like Lost and Found to you..????" Dongi for the first time raising his voice to the older who's quite surprise from the sudden behaviour but managed to let it slide.. 

"NO but who am I going to ask if not the two of you..?? You're all I got here.." 

"Then I guess I'm leaving.." The younger abandoned his seat looking pissed and JinHwan follows suit. 

"I'm going with you.." 

"Ige Mwoya..????" He was left in the kitchen all by himself looking broken as he watched the two figures disappear on him..Heaving a deep sigh as he surrender himself back on his chair when MINO appear put of nowhere. 

"YunHyeongi, I think your pancakes burning..And just incase YOU FORGOT, we're humans too..And we co-exist.. " Taking the seat across his dongsaeng while munching his waffles.

"Holysh____ (he almost freaking jump out of his seat in surprise) Hyung..???? Since when are you here..????"

"What do you mean..???? (Raising a brow meeting the latter's eyes) I was here the whole time.. And mind you Song Yunhyeong I'm your older brother I can come here to eat your food anytime and anyway I want it.." Getting another big bite of his maple drowned breakfast..Yun just stared at him speechless.. 

"You're running out of milk by the way.." Hoony then entered resting an arm over Yun's shoulder surprising the younger for the nth time that day.. 

"Jesus___" Hands over his wild beating chest, Having a heart attack was never any if his plans when he decided to make breakfast for everyone yet no one seem to get the memo.

"You're here too hyung..????" Poor younger Song still clutching the fabric that's covering his chest, His heart beating like crazy hasn't calm down from the series of shocks the people around him has been providing.. 

"Oh, We crashed in for breakfast (The older replied nonchalantly taking the seat beside him one hand holding a plate of the mighty waffles) Wae..??" 

"Don't just appear out of nowhere next time JEBAL..(Half scold half pleading Yun stated) I almost had a heart attack jinjja.." He stood up and was about to take his leave but even before he could fully turn a beaming HyunSuk appears before him..

"Hyung..?? Where's my pancake..??" 

"Ohmygod..??!! Y'all gonna be the death of me.." He left shaking his head like he's lost it, Leaving a dumbfounded maknae.. 

"....D,did I say something wrong..??" Asking the two older guys as he proceeds to the table where they're leisurely fiesting.. 

"I think you forgot to say please.. He's a sucker for Manners remember.." MINO replied not even sparing one glance at the younger..

"OhShoot.. (Realizing his mistake for a sec) But where's my pancake..?? Good Hyungs don't let their dongsaengi starve to death y'all know.." He tease and sits beside Hoony, Taking a free fork on the table in his attempt to steal on the older's plate but his arm immediately received a good hit from doing it. 

"I prefer starving you than being the good hyung tho'..Leave that to JinHwan its his job.." Hoony distancing his plate from the younger while filling his mouth full making the poor maknae whine for hours that day.. 

🌠

Jennie and JUNE were having lunch at an Italian Restaurant near their school, Chuseok has ended two days ago but their school extended their Public holiday til today.. Both neglected Seoul for the weekend cuz Hanbin didn't want to leave Daejeon as well.. The three decided to just celebrate on their own right after they payed respect to their elders and did the traditional yearly ceremonies with their whole family and relatives.. 

Binge watching Netflix for 2 days and both woke up on a Sunday morning with a note from Hanbin saying he's out early for a hike.. The cats and dogs duo were stuck to each other yesterday, Parted ways in the afternoon since Jennie had to see GD and both received the good news about HanBin and Bobby during dinner by Mrs.Kim's courtesy.. And here they are again stuck with each other even if they keep getting into each others neck all the time.. 

"Why don't we make a bet..??" JUNE proposed all of a sudden, He's halfway through with his food and there hasn't been any exchange of words between them since they started eating and he is not the type who goes silent it would make him go nuts if he don't say anything, It doesn't matter who's around.

"Not interested.." She responded shortly not even sparing him a glance, She's hungry and filling her tummy is all that matters to her. 

"You're no fun, No wonder you don't have a boyfriend.." He teased, Receiving a series of death glares from the latter.

"Excuse me but mind your own business would you..?? (she snarled at the guy sitting across her) Be glad I'm actually considerate enough to meet with you.." Stuffing her mouth until she looks like the cutest squirrel.

"Its cuz you don't have friends and that left you no choice but ME, So let's make a bet then.. I feel like being generous today might as well buy you a new purse or a set of Fall/Winter Collection from your favorite Designer.." Trying to bribe her knowing one of her weaknesses.. Jenny can't say no to Chanel nor Gucci and JUNE knows all the strings to pull on that matter. 

"I'll bet all my wealth just so you could shut up.." She responded bitterly instead, Til today the guy is still a walking puzzle for her, She knows he's dangerous even if they're playing on the same side.. 

"Make me.." Suddenly shifting into his predator mode, Staring at her like she's his ultimate prey, It makes her shiver on the insides with the way he's eyes boring holes on her now blushing face..Yes definitely KOO JUNHOE had that effect on her but no one really has to know about that for sure, Alright maybe Hanbin is an exception. 

"Stop playing Casanova and the GREAT GATSBY on me JU-NE cuz it doesn't suit you..You have no shame.. " Averting her eyes in the process, the least thing she'd want is having the guy figured her freaking out. 

"Hm, I don't need it aniway.. (Returning to his annoying self in a blink) So tell me, What did you and hyung talked about last night..??" Eyes still pinning the girl before him even if he continue paying his food some attention.. 

"We're stopping for now, They're already dating we can't do much_____ (She didn't expect the latter to put food on her plate as she speaks) The main goal is to get them together.. And they're together now.." Finally looking at JUNE as if someone has casted a spell on her, Watching him eat heartily. 

"My main goal is to get them married Jennie, (Meeting her gaze, expressions turning more serious as their conversation goes deeper) Sooner or later the Choi's will make a move and trust me they wouldn't play nice..They will do my brother dirty and I won't let that happen.." Dropping the lipstick stained table napkin he just use to wipe the corner of Jennie's lips when the latter isn't aware of the pasta sauce staining her lips..

The guy keeps surprising her and she's not prepared for any of it at the moment..They're supposed to be FRIENEMIES, Like Tom&Jerry not Harry and Sally to begin with.. 

"Do you think i don't know that..??" She countered with the same expression, She don't like the Choi's just as much knowing GD's history with them, And how she knows about it is another story to tell but she's glad GD trust her enough to let her know that dark part of his life..And the reason Why..???? It's only her and GD's business to keep behind close doors..

"We can't stop now just because they're together.." He sounded dominant in a way Jennie secretly shudders which only GD can make her feel just by staring at her when they're alone together.. 

"This war between our families must put to an end and the only way to do that is either you marry My brother, They get married or you marry Jiwon hyung..That's plenty of choices for you right there.." He proceeds, not giving the subject a rest.. He's really determined to get his mission end successfully..

Hanbin is his most precious even if he doesn't really say and show it..He has loved him over the years since they first met, Whether platonic or romantic he never once entertained the idea..One thing he's certain of is he's wiling to do anything and everything just to make sure Hanbin is safe, loved and happy it doesn't matter if its with him, with somebody else moreover if its with Bobby.. Making his hyung happy makes him the happiest.. 

"You know very well I can't have any of those options JUNE.."

"Hm, (his infamous evil smirk plastered on his handsome face) Ofcourse your evil step mother won't let you marry my brother she's another Choi afterall, While the rest of the KiM's won't let them get married then there's GD and Jinan hyung who won't let you marry Bob hyung either..What a tragedy we have here.." Resting his back on his seat giving the back rest some use even if it means ruining his posture he don't care anymore.. There's much more serious matter than his reputation anyway.. 

"Why don't you marry that Kim Jisoo instead..??" Jennie tried to joke by bargaining just to ease the heavy atmosphere around them.

"Then problems will be solved since she's the only blackhole in this STATUS QUO the elders are obsessing with.." Sparing him her adorable smile as if that would actually help with anything, JUNE however just frowned back at her instead..She somehow couldn't believe her charm isn't working on him, Well his antics doesn't play well with her just a s much so NO, she's not upset, she has no reasons to be.. 

"Easy if I am a Kim but they don't even know KOO exist.. And aren't y'all Kim's pretty old school trying to keep the pure bloodline stupid tradition cycle going..??" Jennie felt offended a little, Why wouldn't she..?? He's a KIM and he's sadly he's got a point. 

"Like what's up with the KIM'S marrying another Kim..?? My ass.. This isn't even Greek Mythology for fuck sake.. What a great fictional mentality they have for old people." He can't hide the displeasure he's been feeling and he has no reason to actually hide them, He knows Jennie is on the same page besides he's always been vocal about them.. He's not the REBEL KID for nothing. 

"Who knows..???? (shrugging him off, Focusing on her food that's already getting cold since they talk more than they're supposed to) But you have plenty of money tho' (They shared a look for a sec) What's stopping you from getting the acknowledgement you needed..??" Completely getting the latter's attention.. 

"Hm, One good enough reason to crash a Powerful household Jennie.." He looked hopeful Jenny figured, But there's something bigger behind his words she just don't know exactly what it could possibly be, They're not that close to be telling secrets to each other, It'll probably be the end of humanity if that ever happens, So scratch that.

"When will that happen..??" She inquired raising a brow, He reach out for her cheek giving it a little rub and squeeze while smiling to her dearly.. She was again taken aback from the unexpected action.. 

"One day.. (He's staring at her as if he's bearing her very soul, Pink blushes resurfacing her cheeks) When I decide to not let the sun shine on them anymore..I'll let you know.." Jennie could've sworn he saw him smile sincerely which never happens with her before, she's more than confused right now. 

"I'm gonna make you proud one day.." JUNE firmly told her with that rare smile Jennie knows he's true and really meant what he just said. 

🌠

JINAN headed to Daejeon to see Bobby in the evening but he met JUNE and Jennie by accident, He wouldn't let the two see him if only Jennie didn't call him out.. 

"Oppa, What are you doing here..????" She beams instantly turning completely 360 from being the mean girl she's always been with the younger guy beside him.. 

"I'm waiting for Bobby.." Eyeing the two suspiciously but they don't seem to notice at all. 

" We're supposed to see each other today and head back to Seoul together.." He tried explaining, Making sure not to stare at the younger guy too long cuz who knows what he's capable of saying to him..?? He still hasn't forget the little drama they created just last week with their kissing spree, He doesn't know but after that he just can't help but be pissed with JUNE..Whats adding much more to his annoyance is the guy being oblivious about it.. He seemed normal, being the usual hormonal teenager that he is who flirts around like a boss. 

"Jinjja..?? (Excitement evident on her face subconsciously reaching for Jinan's arm and holding it in place which made JUNE's brow raise) Were also meeting Hanbin today that's why I'm with this buffalo.." Nudging the latter with her elbow along with a cute little glare when she looks back at JUNE but all smiles when she stare at her JINAN oppa. 

"Speaking of the hyena who eat like a hungry vulture seeing deadmeat in the dessert.." JUNE commented while rolling his eyes in the process.

"Shut up.." Hitting the guy by the arms before turning back to her brother smiling like a sweetheart.

"Oppa how about we all meet together..?? There's no sense of pretending anymore they're already dating.. We could just come clean to them right now.." Her words are promising but the reality they're in isn't that simple..And before the older could actually agree JUNE meddle.

"Like what..??" Arms crossed against his chest they both turn towards him Jennie already giving him deadly glares.

"Telling them we all plotted their love story so they could live happily ever after..?? This is not some stupid fairy tale Jennie.." Shaking his head while having a death glare competition with the latter, JiNAN's suspicions flares up by the way the two are treating each other.. He's not gonna lie the they look good together and their constant bickering is cute but there's something inside him that someway somehow hates the idea.. 

"I don't know how you do it but with how stupid you are talking right now I wonder why all your lame schemes worked to get this Mission a success to be brutally honest.." She bites back definitely not letting herself lose without a fight.. JUNE is very intimidating but she's JENNIE KIM.. She's not to be messed with and that's a fact. 

"That's called MAD SKILLS Jennie.." Pinching her nose and sparing a wink on her making Jennie go mad slapping his arm once again but he immediately caught her smaller ones and hold it to stop her assaults. 

"I'm a natural since Luck has stopped working for me a long time ago.." Letting go of Jennie's hands gaining a kick in the shin by her courtesy since she can't remove his tight grip from earlier making the bastard chuckle. 

"Do you two normally bicker like this..??" JINAN breaking the intense atmosphere between the two troublemakers.. He's not amused, he don't get why he feels annoyed seeing the two being comfortable with each other.. He shouldn't feel this way towards his dongsaemgs but he could help it either.. There must be something wrong with him the title fairy thought. 

"This is just the Appetizer Oppa, (Rolling her eyes looking at the mocked expression on JUNE's face how she love to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face) Trust me spend a whole day with him you'll die desperately if you haven't killed yourself.." She exclaimed as they continue to have a makeface battle with each other..Pretty childish but that's how it is. 

"You make it sound like I'm a spawn of Satan..Refrain yourself were on the same evil boats here Lady.." JUNE defending himself against her claims.. The last thing he wants is to get JINAN upset.. And he's certain the older is treating him differently and he has a little idea why but he can't just go and call the latter out for it since Jennie's around.. They used to have a thing and now he wants to have something with her brother.. It'll only complicate things if he tries to initiate something right now.

"Well atleast I don't have the entire Korea working for me like you did.." She scoff at the younger guy who never once left his sight towards her and its making her feel strangely conscious, She's just good at hiding it in her stoic facade. 

"For an 18years old High Schooler like you that's a Guinness World Record right there..I am lost for words.." Their exchange of words proceeds and JINAN's presence long gone forgotten..Watching them earnestly almost not blinking not wanting to miss a thing contemplating whether to meddle or just leave the two alone since he doesn't seem like he's needed there..

"Funny hearing you say that cuz you haven't shut up for the past hours we've been together..You surely did talk about me a lot as well..Hows that making you lost for words..?? Do you like me that much..??"

"Are you two DATING..????" JINAN once again meddle, The suspicions and his own curiosity conspiring is tok much to handle, He needs to know what's going on or else he wouldn't have a peace of mind.. 

"US..??!! (giving each other a look before looking back at the older in unison) NEVER.....!!!!" They responded in chorus..The older don't seem convinced tho' giving them both a judging look.. 

"Are you sure..?? (Raising his brow still suspicious of the two) Cuz that's how my mom and our dad used to bicker only then people found out they're actually together and she's already pregnant with me.." He shared, gaining the most shocked expression he's ever seen from his little sister over the years..

"I'M NOT PREGNANT...." Jennie in her defense mode, Murdering JUNE with her glares..The bastard has the audacity to laugh at her..

" Not with this loud big mouthed buffalo.." She scowls at the subject but JUNE being JUNE will always have something crazy to say..

"I was your first kiss tho'.." 

"WAIT WHAT..??!! /SHUTUP JUNE..!!!!" The siblings exclaimed at the same time while the bastard is having the time of his life laughing his heart out from their hilarious expression.. 

🌠

Hanbin and Bobby both shared their side of the story regarding the misunderstanding with JaeWon ending it with a not so impressed Hanbin and a very defensive Bobby.. 

"PABOYA.." The younger called out to his stupid boyfriend.. 

"You never told me about Jaewon, what do you expect me to do..????" Bobby back on his defense.. He's aware how childish he acted upon them but he's not going to just admit defeat specially when his baby is having the time of his life ridiculing him about it..NOWAY..

"You never asked.." The younger answered coolly.. 

"You could've just told me.." Bobby replied in the same manner..

"You could've done your own research.." Hanbin countered, Bobby rolling his eyes on it and snorted. 

"That's what normal people do when they like someone, You don't even know who my cousins we're when Infact we grew up together well not literally but comeon KIMBOB aren't we childhood sweethearts..????" Hitting the guys chest with a thud making the latter flinch in surprise. 

"So maybe you don't like me that much to be interested about the relevant things about me.." Crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts beginning to sulk.. 

"That's not true.!!!! (Bobby whined right back pulling both Hanbin's arms on to his hold) I LIKE YOU SO DAMN MUCH baby I swear.." They're staring into each others eyes the younger still pouting while the older is trying to be convincing.. 

"I really really really really like you.."

"Prove it Jiwon.." 

Bobby's down on his knees without warning..Hanbin was taken aback from the action..The older holding him in place right on his hips..Bobby's eyes are staring at him in a certain way of intimacy.. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter with a blush.. 

"OK, (He's having a lowkey mental breakdown) I, I didn't expect you to be down on your knees to prove yourself but what exactly are you trying to do right now..??" Hanbin asked even if he already has a little idea where they're going..

"I want to prove how much I like you.." Bobby almost whispered in his hoarse lazy voice that makes the younger shivers..Not to mention his sexy crooked smile.. He's still not use to this side of their relationship.. If anything Bobby is like a shape shifter, He can change into whatever he wants to be.. Be it naughty and nice, as cold as ice, crazy and silly, cute and dumb, chill or someone ready to kill.. He can do anything really.. 

"OK..???? But does it have to be like this..???? Your face is literally facing my crotch and_____OHMYGOD..??!!" Hanbin almost fall out of balance when he felt Bobby's hand inside his jeans and as quick as his intrusion next thing he knew is Bobby's already sucking and licking him.. 

"You should realize that I wouldn't be doing this type of things if I don't like you that much.." Eyes on Hanbin while his lips is ghosting kisses over little Hanbin. 

"And we're not leaving this room until you're convince enough.." Darting the tip of his tongue on the slit as if he wants to enter and ruin it.. Hanbin arching his back from the pleasure.. Pulling Bobby's hair to prevent him from literally falling down.. The older likes the rage, He loves the force and the idea of it.. And Hanbin moaning is like music to his ears..

Bobby carried Hanbin back to their bed and completely discarding the latter's jeans along with his boxers but didn't bother with his shirt.. He carefully place his baby down the soft mattress all spread out for him.. And he proceeds giving him a mind-blowing job.. Hanbin still tugging on his locks.. 

"OHGHOD..??!! Why do i fit so good inside your mouth..??" Biting his lips to prevent him from making loud explicit noises.

"You look so hot down there Love....... Aaahh...." Watching his boyfriend assaulting him with pleasure in half lidded eyes..Their lusting eyes met.. 

"And you taste so good baby, So fucking good.." Bobby burying Hanbin's length fully deep in his throat..

Hanbin figures the school could wait besides he's willing to take extra classes if he really needs too.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	16. GAMES OF THRONES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been really a while are y'all still interested..???
> 
> 😂😂
> 
> read away....  
> long ass lame chap ahead.

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

JUNE's parents died in an accident when he's only seven.. They're best friends with the CHOI family who became JUNE's poster parents, But when they figured that all the deceased fortune were solely left and were secured for JUNE to be taken possession of when he reach his legal age of twenty one they abandoned him since they realise they won't be getting their hands on that said fortune that will surely help for their ambition to take down the Kim's who were currently the most powerful family in Korea..

The young JUNE became a stray and one fortunate day Hanbin found him on the street.. They took him in, adapted him and treated him like their own which nobody knows from their circle of friends.. Hanbin learned about the other boys life story.. He fully knows how the Choi's can really be scary and to protect his new little brother's identity they agreed to JU-NE's request of not officially being introduced as a new part of their family.. 

and later Hanbin told GD who apparently told Jennie.. Due to the said request, JU-NE kept his family name as well for one good reason and so they let him have his way.. 

Then JU-NE met GD by fate when he snuck into the Choi's residence one day to get some of his valuable things he kept in a safe hidden place somewhere in the mansion he witnessed how Madame Choi forced Tabi their eldest heir and Jiyong to break up.. JU-NE was there watching secretly, Heard everything they told the poor guy, Saw every inhumane thing they did to him without his lover even knowing. 

They let him live but was left dying inside, Totally beaten up and barely breathing.. JU-NE was only fourteen then.. He almost thought the older was dead and with his insane curiosity not even caring about his own safety he went to check the lifeless body pooling in his own blood on the dirty floor.. And when he tried to touch him the older opened his eyes and smiled at him like he isn't dying from physical and emotional pain, Being the kid that he is that time he offered him a handkerchief and a very good life story that leads to a deal they later called the ENDGAME.. 

How GD escaped his nearing death inside the hells of Choi remained a mistery.. 

🌠🌠

There has really been a silent war going on between the KIM'S that passed from generation to generation because of power and money.. 

In this society of modern South Korea THE KIM'S were the most influential family.. But there were four families of Kim's dominating the country, The Kim's from West where Jennie came from, Kim's from the North side(not North Korea BTW) (Jisoo), The Kim's from the East where Bobby's family ruled and Kim's from the South who were the richest but only had one son that is Kim Hanbin.. 

But in the social pyramid of this generation, The said KIM'S who all came from old money were now taking the second spot when it comes down to Fame, Power and the evil of all evil also known as Money.. A self made multi-billionaire took over the top spot that goes for the name GD.. 

The Kings of all the Kings of the modern empires, Beating all the well established Clans and families who have been dominating over the years even before and right after the dynasty of their first to the former Kings. 

Being allies with GD will definitely put you in the pedestal even if you're a nobody or a beggar from the streets if that isn't enough to exaggerate the current power he has in general, sounds absurd and ridiculous but that's how it is in their society.. That's why everyone wants to have ties with the young multi Billionaire while the people who's already on his side surely were the most fortunate as the envious would refer it.. 

Everyone knows GD for being timid and down to earth that never discriminates people and their social status, Infact he prefers hanging out with people with the most humble upbringing as he himself was once like them, He value and care so much for the poor.. 

All the people who works for him mostly if not all were the product of the lowest class who made it big and became successful due to his support and mercy.. That is why all of them are faithful and grateful to him.. 

As a result of their perfect teamwork they continue to flourish building their own dinasty.. That even the almighty CHOI and powerful Kim's together won't stand a chance to get rid of him.. Unless they have two major Kim's and the Choi's working together to get the King GD down and out of his throne..

Except that the only Kim who had the power to dethrone the King is Kim Hanbin who happens to be GD's most favorite dongsaeng and has no interest to step up on their games of thrones.. And to make things worse is Kim Jiwon's existence he either will make or break the King or his enemies cuz other than Kim Hanbin only Bobby also has the power and money to destroy them all making him the ultimate prey for the predator women's of the Kim's and the elite society that craves for acknowledgements and greater positions..The greedy for fame, power and money, Those who were dying to be the new King GD.. 

🌠🌠

"Why are you doing this..??" Tabi asked, He's currently having lunch with JIYONG for the first time today after almost five years.. They work together but there was never a time where they get the chance nor let themselves be alone like this..

The latter went to his Art gallery this morning demanding for a meal together, And who is he to deny him that..?? But later he figured his true intentions.. GD told Tabi himself. 

_**"Because I believe in happy endings.."**_ GD replied cooly, He no longer feel intimidated by the older neither feel those butterflies in his stomach that he used to feel whenever they're close together.. Or maybe he had just learned how to perfectly pretend that nothing can faze him anymore..Not even Tabi.. 

_**"For what..????"**_ He asked again as if he heard him wrong.. Eyes pinned over the latter who never once glance back at him which has become normal for them.. 

_**"I want them to have the love I didn't get.."** _GD stated, All attention were on his steak ignoring the fact that the guy who he once called the love of his life is amusely watching him eat as if it will make him full enough.. 

_**"I want to prove to everyone that LOVE doesn't have to have a gender..**_ (finally raising his head to meet Tabi's eyes) _**That loving someone and fighting for that person is never wrong even if it makes you indifferent from everybody.."**_ There's resentment on his tone and Tabi's completely aware where the latter is coming from.. 

_**"I want to show your parents what I can do, Something that they can't..** _(The older swallowed the invisible lumps on his throat at that) _**I want to show them that I can do the things they fail to do for you, For US.. I want to show them that they fail to be good parents twice.."** _The memories from the past still lingers to him like it just happen yesterday, Surely the cuts, wounds, bruises and stitches has healed over the years but the hurt, the pain and nightmares just keeps haunting him like ghosts.. He's not sure if the guy in front of him has any idea of what he's gone through from his parents hands but if anything he'd rather not want the latter to figure it out.. Just thinking about the CHOI's seriously make him sick and knowing that the guy who used to be the love of his life is one of them he again died for the hundredth time.. 

_**"And you know which part will haunt them the most..??"** _He spared the older a sly subtle smile, Tabi just staring at him as if he's longing for him and he's not going to let the guy affect him again.. He's suffered enough because of their love, there's noway he's ever letting himself go through the same cycle again.. NOWAY..

_**"It's not what I'm gonna do when they forcely take you away from me.."** _They're now having a staring competition and he's certain his ex is trying to use his charm on him, he can see and sense by the way those lips moving as if they're actually tempting him, NO Jiyong wouldn't dare he averted his gaze and saw in the corner of his eyes how the older smile like he wins.. And for a sec he hated himself for it.. He look back at the older once again.. 

**_"But because its KOO JUNHOE.."_ **GD muttered witnessing how Tabi fisted and paused into a halt, He's aware how the latter adores his dongsaeng even if he no longer lives with them they continue to secretly see each other.. The only thing he's not aware of is what JUNE didn't tell him about Tabi's participation about getting Jiwon and Hanbin together..

_**"The son that they refused to love..Is also the son that will drag them to their fall down.. Bet they don't even recognise the kid they abandoned.. They might even thought he's dead a long time ago too..Well what do I expect from your parents..??"** _He proceeds still watching the guy that looked somehow shocked from the information he provided.. A little victory on GD's part. 

**_"And why are you telling me all this..??"_ **Tabi inquired, confusion all over his face.. The thought of his dongsaeng plotting something against their family haven't sink in.. 

_**"Hm, because I loved you this much.. And i know how much you love your parents dearly.. I'm telling you what I'm about to do so you could do something about it, or at-least you could try.. YOU could do something for them before I ruin your entire family.. You see I don't play people dirty even if they did more than just playing me when they had the chance to.."** _The older is staring at him in a way he never did before, it's as if he feared him for once.. And as much as he didn't expect that reaction he felt somehow powerful and in control.. 

_**"You're a good person Jiyong.. Don't do this..Don't do anything reckless..You are better than this.."** _He tried pursuing his old flame still convinced there's still the good old Jiyong underneath all the mean look and rude smiles the younger has been accustomed to over the years.. He knows that behind the arrogant cold facade there's the most selfless guy he loves the most.

_**"Your parents killed the good old Jiyong a long time ago, I am now the better version of that poor naive guy you once loved hyung.."** _GD in his spiteful tone, He don't know what happened to him but right now he just want to see the hurt in Tabi's face.. The grudging memories that still lingers to him has triggered his drive for redemption, He wants to avenged his old self from all the bad experiences he suffered from cuz he doesn't deserve any of it all..

_**"I still love you, That didn't change one bit Jiyong..It never was.."** _He admitted,sincerity evident over his face but the guy before him was looking at him as if he just said something he shouldn't.. GD looked disgusted even.. 

_**"Love just doesn't make the world go round HYUNG.. But you know one thing I'm grateful about your parents despite of the hell they put me through over the years..??**_ (yet again sporting his inhumane grin that Tabi has grown to hate) _**That they taught me about the real value of family.. And i would kill an army, murder a whole empire just to protect my own.. Even if it cost the world to me..**_ (still eyeing the older who's surprisingly unfazed and trying to actually see him eye to eye) _**But sadly that world collapsed a long time ago, That man who's become the center of my world was gone a long time ago.. I have nothing else to lose except my family.. So there's no way I'm letting anyone lay a finger on them.. Not even you.."** _The warning within those words are directly sinister.. 

_**"I have to make my own sacrifices too you know that, In order to keep you safe and alive I chose to be with them over you.."** _Tabi imposed a little irritation resonating on his face.. If he's not holding into their memories together he's probably lost it.. The person infront of him is not the person he thought he knew all along.. 

_**"Hm,funny.... You could've just let me die while I'm still with you, Cuz this life I'm living right now, This life were both living right now isn't life at all.. You know why I'm still alive and doing well..?? Because I finally have a life purpose and that was them.. They gave me purpose, They showed me I have a value, They love me for who I am and accepted what I'm not which sadly you and your amazingly perfect family failed to do.."** _He's gritting his teeth, suppressing his anger, he'd been holding back for so long.. He was furious, If he could just forget about the shared feelings and bitter memories with the older he might've done something horrifying to him but no matter how he tried to think about it, Tabi is also a victim, his parents victim.. A victim who fell inlove to the very wrong person that's him.. 

_**"Hanbin will get the love story he deserves, Bobby will get the love that he deserves.. They deserve each other, Even if the world wouldn't let that happen, I will.. You'll see, And one day maybe you'll be able to see me differently.. Your family will be able to see things clearly.. And who knows maybe one day I will be able to forgive them for what they did to me, For what they did to us.."**_ GD continues using the tone Tabi knew very well that only meant nothing but danger despite of his calm look.. He knows his ex-lover too well not to know how the latter is actually keeping himself put together, How he wish he would just flip their table and show how angry he has been, He think he could deal with that better than what he's getting right now.. 

_**"Then why don't you just keep fighting for me, for us..??"**_ He provoked instead, Eyeing GD with affection that never died within him..Infact he always looks at him that way but sadly there's no more room nor space left for those feelings to be acknowledge, Not when he failed the guy infront of him more _**than what he deserves..**_

_**"Then why didn't you in the first place..??"** _The younger retort back sounding a little spiteful this time staring back at the older, It's even evident in his face..He couldn't hide them, He doesn't want to. 

_**"You're the one who gave up on me remember..?? You chose to break my heart so I could live right..?? That's really funny.. I guess I owe you my life then huh..??**_ (sparing a bitter grin as he look away) _ **So here I am alive and about to kick your entire family out of this Power Game that your stupid society, your stupid people has been playing.."** _He took a pause figured he needed a breather then look back at the guy across him who's never teared his eyes off of him apparently. 

_**"This is war, Get yourself ready hyung, Prepare to get hurt cuz it surely will.."**_ GD ending their conversation before he finally get back to his food without saying a word ever again til they decided to part ways that day.. 

🌠🌠

JUNE and JINAN met coincidentally.. It was Jennie's 9th birthday at that time, The older was watching her from afar.. The younger noticed him and went to approached asking why he's not joining the party.. The older just smiled, A smile that JUNE knows best, that bittersweet smile that he's grown accustomed with after his parents passed away 2 years ago.. Then the 12 years old JINAN told him he can't be there cuz it would put her into danger which sadly JUNE didn't understand, he's barely 9.. And later he figured JINAN was infact a Kim, He's supposed to be the heir being the oldest child but unfortunately he's a product of a forbidden love.. And his existence will not only tarnish the KIM'S reputation for neglecting the only son but will also destroy Jennie's validity as the sole successor of their entire Clan.. And to protect his little sister he chose to be invisible.. He sacrificed his own gains and future.. He remained there in the shadows to make sure she's going to keep her position in their family even if that leaves him nothing and being a NOBODY. .

When JU-NE turned 15 he went to GD who's already very successful then with his music.. It's only been just a year after the tragic first encounter they had on the CHOI's residence but the older isn't just doing great.. He's doing incredible for starters.. 

They talked about their deal.. The bet, the mission, people involved, measures to apply, when, where and how without discussing the reason WHY..???? They only have the same goal and the same people they both care about and willing to protect from the people who doesn't hesitate to harm to get things their way and favour.. It doesn't matter how the mission will take place as long as it's clean, no one will sacrifice a life and JU-NE won't be exposed unless he exposed himself but pass the mission anyway or anyhow..

Then one day he told GD he want JINAN, But nothing's free in this world the older said.. In order to get what he wants he need to pass a MISSION, Hanbin and JIWON is the mission, They must happen only he can guarantee to get JINAN for himself.. But that's not the said MISSION is all about..

Everything is complicated, their chance to make it successful is barely thirty.. Bobby's about to marry Jisoo one day to fulfill the arrangement of their marriage that took place since they're young.. Hanbin and the latter don't even talk to each other as well.. They're like strangers but everyone's aware of their childhood history together.. Everyone's aware of their feelings except the oblivious two.. 

JUNE made deals with people he knows will be relevant.. He started with Jennie, Their deal is to keep away Hanbin from everyone except Bobby.. But Jennie is not aware of JUNE's desire for his brother JinHwan.. 

He convinced Jennie to make a deal with GD regarding her two most loved people JINAN and Hanbin .. She will help Hanbin and Jiwon to be together so she won't have to marry another Kim which is Bobby and still keep her stand in her family.. And about JINAN if all else fail she will marry GD to bring his brother to the world if she's willing to step out of being the Sole Heiress and give up the position instead.. GD will help his brother, On HOW..?? She don't know either.

(Only GD and JU-NE know about it) 

Then there's his deal with the JUNG brothers, Jaewon and ChanWoo who were HanBin's cousins.. Their deal is to keep Bobby away from preys and to make that happen Jaewon will stalk and follow Bobby anywhere and pretend he's interested with him to distruct the latter from entertaining the opposite or even the other males who wants to get the guy's attention.. Chanwoo howerever will keep a good relationship to Bobby and win his trust and in return JU-NE secured them a good position in GD's side.. 

Then DongHyuk his bestfriend, Who's responsible for every photos of Hanbin that resurfaced in their Group Chat to purposely get Bobby jealous.. But the catch is Dongi's not aware of JUNE's schemes, (not even aware he's adopted by the KIM'S) That everytime he claim something about HanBin and Bobby June will always deny him which only made the older want to prove his intuitions not realising how JUNE's secretly pushing him to dig further that caused Bobby to finally do something to get Hanbin for himself.. 

He also managed to get another secret deal with Tabi, the eldest heir of the Choi's.. JUNE's poster older brother who's always been really good to him.. Their deal is Tabi providing secret help for every GD's plan to happen that is solely related to HanBin and Bobby.. 

Tabi and GD were ex boyfriend's, They failed to be together in the end due to Tabi's parents opposition of their relationship.. So to keep loving GD secretly he keep helping him without the guy knowing and JUNE is the only key to make it all happen.. 

And lastly, JUNE made a deal with JINAN for the common good of Hanbin and Bobby, If he pass older will give him a chance and date him.. If he fail, he'll leave him alone for good.. 

🌠🌠

It has been a week since Hanbin and Bobby became official and lived up to their rules like Lovesick teenagers, constantly on their phones and smiling like they've already lost it sometimes which left the people around them confused and curious.. 

Bobby has sneaked three times back to Daejeon for a sleepover and driving his boyfriend to school before heading back to Seoul.. He gets the proper nagging and scolding from Hanbin but the reward were always worth the trouble.

And again its Friday.. Bobby went home, To HanBin's house not expecting the unexpected.. HanBin didn't know he's coming for a sleepover and the worst case possible scenario unfolds and to Bobby's surprise Jennie is there as well for the same purpose, A sleepover.. 

_**"Wow this is fun, the girlfriend and boyfriend's here at the same time..**_ " Hanbin's mom evidently ecstatic seeing the three together, She can really be too much when she wants too a trait amusingly Hanbin likely unlikely inherits.. 

_**"Mom this is not a time for a joke.."**_ He scolds her, Headache is already riling him up.. And his mom's enthusiasm is making it worse he just don't have the heart to tell her that, He loves her so much he couldn't afford to hurt her feelings in any way or any form..

_**"Who says I'm joking..?? I thought this only happens in movies and dramas..**_ (She's persistent, a forced to reckon with Hanbin almost face-palmed himself) _**Aniway, your room is big enough and your bed can accomodate 4 people I think y'all should be alright sharing it together darling.."**_ Giving her son's cheeks a little squeeze.. Her smile that's identical to Hanbin's never left her youthfully beautiful face.. Hanbin really took after her.. 

" _ **MOM..??!**_!" He whined completely aware how his mother is enjoying it.. 

_**"And there's noway I'm calling the maids to prepare the guests rooms, they've been working so hard the whole day I'm not that inconsiderate to my employees.."** _She stated cooly, however Jennie nad Bobby just remained silent watching the debate before them.. 

_**"Mom seriously right now you're not helping.."** _Hanbin mutter sulkilly appealing to her not forgetting to purposely pout hoping to charm his way out of it or maybe not.. 

Mrs. Kim give each of them a glance that both Jennie and Bobby responded with the same gesture.. No words just looking yet observing.. Hanbin's mom is really beautiful too she could easily be mistaken to be on her late 20's or early 30's.. She smiles mirroring the one Hanbin has, plus the dimples too.. 

_**".. Aigoo,**_ (she even pouts like Hanbin as well Bobby noticed) _**Then y'all decide who wants to sleep in the guest rooms will fix their own bed OK, goodnight sweethearts.."**_ She left like the wind after giving each of them a hug and goodnight kiss that Hanbin couldn't even protest further.. He's more than speechless, he's never seen his mom to be that cheeky before.. 

_**"There's noway I'm sleeping in the guest room and fix my own bed.. All my stuffs were on HanBin's room.."**_ Jennie breaking the defeating silence in the room right after Hanbin's mom left.. 

_**"And there's noway I'm letting you both sleep together.. Not even with my dead body Lady.."** _Bobby scoffed towards Jennie who's just an arm span away from where he's seating and Hanbin could've sworn the heating tension between the two could melt the entire continent of Antarctica.. It will definitely be one chaotic long night for all of them he thought.. 

🌠🌠

 _ **"I had lunch with Jiyong today and he told me something funny.."**_ Tabi started not use to being around the bush yet somehow he felt reluctant to talk about his confusion with JUNE. 

_**"And I assumed that involves me since you practically went all the way here to see me.."** _He responded with a smirk, that certain one that says he's not amused or anything like as if he expected the sudden visit moreover the questions that goes with it.. 

_**"I just want to confirm if he's lying to me or if you're actually hiding things from me..??"**_ Tabi awkwardly trying his best not to sound offensive since he knows how the younger mind works.. And as much as he wants the truth he doesn't want to intimidate the other.. He wants answers provided willingly and not by getting them through force at any cost.. 

_**"....He told me about his plans of ruining my entire family, your family....And the crazy part is that you're gonna be the person who's going to do it for him.."** _Still sounding cautious, Trying to pick up on the other's behaviour but nothings changed so far.. He seemed calm sporting his usual badguy look that he perfected as normal as breathing.. 

_**"I see...."** _JUNE just shrug cooly pocketing both hands over his long ass coat as if he's the grim reaper or something..

_**"So it's true, And you didn't tell me..????"**_ He sounded shocked, NO he looked more like it than he intended to.. He felt betrayed somehow,Like of all people it's KOO JUNHOE his precious dongsaeng.. 

**_"Hyung, I believe the only business that we are dealing together is getting you involve about the COUPLE WITHOUT GD hyung figuring you out.. My business with him however is not any of your concern.."_ **JU-NE 's tone is firm and composed.. The older couldn't feel nor see any hesitation from the younger even his body language is too relax its as if he expected this conversation and come prepared for it.. Tabi felt somehow cheated. 

_**"How was that none of my concern when it's involving my family JUNE, Our family..????**_ " There's a raise in his voice.. It just doesn't make sense no matter how hard he tried to understand them he couldn't.. 

_**"Whoa,whoa hyung lemme stop you right there.... OUR FAMILY you say..???? Are you____Are you being for real right now..??!! Or do you want me to remind you..????"** _The sudden change in his behaviour and expression is too obvious or he purposely made it obvious for the older to see.. One thing scary about the younger is that nothing can intimidate him not even Tabi.. That's probably the reason why GD has such an eye for him.. He might be young and fragile sometimes but he is fragile like a bomb.. 

_**"YOUR FAMILY ABANDONED ME NINE FUCKING YEARS AGO....... YOU and Suk are the only people who treated me like I am part of that but not your family hyung, not your parents who were supposed to raise me.... And you know what's even funnier, there was this one time, I tried to snuck in your house.... I was only 14 then, your mother saw me but she didn't even recognised the child she abandoned on the street.. And to top it all you have no fucking idea what I saw her did that day.. Because if you do I will bet with my life you will be the one asking me to destroy your own family instead.. "**_ The younger stated confusing the hell out of the older and inky adding fuel to the fire.. Riddles is totally not Tabi's cup of tea.. It only makes him question more.. It makes him even question himself.. Its disappointing.. The words didn't set in well on to the latter's ears..

He felt like he's being attacked. 

**_"What do you talking about..????"_ **

_**"Hm, hyung you wanna know why I admire you the most..??because I always thought you were smart...."** _JU-NE proceeds not minding the thrown question.. He answered differently instead.. 

_**"Just a free advice about this one hyung.. Always watch your back specially when your at home you never know who's gonna stab you or put a pillow on your face while you're sleeping.."**_ He turn and headed straight to the door but paused in a halt holding the doorknob he turn back on his hyung's direction.. 

They look at each other eye to eye.. 

_**"Oh and one more thing, learn to get your own drink from now on so you know no one's putting poison on it.."** _

_**"You're not making any sense JUNE.."** _Tabi replied with a raise brow gaining a sardonic look from the other.. 

_**"Don't I hyung..?? Hm my bad then.**_."

_**"I just hope you're happy with your life choices.."** _

_**"And if you still want to keep doing all this I'm always here.... But my deal with GD hyung, Sorry but it's not negotiable.."** _Turning the doorknob as he exits the room without looking back. 

🌠🌠

The trio are currently inside Hanbin's room in a very uncomfortable silence as if the one who breaks it will be out of the room and no one wants to loose.. And Hanbin hates tension more than he hates being the center of it.. And he's losing his damn patience as much as he wants to keep everything cool and in place.. Their situation right now apparently is not the case when the entire universe knows that Bobby and Jennie sadly don't get a long even if they love the same person in their own capable ways.. 

_**".... Alright, are we, Are we just gonna stare at each other all night or what..???? Guys it's nearly one in the morning and I'm really tired so can we quit this staring competition that clearly doesn't even make any sense..??"** _Hanbin urging himself to finally get over the tension that just keeps building around them.. It's already suffocating. 

_**"Ooh babe I thought you'd never ask.."** _Jennie breaking her silence as well, Relief somehow is apparent on her face but still glaring at the now feeling third wheel Bobby.. 

_**"Im heading for a show_____"** _

_**"ME TOO..."**_ Jennie and Bobby in a chorus both following Hanbin who's about to head to the bathroom but was pause in a halt because of the two.. The latter is again torn between the two conflicting immatures.. 

_**"THERES NOWAY YOU'RE SHOWERING TOGETHER...."**_ Jennie uttered in opposition, grabbing Bobby's hood on forcing the guy to actually stumble on his feet as he tried to get closer to Hanbin.. 

" _ **WHY NOT..??I'M HIS BOYFRIEND.."**_ Yanking the hood out of Jennie's hold in full force receiving death glares from her freeing himself from her grip. 

_**"FYI WE USE TO SHOWER TOGETHER A LOT.."**_ She uttered in retribution sparing a celebratory grin upon seeing the shock reaction from Bobby.. 

**_"WAIT WHAT..????_ "** Bobby snarled turning towards the subject.. Hanbin, the poor guy however just manage to shake his head in disbelief but he knows Jennie isn't done tormenting his boyfriend just yet, He can see the eagerness in her eyes.. She's enjoying this. 

_**"WHAT..?? WE CAN'T SHARE THE SHOWER TOGETHER JUST BECAUSE HE'S A GUY AND I'M A GIRL..???? WOW, WHAT ARE YOU A CAVEMAN..?? DO YOU LIVE IN THE ROCKS TOO..????"** _She scoffs sarcastically that if glares could kill Hanbin surely be grieving over his dead boyfriends hot tamale.. 

_**"BIN, Did you really shower together..??"** _Bobby couldn't deny the steering jealousy.. There's noway the two shared or has been sharing the same shower he thought.. 

_**"Babe tell him...."** _Jennie mutter confidently her eyes darted on Bobby as if she's mocking and taunting him.. Obviously it's working, and he loves the stupid jealous look on the latter's face while poor Binie looks like he's about to cry from the pressure.. 

_**"Do you..??"** _He repeated all eyes on his cute boyfriend who probably thinks biting on his lower lip is not disturbing when Bobby's a second away from devouring him if only Jennie isn't murdering him with her notorious glares.. 

_**"..Sometimes...."**_ Hanbin replied hesitantly that it's barely inaudible but Bobby's just standing in front of him hearing it loud and clear as fuck. 

_**"Are you fucking insane..????"** _Bobby didn't mean to yell like that.. Its his jealousy talking and he couldn't control it.. Not when somebody else is affiliated with his baby that isn't him.. 

_**"YAH, WATCH YOUR MOUTH MR. AMERICAN REJECT.."** _Jennie barks again looking all ready to attack Hanbin's boyfriend.. 

_**"Do you wanna die..????"** _Bobby bites back his gentleman self all thrown out of the window.. He silently pray for forgiveness and hoping his mom wouldn't know of it but Jennie just gets to his nerves that he couldn't help it. 

_**"Will you two stop..???? Please just STOP..????"** _Hanbin's raising his voice too.. He has no other choice, the two will kill each other soon and he don't want any of their blood spilling or staining his carpeted floor.. 

_**"My room is sound proof but my ears aren't...."** _He added in a scoff, He's getting annoyed from their constant war of words it's giving him headache.. 

_**"Look..**_ (he glance at the two both couldn't meet his eyes) _ **I know this is super awkward for all of us and mom really didn't helped but I would never ditch or throw anyone of you out of my house right now so can we make this work atleast..????** _(he sounded more like begging, it's cute) _**I don't know why you're constantly hating on each other no matter how much you both love me but can we for once try to be normal human beings even if it's only for tonight..???? Please let's not fight anymore..????"** _Ending his request with an adorable pout the two can never resists and he knows it.. The two didn't agree but nodded while glaring at each other in the process.. Typical Tom&Jerry. 

**_"I'll let you shower first J.."_** Hanbin motioning Jennie to his bathroom, the two sharing a language only them can decipher through glances.. Bobby just watch their exchange of stares.. Curious but considerate.. He let them be. 

_**"Yeah, I think I'll take that for now..** _(Jennie agreed before turning to Bobby's direction) _**Keep your hands to yourself and your tongue to your mouth.. I will know if you try molesting him.."** _She already sounded accusatory as if she can predicts future events.. The older find it offensive and amusing at the same time.. 

_**"Wow what a pretty dirty mind you have right there.."** _Bobby snorted and as much as he wants to throw a smart comeback to her his boyfriends watching him like a hawk.. He'll deal with Jennie next time and make sure to come prepared. 

_**"Oh please..????**_ (She rolled her eyes making sure Bobby sees it) _**Its fuck night don't you dare try outsmarting me BARBIE.. You're reeking testosterone and we all know who can only make you feel things you shouldn't.."** _Throwing one last dirty look over the older's direction before she finally take her exit and headed straight to the bathroom leaving the couple.

_**"Wow that's clearly offensive Lady, iLovehimsomuch I could die.."** _Bobby tried to appeal to her eyes following Jennie who already entered the bathroom door.. Hanbin just watch on the sidelines.. If anyone would ask he really don't know how he should feel about their current situation..

_**"Yeah, go ahead just die I would appreciate that.."**_ Jennie stated before closing the bathroom door with vigor startling the two guys who looked at each other in surprise..

_**"Did you hear that..?? She wants me dead.. Can you believe that..?? She's so rude.. Wait NO, She's evil...."** _Bobby cutely complain to his boyfriend, His arms automatically pulling the younger's waist leaving no more space between them..

_**"And you're so cute right now I could kiss you.."** _Hanbin adoringly hook both his arms over the latter's nape like a grown habit.. He really loves touching his hot boyfriend.. there's always something about the older's warmth, the way his touches makes him feel safe and secured.. The way he holds him is just so endearing its as if he's super special.. Bobby just makes him feel something magical, something he has never felt for somebody else before.. He wouldn't trade it for the world..

_**"Oh I would love that too.."**_ Bobby whispered in his horse raspy voice, his cute boyfriend facade instantly turned sexy.. And he knows his baby is in the mood for a little stolen romance.. The want is more than apparent in his eyes.. The older is already turned on....

_**"OK just shut up and kiss me she takes shower seriously so I could spoil you a little.."** _Hanbin being a little impatient cling on to Bobby wrapping both legs around his boyfriends waist, Bobby's good reflexes picks on and immediately grabs on his baby's ass lifting him properly so he wont slip.. Their faces are literally an inch apart that breaths are ghosting each other's skin.. It's comforting for both of them.. 

_**"Really..??"** _Bobby eagerly close the gap between them noses are brushing, lips almost touching.. His eyes are intimately staring at his boyfriends plump luscious lips..

_**"But don't leave marks or else we're both dead.."** _Hanbin told him and they both shared a loving smile.. their foreheads against the other.. Synchronously closing their eyes just to feel the contentment of finally having and being in each others arms.. Its more than enough after all their hectic weekdays, of busy school days and tormenting long distance love affair that they have yet to get use to..

_**"iLoveU baby.."** _Bobby uttered sweetly sincerity apparent in his tone..

_**"iLoveU too boyfriend.."**_ Hanbin responded lovingly sealing it with his signature million dollar dimpled smiled that his boyfriend reciprocated with his priceless and charming crooked bunny smile that the younger find really beautiful.. Their foreheads remain connected both leaning onto each others soothing warmth....

_**"And next time you come tell me OK, so we could avoid this from happening.."**_ The younger mumbled as he peck on to the tip of the latter's nose before distancing their faces in a good amount of space just to properly have a look at each other.. Their bodies never want to part.. 

They cling in comfy Bobby carrying his baby like Hanbin is a feather light.. Maybe he is considering how the older's physique is a no joke when it comes to muscles and proportions.. And as much as how ripped and muscular his body is it doesn't take away the fact that he's perfectly cuddly just the way Hanbin prefers it..

_**"Then reserve all Fridays of your life to me,** _(Bobby cooed, his eyes disappearing into crescent moon from smiling) _**wait no let me rephrase that.. I'm claiming all Fridays of your life to be mine starting today.."**_ Their heart eyes full of love and affection that no words can decipher.. No words needed for confirmation.. Their love is apparent.. They love just as much as the other does..

**"You mean all Fridays of our lives..??"** Hanbin cutely asked, His fingers subconsciously doing wonders on to the older's nape another habit he love doing only to his boyfriend.. Bobby never complain either, he must've like it too as long as it's his darling..

_**"Hm, that actually sounded better.."**_ Diving his way to finally devour his most favorite, Hanbin's sweet precious lips.. They have shared countless of kisses but the feeling remains the same.. just like their very first kiss.. the one they're sharing at the moment is just so mindblowing that they both couldn't help but smile in between their kisses.. Hanbin is getting so good at it Bobby figured letting his boyfriend lead him to it.. He loves how dominant and domestic the younger when it comes to their lips.. But he has no problems when Hanbin get a little playful biting and pulling either his lips or tongue followed by his cute giggles before he returns to sucking and nibbling the nooks and crannies of his mouth, the corner of his lips or sometimes even his jaw and chin that will end them up laughing and a whole lot more teasing and make outs in different moods and levels.. And Bobby's most favorite is when his innocent boyfriend becomes aggressive and filthy with the use of his mouth and he could bet on to his friends Hanbin secretly loves doing it too..

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠


	17. UNWANTED SECRET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read away hate me later....  
> 😂😂

**_🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠_ **

**_"I think you should get tested Sweetie.."_ **Mrs. Kim said, it's almost inaudible but Hanbin surely heard it perfectly as his reaction becomes frantic.. He's been getting dissy and really nauseous every morning, during the night and sometimes he'd wake up into his churning stomach and feel like he's going to throw up all his guts in no time and it's annoyingly draining and painfully exhausting..

_**"I mean just to make sure.."** _She continued, the worried look on her face much worsen Hanbin's reaction.

**_"Mom,NO.. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine.."_** Hanbin replied with a stern look, The least thing he'd want to do is go see a doctor and know something is actually wrong with him.. He hates the smell of hospital even just the thought of it makes him already sick.

_**"But son____"**_ He cut her off by abruptly leaving his chair that caused a very loud annoying noise from the sudden movement.. Hanbin looked even more defensive as he stood there looking at his mom like he did something wrong and was caught red handed..

_**"It only happened once mom.... It can't be that serious, There's a lot going on in my life right now and maybe that's just it.. My body's taking toll of it.."**_ He explained as if he's trying to convince himself rather than his mom and it pains his heart seeing his mother's troubled expression only because of him..

_**"Still we need to be really sure.."**_ She persist, still determine to prove her point.

**_"What if you'r_____"_** Hanbin cut her off immediately for the second time terror resonating his face.

_**"Please don't say it,** _(constantly shaking his head) ** _I'm begging you.. just don't.. I don't want to hear it.."_** He beg eyes almost teary and it breaks his mom's heart even more.. Mrs. Kim stands up and wraps him into a loving hug as she pats his back soothingly.. Hanbin cave in to his mother's touch and hugging her tighter in the process..

_**"Alright, I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'm just worried about you, You're graduating this year and school's been really hectic for you I just want you to be alright..I want you healthy...."**_ They stayed in each others arms, its a comforting moment for both mother and son.. Hanbin always love warm hugs and cuddles and his mom gives the bestest hug in the world except the ones from Bobby's he figured..

_**"I am fine mom, I will tell you and dad if I'm not.. I promise.."** _He hummed in almost a whisper, somehow he felt drain from the exchange of words they had earlier and he can still feel the churning of his stomach but he needs to endure it until they finish the conversation although he's not sure if he can keep up with the facade he's trying to muster at the moment.. God he feels like he's about to collapse and throw up his guts not to mention the pounding in his head.

_**"I trust you son, You know that right..??"**_ Hanbin just nods while tuck in his mother's shoulders hoping that he won't lose balance as he feels dizzy from both fatigue and food deprivation.. He hasn't eaten properly for days and it's slowly taking a toll on him, he's fully aware of it but he wouldn't let anybody knows about it.. Not when they've all been sick worried.. He'll just have to fake it while it's still working..

🌠

Hanbin is having a war with his head, his body and his heart, And stupid thoughts adding up to his emotional turmoil, Plus missing Bobby is not helping at all.. He has done a series of reckless attempts in his life and sneaking to Seoul in a stormy late night is one of them.. He's been avoiding Bobby's calls for three days and he's not going to do something about his boyfriend he's certain the guy would be on his doorsteps first thing in the morning.. However he did the unexpected, Only hoping that Bobby won't freak out with his surprise surprise..

_**"YAH, KIMBAP call me ASAP.."**_ Hanbin spoke after the beep.. He's currently under the rain soaked wet, cold and shivering..

Bobby felt extremely exhausted from force studying and crazy exercising just to get his head off of his thoughts about his missing boyfriend who's constantly been ignoring or avoiding him for reasons he barely know.. He made a mental promise to himself to be back in Daejeon first thing in the morning..

He just arrived from the gym, immediately plug his phone to charge and waited for a few minutes to bring it to life.. He almost drop it from the constant vibration because of missed call notifications that were all from the devil himself, his boyfriend Hanbin, he even left a voice message that only stirs up Bobby's curiosity and confusion.. There was never a time where the younger sent him a voice message and after hearing it he felt worried.. He quickly dialed Hanbin's number a little too impatient..

_**"Hanbinie, what's up..??"**_ He ask right after the latter accepted his call, he started to get antsy, he can't even stay still anymore..

_**"Odiseo..??"**_ Hanbin ask back on the other line his voice quiet and weak and it quivers as if he's cold or something.. Bobby's now worried sick..

_**"I just got back from the gym wae..??"**_ He couldn't help but tag in his lower lip with his gritted teeth.. He's been pacing out, his nerves getting the best of him..

_**"I, i'm outside your University.."**_ The younger replied hesitantly.. Realizing what those words would do or make Bobby do to him.. He knows its not going to be good..

_**"WHAT..??!! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS..??!! STAY THERE I'LL COME AND GET YOU.. AND DON'T FUCKING END THE CALL.... I'M ON MY WAY..!!!!"** _Bobby was furious, HanBin on the other line shivered, he just knows he fucked up but there's no turning back now as much as it scares him to death, the thought of seeing his boyfriend and being able to be in his arms again will always be worth the risk.. Bobby loves him he should understand the miles he has to go through cuz God he misses him so bad it hurts..

_**"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE..??!!!"**_ Bobby yelled from a distant storming his way on to him.. He looks hella mad but he still looks charming Hanbin thought.. Bobby is now standing one step away from him.. Eyes glaring mad at him, he's even clenching his jaw obviously restraining himself from going full blast on him.. Hanbin's completely soaked and dripping.. Body's trembling from the cold lips almost purple.. Bobby fisted from the sight but it pains him at the same time and yet anger takes over him..

_**"IT WAS EVEN FUCKING RAIN_____NO ITS FUCKING POURING SHIT..!!!!"**_ The yelling continues Hanbin couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend, his eyes already blurry both from the rain and the tears that wanted to escape.. Biting his lips to stop the whimpers that wants to leave his mouth.. He can't let Bobby see him like that.. He shouldn't..

_**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING..??!!"** _

_**"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW DANGEROUS SEOUL AT THIS HOUR..??!!**_ (the constant yelling proceeds) **_DO YOU..??!!_** (Hanbin was flinching after every sentence from the older he wasn't expecting Bobby's reaction to be like this) **_FUUUUUUUCK..!!!!!!"_** Anger apparent in his face kicking anything near his feet, the poor innocent trash bin is one of his victims and Hanbin couldn't take no more..

_**"P, please stop cursing...."**_ He beg in a small voice.. Head still hang low feeling too small from the piercing looks Bobby has been throwing directly at him.. It makes him shudder.. It only makes him feel weak than he already is.. He tried to reach out to his boyfriend but Bobby's being a jerk swatting his hand away and he really can't blame him for that.. He's been rejecting his calls, ignoring and avoiding him without any valid reasons.. He deserves the cold treatment and the yelling..

_**"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT KIM HANBIN..!!!!"**_ Bobby snarled at him face to face and that's the last straw for Hanbin, he started crying.... No he's sobbing.. Both from the guilt, longing and the physical rejection..

_**"YOU DON'T FUCKING CRY ON ME.. I AM SO FUCKING MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW.... STOP____"** _He halted, and it dawned him, he did it again.. He made Hanbin cry when he promised not to.. He failed him once again.. He let his over protectiveness take over him..

_**"JUST stoooop...."**_ He groaned in almost a whisper, voice hoarse and shaky, hands subconsciously traveled to hold the younger and cage him in a tight embrace.. Hanbin's trembling against him adding to his guilt..

_**"I'm so sorry Baby, I, i'm____You scared the shit out of me do you know that..??"**_ Panic apparent in his voice still hugging the life out of his boyfriend as he rub the latter's back hoping it would help him ease a little but it only made the latter sob harder nuzzling on the crook of his neck as if he wants to hide himself further.. Bobby can't blame him on that, he must've been really scared.. How could he not..??

They remained silent for a while under the pouring rain Hanbin snuggling onto him not wanting to part, his sobs subsided only a few whimpers, hiccups and sniffling were heard.. Bobby drawing soothing circles on his back, the younger still shivering but his lips is back to its color and so as his face.. The older's warmth practically is what he needed.. It may not be the most ideal set up for cuddling since they're both dripping wet but surely the moment will be kept as a great memory between them..

Bobby tried to move away so he could face his boyfriend but Hanbin refuse to let him go and cling on to him even more with his constant head shakes opposing the older's attempt.. Bobby cave in once again letting the latter have his way and it seemed like the rain has no plans of stopping anytime soon.. He's starting to feel cold as well but more than anything he's worried about Hanbin catching a cold later..

_**"Bin.. what's happening..??**_ (he's completely calm and careful this time) _**Why are you here at this hour..?? What were you thinking..??** _(he could feel the younger getting tense against his hold) **_W,what if_____** (Hanbin almost choke him from the way his arms are lock around his neck..He really don't want to let him go..) W _ **hat if some jerks or assholes see you roaming around under the rain during this hour and____AHSHIT..!!!! Let's get you inside.."**_ Bobby bend down effortlessly scooping Hanbin off the ground.. The younger automatically wraps his legs around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzle back to his neck along with the tightest embrace he could manage as Bobby slowly pave their way back to his dorm cold and dripping..

They shared a shower for the first time in a while.. Hanbin's a shivering mess.. And as much as Bobby wants to scold him some more he can't help but feel guilty and worried, If they're in a different circumstances Hanbin probably been shaking so bad in a good different kind of way not like this where he looks so weak, helpless and tiny..

_**".. Baby, c__can I come closer..??"** _Bobby murmured quietly but loud enough for Hanbin to hear..

" _ **I, its.. so.. cold......."** _Voice shaking, his mouth's trembles with every word he tried to speak..

_**"J, Jiwon i.. I'm c.. cold......."** _Hanbin mumbled and he really means it..

Bobby took that as a cue and slump down on the floor to collect Hanbin's shivering body caging him in the process.. The younger cutely curled onto him and Bobby loves spooning him like that.. The warm water coming from the shower somehow sounds quitter.. The harmonious beating of their hearts taking over the serene atmosphere they're sharing in their odd situation..

_**"I'm really mad right now but I'm more worried about you.."** _He uttered in a matter of factly feeling the younger leaning closer to him as if he wants to tell him he's sorry without having to vocalize it but he needs the scolding too and Bobby won't let him off easily or else it'll a habit he wouldn't want that.

_**"You've been ignoring me for days i feel like going nuts and here you are acting all dumb just to see me,** _(Hanbin lowkey rubs his nose against the latter's neck trying to pacify him from the scolding Bobby knows it and he's really trying his best not to give in but then he still let him) _**I don't know if i must feel happy about that or get piss with your reckless behavior....**_ (He proceeds, gaining a unexpected kiss on the cheek, he almost smile from the effort his cute boyfriend is doing just to avoid being lectured but no not this time and he's firm about it, the younger need to know what he did wrong and he won't tolerate him) _**We're no Romeo and Juliet you know, Please next time baby don't do anything like this again ok..???? I would die if something happens to you.. Or might as well I could kill if anything happens to you while I'm out of sight.."**_

**_"You're sappy...."_ **Hanbin retort pouting like a toddler receiving a sermon for misbehaving and even retracting himself from their embrace and ready to sulk but the older come prepared this time..

_**"You don't get to say anything, You almost got me a heart attack.. I'M STILL UPSET.."** _Bobby retaliated not giving the younger a chance to escape him, he already knows the little tricks up in Hanbin's sleeves.. He's been studying him since they're kids and it's been a free pass for him when they started their relationship and he's definitely sure the younger will guilt trip him since his advances weren't entertained..

_**"T,then let me go....**_ (he tried withdrawing himself off of the older's lap and Bobby almost laugh) **_I, I'll just shower and go hom____"_ **Bobby grab his waist abruptly causing him to fall back on his lap, another one to add up on his lists of fail attempts for the night..

_**"Over my dead body KIM Hanbin you're not going anywhere..** _(caging his boyfriend in another battle for dominant affection once again) You're sleeping tuck in my arms whether you like it or not (certainty apparent in his voice) T ** _here's noway i'm letting you go until tomorrow, That's your punishment for constantly ignoring me and its not negotiable.. now let's clean you up i can't risk you catching a cold.."_** Lifting his boyfriend up and finally getting a real shower together without further arguments and funny business..

Bobby knows something is wrong, he already memorized every curves and edges of his lovely boyfriends body.. He's been silently observing him since they were under the rain, Hanbin lost weight, he look tired and sleepless despite of his beautiful face and physique and he's wobbly it's so unlikely of him to lose balance but the older also noticed how he couldn't keep a posture too long.. The twinkles in his eyes lost its sparkle and he couldn't keep a good eye contact as well but he decided not to bring it up.. His baby needs him right now and that's what matters most.. He will just patiently wait for the later to open up and talk about it when he's ready or if he's really willing to bring it up but if not, he would still understand.. God call him whipped but he loves Hanbin to death..

After the shower Bobby take it upon him to cater for Hanbin from toweling him dry to putting on his clothes, brushing teeth moreover carrying him to his bed along with the younger's never ending protests that he refuse to listen to.

Hanbin is literally lighter than the last time they see each other it's not even a week and it makes him frustrated but this isn't about him right now he figured.. Enduring has been one of his strongest point all this time he'll just have to resort on that more for now as carefully drop the younger on the comforting softness of the mattress and he occupy a spot next to Hanbin but made sure to leave a generous space just in case the latter isn't fond of their close proximity which isn't even the case anymore since they've all been nothing but glued to each other all this time.. He just don't want to suffocate his baby if his presence..

_**"Baby you wanna eat something..??"** _Bobby tried testing the water but Hanbin immediately rejected his offer by constantly shaking his head it's almost unfair how everything he does looks cute and endearing..

_**"Alright, how about telling your boyfriend what you want hmmm..??"**_ Hanbin didn't say a word but he crawled to him and climb resuming his spot on Bobby's lap squeezing his face against the crook of his neck secured himself into a tight hold both arms lock over the older nape.. This super clingy side of Hanbin he longed for and Bobby's certain something is really wrong with his boyfriend..

**"You....** (Hanbin whispered eyes tightly close) _ **I only want you,** _( nuzzling closer to the older's neck as if they could get any closer than they already are) _**cuddling me..**_ (he added while he tighten his embrace) ** _don't let me go.... please..??"_** His voice of plea sounded desperate.. Bobby deliberately tag him closer after hearing those words and how bad his boyfriends want him.. Those simple words that would make his heart skip a bit on the daily but why does it tag at his heartstrings painfully..?? He doesn't know..

_**"No, baby.**_. (holding the younger earnestly, he wants Hanbin to feel he's there for him.. He wants his baby to feel how much he loves him unconditionally) _**i'm never letting you go OK.. Never...."**_

_**"I love you so much.."**_ Bobby mouthed on top of Hanbin's head, moving them both to get a better position seems like the younger don't really care with everything around them at all as long as he's tucked under his boyfriends embrace.. That's enough, that's all he wants and needed right now..

**_"I love you too.."_** Hanbin muttered inhaling Bobby's scent while he muzzles on the older's neck, he doesn't mind getting squeezed or suffocated cuz nothing and no one makes him feel safe and protected than his boyfriend ever could..

They stayed cuddling until they doze of, its been really hectic and exhausting for the couple specially the days of being apart.. They badly needed to recharge themselves with each other.. It's crazy how they both are their weakness and source of strength, the cause of their pains and also their cure.. Both hoping and praying that they really are each others end game cuz they don't want nobody else.. Hanbin needed Bobby and so does the older.. But there are secrets and circumstances that no matter what we're bound to happen, to get between them.. it's either will make or break them apart.. it's only just a matter of the right perfect timing..

🌠

It's Saturday morning Jennie's currently out with Hanbin's mom since the latter is in Séoul spending the weekend with his boyfriend..

_**"Mom, is there something wrong..??"**_ Jennie finally breaking the silence, feeding on her curiosity.. She sense something odd from the woman's behavior..

_**"N, no nothing honey..**_ (she forced a smile but Jennie can tell) _**What makes you think there is..??"**_ She answered back with another question trying to divert the younger's attention knowing Jennie is really smart and easily picks up on everything..

_**"Well i don't think you'll ask me to go shopping alone if everything's alright mom,**_ (she watch as the latter avoids her gaze, she's certain something is really wrong and it makes her worried too) **_we always go together with Binie.."_** The older didn't respond to that, confirming Jennie's concern..

_**"So there is really something wrong am I right mom..??"**_ The older smiled bitterly, the expression on her face says it all.. Jennie already got a hunch she just have to hear it from the other even though it'll only worry her more..

_**"Hanbin,"** _She muttered in a quiet voice, it's almost inaudible..

_**"He refused to get a check up.."**_ The older speaks up, Jennie frowned at that a little confused for a moment before she slowly realized what the older meant..

_**"He's been really sick these days and I'm getting worried.."**_ There's desperation in her tone that as much as she keep a calm expression it's obvious how she's struggling to pretend being alright.. Jennie felt bad for her.. Hanbin has always been secretive and stubborn when it comes to his personal issues, there's noway to talk him out of it when he refuse to.. Since they started attending Middle School his BFF becomes more cautious with the things he shares to everyone including Jennie.

The older reach on to her, holding her hand in the most motherly way she effortlessly provides for Jennie, She's really just like her own daughter now since she's practically grow up with Hanbin, her mom died giving birth to her and Mrs.Kim has become that very special person for Jennie not even her stepmother can stand a chance.. For her Hanbin's mom is the best.. And she's willing to do anything to help her specially when it involves Binie..

She takes the older's hand on her and gave her a knowing smile that the latter reciprocated as well,she seems a bit better now compare to the way she looks earlier.. Worrying too much must've taken a toll on her and Jennie's glad she chose her to accompany her cuz more than anything, she wants to show how much the woman mattered to her.. They've been really nothing but loving and caring towards her.. She wants to return their love in any way she can..

_**"And he always listens to you.. So I'm hoping you could help me convince him to get tested or at least see a doctor.."**_ The older informed, eyes pleading and Jennie doesn't have the heart to deny her request..

_**"OK mom ill try my best....I'm also really worried about him cuz he's lost some weight and refuse to eat.. Please don't worry too much I don't want you stressing yourself out and getting sick too, I promise I will take care of Binie for you and i'm gonna make sure he'll go and see a doctor mom.."**_ Jennie reassures the latter who nodded and finally smiling with relief glimmer in her eyes..

🌠

Bobby felt relatively lazy today, he just want to stay in bed spooning and snuggling his baby.. Hanbin has never complained as well, he loves being squeezed and manhandle as long as its his boyfriend doing it.. But Bobby also noticed how the younger seemed distant and a little too careful.. Usually he would straddle the older whenever he can, he's always on top of him be it cuddling or making out and it's been really a while since they two had their fun teasing each other.. And he's not gonna lie he's been really horny since their shared shower last night he just didn't entertain his personal needs, his baby Hanbin is always the number one on his priority list and that's all that matters to him..

He's been so hard since he wake up, heck that's the reason why he's awake and Hanbin's plump ass rubbing against his rock hard clothed rod every time the younger inhales and exhale is not helping at all it only makes him gets more riled up and hornier..

The younger however remained sound asleep, looking peaceful and contented he couldn't bother him just to relieve himself moreover he couldn't leave Hanbin when he's so beautiful sleeping like that, he looks so soft and innocent that Bobby just wants to cage him in his embrace.. And that's what he did.. Burying his face on to the younger's neck, one arm wrap around his boyfriends slender waist pulling the still sleeping baby closer to his body..

Hanbin felt it, making him stir in his sleep.. He doesn't want to acknowledge the presence behind him but the pulsing on the center of his ass isn't something he can just ignore.. It feels like it's getting harder and harder as if it knows where its place should be and definitely it's on the right perfect spot if only there's no restriction such as their clothes..

Hanbin tense against Bobby's hold, and they're both aware why.. The older don't know what to do, he don't want to impose or initiate anything when his boyfriend isn't mutually responding..

The younger as well don't know how to respond, but if he's going to be honest he really don't want to do anything sexually related with Bobby right now.. He's still not feeling well and he knows the older might have noticed too that's why he's not doing anything to him..

He knows Bobby's aware something is wrong but he prefer not to confront him, he'll wait for Hanbin to open up.. He's always been considerate with the latter's feelings making the younger even more guilty than he already is.. They promise not to keep secrets from each other but this one particular secret is something he don't think Bobby is ready for.. It might break the older's heart or the worst will break them apart for good..

Hanbin didn't realize he's already crying until Bobby abruptly force to turn him so they could face each other, worried looking Bobby is what immediately welcomes him..

_**"W, what's wrong..?? why are you crying..??"** _

**_"I'm really sorry.."_** Hanbin blurted out and continue crying even harder, the older pull him for a tight hug..

_**"Hey baby it's OK.... It's alright.. You didn't do anything.."** _Patting the latter's back while they're cuddling receiving a series of headshakes from the guy tucked in his arms still crying his heart out.

_**"I'm such a bad boyfriend...."** _Hanbin mewls in between muffled sniffles and hiccups hiding his face in the crook fo his boyfriends neck..

_**"No, baby don't say that.... You're the bestest boyfriend i can ever have in this lifetime.... Please don't cry or i will cry with you too.."**_ Bobby cooed doing his best to comfort the latter..

_**"I don't deserve you KimBap.."**_ The younger continue wailing like a child it's almost comical how he clings to Bobby while the latter is patiently cooing his cute cry baby.. They could do this all day the older thought, he just couldn't get enough of how adorable and endearing Hanbin can get when he's being sensitive..

_**"I cannot give you your needs.... I'm useless.."** _Hanbin reprimands, the older hates it when he does that.. It annoys with when the younger depreciate himself to relieve his tension or stress, he wants to scold him but its not the right time for it.. He hold him closer instead..

_**"Hey, baby please don't say that you're hurting my feelings....**_ (there's the literal pain on his tone as he whispers) _**You know that's not true.. You're all that i need, OK..??** _(giving the younger's back a little squeeze, Hanbin whimpers) _**And I have you now.. For me that's enough.. You're more than enough Binie I swear.."** _Sincerity evident in his voice, kissing the top of his baby's head..

_**"But you're hard and i can't....**_ (he sniffles) **_I don't...._** (another sniffle) **_I, i'm so sorry...."_** He could barely form words and feel embarrassed about it, he feel so small and hide himself more against the older.. But the latter break away from their cuddle, holding Hanbin his biceps firmly.. Their eyes meet but the younger couldn't keep an eye contact and look down immediately.

_**"Hanbinie baby please..?? I'm sorry I'm hard OK..??** _(he sounded serious but he's also trying to humor the other but failing) _ **I don't mean to.... And I've been really horny these days and i fucking miss you but that doesn't mean you have to force yourself to do something you can't....** _(his eyes never left Hanbin's, appreciating the cute pout he's giving) _**I completely understand, I promise... Baby, look at me....**_ (lifting his boyfriends chin to face him,a combination of teary eyes, red nose, puffy tears stained cheeks while sniffling, a super cute Hanbin) _ **Listen, I don't want you to feel obligated to cater to my needs,** _(the younger opened his mouth wanting to protest but Bobby peck on his lips instead to shut him up, gaining a pouter Hanbin) **_please let me finish.."_ **Caressing his baby's cheek gently, wiping his cheeks in the process, Hanbin leaning on to his loving touch but they keep their eyes with each other.

_**"This is not just about sex, I could go on without it as long as I have you with me, OK..??** _(anticipating for a respond which he didn't get) _**Trust me baby this is normal..** _(his boyfriend is looking at him with a sulky expression obviously not agreeing to what he said) _**Yes I have needs too but I can manage, I won't impose things to you if you're not comfortable with it.."**_ Hanbin still doesn't seem convince and he's getting desperate.. eliminating the gap between their faces, resting his forehead onto the latter's) _**I love you so much baby.. Sex could go fuck itself I don't care.."**_

_**"How can you say that right now..??"**_ Grumpily hitting Bobby's chest.. His boyfriend has such a poor dry humor and it always comes out when they're having serious conversation and it irritates him.. And the bastard has the audacity to laugh..

**_"Baby I'm kidding,_** (Bobby chortle holding the latter's wrist to prevent him from assaulting his chest) _**I just wanna make you laugh....**_ (receiving a cute teary glare by Hanbin's courtesy) _**I'm sorry.."**_

_**"You making me feel bad..**_ " Hanbin quips in a petulant manner, Bobby adores the expression he's getting.. Pulling the younger back in his embrace effortlessly.

_**"You're not funny.."**_ the younger reprimands gaining hard and deep kisses against his cheek, Bobby just really loves squeezing his face whenever it's convenient for him..

_**"I know that too.."**_ He murmured and deadpanned, still showering Hanbin's face with kisses.. He just let him be, there's no point arguing and protesting with the older's advances he'll only get more aggressive.

Hanbin gave in with one long passionate kiss that finally ended when they're almost suffocating, leaving them both with stupid swollen lips, both breathless and panting..

They two settled with more warm hugs and cuddles after.

_**"I'm just not ready for it..**_ (Hanbin humming those words, Bobby remained silent caressing his shoulder in a subtle motion,pecking his temple) _ **I'm sorry, I want to.. I really do, but...."**_ He couldn't find the right words to say and peck on the older's exposed collarbone.

_**"I told you its OK.... Don't worry about it, blue-balls won't kill me.."** _

**_"BOBBY..??!!"_** Annoyed Hanbin snarled slapping the older's chest a little too hard along with a murdering glare.. The latter releasing his breathy giggles from the sudden reaction..

_**"Fuck you're so cute, I could eat you.."** _Bobby proceeds Hanbin completely pull away from him and if looks could kill he's definitely a dead-meat by now..

**_"OK, OK.. I'll stop...._** (scooting his body closer and pulling his baby back until Hanbin's literally topping him) ** _You cutie cute cute little cry baby.."_** Pecking the younger's pout again, both his arms resting on his baby's waist securing the latter.

_**"You're still hard.."** _

**_"I know.."_ **Protruding his lips, Hanbin lower down his face sealing their lips together in another soft kiss..

_**"W, what if I really couldn't do it..??**_ "

_**"No worries I have two hands the left and the right.."**_ Bobby jokingly singsonged gesturing for another kiss.. Hanbin generously complied..

**_"What if you want more and I still couldn't do it..??"_ **

_**"Well baby, if that's the case then I guess I'll just put a whole in this goddamn bed and fuck it while I let you watch me doing it.."** _Bobby chirps, Hanbin lifted his upper body to glance at the older in disbelief..

_**"That's not funny.."** _

**_"But its hot, bet you'd want to see me do it too.. Don't you..??"_** He banters, trailing his middle and ring finger on to Hanbin's spine while their eyes are intimate..

_**"I do not.."** _

_**"Hm,**_ (sparing his crooked bunny smile that reaches his crescent moon eyes) _**then I'll just borrow your hands and touch myself with it.. That's even way hotter than it sounds.."** _Silly as it sounds but Hanbin couldn't respond to that.. It's a matter of factly afterall.

_**"But what if____"** _Bobby's not having it anymore, spanking the youngster's ass receiving a yelp..

**_"Baby stop, I know what you're trying to do.._** (cupping Hanbin's face with both his hands, eye to eye) **_And listen carefully cuz I'll only say it once.. I.AM.NOT. GOING.TO.CHEAT.ON.YOU...."_ **Emphasizing every word from first to last making sure his stubborn baby boyfriend get the message..

**_"With or without sex I'm staying..._** (piercing gaze towards his boyfriend) **_I'm keeping this relationship,_** (squeezing Hanbin's face along, its almost funny, but Bobby's too whipped that he finds it adorable) **_OUR relationship for good.. Faithfully so please do me a favor and stop doubting me again..??"_ **Squeezing Hanbin some more until he couldn't take it no more and slap Bobby's hand away..

The older flip them without warning, straddling the smaller figure underneath him.. Hanbin didn't complain despite of Bobby's weight that's caging him..

**_"Baby please trust me.. I didn't love you just for the fun of it all, I love you and I don't need a reason for that.. I just do.. I love you.. I FUCKING LOVE YOU KIM HANBIN.."_ **Certainty beaming his eyes and his declaration of love definitely reaches his boyfriends heart as he watch his expression soften, His baby's eyes twinkling with sparkles in the only way he has for him..

**_"Now answer me, Do you love me or Do you love me..??_ **(he asked smiling crookedly, Hanbin snorted on the given choices, Bobby snickers too) **_Be honest.."_ **He becomes serious this time, expectant rubbing his thumb on the corner of Hanbin's lips, another habit if affection that comes naturally between them ..

_**"I fucking love you too you idiot.."**_ Hanbin uttered rather savage, either way Bobby loves the answer he got.. Smiling from ear to ear with his teasing gaze boring towards the latter.

**_"I am your idiot, how dare you..??"_ **He sounded accusatory acting all silly for the love of his life.. He doesn't mind embarrassing himself as long as it makes his baby smile.. The miles Kim Jiwon would take for the crazy stupid thing called love....

_**"Get off me, you're dick is poking me in the wrong places you pervert.."**_ Pushing Bobby off of him but he take him along and they both roll on the bed ending Hanbin on top of the older once again.. The guy is going to be the death of him he thought rolling his eyes in the process..

_**"Don't be a meanie he just misses his home.."** _

_**"And where is that supposed to be..??"**_ Hanbin scoffed, already getting tired of his boyfriend's never ending antics.. But he's so inlove with this guy and he doesn't mind how weird they can get.. he's happy, they're happy.. needless to say, Bobby makes him the happiest.. 

Bobby gets up,resting his back on the bed-rest Hanbin still on top of him.. he lift him up leveling the younger with him in case he wants to resume their kissing earlier then it would be easier for them, the idea is already a processing plan in his head, he just have to get the right perfect timing to capture his baby's lips without the other being suspicious about it.. he is one heck sly but Hanbin is quick to catch on things even to the tiniest smallest things.. And Bobby loves catching him off guard whenever he gets the chance.. Surprise looking Hanbin is always preciously priceless for him..

_**"There,** _(drawing circle patterns on both Hanbin's thighs that are straddling his waist, the younger is practically riding him minus the grinding or dry humping habits, they're all nothing but playing innocent and wholesome at the moment, very uncommon if anyone would ask) **_two balls deep right up in your beautiful ass.."_** Bobby whispered right in Hanbin's ear biting his earlobe in a teasing manner and slowly turn to face the younger, secretly anticipating for a reaction.. 

And never he was disappointed with the expression Hanbin currently sporting.. He looks super done with Bobby..

_**"God you're so horny and annoying.."**_ Forcefully pushing his boyfriend's face away, how badly he wanted to kick his ass Bobby will never know.. The older took his protesting hands bringing them against this lips and kissing both his knuckles while staring straight in to his eyes lovingly.. It amazes Hanbin how irritating and charming the guy can be, and even with all the uncertainty drowning the younger Kim Jiwon always manage to make him see the good things in everything, the beauty of all things.. That even with the fear of his unwanted secrets unraveling maybe there's still better chances for him, greater circumstances for them to live happily ever after..

_**"And still you love me so much.. BUT i love you more tho'.. So suck it up Hanbinie baby.. Now give daddy a kiss.."**_ Bobby playfully pouts his lips seeking for attention, Hanbin shakes his head in surrender before he finally devoured Bobby's lips in a mind blowing kiss that tasted like the very first kiss they shared in that cliff while the stars in the night sky watched them make miracles happen, THEY HAPPEN....

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while....  
> be safe❤️🖤


	18. ROMANCE AND INTiMACY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's needy i guess....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all proly wondering whats up with the Pregnancy shit but well read away and figure out yourselves 😂😂....

🌠

  
It's Monday once again, exhausting schooldays days ahead and being apart from Jiwon.. They had a dramatic separation in the school gates earlier cuz Hanbin decides to cling onto his boyfriend like a koala and constantly coping the older to stay.. He even cried a little guilt tripping the latter hoping he'd surrender but one intense make out session in the back of the car made him finally agree to behave and patiently wait for the next weekend..

And it took them another almost half an hour of argument on who's going in or out first, it's cute really but not when Jennie has both her arms crossed against her chest watching them judgingly in the most offensive way she has mustered..

When it seemed like they aren't going to end their push&pull game Jennie take it in her hands to separate them apart, pulling Hanbin out of the car and chasing Jiwon out of the school premises with her evil skills effortlessly..Hanbin tried to rescue his boyfriend but the evil witch is ready to throw a fit and Hanbin obliged.. If his outraged boyfriend is scary Jennie is ten times more in her wrath..

Jennie is keenly observing Hanbin and if she thinks the latter didn't notice it, she was wrong.. In fact Hanbin has also been observing Jennie observing him, funny as it seems but he too couldn't help it and wonder just what his BFF has been thinking all this time since she barely says anything when it's her first nature to be blunt in any way or any how she wants it..

And when Hanbin thought maybe he's just being paranoid, Jennie proves him wrong with the words left her mouth that caught Hanbin completely off guard..

 _ **"NO.."**_ Hanbin protest firmly and shortly eyes diverting somewhere else to avoid Jennie's gaze that's piercing through him..

 _ **"Bin,**_ (squeezing the latter's arm, trying to get him to turn back to her, Hanbin however didn't badge) **_I'm just really worried about you.."_ **Sincerity evident in her voice which Hanbin is completely aware of but he still feel like he's being ganged up on by the two most important women in his life that he could't help but get disappointed.

 _ **"Did mom ask you to do this..??"**_ Jennie couldn't face Hanbin and admit to him cuz she knew too well how the latter hates it when they start pushing things to him when he already said no in the first place.. Fingers crossed.

 _ **"That seem more like it.."**_ He sounded a mixture of frustrated and disappointed.. He's already sporting a cold intimidating facade when he's just being still but right now if anyone else see's him that's not Jennie surely will run for their lives.... Hanbin is really scary when he wants to be..

 _ **"Don't get it the wrong way Babe,** _(shes already feeling guilty) _**we're just really worried about you and you've been really sick these days.."**_ She reasons but her resolve is wearing thin.. She don't want putting Hanbin in compromising situations but she also has a purpose and she needs to stick to that or else nothing good will happen.. She made a promise and she will fulfill it..

 ** _"I'm alright i know my body more than anyone else.. I know when something is wrong.."_** He exclaimed in frustration.. Its upsetting that they keep insisting things to him as if they know better than he do when it comes to his own body.. He's fine, that's atleast what he keeps trying to tell himself..

 ** _"Well then take the test, or see a doctor.._** " Jennie persists, Hanbin just stared at her begrudgingly.. She thinks it's the first time Hanbin gave him that look and it hits differently, it actually tags at her heart like a little pinch.. She couldn't do anything about it but to take it in..

 _ **"Don't you want to know..?? Prove us wrong,** _(she challenged still holding onto Hanbin's arm on the table between them, foods on their plates already forgotten) _**I'll go with you and if you're really in the clear i promise we won't bother you about this again.."** _She sounded convincing, looking at her BFF that seems contemplating on what he's supposed to do..

 _ **"You're all insane do you know that..??"**_ Shaking his head in disbelief, He heaved a deep and heavy sigh knowing the latter won't leave her alone unless she gets what she wants from him and he's too tired to argue further..

 ** _"Aren't we all..?? We're a family here remember.."_ **She mused this time with a little smile in her face.. They're staring at each other.. Jennie with pleading eyes, Hanbin in the verge of caving in.. Sometimes he hates himself for not being able to say no..

 ** _".. Alright_** (Jennie looks alarmed) **_just so y'all can give this a rest and, i can finally have a peace of mind, fine.... I'll go.."_ **His reply is more than enough for Jennie to leave his seat..

_**"REALLY..???!!!!"** _

_**"I LOVE YOU SOMUCH BINIE.."** _Storming the guy with the tightest hug she can manage and peppering kisses to his cheek out of excitement.

🌠

  
Wednesday afternoon classes finished earlier than normal when the duo finally agreed to visit the Kim's Family doctor..

Hanbin halted from taking another step further looking dreaded, Jennie noticed his hesitation.. She look him straight in the eyes and spare a subtle reassuring smile..

 _ **"You got this, I'm here.. I'm with you no matter what....We're always in this together right..?? Its always been us no matter what, I got you Hanbin, I got you.."**_ Reassuring the younger, Hands subconsciously reach for Hanbin's to rub them soothingly..She couldn't afford to stress the latter even more than he already is..

 _ **".. I'm scared.."** _Hanbin confessed,already sweating cold despite of the chilly afternoon air Jennie reach for his arm instantly rubbing a thumb onto the latter's forearm to help him ease his discomfort..

 _ **"I know,** _(sparing him one warm smile) _ **I do too but there's no turning back now right..??"**_ Cupping Hanbin's cheek, helping him realize he's not alone.. He got Jennie like always, he's glad she's there for him whenever she needed her and she doesn't even have to ask because she just knows it by heart ..

_**"Whatever happens inside i promise I'm gonna be here for you the way you've always been here for me too.."** _

_**"W, what if i-i'm really sick J..??"**_ There, fear in his eyes that Jennie has never seen before and she won't let those fears to eat up on him but she also don't know what to do with the possibilities, Hanbin is not normal, never was never will..

 _ **"Then I can have more reasons to really look after you.."**_ She spare him one significant smile..

_**"I Love you so much JennieRubyJane.."** _

_**"And iLoveyou somuch more Harmony Kim.."**_ The two shared a hug providing each other the needed reassurance to continue what they're suppose to do.. She gives him more time to feel comfortable before they proceed to their scheduled check up..

🌠

  
Bobby's been hanging out in the library these days, he's really studying hard this time, their friends are even complaining that he don't pay them anymore attention.. he's also been MIA with their usual Friday clubbing since he started dating Hanbin but they don't know that yet.. He's been really a diligent student and a great lover but he suck at being a good friend too.. he's also been oblivious of all the things going around him including her..

 _ **"Nyong-An exLover.."** _Jisoo greeted already taking the seat beside the latter..

 ** _"Sooyah..."_ **A little surprise but either way he acknowledge her presence for a sec and resumes his attention the the current page he's reading.

 ** _"Hm, glad you still remember me.."_** She cooed smiling sweetly at him, one arm propped on her chin, eyes staring at Jiwon's direction intently..

 ** _"How can I not..??_ **(he's still focusing at the book on his hold, completely aware of the eyes pinned on him) _ **You're the only one I know who has her own way of greeting people you alien.."**_ There's a glint of teasing is his tone making the latter smile in amusement.. Bobby always says the unexpected things that Jisoo somehow finds charming..

 ** _"Aww that's so sweet of you too bad we're over.._** (She's cutely pouting saying those words but never once Bobby lifted his head to spare her a glance, but he's all ears on her) _**Now I suddenly want you back..**_ (there's certainty evident in her voice which the latter is completely aware of but rather not entertain her humor, he finds the story he's reading more interesting) **_You know I'm still Single incase you want to change your mind.."_ **She tried to make it like a joke but Bobby knew her too well not to caught on what she's trying to imply and he's not going to give her any false hopes..

 _ **"Ah cut the crap,**_ (dismissing her attempt) **_what are you doing here..??"_** Changing the topic effortlessly, yes they broke up but they ended the relationship in good terms or atleast that's what he thought.. He really did try to love her, but like the old cliché the heart wants what it wants.. and she agreed with him too, accepted it and they remained casually affiliated with each other, not friends but they don't play who you like other exes would do.. Avoiding as well was never part of their circle..they still talk when circumstances like the one they're currently having occurs but that's all for Bobby..it may probably be different from Jisoo's perspective but Bobby made himself very clear on that too..

 _ **" You really lost your interest about everything related to me huh, you don't even know I transferred here so I could be with you.. Who knows I could work my charms back to you.."**_ She sounded confident..She's always been, one thing about her that got Bobby really admire her is her confidence in everything she do or say..She's a Kim afterall.

 ** _"That's not possible.."_** Bobby replied not a single sign of him bluffing with his statement and she's not gonna give up that easily.. If anything Jisoo is infamous for her disobedience and being stubborn.. She's raise to getting whatever she wants be it a person or a thing and the latter's rejection is the very first heart break she's ever been to, Everybody complies to her all the time until Bobby happen, the first and only one that said no to her and more than she loves him she takes him as the major challenge that's why she gets every chance and opportunity to get the latter's attention.

 _ **"Why not..??"**_ She ask but got nothing in return the guy just remained silent but there's no sense of guilt to him..he seemed more like he doesn't have the need to give her any explanation cuz in the first place why would he..?? They broke up a long time ago and its his private life he can share it or be secretive about it and that's that.

 _ **"You've already got my replacement..??"**_ Bobby remained mum sporting a neutral expression and ready to continue reading his book.. He just wants the conversation to be over for good and hopes she leaves him soon but knowing Jisoo too well that's probably not gonna happen in a good light..

 _ **"Hm, WOW I'm not even over the smell of your aftershave and you've already find me a replacement..??"** _Jisoo's tone changed drastically this time, she's no longer smiling as well.. her stares over Bobby becomes piercing too and the cheery aura she's always accustomed with is literally gone replaced by a vicious expression..

 _ **"Who is she..??"** _She ask again but the latter just shake his head making her lose it and grab Bobby so she could see him face to face.. Her grip over the latter's arm gets tighter and her eyes becomes fiercer..

 ** _"Who's the unlucky bitch..??"_ **Dragging those words in a controlled furious tone Bobby just stared back at him unreadable..

**_"It's Jennie Kim is it..??"_ **

**_"WHAT..??!!_** (Bobby closes the book on his hold abruptly and fully turning towards her, yanking back his arms from her grip) ** _AREYOUINSANE..??!!"_** He didn't mean to raise his voice but if she let's her way between them she'll start to get violent, he's been there before there:s noway he's going back there..

Jisoo realize what she did then averting her gaze while Bobby fixed his cramped shirt.. He's glad they're the only people inside the library cuz the last thing he wants is to cause trouble specially with Jisoo involve..

**_"You're only available for Kim's Bob we all know that even before we learn how to talk.."_ **

**_"There's no other Kim suited for you.. and if that isn't me, it's definitely the other Kim and that's not rocket science to not figure out its Jennie.."_ **

**_"I really have to go Sooyah.."_** He left without looking back.. he has no reason to, but he didn't regret walking away from her moreover ending it all with her..

🌠

**_" You've been taking Menstrual suppressants for years.. Your hormones tricking your body into acting like you are pregnant and since you've been sexually active, that even makes it do the trick, mind over body Hanbin.... Your body follows what your mind dictates.."_ **Dr. Kang explained in the simplest way he could upon Jennie's request..

 ** _"So I'm not pregnant..??"_** Hanbin replied looking a little disappointed from the information.. They've just finished performing every possible test that would determine his condition like urine test, blood test and ultrasound, he even receive a full physical test just to make sure he's healthy and nothing is really wrong with him although he's aware he's not what you call normal.. 

_**"Hm, do you want to get pregnant then..??** _(The doctor inquired teasingly) ** _Do you prefer being pregnant as we speak..??"_** He added while studying the younger's chart, checking every details meticulously..

 ** _"DR. Kang..??!!"_ **He whines protruding his lips into a cute pout gaining the doctors attention..

 _ **"That's so i thought,** _(a smile complimenting his angelic features, putting the chart on his table carefully before he focus his full attention towards Hanbin) **_You're only eighteen and healthy you have plenty of time to try and try and keep trying...."_** Another teasing spoken by the doctor that only embarrassed Hanbin even more, He's just a beginner with this type of things and as much as possible he wants to keep his private life, moreover his sex life a private matter..

 ** _"I hate you right now.."_ **A blushing Hanbin grumble.. He doesn't need further teasing specially coming from their family doctor.. And then there's Jennie..

 ** _"Question oppa.._** (Hanbin snap his head towards her trying to mum her with a glare but to no avail,the devil just gave her a side eye..the audacity he thought) S _ **o since Binie apparently isn't pregnant,** _(the doctor motion her to go on as he listens) **_is it safe to say he can be sexually active without having to worry about getting pregnant..??_** " She asks looking really curious and at the same time confused..

_**"JENNIE..????!!!"** _

_**"What..???? I'm curious.. I'm sure you do too.."**_ She sassilly counter not giving her bestfriend any chance to retaliate..Teasing the latter comes easy and handy eversince he started dating Bobby and she's definitley having her fun with it.

 _ **"I'M NOT..!!!!"**_ The latter exclaimed dramatically, blushing cheeks on display.

 ** _"Kids were still in the clinic tone it down a little will y'all..??"_ **Dr. Kang reminded them but amusedly watching the two banter as always.. He doesn't remember a quiet consultation involving his dongsaengs.. Even when they're all still little as he watch his father check them up Jennie and Hanbin will always find reasons to bicker.. Guess old habits really never die he figured.. And his most favorite thing to do is humoring them with answers to all their questions no matter how complicated or absurd they might be sometimes..

Jennie looks expectant and he's aware how impatient she can get..she needs to provide answers before she starts demanding for them and surely he wouldn't hear the end of it..

 ** _"Sex is OK but safe sex is better,_** (He starts informing them nothing that they know about for sure) **_I can guarantee you active sex is alright specifically at your age_ **(his gaze headed to Hanbin's direction the latter somehow look offended wearing a questioning WHY ME look on his face and the blushing didn't go unnoticed as well) **_but let's not risk getting unwanted illness because of unsafe sex.."_** He adviced eyes still fixed towards Hanbin, the poor guy just wants to disappear there at that moment..

 ** _"Condoms..?? i prefer without it tho' i mean that's just my preference i'm not suggesting they shouldn't use it.."_** Jennie commented (as a matter of factly) and Hanbin wouldn't admit but he totally agree not that he knows what it feels like, heck he doesn't even remember if his boyfriend wore condom when they do the deed for the first time and there's noway he's going to ask Jiwon about it just to make sure.. But he also prefers without condoms if he were to ask and he thinks his boyfriends would say the same thing.. Hanbin secretly hopes the older knows his preference.

 ** _"Not necessarily with the use of condoms if y'all hate it but before indulging yourselves into anything make sure to get tested and do it religiously.. And as much as possible don't keep changing partners like changing your hair colors.. I know being reckless is part of the fun trust me been there done that but it's always best to be safe than sorry.."_ **Their doctor clarified eyes travel to Hanbin's direction again...

**_"Specially you Binie.."_ **

**_"I'M NOT, I don't fuck and run hyung.."_** Hanbin offendedly defending himself.. He don't understand why everything always have to be in his accord when all he's ever done is listen and take in all the informations.. Its unfair how Jennie's doing all the hanky-panky but he's the sole receiver of all the lecturing.

 ** _"Don't worry about him oppa, he even runaway from his own boyfriend.."_** Jennie, her supposed to be BFF who just promised to be there for her a while ago is also the person exposing him to their family doctor, duality at its finest.. He can already imagine his mom teasing her when she hears about it.. Dr.Kang never hides anything to her there's noway he'll let it slide..

**_"JINJJA..??"_ **

**_"YAAH why are you so annoying right now..??"_** Hanbin scoffed, calling out Jennie for being a tattletale..

 ** _"WAE..?? Its oppa afterall, acting shy already..??"_ **She mocks.. Hanbin being guilty of her claim decided to keep his mouth shut, pouting as he admits defeat.. Sulking quietly on his seat..

🌠

Mrs.Kim walks back and forth waiting for Hanbin's arrival and when she see's him entering the house she immediately approach him gaining a kiss on the cheek and their daily hug..

_**"H, how was it..?? How did it go..??"** _

**_"It was nerve wracking us usual.."_ **Hanbin informed, holding a big brown envelope with his name on it.. Handing it to his mom which she gladly accepted, Anticipation evident on her face as she inspect what's inside the huge envelope.. Piles of test results including a sonogram were there properly and carefully organized.

 ** _"And..??"_** She looks expectant, staring at her son with her sparkling twinkly eyes.

 ** _"You can breathe with ease now mom, You're not getting your first illegitimate grandchild sooner or later.."_** Hanbin informed watching her excited mother's expression falter.. She looked like she just lost a fortune.

 ** _"Noway......."_** She turns to the result she's still holding and reads all of them.. Hanbin's just there silently watching.

 ** _"Really..??_** (she still couldn't believe it or rather she don't want to believe it) **_what a boomer.. I'm so ready to throw a baby shower.."_** Mrs.Kim uttered in disappointment,carelessly putting back the result to its folder and settling it to the counter.. Hanbin on the other hand is a little taken aback from her mother's reaction not expecting her to be like that, He thought she'll finally get a relief but its the opposite.

 ** _"Mom..?? So you're saying you're not worried i might actually be pregnant..??"_** Hanbin ask frowning.. his mom didn't reply at that and her silence always means yes and she's giving her a grin identical to JU-NE when he caught him doing sly things.. sometimes he wonders if the younger is even adopted or his mom gave birth to him without them knowing cuz they have a lot of similar habits and expressions.

 ** _"You just want to confirm if i am expecting or not..??"_** He proceeds bewildered at the turn of events.. Why didn't he thought about this in the beginning..?? He couldn't believe his own mother tricked him to get tested..He should've known better.

**_"And you even pursued Jennie to convince me for a checkup..????"_ **

**_"I love you too son,_** (she pecks on his cheek giving her a dimpled smile identical to his) _**Ooh i remember your dad forget his Golf bag i better bring it to him before he heads out..I'll see you later OK...."** _Rushing her way out to escape Hanbin.. Leaving the kid dumb-founded.

 ** _"Dad is not even playing golf, what do you mean..??"_ **Hanbin trails trying to get a hold of his mom but she's already out of sight even before the chase..

**_"Mooooooom....."_ **

**_"I can't believe my mother sometimes...."_ **Heaving a deep sigh, he can't believe he fall for her trick easily.. Guess she underestimated his mom huh, She's the spouse of Kim Jeong Ju for a reason.. The queen of their household.. The real boss at home.

He stayed in the kitchen, still in his uniform.. He suddenly feel hungry and realize he haven't eaten any since morning.. Lazily leaving his seat on the kitchen's island to check their fridge..

Nothing in particular really crave his appetite, he's just there staring blankly at the contents inside the fridge.. Remembering all the things Dr. Kang mentioned during his visit.. Making him wonder, what if he's really pregnant..?? Will he start having cravings or will there be food in their fridge that will turn his stomach upside down just by the smell of it..?? What would it feel like to be pregnant..?? He's really curious now.... There's part of him that somehow wish he is indeed pregnant.. But he's also glad he's not.. Not when Jiwon hasn't know the truth about him, not when his boyfriend has no idea about his condition.. Moreover will he accept him if he comes clean..?? He don't know.. He's scared if he's being honest.. What if the older don't want him after he confess..?? What if..??

🌠

**_"Mom said you had a doctor's appointment.."_** JU-NE appearing out of nowhere bringing him back from his trance.. He noticed the brown envelope on the kitchen counter..

**_"Is this your results..??"_ **

**_"Hyeah, see for yourself.."_ **

**_"That i would do for sure.."_** JU-NE cooed already going over the test results while Hanbin grab the carton of milk and pour himself a glass and another one for the latter.. after putting it back to the fridge he join JU-NE back to the counter while the younger is busy reading his test results.. He offered the other glass of milk that the other gladly accepted mouthing a thank you..

 ** _"So apparently....You're not expecting but rather experiencing false pregnancy..??_** (reading the results note specifically hand written by their physician) **_That's crazy.."_**

 ** _"Oh tell me about it.. I even tested positive using PT twice.."_** Hanbin shared watching the younger put back the tests result inside the brown envelop and leaving it from where he originally took them before they both take their usual seats in their dining table just a few steps away from the kitchen island that borders the kitchen and their dining area..

 ** _"You don't look happy.."_** They're seated one seat apart as a habit..He immediately reach out to one of the cookie jars situated on the table while Hanbin's fingers absent-mindedly fidgeting the flower arrangement on their center table..

 ** _"I dunno.... i feel like i'm starting to embrace the idea of being pregnant only to realize its just all in my head.."_ **Nonchalantly smiling bitterly, The younger feel bad for him patting his hyung's shoulder for consolation making Hanbin feel a little better sparing a genuine smile this time.

 _ **"That sucks.."**_ He sigh comically earning a chuckle from the latter and it seemed like his mood has already lifted that's a relief he thought..

_**"Totally.. And besides it would take a miracle for me to really get pregnant even if i had the Realignment unless i consider IUI and i don't think that's going to happen anytime soon..i'm only 18.."** _

_**"Let's say....**_ (Hanbin turn towards him with his jaw propped against his knuckle looking disoriented waiting for JU-NE to continue what he's going to say) **_You did get pregnant, how are you going to tell your boyfriend about it..??"_ **The younger straight forwardly ask still munching on a cookie while having an eye contact competition with his hyung.. However the latter already look like he's about to cry from his own personal frustrations..Hanbin averted his gaze, guilty..

**_"I'm not trying to impose or anything hyung but when do you plan to tell him about you..?? When will you come clean about your condition..??"_ **

They remained silent for a while.... Hanbin keep repeating the question to himself but he couldn't bring himself to answer and he's aware JU-NE could see through him that's why he's also not saying anything.. He just patiently waits for an answer.. which isn't so unlikely of him..

 ** _"You want me to be honest..????"_ **The older later uttered in such a quiet almost inaudible voice.. His head hanging low finding his lap interesting than locking eyes with his curious dongsaeng.

 ** _"I'm scared JU-NE....I'm so scared, if i were to choose i would keep it to the grave.. I'm scared that if he learned about me he'll leave...."_ **There's sadness apparent in his tone.. the latter's eyes were fixed on him the cookie already forgotten as he tried to focus on their conversation..

**_"I don't want to lose him just because i'm not normal.."_ **

**_"Don't you think you're being unfair to him..??"_** JU-NE reasoned gaining the older's attention back.. The guilt expression harboring Hanbin's face.. He didn't mean to make his hyung feel more guilty than he already is but he cares about him,about them so much he couldn't stand not being able to help..it just that he couldn't do anything about them this time.. It's not his position to meddle but atleast he could probably knock some sense..

 _ **"He deserves to know too....He's your boyfriend after all.."**_ He proceeds..

_**"Its complicated.."** _

_**"Wouldn't it be more complicated if he figures it out from somebody else that's not you..??"**_ JU-NE reprimands.. As much as he wants to let it go, let Hanbin have his way he couldn't shut himself up.. not when he knows his brother will be suffering the most if he's not already suffering hiding things to his oblivious boyfriend.

**_"Think about it hyung....He loves you so much, he'll be out of it but he'll understand.. make him understand your condition.."_ **

_**"But what if he thinks i'm a freak..??"** _Hanbin's eyes already glassy.. He had to look away, feeling so small again, embarrassed of how he thinks and acts..

 _ **"You tell me,**_ (his eyes never left Hanbin's face boring holes on it) **_Do you think lowly of your boyfriend like that..??_ **(unexpectedly Hanbin whimpers at the question, it pains him and he couldn't even deny or hide it) _**Cuz if you do, then i think there's no point of you guys being together.. You can't__No lemme rephrase that, you don't even trust him.."** _There's an apparent disappointment that lingered in his tone and Hanbin looks like a deer caught in the headlights..

 _ **"That's not what i meant.."**_ The older sounded defensive while looking offended. He's never been good with words, he wish he could express himself properly but even that he can't do for himself without feeling guilty.. JU-NE is right, he just refuse to acknowledge it.

 _ **"Hyung more than anything i would always choose you, but please don't discredit the people around you like that.. I understand you have your insecurities, i do too but there are also people who loves you for who you really are and i don't think Bobby hyung is an exception of that.. You just have to trust him enough to share your truth, have faith in him.. Have faith in your love.. And be very honest with him.. Its a give and take..You're in this together hyung, its not just you who's in the relationship.."** _He obviously made a point and Hanbin can only just mentally kick himself for being petty.. JU-NE is right again, He's always been.

**_"If he has to learn about you, it has to be from you not from anybody else.."_ **

They are so immerse with their conversation that they didn't notice their subject arriving, and knowing his presence is still unnoticed Bobby feel like surprising them although he's confuse why of all people, he would see Goo Junhoe in his boyfriends house in that very afternoon..

He's about to jump scare the two when a huge brown envelope catches his attention.. at that moment Jennie arrived not expecting to see Bobby who's attention is completely fixed on the kitchen island counter, with her own curiosity she followed the latter's gaze and just before Bobby could reach for it she stormed her way to get to him faster and grabbed the envelope a loud shrieked escape her throat gaining all their attention, but the oblivious two seemed more surprise to see Bobby than what causes her from making such noise.. even Bobby was taken aback staring at her dumb-foundedly..

It took a minute for both Hanbin and Junhoe to realize exactly whats going on, Jennie tightly clutching the brown envelop against her chest as if its her most precious which only made Bobby curious..

 ** _"W,what are you doing here..??"_** That's the first thing that ring on Jennie's head trying to make a conversation just to distract Bobby from any possible question the guy would want to ask.

 _ **"I was about to ask JU-NE the same question and what's with the brown envelope that you'd kill for it..??"** _Bobby ask back Jennie is lost for words for a sec giving Hanbin the look as if she's asking for help, she's never been speechless infront of Bobby, she always has a lot to say but this time she don't know if keeping quiet or making up a story will salvage the situation or worse the possibility of getting Hanbin exposed..

**_"I asked first don't i..??"_ **

Bobby on the other hand also don't know if he should respond honestly or play dumb, he don't know if JU-NE already know about them that's why he's not sure if being vocal about their relationship will get him in trouble with his cute boyfriend who at the moment looks really terrified and silent..

The tension in the air is appalling....

Bobby wants to run to Hanbin and ask him whats wrong but JU-NE's there and based on everyone's reaction it seemed like nobody knows about their secret relationship yet except for Jennie so maybe that's the reason why Hanbin look really out of it.. maybe he's scared Bobby would say something reckless.. But still he's wondering why the guy is there and what's inside the brown envelope that Jennie's ready to kill for it..

 ** _"So why is JU-NE here..??"_** Bobby ask again, however the subject and his hyung remained silent too caught off guard to say anything either contemplating to tell the truth or come up with an excuse, not sure who's going to do the talking as well they just stared at the confused guy sleeking for answers and the only lady at that moment can feel the tension arising.. she needs to say or do something..

 _ **"H,he's with me.."**_ Jennie responded, they all look at her in unison with questioning eyes, She walked pass Bobby to get to JU-NE linking their arms making the three guys even confused specially the youngest..

 ** _" You mean.... You're together..??_** (his frowning trying to absorb the things that were said,he somehow couldn't comprehend) _**As in like boyfriend/girlfriend..??"**_ Giving his own boyfriend a meaningful glance trying to get a confirmation but the latter seem clueless about it either so he turn back to the lady.

 _ **"Not the point Bobby..**_ (dismissing the subject faster than how it was brought up by her own courtesy) _**So what are you doing here..??"**_

 _ **"Ah....**_ (he gulp a little, he didn't prepare for any interrogation and he's terrible at lying) _**i need to talk to Hanbin...."** _He stated almost breathless gaining a Jennie with raised brow looking unimpressed a very common expression she wear when the guy is around.

 ** _"Its something personal.."_ **Bobby added as if that would make up for it to prevent Jennie from further questions fingers crossed.

 ** _"Just say you want us to leave stop beating around the bush it doesn't suit you.."_** She sounded accusatory, if the older is sensitive he would've been offended but he also learned that her snarky behavior only applies when she's being over protective towards Hanbin, but mostly all the time she's rough and harsh with guys that shows interest to her bestfriend and Bobby's pass the criteria a long time ago that leads him to getting more not so friendly treatment from her.

 _ **"Fine, i want you and your boyfriend**_ (giving JU-NE a quick glance,its almost funny how the guy look humiliated) _**to leave so i can talk to Hanbin alone.. there i said it, happy now..??"** _He scoff at her receiving another glare from her.. He still cannot believe she's Jinan's dongsaeng because their personalities are so different.. maybe Jennie took after her mom he thought cuz he's known their father almost all his life and the old Kim has always been nice and all smiles, very gentle like Jinan unlike Jennie who always looks ready to attack.

 _ **"I'm warning you Bobby no funny business.."** _Bobby rolled his eyes at that, he could feel his boyfriends eyes on him so he look up..he's indeed staring, he couldn't stop himself from smiling from ear to ear..Jennie and her rants long gone forgotten..

 ** _"We'll be in the guest room if i hear something strange your dead..Babe let's go.."_** Pulling JU-NE along, it surprises the guy a little but he just let himself get dragged..

🌠

They were in Hanbin's room but the younger hasn't said anything,Bobby didn't force him too.. so he waited..

it took a while for Hanbin to grasp on the situation and finally acknowledge his boyfriends presence.. when he's comfortable enough of the idea that they're alone he immediately lounge himself to Bobby.. burying his face on the crook of the older's neck making Bobby chuckle from the sudden affection, he's a little surprised but happy to have his adorable boyfriend in his arms again.. Its been a long tiring day for him and the unexpected encounter he had with Jisoo took too much of his energy.. He needed his love battery and that is Hanbin....

 ** _"I love you.."_** Hanbin muttered face still buried on his neck tightening the hug even more.

 _ **"I love you too baby....so much.."** _Bobby replied kissing the latter's temple and embracing him just as much as he's getting inhaling his boyfriends scent that has grown and ingrained in his very system..

_**"Are you alright..??"** _

_**"Hm mm,** _(nodding onto his boyfriends neck) **_I **j** ust miss you so bad.. Let's stay like this please...."_**

 _ **"Sure baby, anything for you.."** _Bobby hummed and this time Hanbin tilt his head to meet his boyfriends eyes staring at the older lovingly gaining a peck on the lips but he wants more locking his arms onto the latter's nape and wrapped his legs around Bobby's waist, Gladly his boyfriend immediately picks up on the gesture and happily carried him securely.

They shared another kiss, a mind blowing kiss adding to their already long list..Hanbin has gotten better on showing love, skinship and affection.. They continue sucking on each others faces as they proceed to the bed without parting their lips..

They fall on the bed with Hanbin straddling Bobby as he deepens the kiss,deliciously nibbling on the older's lower lip while his on top of him.. smiling when he made the latter groan from the intensity of his actions.. The older grab him by his slender waist, Letting out a breathless moan when he felt Bobby's erection on his crotch his body automatically responded as he grind son him slowly but with vigor..

 _ **"Baby, Jennie would kill me.... No funny business remember..??"** _Bobby reminded him but wanting him so bad as well..

 _ **"I don't care i want you right now Love.."**_ Hanbin whispers between their open mouthed kisses grinding on to Bobby even harder..they're already both rock hard down south and then pieces of clothes starts flying across the room until they're both fully naked and they're already leaking..

 _ **"You look wonderful.."**_ Bobby couldn't help admiring his boyfriend in all his naked glory.. Hanbin is blushing terribly from the constant praises from his boyfriend embarrassed and turned on at the same time..he's always been confident with his body but He can never get use to the latter staring at him in awe while he's all bare and vulnerable like this.. he could just melt right there and then.

Bobby starts kissing him again, this time full of love and gentleness.. Their hearts harmoniously beating together in a beautiful melody.. he didn't even remember when the tables had turn until he realized he's beneath his boyfriend while being showered with kisses along with the love bites on to his neck and shoulders.. a set of warm sweaty palms travelling against the softness of his skin sending electrifying currents and sensations in every touch that lingers making him all giddy and frenzy..

Maybe he's over sensitive because of his lack of knowledge and experience when it comes to intimacy or maybe Bobby just does wonders to his body moreover to his entire being.. As his kisses trails down exploring and rediscovering all his sensitivity his entire body is set on fire.... he feels hot and feverish, desperate moans escaping his throat uncontrollably.. He's desperate to be touch down there but Bobby isn't doing any.. he's taking his time leisurely leaving wet kisses and licks over his flaming skin.. Its all too much..

_**"Love....please, don't tease me like this....i'm losing it...."** _

The older didn't respond to that.. he just continue what he feel like doing leaving Hanbin painfully hard and leaking.. Little did he know Bobby has greater plans for him.. His breath got knocked out of him when he felt a wet slick object prodding on to his entrance.. he gasp for air from the sudden intrusion..

 _ **"Kimb____NO____"**_ A loud moan cut him off and his body starts to shiver,he starts to shudder, He couldn't believe Bobby's tongue is up in his ass..he felt dirrty, the thought of it all his dirrty but the pleasure it provides his entire body is heavenly..his back arch from the bed receiving a hum of satisfaction from the older.. Proud of himself and his work, proud of how he makes wonders that affects Hanbin the way nobody else does but him.. He proceeds to work his way better to make his boyfriend feel good.. amazing even..  
  
  


On the other room next to where the couples where we're Jennie and JU-NE trying to eavesdrop ears sticking on the thickness of the wall but who are they kidding..?? Every room in the mansion are soundproof.. Jennie finally gives up fixing and regaining her lady like composure.. She's focus fixing her hair,running her fingers through it when out of nowhere a throw pillow landed on her head by JU-NE's courtesy messing her hair a little more..

 _ **"YAH JUGULE..??!!"**_ Jennie hissed throwing the pillow back to the latter and even harder hitting the guy straight in the face gaining an annoyed JU-NE rolling his eyes.. This two can really never work together in peace and harmony.

 ** _"How bout i kill you first..????_** (he scoffed in return this time its Jennie who rolled her eyes) ** _BABE REALLY JENNIE..???? WOW i can't believe you.."_** He muttered frustratedly but the latter has reasons too and she definitely won't back down easily.. not in front of JU-NE.

 _ **"I didn't have a choice ok..??** _(Jennie explains her dismay beautifully displayed on her face) _**Do you think i would resort to that stupid idea if i have other options..?? Bobby could've seen the test results if it weren't for me FYI.."**_ Her eyes are fixed on JU-NE who casually dropped himself onto the bed hands clasp on the back of his head like a pillow.

 ** _"Still you could've thought of something else instead of dragging me with you.."_ **He groaned with annoyance, he's just allergic with Jennie and relatively the feelings are mutual..

 _ **"Then how would you explain to that Chewbacca guy why you're here in his boyfriends house..?? He doesn't even know you're aware of their relationship.."** _Jennie retort arms crossed over her chest sporting a very intimidating expression..

 _ **"I could've just told him the truth DUH..??!!"**_ JU-NE reprimands, Jennie is no longer interested on the topic and sit herself comfortably on the love seat near the window back facing the latter.

_**"He's going to think we're really dating for real.."** _

_**"So..??"**_ She deadpanned watching the afternoon sky from afar that's about to set in a few more minutes leaving a beautiful hue of yellow and oranges to purples and pink around it accompanied by some couple of birds flying up high heading to their destinations on god knows where.. She feels at peace for a minute but then there's JU-NE the **_loud pollution guy...._**

 ** _"What do you mean SO..????_** (abandoning the bed completely to get to her turning her seat forcefully so he could face her) ** _Do you hear yourself Jennie..?? What if he tells Jinhwan hyung about it..??_** (Jennie didn't even blink at his worries opposite to him that looked troubled) ** _They're bestfriends and living together .."_**

 _ **"Yeah, and SO..????"** _She repeats in a uninterested tone and expression, The guy gives up and dismissively turn herchair back to its original position heading back to the bed.

 ** _"It's nonsense talking to you. i'd rather talk to the wall.."_** Dropping himself harder onto the softness of the mattress totally done with her and her attitude.

 _ **"Oh please do and while you're at it make sure you do it quietly THANK YOU VERY MUCH.."**_ Ending their conversation.. Her eyes fixed at the magnificent view on the window.. A sweet smile painted on her lips remembering how she use to get chased on a flower field by her older brother as the sun sets.. Those limited memories she shares with JinHwan that she treasures the most.. If she could turn back the time she would rather have her brother with the Kim's even if it means there will be nothing left for her to claim cuz she knows the older will always look after her even without her asking for it cuz yes she got everything in life but the most precious person for her aside from Hanbin is there hiding in the shadows just so she could shine her light the brightest.  
  
  


🌠

Hanbin's trembling uncontrollably while Jiwon's tongue continue to assault his love hole two finger's already prodding inside him, working earnestly with wonders stretching his warm deep walls.. Body's arching its back automatically both arms tightly gripping on to the mattress for leverage.. The over whelming sensation hits him so hard that any moment he feel like falling into a cliff of oblivion but the pleasure is too tempting to make it stop..

 _ **"You taste so good baby.."**_ Jiwon mumbled in between, His boyfriend has been a moaning mess taking everything he offers him but halted in shock when Bobby inserted another finger scissoring him loose in the process..Hanbin whimpers from both pain and pleasure.. The older continue fucking him with his finger while he eats him out..

 _ **"OHMYGODI'MGONNACUM...."** _Hanbin exclaimed in a broken and trembling voice.. The sensation is too much, its unbearable.. he feel like he's gonna combust if Bobby don't stop assaulting his insides but he couldn't bring himself to say enough.. He want more, his body's aching and begging for more as if he's made for this..

 _ **"JI__JIWON____"**_ Bobby is quick to grab onto him, drowning his calls into a deep passionate kiss but his finger's still buried inside Hanbin who's almost choking from his own breath....The older could feel him shudder beneath him as he cums for the first time that day untouched..

He let Hanbin recover from his orgasm withdrawing his fingers knowing how sensitive he can get.. they remain kissing, sucking each others faces until they're panting and breathless.. nose bumping against the other.. their very close proximity has them literally breathing the same air then the younger realized something staring at Bobby bewilderedly..

 _ **"Did you just kissed me after you ate me..??"**_ He ask looking at his boyfriend in disbelief Bobby is just staring trying to absorb the question and what's happening.

 ** _"OHMYGODJIYOU'REDISGUSTING..!!!!"_ **Hitting the guy on top of him over his chest a little too hard, the older finally made sense of their situation and man he feels offended.

**_"EXCUSE YOU..????"_ **

**_"You're so filthy.."_** Hanbin uttered, leaning further back as if he's avoiding any close interaction from his boyfriend arms tucked against his chest.. Bobby remove himself from him and lean back as well in a side position facing him..

 ** _"I was eating you, what do you mean filthy..?? That was you in my mouth how can you say that to me..??_** " His voice turned out a little whiny than what he intended it to be.. He's really offended now.

 _ **"And you just kiss me using that mouth NO__you devoured me with your mouth that was stick up in my ass.. MY ASSHOLE a minute ago.."**_ The younger vented out.

_**"That's exactly the point.. its your asshole and you call me filthy..?? WOW I'm offended.."** _

_**"But you kissed me with it.."**_ Hanbin argued, he can really be a handful when he wants too and he's not going to let Bobby win this time, talking about hygiene for god sake there's noway he's resting this case.

 _ **"Baby are we really gonna fight about this right now..?? I'm hard as fuck,**_ (Hanbin gulp at that, his eyes traveled to him and he's currently stroking his hard length in a slow lazy pace) _ **I wanna shove my dick inside you if you don't mind.."**_ His pleading in urgency got Hanbin with his resolve why are they even arguing about hygiene and shit when they're supposed to be in the middle of romance and intimacy, that alone Bobby would never comprehend, he stopped doing so since he start dating a force to be reckoned with that is his boyfriend KIM HANBIN..

 ** _"Fine,_** (finally letting his boyfriend grab him by the waist to get their naked bodies closer, both laying down face to face and side by side.. foreheads touching, noses bumping and their lips rubbing against the other) **_but we're not done talking about this.."_**

 ** _"I love you so much,_** (his arms that's wrapped around the younger's waist is now caressing his boyfriends butt-cheek with such familiarity that has grown into a habit really, Hanbin didn't mind either he just let him) **_But can we proceed now..??_** (the younger peck on his lips in a chaste kiss that leaves him wanting for more) _ **i'm aching for you.."** _He as a matter if factly, he's dick throbbing against his hold Hanbin raise himself from his spot claiming the latter's lower lip, sucking and tugging it gently making the older smile from ear to ear in between their kisses.. His boyfriend already on top of him.. His arms automatically exploring the velvety softness of Hanbin's skin on both thighs that's straddling on each side of him..

Bobby likes it.. the way Hanbin's plump ass brushes to the head of his cock every time he moves to deepen their kiss is just insanely inviting and tempting..

_**"Get comfy on the bed then cuz i'm riding you.."** _

**_"Wait what..????"_ **Bobby thinks he heard it wrongly and wants to hear it again just to make sure he's not being delirious.

 ** _"Ji i'm riding you or you go home with blue balls, i'm dead serious.."_ **Hanbin retort with a stern look leaving no space for another argument, they've been wasting so much time and he's not having any more of it and Bobby can only just comply and surrender to all his boyfriend's whims.

 ** _"I'm getting on the bed that's what i said, chill baby you're scaring me.."_ **The older mused,getting into a better position even if he's carrying all the weight of his unphased boyfriend that still settled on top of him.. He wouldn't want the younger anywhere else but where he's currently positioned at.. Right there in his middle sitting like a proud muse in his very throne.

 _ **"But are you really sure about this..??**_ (He's watching Hanbin settles not even paying him attention, His hand reach on to Bobby's erection and strangling it in his palm even if seemed its too big for his grasp, his breath hitched when the latter starts stroking him and he's getting better on it) **_We didn't even use lube just ye__OHFUCKI'MALLIN...."_ **Bobby being shock is a understatement, his eyes bulging out in surprise seeing Hanbin's love hole swallowed him fully.

 _ **"You talk so much it's annoying.."**_ He hasn't move an inch getting himself comfortable from the sudden stretch it definitely hurts but the arousal from both pain and sensation from the contact is more than enough for him to keep enduring.. He wanted this, he longed for this..

 ** _"Are you for real right now babe..????_** (again the older is in disbelief) ** _What's with the attitude i came all the way here to see you and this is what i get..??"_** There's frustration building in his gut but the sight of his boyfriend in all his naked glory riding him is too hot and sexy, he could deal with it and maybe later he'll confront him properly with the nagging cuz he's nit use to it.

 _ **"Yeah this is what you get buried inside me should i pull you out then..??"**_ Hanbin dared riling up the older.. There's no way in hell or heaven he's going to be pulled out without his consent.. All hell breaks loose they're doing this by hook or by crook..  
  


 ** _"YAH KIM HANBIN DON'T YOU DARE, YOU WANTED THIS..YOU SEDUCED ME...."_ **Bobby exclaimed in a controlled yell Hanbin starts moving his hips in his own preferred pace, its agonizingly slow but very intense not to mention how he could feel how tight and warm Hanbin is on the inside.. He could cum from there.. He rides him gracefully and he looks ethereal while doing it if only they're not having another silly argument he would've been sucking face with him right now..

_**"WOW KIM JIWON YOU TALK LIKE YOU'RE NOT ENJOYING THIS....HOW DARE YOU..????"** _

_**"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING....STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH BABE...."** _

_**"I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW..!!!!"** _Hanbin scowled his movements getting faster and faster, eyes filled with lusting glare Bobby don't know how he does it but its enticing and only spur him to keep up with the pace.. meeting the younger's every thrust all balls deep inside hitting his prostate every time he goes in and out of his sinful hole.

 _ **"OH YEAH..????**_ (a nasty grin plastered on his face instantly) _**You're riding my dick gracefully i don't think that's how you mean to say you hate me.."** _They're both panting breathlessly.. a mixture of growls,grants and moans filling the room and the sound of their skin slapping onto the others skin, The slick sound of his length getting swallowed by Hanbin's tightness explicitly is such a turn on.

 _ **"SHUTUPI'MGONNACUM...."** _Hanbin half screamed half moaned arching his back as he reach for his climax Bobby couldn't be more amused at the beautiful sight of his feisty boyfriend that keeps riding him despite of his release along with the explicit noises that he makes that's always been music to his ears.. His abs dripping with cum that tickles down their joined groins Hanbin is still high in his orgasm, breathless and trembling.. The vibration hits Bobby's guts feeling his release coming..He grab onto his boyfriends waist and fuck in to him aimlessly the bed screeching from the wild movements.. Hanbin's screaming from the intensity of pounding the older is doing to him.. He just cum for fuck sake and Bobby is noway near slowing down.. The younger has no other option but to get hysterical cuz he's going to cum for the third time and it could be the death of him cuz his boyfriend is just starting its going to be a long day cumming (cough Hanbin*) 

🌠

Dinner is currently being serve inside the dining area of Kim's Residence.. Jennie and JU-NE are both excited because Mrs. Kim cooked their favorites, The head of the family is present too.. well except the couple that are probably still eating each other and apparently every member in the family is aware of it including GD who's out of the country..

 ** _"Aren't they done yet..??"_** Their father inquired casually, private topics has been shared within the family (but sparing the details) not a common subject in a household but the Kim's are keen to getting involve in their children's life matters not to pressure them but to let them know they're always ready and willing to listen and help if they have questions or problems.. It has been a tradition in the family passed on generation to generation and still being practiced and will continue to Hanbin and JU-NE's future children and to the children of their children.. 

**_"Dear let them have their moment will you..??"_** Mrs.Kim cooed serving her husband her dishes, JU-NE doing the same to Jennie that even if they're probably the worst enemies his good nature kicks in maybe he doesn't even realize he's serving her like its the most common thing to do as a gentleman and it seem like Jennie is also been used to the way he's catering to her.. The parents doesn't mind either thank goodness the couple weren't there to raise their brows..

**_JU-NE did you call your brother..??"_ **

**_"If i do that dad my future brother-in-law might just have a heart attack since he doesn't know i live here just yet what more if he heard me calling y'all mom and dad..??"_ **

_**"When are you gonna tell him then..??**_ (subconsciously pulling the chair beside him for his wife, he's occupying the center as he should, his son on his left and beside him is Jennie while his wife is on his right) **_Its not like he's a stranger.. Jiwon is a family.."_ **They start eating, Mrs. Kim putting dishes on to the kids plate this time.. 

_**"Oh please dad tell that to Hanbin hyung.."**_ JU-NE snorted pouring water for Jennie..

 _ **"You know its not that simple JU-NE.."**_ Jennie can't help but comment call her too biased but she knows better than the latter how difficult for Hanbin to just come clean and confess to Bobby even if he trust his boyfriend so much.. he's scared of Bobby's possible judgement moreover he's afraid to loose him again..

_**"I know and keeping it to Bob hyung will only make it harder.. So maybe you do your job too if you know what i mean Jen.."** _

_**"What do you mean..?? I'm trying my best here ok..??"** _

_**"Hm, guess your best isn't good enough.. You could do better than that.."** _

_**"YAAH..??!!"** _

_**"No one's fighting infront of my food darlings..** _(cutting the two off before they really fight and get physical) **_Now lets eat before it all gets cold.."_**

 _ **"How about them..??"**_ Her husband inquired once more..

 _ **"Dear,** _(she halted from eating and turn to her husband) **_if you mention them one more time there will be no dinner for you.. try me.."_ **She banter but they know too well not to mess with her.. She's always forgiving and smiling but when she drop the facade Mrs.Kim is a disaster just like Hanbin.. calm and collected but when they snap it would be one heck of a nightmare..

 _ **"But they must be hungry too.."**_ The father insist..

 ** _"Do you really think they're not eating right now..??"_ **Her comment made the head of the family choking on his food, coughing nonstop as he hits his chest an alarmed JU-NE is quick to pat him on his back..She handed him a glass of water right after.. 

**_"OHMYGODMOM..????"_ **Jennie and JU-NE exclaimed in chorus, maybe filter isn't really needed in this household.. They help the older settle while Mrs.Kim remains unbothered.

_**"What..?? Y'all are acting like virgins.. Can we just eat in peace and harmony please..??"** _   
  
  
  
  
  


🌠

Hanbin is drain to the brim but full to the core if anyone asks him how he's feeling.. He doesn't even remember how many times he was thrown from one place to another.. They've probably tried every possible position in the Kama Sutra book, he's been bended, carried here and there walled and even slumped to the back of his door.. Every round feels like eternity, he's seen different sides and moods from Bobby.. one time he's gentle then he'll go hard and wild, he'll devour him with vigor the next thing he'll shower him with kisses and whisper i love you's like casting a spell.. he'll take him slow before he bang and fucks his brains out..it's almost like a roller coaster ride and Bobby is a whole Amusement Park.. He's been in Disneyland until he lost count but nothings ever made him feel magic and wonders the way his boyfriend did..

They made love like it's really gonna be the end of the world, Making up for the times they failed to spend as much as they wanted to.. Bobby almost did all the job is Hanbin's going to be honest.. he just take whatever he can get even if he's going to endure losing his voice sooner or later.. The amount of screaming from pleasure he did masses up hours of concert and that's not even an exaggeration on Hanbin's part and he definitely blame Bobby for that.. He just knows how and where to hit all the perfect spots..

Bobby still has a lot of energy.. he could go for another two more rounds or three but Hanbin is completely beat, Any big movement from the older will make him sob any moment.. he's gone super sensitive and his boyfriend hasn't pulled out yet.. Still buried inside the latter's lovehole that's been leaking of Bobby's juice..

Their sweating bodies tangled against each other.. chests heaving, hearts frantically beating.. No one dares to speak, their hitched breath in slow pants were the only sound resonating in the bedroom.. Bobby spooning Hanbin who's already snoring softly.. a flower withered on to the older's touch..

He let him rest cuz as much as he wants to clean them up the younger would whimper when he tries to move him, he wants to take a shower but Hanbin clings to him and was even crying earlier begging him to not live.. He don't know what happen all day but he's certain something is wrong with his cute boyfriend.. He's been so clingy and needy when he's always the one to say he's not ready.. He's really glad and more than happy to have share such moment of intimacy with Hanbin specially now that they're dating but he couldn't stop being worried.. Its like he's hiding something from him.. He just knows and he could feel it too..

It's ten in the evening when Hanbin abruptly wake up searching the room for Bobby only to find him next to him welcoming him with his crooked bunny smile he loves so much..

**_"You're here.."_ **

**_"I never left baby.."_** Bobby replied in a hoarse voice pulling the younger closer settling him to his chest as they cuddle.. a kiss on top of Hanbin's crown.. the latter sigh is satisfaction nuzzling on to the bareness of his chest sniffing his natural masculine scent.. Hanbin's unruly habit..

_**"Sleep with me.."** _

_**"I am sleeping with you, you don't even have to ask baby i'm forever willing.."** _He muttered with a smile that reach his eyes, The younger snuggles on to him tightly and ofcourse he don't want to loose, wrapping his legs over Hanbin's slender ones under the duvet gaining a groan from the other he hates it when Bobby does that just to tease him..

 ** _"You're so annoying Kimbap.."_** Hanbin said pouting as they come face to face this time.. Bobby peck the pout away..

_**"You love this annoying.."** _

**_"Tough luck i do...._** " The younger replied making Bobby chuckle before annoyingly grab Hanbin's ass underneath the covers catching him off guard, a meaningful look spared by the older.. 

**_"I'm super sore.."_ **He relents but not stopping the latter from his advances either..

 ** _"But you want too.."_** They continue to converse in whispers as if someone's gonna hear their little secret.. their faces are just a breath away.. Hanbin's fingers playing with his sideburn his other hand is on Bobby's lips kissing every finger's on it while he's staring at him lovingly.. The younger's heart is full and overjoyed..

They couldn't ask for more..

 ** _"Hyeah, and you're hard again down there you're poking me.."_** Hanbin mumbled nonchalantly and Bobby's always proud as if its one great achievement popping a boner infront of his boyfriend.. They 're back with the snuggling..

_**"I'll be gentle.."** _

**_"You're never gentle what are you talking about..??"_** Hanbin tease letting out a dimpled smile for his boyfriend to see..

 _ **"Two more rounds baby, what do you say..??"**_ The older bargains as he begins to kiss the latter's neck, licking and sucking on it every once in a while and Hanbin is already turned on.. The idea of having the older's love bites displayed on his neck ignites his desire to be taken all over again..

 _ **"Your two rounds becomes three and then four Ji.."** _Yet he's so needy for Bobby.. too addicted to the other's touch and there's a part of him that's afraid if everything is over he can never find his way back but he buried the thought in the deepest part of his head almost immediately.. he'll just focus on the present and worry for later.. right now he'll make the best out of every moment he shares with his boyfriend..

 _ **"But i could't get enough of you Binie.."**_ The older remarks with a pout, a failed aegyo only for Hanbin to see, they're having a normal conversation but underneath the covers his hands we're already plotting wonders his target is where he's aiming his sword sooner or later.. Hanbin felt it, finger's playing and teasing the rim of his bum.. without warning Bobby inserted three of his fingers effortlessly, he's still loose and wet down there..

Bobby starts scissoring him, Hanbin lets him no matter how uncomfortable their side by side position is they can still manage.. They're staring at each other with lust and love all together..

 _ **"Seriously love, where are you getting all the energy..??"** _The younger cooed keeping a relax composure despite of being finger fucked by the older's skilled fingers..

 _ **"Hm,**_ (he smiled genuinely, eyes turning into crescent like moon) _ **from my love battery.. That's you.."**_ Their staring competition proceeds expectant of greater reactions from one another and no one's giving in or giving up just yet.. talking about being competitive the couple didn't really come to play as it seem..

_**"Sappy but i love you Ji.."** _

**_"Kiss me then, take my breath away baby...."_** He whispered, Hanbin reach on to him again until he's on top of him, they shared a kiss, slow,intense, sweet and passionate while their hands aligned themselves together making their bodies become one for the nth time that night.. No pain can ever stop Hanbin from showing how much he's deeply inlove for his boyfriend, He takes in Bobby fully without hesitations nor reservations, he's grown fond of the pain and is looking forward to the pleasure they will eventually share.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still at work so i'll do the editing when i get home i just have to drop an update cuz i made a promise to someone dear to me LOL..STAY SAFE FAM and DoubleB holding hands is a freaking trend we won..NO, we're always winning 😂😂


	19. HE's ACTUALLY a SHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REVELATION....
> 
> (little by little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody in the recent update hit the nail on the head at the comments LMAO....  
> @sola95

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

Kim Hanbin was born an intersex having both male and female organs and the third one of the family inheriting the same condition.. But upon growing up the male in him becomes the most dominant between his two sexual characteristics, the only matter that makes up for him being a female is that he has a normal functioning womb that can be impregnated.. He had his reassignment and realignment surgery when he's thirteen to finally decide his gender which happens to be the male but in order for him to have his own children in the future he keep his uterus after learning his sperm is nonetheless infertile and can never produce.. As the only heir and male descendants of the royal Kim's he has to make sure their blood line doesn't end from him a royal blood descendant of the first Korean King who also was once a hermaphrodite just like him..

🌠🌠

Its the first week of October and the weather continue to gets colder and being a person that still gets cold even during summer Hanbin wasn't please, the only good thing about the fall is the magnificent beauty of falling autumn leaves, a variety of warm colors from yellow to oranges and red that reminds him of the sun set.

And it has been a month since he had his pregnancy test and after that the topic didn't come to light again but the terrifying truth of it continue to haunt him specially when his boyfriend is sleeping peacefully beside him..

Eversince they become sexually active (no worries their parents are strangely supportive LOL) Bobby has been going back and forth to Daejeon and Seoul four to five times a week, he has zero complains about it but he's worried that the older is exhausting himself so much but he's always being hushed with kisses and a whole lot of making love so he put it to a rest cuz arguing about it with the his healthy (i know what y'all thinking.. just keep it to yourselves HAHA) boyfriend will just make him more sore if he's being brutally honest.. He gets punish for it. Not that he mind though, he secretly enjoys every bits of it..

Bobby on the other hand is problematic, his baby's birthday is only fifteen days away and he doesn't even have a plan to celebrate..

Its Hanbin's first birthday together, he wants to make it special.. He wants to surprise the younger but he has no idea what to do and as much as he wants to gather all his friends and ask for their opinions he couldn't.. They don't even know they're already dating well excluding Jinhwan and Jennie, but he's not even friends with the evil lady..she could've been the best options for ideas and opinions since she's spent the most of her life beside Hanbin.. If there's anyone that knows his boyfriend more than he does it's definitely Jennie.. Too bad they're more like rivals, they're archenemies.. it can't be helped....

His bestfriend is also strangely busy.. Jinhwan has been all nothing but jumpy like as if he's trying to hide something that has something to so with him, like he has committed something he don't want Bobby to know.. but he could also be just over thinking..

He had just finished a good two hours in the gym, with no plans or place to go to.. He couldn't be in Daejeon, he was just there this morning and his boyfriend might just couched him for a week or two if he shows up again unannounced.. he's learned his lessons and its pure torture having Hanbin in the same room but not being able to hold and kiss him.. He wouldn't torment himself like that no more.. He just have to bear another day and he'll be with the love of his life again..

They still face time until they both drop though, and Bobby has never been so crazy inlove before but with Hanbin it's a deep madness, a disease he never wants to recover from, a mystery he would never want to uncover.. A melodrama that would even trascend Romeo and Juliet's tragedy.. If anyone would ask about jis relationship woth Hanbin he best believe that what they have is a love that's more than love..

🌠🌠

Jinhwan is at cafe Platte in their university belt waiting for Minho, he just got a text message from his best friend asking his whereabouts, he don't usually keep secrets with Bobby well except the fact that he's Jennie's older brother but that matter has been sorted out and he promised not to hide or keep anything to him again but then, Hanbin happen....

He's so into deep with his phone trying to construct a reply that he did't really noticed the older has already arrived and now sitting across him until his phone got snatched away by a grinning Minho with mischief expression plastered in his face..

_**"Give it back.."** _

_**"Who are you texting that you don't give me attention when you desperately ask to meet that i actually ditched a date with Jessica.."**_ The older immediately rant.. The younger remained firm on his seat, he's not the type to fight for his life just to get his things back.. And rather use verbal tactics to get things his way which is opposite to what the older wants, he's anticipating for Jinhwan to freak out and desperately get his phone like his life depends on it.. yet the latter is calm and collected, he's disappointed.

_**"Jessica Jung..??** _(he don't believe the latter one bit) _**alright dream on hyung, i'm rooting for you now can i get back my phone..??"**_ The younger in calm tone but he had that domineering look in his eyes that always sets Minho to the edge whenever he uses it for his advantage knowing fully that they can't say no to him when he starts talking with those eyes.. But the older seem to have a different plan.

_**"Na ah, not so fast Jinani, we have all the time in the world, so who are you ignoring me for_____"** _Jinhwan tried snatching the phone back when the latter is about to sneak peek on it but the guy really has quick reflex raising his arms high up in the air where the lattwr couldn't reach it.. Finally the older receive the reaction he wanted but it didn't last long, the younger is already glaeing at him and he must admit he's got the chills.. Timw to retreat. 

Jinhwan retrieve his seat back, hands crossed against his chest, eyes narrowing that anyone who sees will forget he's a shortie.. By the intimidating look he's currently sporting everyone would mistake him of a 7 feet giant..

_**"Man chill,** _(he resumes his seat as well fixing his now crumpled shirt by the younger's courtesy) ** _i don't give a fuck who you're trying to score ok.... we all have skeletons in our closet.."_**

_**"Except that i don't.."** _Jinan declared straight forwardly, he hates beating around the bush and wasting time over senseless topics.. its not helping that he's hiding things from his bestfriend, it only makes him more crotchety. 

_**"Hm,**_ (sparing his infamous grin) a _**lawyer in the making like you shouldn't have in the first place, y'all can't afford bad record that'll sabotage your reputation.."**_

Jinan stayed mum.... His eyes wander around the room uninterested.. 

_**"Well as for me, i just have to keep my passion and artistry.."** _he added proudly a cynical smile painted on his lips and Jinan secretly hates it averting his gaze or else he'll punch him straight in the face.. He couldn't stand this hyung sometimes.. 

_**"You're starting to sound like Song YunHyeong no offense hyung but i guess old fashion runs in your family.. its in the blood.."** _The younger bluntly claimed just to get even.. No one in their group wants being compared to Yun even his own brother and Jinan knows he hit the head of the nail on that.. 

_**"Wow man the audacity, i don't deserve being offended like that, and of all people its certainly not from you.. here take your phone.."**_ The older tossing the device back to the owner.. Not long after Jinan's order came, He already ordered for the older since he knows his preference and to save them time.. 

_**"What are we even here for..?? we literally live across each other why do we have to sneak out like this..??"** _He starts questioning while he eats, the younger only had iced American on hand watching the older eating deliciously.. 

**"Hanbin wants to meet you..** (Mino choking on his sandwich) _ **just the two of you...."** _Jinan informed pushing a glass of water to a coughing Mino who's almost purple eyes with u shed tears as he continue to cough..

It took him a minute to recover, words still ringing in his head and he's having a hard time processing the little information in his stupid brain because damn it's Kim Hanbin.. 

_**"Hanbin WHAT..??!!"** _Mino still can't comprehend however the younger keep his cold front even if the older eliminates the gap between their faces as if he would climb the table in no time to get the confirmation.. 

_**"You've got to be fucking wit me Kim JinHwan that's not funny.."** _He probe literally breathing the same air from their too close to comfort proximity.. Somehow amaze of Jinan's skin that seemed pore less.. too flawless for a guy labelled by many as the Casanova.. 

_**"He wants something from you and he'll give you something back in return.."**_ Jinan notified harshly pushing the latter's guy off of his face.. taking another sip of his coffee before abandoning his seat and left.. 

_**"NOWAY.... NO FUCKING WAY MAN...."**_ Mino losing his mind and talking to himself.. He doesn't even realized he's all by himself. 

🌠🌠

After school Jennie had to leave Hanbin for her scheduled Cram classes, Hanbin is not taking any except that he drops by to the studio at the Conservatory of Music if he has a free time and feel like composing, he had hundredths of them by now but no one has ever heard any of his songs..

He wants to pursue doing music, that's always been his passion alongside photography and he thinks he's born natural with both and recently he's found a new interest, flowers.... 

After his boyfriend filled his car with flowers on that day he followed him to the mountains and they become official, flowers has become essential between them, Bobby never failed to miss sending him flowers on the daily that he can actually open up his own flower shop from the amount of bouquest he receives in a day.. 

Its either it came straight from a delivery guy that would caused him to be called in the deans office which still take him by surprise, or just one random student who he has never interacted before will just approach him with bunch of flowers and just leave without a word, sometimes it'll be inside his locker and although he just want to disappear from all the teasing from everyone, at the end of the day his boyfriend's effort is worth every embarrassment he gets from his classmates.. 

Little did they know the Kim Jiwon that they all admire is the secret admirer they claimed to be the one sending all the flowers and love letters.. They can only guess but they don't have to know that..

Its only five in the afternoon and he has no one to talk to, nothing to do.. hugging a huge bouquet of mixed flowers not really bothered of the attention he's gwtring feom passersby because he look like a high schooler who's about to confess to his crush carrying a bigass bouquet.. Just casually walking on the sidewalks with no exact destination.. DongHyuk has practice for the upcoming cheerdance competition while JU-NE had to run errands for GD who's still out of the country, Jaewon is in Seoul still tailing Bobby which is an advantage for Hanbin cuz he gets daily report about his boyfriend's whereabouts and if some girls or guys are trying to get his attention.. by far there's nothing that he has to worry about, not that he don't trust trust Bobby.. it's the people around hom that Hanbin don't trust, They know who Kim Jiwon is and what he is made of and what he'll become in the future and there will always be people who would want to get Bobby by hook or by crook..

Hanbin's trail of thoughts ended with him halted in front of a flower shop a few blocks away from his high school.. He didn't have to ponder, straightly pushing the door open and help himself in with a wide smile in his beautiful face.

He's greeted and welcomed with different colours,sizes,varieties and mixed scents of hydrangea's, lillies, daisies, dafodils, morning breaths, wild flowers,tulips, roses and other blooms he's not yet familiar with..

**_"Annyeong Haseyo.."_ **A petite woman he assumed the owner comes approaching with a handful of ornaments tucked in her arms.. Smiling at him generously..

Hanbin vow and greeted him back as well as returning back a smile..

_**"I, i just happen to read the board outside and learned that you give flower arrangement classes..??"**_ He tried inquiring a little hesitant.. his cheeks feels like burning at the moment, She might've noticed and quickly gives him a soft pat on his shoulder..

_**"You come to the right place,**_ (smiling widely as she informs) _**Follow me if you're interested.."** _Motioning him to follow which he gladly did.. but before they coups proceed to go farther inside, the door opens and a ray of sunshine come in beaming....

_**"Hanbin-ah annyeong...."** _She greeted sweetly.. Its been a while since thwy last saw each other.. The younger is a little surprise.

_**"....Jisoo noona...."** _

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

**super short cuz I got lazy moments too and it's all the time..**


	20. MAKE-UP SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin went on a date with Mino behind his boyfriend's back but he got busted by his own date and Jiwon is not having it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long overdue chap that's supposed to be out on Binie's birthday but Kimbap went MIA so i kept it on hold but i had enough apprently.... 
> 
> And NO, i didn't include the porn cuz i suck at it.... Anigay READ AWAY....

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

Its the week of Hanbin's birthday.. And like any other A+ student he's busy, always busy.... They all are busy, even the College students that lives together almost don't see each other in their dorms for having different classes and schedules not to mention other University activities and clubs they are involve with.. 

Their group chats are silent too but not Mino's inbox.... 

_**"HolyMaryMotherOfJesus..!!!!"**_ He exclaimed upon seeing the notification that just popped up in his phone screen almost throwing the device from the shock, never once in his life he ever thought of getting a message from Kim Hanbin.... 

<https://twitter.com/nxtxngxmxs/status/1326785825846259713?s=19>

He throw the phone on his bed and stared at it like a creep then slowly he picks it up again and check the message.. 

_**"OH.MY.LORD..!!!!"** _

_**"KIM HANBIN____THEKIMHANBIN JUST DM'D ME I'M GONNA CRY...."** _The idiot exclaimed hysterically making a stupid comical face in the process.

He still couldn't believe its happening and check the message again and again and again but it's really KIM HANBIN who DM'd him.. he fucking DM'd him out of the blue and out of all the people he could've sent message to like Jinan and Bobby HE DM'd SONG MINHO.... The guy is so ecstatic he could die from there and rest in eternal peace..

Minho's sure he stop functioning for a while now, The idea of Kim Hanbin sending a message to him is just too much to process for him, he's having a mental breakdown he thinks.. And fuck cuz it has been an hour and he left the younger on read.. shit he gotta reply..

But he don't know what to say, it should be easy peezy if he only said hi, but tye message is almost longer than his life considering he mightve just already lost a few years from just getting the notification, if Hanbin is the Grim Reaper damn it cuz he's willing to start his journey in the after life.. 

(AFTER an eternity later he finally replied LOL) 

<https://twitter.com/nxtxngxmxs/status/1326785864832311297?s=19>

🌠🌠

On the other hand Bobby couldn't sleep, He's having a hard time thinking what he'll get for his baby's birthday.. Hanbin isn't materialistic, heck he even scolds him with the flower bouquets he keep sending on the daily, And techinically speaking he's richer than him ten times fold or porbably more than that, there's nothing that he can't buy and his head starting to ache. 

He really needs to sell himself to the devil does he..?? 

Exasperatedly he get up on his bed, pacing out back and fort.. Contemplating whether to give it a try or just forget it, but his brain is nowhere near cooperating, it only keeps making scenarios that continue to riles him up and give in.. 

_**"She hates me with all her gut tho' there's noway she'd help me.."** _He mumbled upon himself. 

_**"I don't even like her too she's insufferable.."** _

_**"But she loves Hanbin so much and he'll do anything to make him happy, that's the only thing we have in common.."** _

_**"It wouldn't hurt to give it a try i guess.."** _

It took him another half an hour later before he finally press call with eyes closed, the art of waiting for the call to connect is dreading but what he didn't expect is to get the call cancelled he almost cursed with her name on it from the immediate rejection but his phone ding with a new message notification, and its from the devil herself.. 

<https://twitter.com/nxtxngxmxs/status/1326434322866270208?s=19>

For once they had an agreement after a long debate and argument he thinks he just lost 10years of his precious life in just ten minutes on the phone with Jennie.. But it's worth the risk and the suffering, its for his boyfriend after all.. Now he can finally go to sleep a little less problematic. 

But Hanbin is all in his mind at the moment..

They both have been really busy with their studies and it has been three days since they last saw each other, he's no longer used to not having him longer than a day no wonder why he's feeling like there's a huge hollowed part of him, sometimes he's wondering if Hanbin actually feels the same way as him cuz if it is then they're both in trouble.. 

Missing him is one thing and malfunctioning without his presence is another, he still gets jealous and worked up knowing there's a lot of guys and girls that are very vocal about their admiration towards his boyfriend, well he can't blame them cuz even if he's already in a relationship with him his feelings just keeps growing and flourishing.. 

He's also rest assured Hanbin only have his eyes and heart for him the same way he does for the younger BUT Bobby wants to be entirely greedy, he wants everyone to know Hanbin is his, and his alone.. Which isn't the case since they agreed to keep their relationship a secret for now and its a mutual decision and he's partly regretting it now because whenever his friends and other random people shows affection to his boyfriend he just wants to flip tables and tell them he's Hanbin's boyfriend so they can fuck off.... He rubs his face roughly with his palms, squeezing it harshly.. 

_**"I gotta do something.."** _Uttering to himself huffing some air trying to unload the stuffiness wrap around his chest.. He's meeting Jennie tomorrow, they might end up strangling each other at the end of the day.. He needs a lot of energy for it, He should really be sleeping now.. 

He settled himself in a comfortable position, composed a goodnight message filled with sweetdreams and i love you's for his boyfriend and chanted a night prayer and continue to think about Hanbin as he slowly drifted to sleep and dreams of him too.... 

🌠🌠

In the morning, the same routine carry on, flower bouquets jumpstart Hanbin's day followed by a sweet message or if convenient a good morning call from his sappy boyfriend and Jennie would just be making disgusted faces or if the couple were lucky she would just mind her own business and not care at all, they will talk until Hanbin's first class begins and their conversation is enough to make the younger feeling giddy all day sporting heart eyes and stupid cherry blushed cheeks that causes Jennie to nag and he'll never hear the end of it.. 

During their lunch break JU-NE and Donghyuk weren't able to join them saying their class is extended because their teacher is being a dick cuz apparently he found out his wife is cheating for some younger dude that's almost half his age and his wrath falls on to them, poor thing.. 

Their table is quiet, since its only just the two of them again, its been a while, the feeling is relatively familiar but quite a little strange somehow.. They both lifted their gazes at the same time and laugh when their eyes meet for having the same exact thoughts.. 

_**"This is nice.."** _Jennie muttered with a smile on her face that mirrors the same expression as the guy sitting across him..

_**"It's been a while since we felt this quiet.."** _

_**"Blame your brother then i guess, he's been nothing but being the noise pollution that he is since they started hanging out with us for lunch.."**_ She uttered, unimpressed. 

_**"Don't be so mean to him.. he's just really energetic.."** _Hanbin voice out, always seeing the good in everyone. 

_**"I dunno about that babe.."** _She replied shaking her head along, they both start eating their lunches, they took different food because they always share, a grown habit since they're little. 

Their lunch was well spent with occasional random trivia's that came across their thoughts except their whereabouts after class which involves two people that never once in their lives they'd actually get involve with. 

The afternoon class dragged on with tons and loads of school activity and homework and when their last subject is over both Hanbin and Jennie were rushing to get on their separate ways trying to avoid the other, just as Hanbin headed to Seoul, his boyfriends car just arrived in the back entrance of their school to fetch Jennie.. 

_**"JESUS..!!!!"**_ Bobby exclaimed when all of a sudden his car door opens and Jennie get inside unannounced making herself comfortable. 

_**"No, it's Jennie.."** _

_**"You almost gave me a heart attack.."** _

_**"Not my fault, i told you to unlock your door for a reason.."** _She replied already wearing her seatbelt. 

_**"Where are we heading..??"**_ Jennie inquired in a flat tone. 

_**"Can't i ask about my boyfriend first..??"** _The older ask receiving eye rolls from the lady on his shut gun seat. 

_**"If you're gonna ask me if he got suspicious the answer is NO, cuz unlike you he knows i got better things to do and just so you know he had somewhere to be as well now can we go..???? I'm not planning to spend my whole free time to you, i got cram school to catch at seven.. "** _She informed keeping a poker face, eyes outside the window arms crossed against her chest. 

_**"So we only have two hours i see.."** _He nodded in understanding that's when she turn towards him 

_**"I would really appreciate it if we minimize the time actually.."** _

_**"You're one mean lady Jennie.."** _

_**"Tell me something i don't know Barbie.."** _She stated and this time its the latter's turn to roll his eyes before he maneuvers his car out of the school premises.. 

Meanwhile Hanbin is a little nervous, he's never hang out with Mino before with just themselves and he's aware how the older seem to have a little crush on him or maybe not a little and he also knows how his boyfriend is high-key jealous of him or every guy in his circle that are vocally honest about their admiration towards Hanbin, one of the reasons why he purposely didn't tell Bobby he's meeting the guy today, besides the latter is also busy which he's somehow glad about cuz he really don't know what to tell him if his boyfriend went 21 questions on him.. 

Jennie and Bobby arrived in one of the biggest mall in Daejeon without really engaging into a conversation, even when they both went out of the car and headed straight to a coffee shop for a snack hoping they could both agree with something before their time is up.. Jennie noticed how gentleman the older is, he's decent and actually nice but she vowed to dislike him for the rest of their loves just cuz she can its really nothing personal just like how he despise JU-NE.. It's still a mystery to her why Hanbin is so inlove with Bobby nut she knows her bestfriend is definitely happy with him and that's exactly what she wants for him but she's still worried, the older don't know about Hanbin's condition just yet and she's scared of the worst possible thing that could happen since its been a while that the two are together and the latter remains clueless about his boyfriend's condition.. She's scared that someone might out Hanbin before he decides to come clean himself. 

They spent almost half an hour giving out options on what to buy and what not.. Hanbin is a very simple person, he's sure is easy to please but he's also someone very critical with the things he doesn't like and that's what they're both avoiding.. 

In the end they both agreed to just go with the flow and see what's in store that catches their attention, planning definitely is not their forte and that is one thing they have in common.. 

By far within the an hour and a half of being together they haven't been on each other's throat which is way far from how they both imagined it to be, Bobby just purchased couple charm bracelet that caught their attention the moment they entered the jewelry store, he's not really a big fan of couple stuffs heck he's never had one of those before in his previous relationships but there's nothing he's not willing to get, take, try and experience for his adorable boyfriend and although they're mostly cats and dogs Jennie actually think its lovely and cute she even insisted for him to really buy it which he gladly did..

Everything's going pretty well until Bobby received a message on their GC, It's a phot of Mino bragging about his date and all hell breaks loose cuz that's his boyfriend with his older friend who has an extreme crush on him.. Jennie noticed his change of mood..

_**"You look like you're ready to kill, i don't care but it better be not me Barbie.."** _Jennie commented with the usual sarcasm, they're already on their way to the parking lot..

" _ **Where did Hanbin really went today..??"**_ The latter replied ignoring the taunting words she just stated..

_**"I don't know, i didn't ask cuz don't want to be the one in question next.. Why are you even asking again..?? Its not like he's the type to play around like he has no better things to do, i'm pretty sure you already know that by now, he's your boyfriend afterall.."**_ Jennie retort, they continue walking side by side.. 

_**"Yeah but it seems like he got time to date behind my back.."**_ He uttered, annoyed and disappointed confusing the latter even more Jennie stop walking. 

_**"Seriously what are you on..???? You're not making any sense, Please don't get on my nerves right now.. i can tolerate you just this much i can't anymore and i'm already trying my bestest not to barf on you so don't make me.."**_ Jennie warned, the latter didn't say a word but handed his phone to her instead showing the photo in their GC captioned with, GUESS WHO CAME ALL THE WAY TO DAEJEON JUST TO HAVE A LITTLE DATE WITH ME.... FEEL FREE TO BE JEALOUS CUZ I KNOW Y'ALL ARE.... 

<https://twitter.com/nxtxngxmxs/status/1326804025749106688?s=19>

Jennie couldn't find the words to make up for it.. She didn't see this coming.. She don't know what to tell him to defend Hanbin or does she even want too since she also felt betrayed, all along she's thinking he's proly be in one of his flower arrangement classes but apparently he went all the way to Seoul to meet Mino, the guy that she used to despise or maybe she despised him even more now cuz she's more than sure her bestfriend only went there to try to take back the shirt she gifted him, and for the very first time she felt so guilty towards Bobby cuz if it wouldn't be for her little drama about the stupid shirt Hanbin wouldn't be doing dumb things behind their back most specially his boyfriend..

And although Jiwon seemed really annoyed or something he still opens the car door for her, making sure she's she gets in the car safely and so he proceeds to the drivers seat right after. 

_**"Let's go to Seoul.."** _Jennie blurted out suddenly gaining the latter's attention, despite of his obvious annoyance he still looks a little flustered and confused with what he just heard.

_**"Let's get your boyfriend back to you.."**_ Jiwon was stunned. 

_**"Yaah, pallyi.."** _

" _ **But i thought you said you got Cram Cla____**_ (he saw the time and its already seven) _**Oooh shit you're gonna be late.."**_

_**"Let's just go to Seoul oppa, We need to hurry and get Hanbinie away from your weird friend.."** _Jiwon's mouth agape, jaw dropped. 

_**"What..????"** _She deadpanned, not realizing what her words just did to Jiwon. 

_**"Did you just call me oppa..??"** _

_**"Would you prefer me calling you eonnie instead..??"** _She asked back sardonically sporting a straight face. 

_**"Aniya, i'm just shocked, that's the first time you actually acknowledge me like that.. it feels nice.."He**_ couldn't contain a smile from showing.. He never really thought a day like this would come. 

_**"Ok Chewbacca if you're done being sentimental can we move now..????"** _Rolling her eyes in the process, Jiwon really shouldn't have push it.. 

_**"And here i am thinking you're actually nice.."** _Shaking his head in disbelief wearing his seat belt before maneuvering the car and heading back to Seoul to collect his boyfriend. 

🌠🌠

Bobby is mad, Hanbin could tell just by the way he's not even glancing at him, it's a surprise how he arrived with Jennie but he couldn't even ask her cuz as soon as she see's Jinhwan she immediately forced her brother out leaving the couple alone in the dorms since Yun is still in his culinary class.. Mino is already in his own dorm just across them..

As soon as the Kim siblings are out of sight Bobby immediately headed to his room not even a word from him, Hanbin don't know what to do if he should just follow his boyfriend or remain like a statue in the living room, which he did trying to wait for Bobby to return but its been a while since he left him there on his own and it seems like the older has so plan of going back anytime soon.. with a long contemplating Hanbin heave a heavy sigh before paving his way to the latter's room which he's grown familiar with even if its just the second time he's entered it..

The addicting scent of his boyfriend lingers to the air as he opens the door, there 's no sign of Jiwon in there.. but he could hear the rustling of water from the shower, doll puppy eyes scanning every corners and walls familiarizing and remembering how everything we're since the last time he's been there.. The pooh plushie occupying the neatly untouched bed, he slowly walks in and sit himself onto the bed.. after sometime his boyfriend freshly came out of the shower with just a towel on, Again not even sparing a glance towards Hanbin..Rummaging his closet to find something to wear.

Hanbin stand up and followed his boyfriend..

He stood there watching the older changing from his naked glory until he's fully clothed, high tension up in the air and in the confinement of Jiwon's room.... The latter still refusing to give attention to Hanbin, who's currently feeling awfully guilty.. 

_**"Ji...."**_ Tagging the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, Following the older like a lost puppy.

" _ **Please atleast look at me..????"**_

(IGNORED) 

_**"I know you're mad MAD right now but i can't take you ignoring me.."** _

_**(STILL IGNORED)** _

_**"Kimbap..????"**_

(AGAIN, IGNORED.. POOR HANBIN) 

_**"Won't you look at me..????"**_ Now pouting.

 _ **"No."**_ The older shortly replied leaving his pouting boyfriend behind as he staggered his way to his bed just so he could avoid him but Hanbin stubbornly follows since the older didn't say he can't.. 

Hanbin flop himself beside the latter receiving an exasperated sigh from the older but either way he scooted himself to make room for the younger.. 

_**"Can we atleast cuddle Ji..????"**_ Hanbin trying his luck.

_**"Go cuddle Mino.."** _He replied coldly. 

_**"But you're my boyfriend not him.."** _Hanbin retort, trying to work his charm on his boyfriend but Jiwon's not having any of it right now. 

_**"Please cuddle me Jiwonie..????"**_ He beg, much more for someone who's supposed to be apologizing instead he demands for some love and affection, The audacity Kim Hanbin, you should be kissing his ass by now, well not literally but come on its DoubleB). 

_**"Why don't you go ask Mino..?? You went on a date with him afterall.."** _There's hurt on his tone, Hanbin snuggled to him even more, rubbing the tip of his nose on to the latter's neck hoping his advances could make up for it but sadly it doesn't work for him this time.. 

_**"It wasn't a date...."** _He insist and continue pouting. 

_**"Well he said so.."** _Now he's pouting too.

_**"Are you jealous..????"** _

_**"I have all the right to be HANBIN.."**_ He uttered as a matter of factly. 

" _ **HANBIN..??!!**_ (he repeated, looking offended, i apologize for his behavior he's being dramatic yet again) _**You just called me HANBIN..??!! REALLY NOW JIWON..????"** _He exclaimed as if he just heard the most absurd thing from his boyfriend, sometimes he can really be childish and bitchy when he wants too.. That's now how you ask for forgiveness honey..

 _ **"We're not arguing about this.."**_ Dismissing the subject immediately. 

_**"Then will you please stop giving me the cold treatment now..??"**_ But Jiwon remained silent on his spot.

_**"Yell at me, go mad.. swear at me i don't mind just don't ignore me please..??"**_ Leaning his chin on to the latter's shoulder as he curled up against him, spooning his boyfriend's bigger frame, he's not complaining although he's more used to being spooned by him and obviously that's not going to be the case any time soon.. He messed up bigtime and it'll be a long push and pull between them.

_**"I really hate it when you make me feel like i wasn't existing.."**_ Another pout, Way to go Hanbinie. 

_**"And i really hate it when you're hiding things from me Hanbin, it makes me feel like my existence don't matter at all.."** _Jiwon looking genuinely disappointed, the guilt on the younger's face is evident.. 

_**"Love that's not true i'm sorry...."**_ He whispered, cuddling him tighter.. He just let him, Jiwon is indeed a gentleman that although he's really mad MAD at his boyfriend, he couldn't also find the strength to deny him completely.. He's the love of his life no matter what, it's just that sometimes he needs to make him realize his mistakes as well, that there are things that he just can't keep a blind sight to and this is one of them.

Jiwon almost give in if only not for the loud noises coming from the living room, seems like someone has arrived and they got a company.. they look at each other like as if they are intruder into someone else's home and will get busted by the house's owners anytime soon.

Little by little the noise coming from outside get's louder and louder.. they both fell silent observing and trying to familiarized to know who's who..

Hanbin almost jump off of the bed when a sudden knock interrupted the door.. He stared at his boyfriend worriedly, the knock continues..

_**"What..??"**_ Jiwon inquired but not badging from his position on the bed, Hanbin scooted closer to him, he just wanted to hide on to the latter's bigger figure..

_**"Is Hanbin with you..?? "**_ They both felt relieved knowing its actually Jinan checking up on them..

_**"He's in the toilet,**_ (Jiwon lied, they're staring at each other) _**we'll come out soon hyung.."**_ Hanbin feel bad, he had to lie for him.. he's always protecting him while he does things to disappoint his boyfriend..

_**"Alright, come out when your done before they finish all the food.."** _

The older left, they assumed when it becomes quiet again, they're still sitting on the bed.. Not really in the mood to go out and mingle with everyone, if only they could, Hanbin prefer being locked up in Jiwon's room while they snuggle until his boyfriend is no longer mad at him.. who knows, maybe he might just let him do whatever he likes to him to compensate for his mistake that is if Jiwon is up for some action.... He shakes his head a little, what was he even thinking..????

_**"Ottoke..??"** _

_**"Let's just go out.."** _Jiwon still wouldn't meet his eyes, a habit he does whenever he's upset with him, that later he explained that he had to do it in order for him to avoid saying something he might regret.. He gets up, fixing his shirt Hanbin remained on the bed just watching the latter.

_**"But we haven't make up yet.."**_ Hanbin is really working hard to perfect his puppy eyes and pout trying to keep appealing to him too bad Jiwon knows of his antics and know better than to give him a glance cuz once he does Hanbin will definitely try to seduce him and it'll be the end of his sulking, they will end up fucking in every furniture and they don't want the guys hearing that.. or maybe they do BUT NO, JIWON HAS BETTER SELF CONTROL NOW.. HE CAN ENDURE IT.

_**"Ji...."** _He calls out again, he's seriously sulking now and ready to throw a fit, weighing his options if he'll just cry his heart out from all the rejection or push Jiwon back to his bed and ride him senseless but before he can decide the bastard is already holding the doorknob.. better luck next time.

_**"** **I'll think about it, come on before they get suspicious.."**_ He's about to open the door but Hanbin jump out of the bed and pulling on to the neckline of his shirt Jiwon almost choke himself in the process, that got his attention finally, he stared at his silly boyfriend again playing innocent. 

_**"Can i hug you first..??"**_ He appeals, imitating what toddlers do when they want something, finger's fidgety while blinking his eyes constantly in the cutest way he could muster. 

_**"No, i'm still mad at you.."** _

_**"But i miss you like so bad, i could die right now.."**_ Hanbin keep trying, like he tried.... really hard, its almost funny.

_**"Mino's outside, ask him for a hug then i'm pretty sure your fanboy wouldn't mind.."**_ Jiwon said before he headed out Hanbin just watch his back until he's out of sight, pouting and sulking from not getting what he wants, His boyfriend is still mad and as much as he wants to make it up to him the world just wont let him.. He let another few more minutes to pass before he went outside.

🌠🌠

The couple learned that the guys are all having a sleepover and that includes Hanbin, they decided to have a shutgun birthday party for the younger since he's already there and it's nit easy to get a hold of him that's why they're making a good use of is time in Seoul.. As much as he wants to protest Hanbin also don't have the heart to deny them, they've always been good to him even if he's not really close with everybody still he gets along with them just fine and he really couldn't just leave without making up with his boyfriend that's been taking a generous distance from him and the guys trying to get his attention are not helping at all, it's only making Jiwon more upset by the looks of it..

They played games as the night deepens, from board to card games to paper dance to spin the bottle, Truth and dare is inevitable it was all fun and games really but the more they continue the more Bobby gets annoyed frim the constant skinship their friends had been doing with his boyfriend, he want to explode and call them out for it, He wanted to claim Hanbin as his but he kept it upon himself, he'll just have to endure for the tine being.. But his action all goes backlashing towards Hanbin cuz the more they flirt with the younger the harder Bobby ignored him.. 

Jinan and JU-NE must've noticed, little did the couple know their only two friends that know about their relationship has been silently observing since the beginning, from them separately going out of the room to eating on each side of the dining table.. Not to mention how Hanbin always flinch whenever Mino or Hoony touch him where Bobby could see.. 

Since they noticed that Jiwon wasn't doing anything about Hanbin's discomfort, they decided to watch over him, they put him in the middle of the sofa in-between them, and every time someone tried to touch the latter that seemed malicious they immediately take him away. .

A lot more scenarios took place in the following hours and by twelve o'clock all the lights suddenly went off that causes a little ruckus but it was also immediately replaced by a happy noise when Yun came out of nowhere with a cake and they started singing and applauding for the birthday celebrant.. Hanbin could not hide the smile on his face due to the unexpected surprise of his friends, he could not believe that even though they had not spend much time with him, they were able to give him a surprise that he really did not expect..

He couldn't thank them enough, he can not speak ..

_**"No one's will cry, it's not allowed...."** _Mino joked followed by a laughter from the group.

_**"Hanbin Happy birthday, wish before you blow the candle.."** _Yun greeted with a smile on his face, Hanbin nodded happily before complying..

Everyone's silent, and for the whole minute he had his eyes closed as he wished his boyfriend in the distance was secretly watching him, that even if they had a petty misunderstanding Jiwon couldn't help his loving eyes off of him and he don't even realized it, He just looked away when Hanbin open his eyes again and blew the candles, They all greeted and hugged him before finally heading to the kitchen to feast..

Because of hunger, everyone rushed to the kitchen except the two, Hanbin's footsteps were slow as if he was waiting for the latter, When Jiwon was sure that no one could see them he pulled Hanbin to a corner ..

_**"Happy Birthday .."**_ He whispered a quick greeting to Hanbin, who was obviously just waiting for his boyfriend to approach him cuz his tears immediately flowed.

_**"I miss you Kimbap, I'm sorry please let's make up now.. ??"**_ He cried cute like a child, he hugged his boyfriend longingly, his face sank into the older's chest.

_**"Can we make up now please.. ??"**_ He begged for it, but before Jiwon could answer, JU-NE appeared.. a little surprised to see them, but he also immediately regained his senses and averted his gaze but remained in his position.

_**"They're already looking for you inside..."**_ The younger informed. 

_**"All right, we'll follow.."**_ Jiwon said briefly while Hanbin wiped his face, he didn't want his brother seeing him like that because he would definitely ask questions.

**_"Don't stay too long, they might get suspicious.."_ **The other muttered before he finally left.

_**"Are you okay..??"** _

Hanbin nodded as he sniffed slightly but remained pouting..

_**"Let's go inside..**_ " Jiwon muttered and they finally followed to join their friends, they still did not reconcile..

🌠🌠

Hanbin sat quietly in the chair they had reserved for him on the center of the table, when he sat down he was immediately served, Everyone's taking their own task to attend to him, someone puts food on his plate someone else with a drink, they all laid out everything in front of him and even though he's still timid around their presence he did not forget to thank them one by one, while Jiwon occupied the farthest place from him, he just sat quietly and turned his attention to the food, even if he doesn't have the appetite for it, he just wanted to lock himself in the room and call it a day but he doesn't want them to think that he doesn't care or he's inconsiderate, most of all he doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend more than he already did unintentionally, he really just doesn't feel good now because of the constant jealousy that even if he didn't want to entertain it as much as he tried to avoid the uneasy feeling he's failing, even he is disappointed to himself cuz instead of making his boyfriend happy, he's the one who makes him cry for being childish and selfish.

Everyone eats happily and talks except the couple, it's ind3ed a relief everyone likes Hanbin so he doesn't get lost in the conversation or maybe feels out of place, besides Jinan's making sure he is comfortable while he glares at Jiwon when they share glances with each other, He will really gibe him a proper scolding when he gets a hold of him, Jiwon better give him a good explanation. 

Everyone's full, much to their desire but the night is still long and they really have no intention to end the fun and sleep, after they finished all their chores tidying up the kitchen they went back to the living room, They have settled that everyone will be sleeping over.... They have laid out mattresses on the floor and all are excited cuz this is the first time they'll be spending the night with their favorite person Kim Hanbin..

Jinan studied in the Philippines so even if its only October he already completed his Christmas tree in the living room that they are complaining about saying its taking a lot of space, that they don't need a 6 feet tall Christmas tree occupying the slot where they should sleep but no one dared to touch the furniture because no matter how angelic and tiny Jinan looks, He's scary, they all just talk the talk while they continue to make their bed, of course everyone wants to sleep next to Hanbin but Jinan immediately clarified that he is sleeping next to him whoever complains is free to sleep in the bathroom and no one objected again, which was a relief to Jiwon he can't stand it when either Mino or Hoony is next to his boyfriend, He will really explode if that happens.

They have all left to change in their pajamas, they will definitely be teasing each other seeing how childish their sleeping attires look like.. 

And since Hanbin doesn't have any clothes with him he has no choice but to borrow from Jiwon by Jinan's courtesy infront of everyone so that there would be no long explanation and complaint .. It's good that he really knows about them, he is a great help, he does everything he can to give the two a chance to be together and somehow have a connection with no one ever suspecting especially now that they still have not fixed their misunderstanding.

The two are in Jiwon's room, the older looking for PJ's to lend to Hanbin just after they showered OFCOURSE not at the same time since they still haven't make up, both were quiet ..

"Is this ok with you .. ??" He asked holding the clothes for the younger, its the only pajamas he had and he had not used them yet.... he wasn't used to dressing up when sleeping he prefer going all bare and naked, moreover he's not a fan of PJ's .. He handed it to the man and looked up. Hanbin met his eyes again and even though he didn't ask he knew he was crying or rather he cried, Hanbin just stood there, didn't bother taking the clothes, his eyes were sad, lips pouting like a child, he was really cute.

_**"Go change before you get cold...."**_ Jiwon uttered in a hoarse voice, handing over the PJ's again, Hanbin just looked at it but didn't move a muscle.

_**"Hanbin...."** _When the younger heard his name, the tears that he had been trying to hold back started rushing down his cheek one after the other, Jiwon was alarmed and immediately cup his face in his palms BUT FUCK there was another knock on his door, way too much to ruin the moment.

Jiwon just sighed in annoyance before answering ..

_**"Yeah..??"** _

_**"Aren't y'all done .. ?? Everyone's is here .."** _

_**"10 minutes...."**_ He yelled making sure he's properly heard, finally he got rid of Mino, annoyed ..

_**"Your crush ..."**_ Jiwon joked earning a whimper of protest from Hanbin, still cutely pouting.. the older gently rubs his thumb on his chubby cheek to wipe his tears Hanbin leaning on to his touch.. He misses him so bad he could feel it. 

_**"All right, get dressed so we can go out, I'll wait for you .."** _He said .. The latter still didn't move, he again wiped his tears carefully and lift the younger's chin tomeet his eyes.

_**"I love you so much.."**_ He said sincerely before kissing how lips, their lips only touched for a brief moment, he also released it immediately but his palm remained on Hanbin's cheek.

_**"Please go change Bin, hmmm....??"**_ Trying to persuade him Hanbin nodded and finally went to the bathroom to get dressed, his boyfriend's eyes just followed him until he closed the door.

_**"Before i can no longer hold back.."**_ He whispered to himself with a deep sigh.

🌠🌠

They claimed their spots in the mattresses they laid on the floor, only the fairy lights coming from Jinan's Christmas tree is their source of light, cozy vibe, great atmosphere of the night perfect time for a good conversation.. The couple were at both ends of the room, next to Jiwon in Donghyuk who's comfortably snuggling JU-NE, Jiwon accidentally caught Jinan peeking at their direction a few times, sporting a frown at the behavior of the two younger beside him, Jinan couldn't control the pout on the lips watching the two being cuddly, Jiwon just smiled secretly because even without his hyung saying anything, he knew he was catching feelings for JU-NE, he could feel every smile he gave to the guy, his adoring stares were so obvious and he couldn't hide the jealousy he had whenever JU-NE and Dong become too affectionate with each other.. Jiwon knows that feeling very well especially when someone else is touching and talking to his boyfriend while he watch on the sidelines.

Jiwon turned his gaze to stop him from thinking too much about other people's problems, he couldn't even solve his own, a little shocked when he saw his boyfriend staring at him with another cute pout on his lips.. his longing for him, its apparent in his eyes, Hanbin is like that he just can't hide his love for him while for Jiwon it's too easy pretending not to care.. but deep inside he's also dying to have him again in his arms, now is just not the right time for that..

As expected, Hoony and Mino handle the conversation in a smooth flow, they never run out of stories and antics .. They're happy, they recalled their past how they got to know each other, how their brotherhood was formed .. How they all want to be close to Hanbin, To them he's a distant star that's hard to reach he immediately opposed and apologizes if there was ever a time he didn't treat them well before .. Jiwon just listens quietly, it is not his boyfriend's fault if everyone lies him .. It's just that he couldn't really get rid of being jealous, he is a very possessive person.. for him, What's his only and should only belong to him, at the end of the day no matter what happens Hanbin is his.... 

A little later that night, the noise gradually decreases, The drank ones were beat, Yun and Dong were sound asleep due to fatigue, they both contributed the most and worked hard for the celebration.. Hoony and Mino, the drunken buddies are still blabbering even though they can barely understand what they were saying, Jiwon also fell asleep in his own corner..

However JU-NE and Hanbin were still wide awake that even Jinan who is silent next to Hanbin is unaware of the signal exchanged by the two..

Soon everyone's at peace, Jinan also had fallen asleep, when it was certain that everyone's in deep slumber, JU-NE slowly freed himself from Donghyuk's embrace, then he got up carefully leaving his spot when Dong suddenly stir, JU-NE stopped like a statue and observed his friend, and since his previous spot is now empty, Dong who looked really cold unconsciously seek for warmth that he soon found with Yun and snuggled to the older unknowingly, feeling content he tighten his grip onto the older, Yun also stirred from his sleep and return back the latter's affection.. 

JU-NE sighed deeply.. 

_**"That was close...."**_ he said relieved, finally moving to where his older brother was..

Hanbin was already asleep so he woke him up carefully, The older was a little confused when he opened eyes JU-NE motioned towards the direction of a sleeping Jiwon, his hyung nodded and finally understood it.. Hanbin got up, he stayed sat in his spot for a few minutes, scanning the back of his sleeping boyfriend in the distance, Jiwon fell asleep without them making up....

_**"Are we still switching or you'll just stay here..??"** _

_**"I want to sleep next to him....**_ " He whispered in response, the latter helped him stand up.... they switched places, JU-NE will be sleeping next to Jinan and since Dong is already curled up with Yun, Hanbin have all the empty space next to Jiwon who was huddled on the wall back facing everyone.

Hanbin silently lay himself down next to his boyfriend .. The older's sleeping soundly, Hanbin was still hesitant when he finally close the gap between them.. Back hugging the latter's bigger frame, Jiwon remained in deep sleep .. This is Hanbin's chance so he raise his head to lean little and planted a kiss on the older's cheek while whispering him i love you, he is content with them like that for now atleast they're lying beside each other and that's more than enough for him.. he snuggled to Jiwon tighter, forcing himself to sleep even though it doesn't seem like he won't be getting it anytime sooner.. 

Hanbin close his eyes.... 

Jiwon is struggling, he felt like he's being pressed against the wall feeling overwhelmed .. With his eyes still kept closed, trying to observe his surroundings .. everything was quiet, except for the weak snoring of the guys sleeping.. he knew Donghyuk was next to him earlier but the latter was cuddled up with JU-NE he recalled, There's an arm on his torso and it's tightly wrapped around him, slowly he reach for it in an attempt to remove it but he was slightly stunned, He recognized this certain arm he was currently holding and he's certain it's not Dongi's arm.. Carefully, he let his fingers run to each and every finger of the smaller one's in his hold, touching them ever so gently just to make sure and he did not make a mistake, it was his boyfriend's hand and his arm was very cold..

Jiwon alarmed, turn so he could face him, and there he is lying down in front of him, his boyfriend sleeping right next to him.. Hanbin was pouting and there was a frown on his forehead while asleep, He's staring at him with longing eyes and great affection, something he couldn't do better earlier and he couldn't stand it anymore, Jiwon pulled and locked him in his arms while he kissed him on his forehead hoping it could take away his frown.. Hanbin felt the warm lips that touched his forehead that causes him to abruptly open his eyes and their eyes meet though the dim of the lights..

_**"Hi baby.."**_ Jiwon whispered to him, one arm resting on to the latter's slender waist. 

_**"Hi love.."**_ Hanbin whispered back, voice' scratchy from sleep..

They just stared at each other silently for a long time ....

Gradually, their faces gets closer and closer eliminating all the until space between them, the tip of their noses touching, and when Jiwon leans a little forward their lips sealed against each other.. Hanbin welcomed and responded to each kiss his boyfriend offered to him.. Willingly and gladly.

A kissed so passionate, sweet and hungry....

They continue sucking on each other's lips not caring for the world to see that is, the concept of time seem to stop between them.. Savoring the addicting taste of one another's lips, nibbling on to them like they haven't for a hundred years.. Both breathless when they decided to part.. breathing on each other's mouth as if their lives depends on it.. They don't wanna part again, NEVER.. Forehead's against each other, nose touching, swollen lips rubbing from their every breathing motion.. It was intense, quite arousing yet somehow magical.. 

Jiwon raise his head to peck onto the top of his baby's head and again back to snuggling and letting the younger nuzzle on to his neck.. He loved it, He loves him to death.... 

And again they're back to everything peaceful and quiet.. Jiwon closes his eyes, ready to return back to sleep, but Hanbin had a better idea in his head. 

The older is dozing off while Hanbin is still wide awake, feeling hot from the intimate moment they just shared, he want more.. He needed more, and whatever he wants, he will surely get. 

His arm that's been embracing Jiwon's back travelled back on to the older's chest, GOD his boyfriend's body is fucking ungodly.. Jiwon groaned from the touch, and he wants to hear more, slowly he slide his palm lower, and lower until he reach the waistband of the latter's sweatpants and without much thought he effortlessly insert his hand inside his boyfriends pants all the way to his boxer shorts palming the latter's length, Jiwon is not even half hard but he's already big BIG, Hanbin couldn't help but bit his lower lip in excitement, he wasted no time and strangle Jiwon's cock, wrapping his palm around it eagerly and tighter than he should've.. Jiwon's eyes popped out from the contact, He's staring at him, trying to make sense of what's happening Hanbin rubs his slit and start pumping his shaft to work him up.. The older gasp from the friction, Hanbin keep a straight face while he continue jerking his now hardening and leaking cock, Jiwon swallowed abruptly deep, the feeling is so good it almost hurt, the restriction from all the fabric he's still on isn't helping either, its only making every movement and friction twice the impact.. He almost let out a loud moan that could probably wake the hell out of their neighbors if Hanbin didn't swallow his mouth wholly.. Great now they're back to sucking each others faces while his innocent boyfriend is playing his dick shamelessly all the presence of their sleeping friends if that isn't enough of a fucking turn on then Jiwon don't know what else is a better foreplay than this cuz right now he's in incredible bliss. 

He didn't know Hanbin can be really this daring.... He's one damn lucky bastard.

Hanbin isn't satisfied though.... 

Breathless and panting they pulled out from each others mouth but Hanbin's hand continue pumping his now dripping cock.. He's so hard and horny.. 

_**"Ji...."** _He called out to him in a broken whisper. 

_**"Yes baby..??"**_ His voice is broken just as much as the younger.

_**"I want you inside me.."**_ He sounded desperate and needy, Jiwon don't know how to say no to that, and he really don't have the heart to say no either, not when he's painfully hard for him.. 

_**"Let's go to my room..??"**_ Jiwon proposed, he's aching hard down south and Hanbin's advances only riles him up. 

_**"I would love that.."**_ Making his voice helpless and more seductive just to tease his boyfriend.. He might get punished for it. 

_**"I wanna make love to you until we both pass out.."** _

_**"Yes please love...."**_ Hanbin whimpered, already on the edge just the thought of Jiwon's hungry claims. 

Hanbin straddled his boyfriend , he climbed up to him and wrap his legs around the older's waist, making sure his ass is aligned to the latter's hardness, Jiwon let out another groan as he get up while carrying the younger that's now grinding on his lap.. damn Hanbin is so impatient sometimes. 

He carried him, groping his perfectly plump ass, as they proceed to get to his room while kissing as if its their last.. 

JU-NE get up and lean himself against the wall.. 

_**"Damn they're not so careful huh...."** _

_**"Hm, would you..??"**_ Jinan asked with an amused grin painted in his face. 

_**"I'm not too sure about that.."** _The younger confessed, talking based on lack of experience that is. 

_**"Make up sex always does the trick...."**_ The older half-ass joked, joining the latter on his current position.. 

_**"Really..??"** _JU-NE inquired, They're staring at the hallway where the couple just disappeared, the sound of a closing door followed suit. 

_**"Why, what do you have in mind..??"**_ He asked back turning towards the taller guy beside him. 

_**"I could use for a kiss...."** _He admits shily. 

_**"Like this..????"**_ Jinan trailed and without warning he yank the younger's neck and kiss him relentlessly.. JU-NE's taken aback from the sudden assault but when he recover and gained his confidence back he devour the older as well and that's how they shared their first ever kiss.. maybe eavesdropping with a couple's little foreplay in the dark isn't that bad afterall.. 

🌠🌠

Hanbin and Jiwon haven't had sex in the older's room before, it's going to be their first and that only added to fuel up both their excitement.. Whatever they're going to do next will turn the older's room completely different, he could swore to the higher power and all that is holy that he won't ever let anyone in to his room again, even Lili.. This very room will be sacred and only for them.. The privacy and intimacy that will take place will remain there, only for them to treasure and remember for the rest of their lives.. 

Having a misunderstanding is inevitable, that's part of every learning process in a relationship but lying and hiding things shouldn't be tolerated nor grow as a habit.... and maybe Jinan is also right, Make up sex does the trick but not always.. But in Hanbin and Jiwon's case apparently it did.. 

🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty long, i hope i didn't bore y'all so much... thank y'all for surviving 😂😂


End file.
